Tales Of Friendship
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Friendship takes many forms, and friends can face many trials together. But true friendship can withstand anything (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master).
1. A Rocky Past

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter One: A Rocky Past**

 _(Note: This chapter takes place after "Rock Solid Friendship" and before "Uncommon Bond".)_

The self-proclaimed "Great and Powerful" Trixie had returned to Ponyville. She had parked her wagon in a nice open spot, and was walking through town.

As she walked, she took a deep breath, savoring the small town air. Not too long ago, Trixie considered Ponyville to be the setting for a lot of unpleasant (and embarrassing) memories. But after she had made her first and best friend there, the town occupied a far warmer place in her heart.

"Trixie!"

Trixie turned, and saw Starlight Glimmer sitting at the local cafe, waving at her.

"Hi, Starlight!" Trixie smiled, walking over to her. "Now this is a pleasant surprise. I thought I'd have to walk all the way over to Twilight's castle to see you. Not that I don't think you're worth the effort, or anything..."

"It's good to see you too, Trix." Starlight grinned.

"So, how have things been since my last visit?" Trixie asked. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Well, there haven't been any rampages due to ponies being infected by my repressed anger recently." Starlight joked.

"So in other words, nice and boring." Trixie chuckled.

"Yep." Starlight nodded. "But I did get to make a new friend recently."

"Oh, did you now?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I sure did." Starlight beamed. "And she is really great. Like nopony I've ever met before."

"She sounds wonderful..." Trixie pouted.

"Don't get jealous, Trix." Starlight picked up on her friend's attitude. "You're still my best friend. No matter how many new friends I make, that will never change. Nopony can ever take your place"

"I am quite unique, aren't I?" Trixie nodded proudly. "But, just out of curiosity, what is this 'really great' new friend of yours like?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Starlight declared. "She's meeting me here for lunch. She should be here any minute now." She looked around. "Hey, here she comes!"

Trixie looked in the direction Starlight was pointing at, and suddenly froze in place, as a gray-colored, purple-maned Earth Pony in a blue dress approached the cafe. Her face set itself into a speechless scowl as the mare drew closer.

"Hello, Starlight." Maud Pie said in her usual monotone as she joined them at the table.

"Hi, Maud." Starlight smiled. "Glad you could make it." She pointed a hoof toward Trixie. "I'd like you to meet-"

"You!" Trixie, finally finding her voice, gasped dramatically.

"Oh, hello." Maud declared. "Long time, no see."

"Wait, you know each other?" Starlight frowned. "Seriously? Have _all_ my friends already met before?"

"I wouldn't say we 'know' each other exactly." Maud replied. "We did make each other's acquaintance some time ago."

"Really? When?" Starlight asked.

"It was a short while after my first visit to Ponyville." Trixie admitted. "The... let's say, unfortunate events there, led to my performing career going downhill. Things got so bad, I was forced to work at a rock farm to make ends meet. Specifically, the rock farm belonging to Maud's family..."

 _Flashback..._

In the middle of the Pie family rock form, Trixie, holding a pickax in the grip of her magic, was tapping away at a medium-sized rock.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered bitterly. "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie. I should be astounding ponies all over Equestria with my amazing feats of magic, not breaking rocks for some unfathomable reason..."

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh!" Trixie yelped, almost dropping the pickax. She turned around, seeing Maud standing before her.

"Sorry." Maud said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie was not scared." Trixie lied. "You just... startled me."

"I didn't mean to startle you, either." Maud replied.

"Then why did you decide to sneak up on me like that?" Trixie growled. "Not to mention waste my time with apologies. I'm not standing in this field just for my health, you know. I'm working here."

"I know." Maud nodded her head ever so slightly. "This is my family's rock farm."

"Really?" Trixie frowned. "I haven't noticed you around much."

"I've been away, studying for my Rocktorate degree." Maud admitted. "I found myself with a little free time, and thought I'd drop by for a visit. It's been a while since I last saw my family, and I really do miss them."

"...Right." Trixie said awkwardly, acknowledging that Maud's expression hadn't changed at all throughout their conversation. "So... the reason for your interrupting my work?"

"I just wanted to point out that your rock-breaking technique is flawed." Maud declared.

"'Technique'?" Trixie frowned. "You hit the rock with a pickax!" She demonstrated her point by striking the rock, causing a small piece to break off. "That's all there is to it!"

"Actually, it's not." Maud retorted. "May I?"

"By all means." Trixie scoffed, passing her the pickax.

Maud take the handle in her mouth, and struck the rock with what seemed like little force at all, causing it to break cleanly in half.

"What the..." Trixie gaped. "I've been trying to do that for the last five minutes!"

"I told you, your technique was flawed." Maud announced. "It's far more efficient to strike the rock at a fifty-five degree angle. It allows for a cleaner break, with little waste fragments. The way you were going, we would have lost some valuable mass with each broken rock."

"Oh, would we?" Trixie sneered. "What a shame that would be!"

"Don't take it so hard." Maud told her, seemingly incapable of acknowledging Trixie's sarcasm. "It's a common rookie mistake." She turned in the direction of the farmhouse. "I should get going now. Keep practicing. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

As Maud walked away, Trixie seethed.

"Who does she think she is?" She scowled. "Telling me I'm making a mistake? The Great and Powerful Trixie does not make mistakes!" She swung her pickax at another rock, causing it to shatter into pieces. "Grrr!" She roared. "This job was already bad enough. No way I'm going to keep working here if little miss 'fifty-five degrees' is going to be criticizing my 'technique. I've got to get out of here, and soon..."

Trixie struck another rock in frustration, almost unable to believe her already-unbearable situation had actually gotten worse. Once she got her payment for the week's work, she intended to get out of the rock farm as quickly as possible. After all, she had more pressing matters to attend to...

 _The present..._

"And that's what happened." Trixie finished her story. "I was just standing there, minding my business, when she decided to criticize my work, acting like she was so much better than me!"

"I'm sure Maud meant no offense." Starlight said awkwardly. "Right, Maud?"

"Of course not." Maud agreed. "I was just trying to help you improve your rock-breaking technique."

"I don't seem to recall asking for help." Trixie pouted.

"A pony doesn't need to ask for help for you to provide it." Maud replied.

"Well, you just know everything, don't you?" Trixie growled.

"Not everything." Maud replied. "I am highly knowledgeable about geology, though."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Trixie said flatly.

"Probably because I grew up on a rock farm." Maud said matter-of-factly.

Trixie gritted her teeth in annoyance, her eye twitching.

"Here's an idea: why don't we all let bygones be bygones?" Starlight offered, eager to defuse the tension.

"Of course." Trixie nodded. "Just as soon as Maud apologizes for being such an insufferable know-it-all?"

"I never claimed to know everything." Maud declared. "I don't anypony can."

"It's an expression, you monotone-!" Trixie snarled.

"Okay!" Starlight laughed nervously as she pulled Trixie aside. "Maud, could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course." Maud nodded. "I'll go get us all some drinks while you two are talking."

"Thanks." Starlight smiled brightly. The second Maud was out of earshot, she rounded on Trixie, her smile becoming a frown. "Trixie, would it really be so hard to try to be nice to Maud?"

"Maybe if she had been nice to me first..." Trixie muttered.

"So you're going to let a bad first impression keep you from being civil with her?" Starlight asked.

"The second impression wasn't so great either." Trixie scowled. "How can you possibly be friends with a pony like that? She's so, so..."

"Weird?" Starlight offered.

"Yes!" Trixie nodded.

"I know Maud can be a little... Eccentric." Starlight admitted. "But she's also fun, and accepting, and, well... Unique. Like I said, I've never known a pony like her."

"On that much, we agree." Trixie scoffed. "And I, for one, couldn't be happier about that."

"Knock it off, Trixie." Starlight scowled. "I mean it. I don't want to hear you insulting Maud, or trying to pick a fight with her, okay?"

"Oh, I see how it is." Trixie frowned. "You've got yourself a new friend, and suddenly, I don't matter to you the way I did before."

"That's not true." Starlight retorted. "You're still my best friend, Trixie. But Maud's my friend too. I know you have... History, but can't you just leave that in the past, and try to get along with her? For me, your best friend?"

"...Ugh, fine." Trixie groaned. "I'll try."

"Great." Starlight beamed. "You never know, maybe once you get to know her, you'll start to like her."

"Stranger things have happened..." Trixie put on a forced smile... which instantly faded the second Starlight turned away. "I wouldn't bet on it, though." She added under her breath.

They returned to the table, where Maud had, true to her word, gotten them some hay smoothies.

"Hey, look, Trix." Starlight pointed. "Hay smoothies, your favorite!"

"Great..." Trixie sighed, as she reached for one of the cups.

"That one's mine, actually." Maud pulled it away. "Special order. Extra pebbles."

"My, what... unique tastes you have." Trixie cringed, grabbing another cup. "Must come from growing up on the old rock farm."

"You eat what nature provides you." Maud declared, taking a sip.

"Somehow, I doubt most ponies would be willing to go that far..." Trixie mumbled, drinking from her own smoothie.

"Isn't this nice?" Starlight spoke up. "Three friends, hanging out together, having a good time?"

"Yes." Trixie said through a fake smile. "It's just wonderful."

"It is a nice way to spend the day." Maud agreed.

"And you know what else friends do?" Starlight continued. "They share their interests with each other." She caught Trixie's eye, and inclined her head in Maud's direction.

Trixie rolled her eyes, then reluctantly started speaking.

"So, Maud... other than rocks, what are you interested in?" Trixie asked.

"Minerals, plate tectonics, soil samples..." Maud reeled off.

Trixie looked less and less interested with every subject Maud brought up.

"And stand-up comedy!" Starlight interrupted. "Maud is really funny!"

"She is?" Trixie frowned.

"Go ahead, Maud." Starlight urged. "Show her!"

"Okay." Maud nodded. "Why was the geologist so happy to find an extra layer of foliation?"

"...Huh?" Trixie gaped.

"Because it was twice as gneiss." Maud delivered the punchline in her best deadpan.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Starlight chuckled. "Good one, Maud!"

"It... was?" Trixie asked, utterly lost.

"Yeah, because gneiss is a type of metamorphic rock." Starlight explained. "And it's usually foliated."

"And I was supposed to know that... how, exactly?" Trixie frowned.

"Those are very well-known facts in the field of geology." Maud pointed out.

"Of course." Trixie rolled her eyes. "Should've known you'd use rock-based comedy..."

"In my defense, it is a very expansive field." Maud replied "Lots of useful joke material to... dig up there."

Starlight giggled lightly.

"Yes, hilarious." Trixie scoffed.

"How about you tell Maud a little about your interests, Trix?" Starlight suggested.

"Finally, something I can work with." Trixie grinned. "Well, Ms. Pie, between your 'Rocktorate' studies and the stopgap career I found myself in when we met, you probably wouldn't know this, but I happen to be the most skilled and talented magician in all of Equestria: the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Magician?" Maud asked. "As in, stage magic?"

"That's right." Trixie nodded proudly. "And if you were to ask Trixie nicely, perhaps she could be convinced to take you over to her wagon and show off a few of her best tricks."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass." Maud declared.

"Excuse me?" Trixie frowned.

"I'm not really a fan of stage magic." Maud admitted. "Illusions, sleight of hoof... it's all so fake."

"Fake?!" Trixie spluttered.

"No offense, but I prefer subjects more grounded in reality." Maud sated. "...No pun intended."

"How dare you?!" Trixie growled.

"Trixie, calm down-" Starlight started.

"No, I will not calm down!" Trixie yelled. "Bad enough she tried to tell me how to break a rock, but to look me in the eye and bad-mouth my profession-!"

"I wasn't bad-mouthing it." Maud stated. "I was just speaking the truth. Illusion is, by definition, fake."

"There you go again, correcting me!" Trixie scowled. "Making it look like you're so much smarter than me, so much better!"

"I never said-" Maud started.

"Well, you're not." Trixie said coldly. "I am the Great and Powerful Trixie, and you are some country bumpkin who plays with rocks!"

"Trixie, that's **enough**!" Starlight yelled. "Leave Maud alone!"

"Y-you're taking her side?" Trixie gaped. "Even though she's been looking down her nose at me this whole time?"

"No, she hasn't." Starlight said coldly. "That was you. You've been looking down at her, all because of some stupid, petty grudge."

Trixie gasped, dismayed. Then her face took on a look of anger once again.

"I knew it." She scowled. "I knew you'd take her side."

"It's not like you've given me much of a choice!" Starlight retorted.

"Well, maybe I should just leave you and your new bestie alone." Trixie growled.

"Maybe you should." Starlight agreed. "Come back when you're ready to talk to Maud like a civilized pony!"

"If that's what you're counting on, you'll be waiting a long time!" Trixie yelled.

Stopping only to throw her half-full smoothie cup into the trash, Trixie stomped her way out of the cafe.

"Unbelievable." Starlight scowled. "I ask her to do one little thing, as a friend, and look what happened..." She turned to face Maud. "I'm sorry about that, Maud."

"It's okay." Maud said fairly. "But I really think you should go after her."

"What?!" Starlight frowned.

"You and I both know I have trouble expressing myself around other ponies." Maud declared. "To some ponies, I probably come off as kind of a know-it-all, or an aloof snob. But it can't be helped. Not everypony can understand me like you can. You shouldn't hold that against Trixie."

"I... guess you're right." Starlight admitted.

"And she _is_ your best friend, isn't she?" Maud prompted.

"Yeah, she is." Starlight nodded.

"Then you should go find her, and talk this out." Maud urged. "As your friend, the last thing I want is to cost you another."

"Thanks, Maud." Starlight smiled.

"Anytime." Maud gave her one of her small smiles.

Starlight trotted off into town. She had a pretty good idea of where Trixie might have gone: her wagon. And, as expected, she found Trixie leaning against its side, looking deeply depressed.

"...Hey, Trixie." Starlight said tentatively.

"Oh, look who it is." Trixie said bitterly. "I'm surprised you could tear yourself away from your new BFF."

"Maud isn't my best friend." Starlight corrected her. "You are."

"Really?" Trixie scowled. "It didn't seem like that earlier."

"I know things got... heated back there." Starlight admitted. "But I was only defending Maud, the way I'd defend you if somepony treated you that way."

"Somepony was treating me that way." Trixie snorted.

"I know Maud can sound like she thinks she's smarter than others, but that's really the last thing she'd think of somepony." Starlight declared. "She can't really express herself like most ponies. But she never means to hurt anypony's feelings. In fact, she was the one who convinced me to come find you."

"She was?" Trixie frowned, surprised.

"That's right." Starlight nodded. "Because she didn't want me to lose my best friend."

Trixie stared at her hooves, suddenly full of regret.

"...How can you still call me your best friend after all that?" She sighed.

"Remember what you once said to me?" Starlight prompted. "Our friendship is stronger than a few angry words." She held out a hoof. "And it always will be."

Smiling, Trixie accepted Starlight's hoof, and was pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Trixie apologized. "You were right. I let some silly little grudge cloud my judgment. And not for the first time, either..."

"I'm sorry, too." Starlight sighed. " I shouldn't have tried to force you to be friends with Maud. I just wanted you to get along."

"I know." Trixie smiled, as they broke the hug. "And I want that too. But the fact we don't share much in the way of interests is a problem."

"Yeah, it is..." Starlight admitted. She was then struck by inspiration. "But I do have a one idea we could try..."

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to give it a shot." Trixie pledged. "What are best friends for, after all?"

A short while later, Starlight, Trixie and Maud were standing on one of the hills outside Ponyville, flying kites. Starlight had her box kite, Maud had her rock-patterned kite, and Trixie was flying a glittery kite which shared the same colors as her cape.

"Behold!" Trixie said loudly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie's great and aerodynamic kite soars through the skies like a majestic falcon!"

"Way to go, Trix!" Starlight cheered.

"You're really good at this." Maud noted. "I'm still a beginner, myself."

"Well, fret not, Ms. Pie." Trixie grinned. "I'd be perfectly willing to give you a few friendly pointers regarding proper kite-flying technique."

"I'd like that." Maud smiled.

Trixie was momentarily taken aback by Maud's smile, having never seen her change expression before. She quickly recovered, though.

"It's the least I can do, after the little... sustained misunderstanding." She smiled back. "I apologize again for all that ugly business at the cafe."

"That's okay." Maud nodded. "It happens more often than you'd think. Makes me glad I have a friend like Starlight."

"On that, we agree." Trixie chuckled.

Starlight looked away from her own kite to savor the sight of her two friends getting along.

 _'This could be the start of a beautiful friendship...'_ She thought hopefully.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Apples And Pears

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Two: Apples And Pears**

As the sun was setting over the Apple family farm, the Apples - along with one special guest - were on their way back home. Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith and Grand Pear had just returned from seeing the special tree born of seeds planted by Bright Macintosh and Buttercup (nee Pear Butter) on the night of their wedding.

"I've seen a lot of things in my time." Grand Pear admitted. "But I've never seen an apple _and_ pear tree before." He sighed regretfully. "There was even a time I didn't think it could be possible... or _should_ be possible."

"Yeah, our kids were visionaries, alright." Granny Smith agreed.

"This was one amazin' day." Apple Bloom smiled. "We learned all about our parents, and got a new grampa inta the bargain! What more could we have asked for?"

"Couldn't've put it better mahself, sugarcube." Applejack grinned.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed.

"And seein' ma and pa's tree was somethin' special. Really..." Apple Bloom yawned. "Special..."

"Looks like it mighta bin too big a day fer you, young 'un." Granny Smith noted. "Once we get home, you'll be goin' straight tah bed after supper."

"But Ah ain't tired..." Apple Bloom supressed another yawn.

"Granny's right." Applejack declared. "We've all had a big day. And Big Mac and I have work tomorrow. So we'll all be going to bed early tonight..."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh nodded.

"Okay..." Apple Bloom pouted... then perked up. "Grand Pear, you'll be staying for supper, won't you?"

"How could I say no to that face?" Grand Pear chuckled.

"Just don't expect many pear-based dishes." Granny Smith warned him.

"Really?" Grand Pear frowned. "Because I sold Apple Bloom some pear jam just yesterday."

"Ya did?" Granny Smith glanced at Apple Bloom. "First Ah'm hearin' of it..."

"Yeah, funny story..." Apple Bloom shared awkward looks with her older siblings.

"Ah look forward tah hearin' it." Granny Smith deadpanned.

A short time later, the Apple family and their guest had finished their supper (the pear jam having been recovered from its "hiding place" under the kitchen floor and added to some toast). Apple Bloom had been put to bed not long after (stopping only to give Grand Pear a hug, to which he responded by giving his newfound granddaughter a kiss on the forehead), while Applejack and Big Macintosh were busy making their own preparations for sleeping, brushing their teeth and washing up, ready for their usual workload in the morning.

Granny Smith was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, when Grand Pear entered the room.

"Need a little help?" He offered.

"Nah, Ah'm good." Granny Smith declared. "Bin cookin' an' washin' dishes fer years, and Ah ain't slowin' down yet... 'Sides, yer a guest here. Ya shouldn't be cleanin' anythin'."

"I'm not a guest." Grand Pear pointed out. "I'm family, remember? And family help each other."

"Okay, ya can help." Granny Smith chuckled. As Grand Pear took to cleaning another plate, she let out another chuckle. "Never thought Ah'd see the day you, of all ponies, would say yer part of the Apple family."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Grand Pear pointed out. "Thanks to Pear Butter and Bright Macintosh, we're kinfolk." He sighed deeply. "Too bad it took so long for me to accept it..."

"No point in beatin' yerself up over that." Granny Smith told him. "What's done is done, and it can't be undone."

"Well, that sure doesn't make me feel better." Grand Pear sighed. "I stayed angry for a good long time. By the time I realized what a fool I'd been, I felt like it was too late to make amends. I abandoned my own daughter, and why? Because she'd fallen in love." He placed the now-clean dish among the others. "Pear Butter must've hated me for the rest of her life..."

"You really think that?" Granny Smith frowned. "You really think yer daughter jest up an' hated ya all these years?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Grand Pear frowned. "I made her choose between me and Bright Mac, and left her behind when I didn't like her choice."

"Ah'd've thought a pappy would know his daughter better than that." Granny Smith shook her head. "Lemme tell ya a li'l story about what happened after ya left..."

 _Many years ago..._

It was the dead of night at Sweet Apple Acres. Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter's not-so-secret wedding had been completed mere hours ago, and Pear Butter had joined her husband and mother-in-law at her new home.

WIthin her bedroom, the younger Granny Smith found herself unable to sleep. The events of the last few hours weighed heavily upon her mind. Not only was the daughter of her oldest, greatest enemy now her daughter-in-law, but that same enemy had abandoned her for marrying, and staying with, an Apple. While the Apple family matriarch hadn't exactly held a high opinion of Grand Pear before that moment, she had never imagined he would have been capable of disowning his own daughter like that.

Acknowledging her inability to sleep, Granny Smith got out of bed and made her way downstairs.

 _'That lousy Grand Pear.'_ She thought angrily to herself, still unable to take her mind off his actions. _'How could he just up an' leave his own daughter? Don't he even have a heart?'_

As she headed toward the kitchen (in hopes that some good, old-fashioned warm milk would help her sleep), she heard an odd noise coming from the living room.

 _'Oh, ya gotta be pullin' mah hoof.'_ Granny Smith growled. _'Don't tell me we got burg'lars on toppa ev'rythin' else tonight...'_

As carefully and quietly as she could, Granny Smith picked up a shovel, and crept into the living room, and switched on the lights, in hopes of catching the supposed burglars red-hoofed. But instead of any number of criminal ponies, she saw her new daughter-in-law, Pear Butter, sitting on her couch.

"Oh..." Pear Butter sniffed. "Hello, Mrs Smith."

"What in tarnation are ya doin' down sittin' here in the dark, in the middle of the night, missy?" Granny Smith frowned, putting the shovel aside. "Ah thought ya wuz- wait." She took a closer look at Pear Butter, noticing that her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. "Have you bin cryin'?"

"...Maybe a little..." Pear Butter sniffed again.

"It's about yer pa, isn't it?" Granny Smith asked gently, joining Pear Butter on the couch.

"Yes." Pear Butter nodded sadly.

"Why aren't ya with Bright Mac?" Granny Smith inquired. "This is yer weddin' night, ain't it?"

"I crept down here after he fell asleep." Pear Butter declared. "I didn't want him to see me like this. We're husband and wife now. And this is supposed to be a happy occasion. I don't wanna ruin that for him..."

"That's what marriage is all about, dearie." Granny Smith placed a comforting hoof on Pear Butter's shoulder. "Sharin' ev'rythin' with each other. Both the good stuff, and the bad. Bright Mac's father was always there for me, no matter what problems Ah wuz facin', big or small. And Ah know Bright Mac would be more than willin' tah do the same for you."

"It's a little late for that right now." Pear Butter shrugged. "He fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow. Guess the day caught up to him in a different way."

"Well, ya can always talk to me." Granny Smith offered.

"...Oh, I don't want to impose..." Pear Butter said awkwardly.

"It ain't no imposition." Granny Smith told her. "As long as yer under mah roof, yer problems are mah problems, and Ah've bin a problem solver at heart. Besides, Ah've bin havin' trouble sleepin' mahself tonight. Might as well do sumthin' tah pass the time... so, what's the matter?"

"It's... well... it's about my father." Pear Butter sniffled. "I knew he wouldn't be happy about me and Bright Mac getting married behind his back, but I never thought he'd force me to make a choice like that."

"Me neither." Granny Smith scowled. "He may have been a smug, stubborn, lousy, prickly pear- no offense." She caught herself sheepishly.

"None taken." Pear Butter smiled weakly.

"Mah point is, him an' me may have had our differences, but Ah never thought he'd ever do sumthin' like that." Granny Smith declared. "That back there wuz the most low-down despicible thing Ah've ever seen. Abandonin' his own daughter? For shame!"

"I know." Pear Butter nodded sadly, her eyes tearing up. "And if I had to make the choice again, I'd choose the same. But he's still my father. And now it looks like I'll never see him again..."

"If ya ask me, it's his loss." Granny Smith said firmly. "If he's willin' tah put his pride above his own daughter, then he don't deserve to call himself yer father!"

"Please don't say that." Pear Butter pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't regret choosing Bright Mac over my dad, but that doesn't mean I can just forget about him. I'll probably miss him every day for the rest of my life."

"Oh." Granny Smith said regretfully. "Ah'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Pear Butter replied. "I know you only ever saw dad's worst side. But there was another side to him that you never saw. A kind, caring, loving, fatherly side. A side I may never see again..."

"Maybe it ain't all bad." Granny Smith consoled her. "Who knows? Maybe he'll see the error of his ways, and come back tah make amends sumday?"

"If only." Pear Butter sighed. "Like you said, dad can be really stubborn."

"Well, whether he comes back or not, yah'll still have Bright Mac." Granny Smith pointed out. "And me. Ah promise, Ah will always be there for ya, sugarcube."

"You really mean that?" Pear Butter asked hopefully.

"Of course." Granny Smith smiled. "Ya said it yerself before: the Apples are yer family now, too. An' this is yer home. It don't matter what happened between our two families. As far as Ah'm concerned, yer an Apple now, all the way down tah the core."

"Thank you, Mrs Smith." Pear Butter beamed.

"None a' that, now." Granny Smith said firmly. "As of tonight, we're family, so ya'd better start callin' me 'ma'. Ya got that, Pear Butter?"

"Yes... ma." Pear Butter nodded. "Just so long as you call me 'Buttercup'. I'm an Apple now, not a Pear. For better or for worse, this is my home now. Besides, I've always liked being called 'Buttercup'."

"Glad tah hear it, Buttercup." Granny Smith hugged her new daughter-in-law. "Welcome tah the family."

"Thanks, ma." The newly-renamed Buttercup returned Granny Smith's hug, happy that she still had a family to call her own.

 _The present..._

While Granny Smith had told the story, she and Grand Pear had made themselves some tea, and moved to the living room, which was where she concluded the tale.

"...So ya see, Pear Butter couldn't bring herself tah hate ya." Granny Smith finished the story. "Even after the two a' ya parted ways the way ya did, she still loved ya. An' she may not have said it out loud, but Ah could tell she always held out hope that one day, you'd come back tah her."

"But I didn't." Grand Pear sighed. "Not in time, at least..."

"It ain't like any of us knew there wuz gonna be a time limit." Granny Smith pointed out. "We lost Bright Mac and Pear Butter so suddenly... We all took it so hard. Especially the kids. Big Mac was left speechless fer the very first. An' poor Applejack cried all night long."

"I cried for what felt like forever when I found out." Grand Pear admitted. "I knew, right there and then, that I'd left it too late. That I'd missed my chance to make up for that terrible mistake. That I'd never have the chance to tell her how sorry I am..." He started to cry.

"There, there." Granny Smith comforted him. "It's okay. Let it all out..."

"I was a terrible father!" Grand Pear wept. "I should never have left Pear Butter behind. I robbed myself of so many good years, watching her be a wife, become a mother, and so much more. All because I couldn't see past my stupid pride!"

"Ah know it hurts." Granny Smith said sympathetically. "But like Ah said, beatin' yerself up over the past ain't gonna fix anythin'. You should be glad Pear Butter led such a good, happy life."

"I think you had more than a little to do with that." Grand Pear admitted, starting to calm down. "You took in my daughter with open hooves, accepted her as part of your family. And for that, I can never thank you enough."

"It wuz mah pleasure." Granny Smith smiled. "Really. Pear Butter was sweet an' kind, she wuz always ready to help out around the farm, an' she made Bright Mac happier than Ah can say. She was a wonderful wife fer mah boy, and an even better mother fer mah grandfoals. When ya get right down tah it, Ah wuz proud to call her mah daughter-in-law." She nudged him gently. "An' ya know, she had tah have picked up all those good qualities from sumwhere. Ya had tah have done a mighty fined job of raisin' her, Grand Pear. A mighty fine job indeed."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am." Grand Pear nodded gratefully. "And while I haven't known them that long, I know Pear Butter and your boy did a great job of raising those grandfoals of ours."

"They surely did." Granny Smith grinned. "There's a lot a' their ma and pa in all a' them."

"You don't have to tell me." Grand Pear declared proudly. "Those two kids of ours did something the rest of our families couldn't; put aside that silly feud once and for all. And their kids saw fit to forgive for the biggest mistake of their life. I'm proud to call them my grandfoals, and I can't wait to get to know them better... if that's okay with you, of course?"

"'Course it is, ya ol' prickly pear." Granny Smith chuckled. "Let's let bygones be bygones."

"Thanks, crab apple." Grand Pear lightly teased his former rival. "Don't be surprised if I drop by for supper more often."

"If ya do, how about bringin' along more a' that pear jam?" Granny requested. "That stuff's actually kinda tasty."

"Your apple turnovers weren't so bad either." Grand Pear admitted. "No surprise how you Apples have been able to stay in business all these years."

"The lack of competition didn't hurt." Granny Smith smirked.

"I'll bet it didn't." Grand Pear chuckled. "Hope you don't mind having an old business rival back in town."

"Not one bit." Granny Smith grinned. "In fact, Ah've bin thinkin'; why don't we take a page from our kids' book, and work together?"

"Together?" Grand Pear asked. "You mean, sell apple and pear products side by side?"

"That's the idea." Granny Smith nodded. "That is, if yer up fer it?"

"Granny Smith, it would be my pleasure." Grand Pear nodded. He held out a hoof. "Put 'er there... partner."

"That's the spirit, pardner." Granny Smith shook his hoof.

"Apples and Pears, working together." Grand Pear declared. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

"That's the funny thing about life." Granny Smith declared. "Sumtimes, the seeds ya sow lead tah a pretty surprisin' harvest. An' before ya know it, things change fer the better."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Grand Pear nodded. "No more feuding from us, am I right?"

"Never again. That's a promise." Granny Smith agreed. "See ya in the market tomorrow, pardner. Don't ferget tah bring yer best pear products."

"Just so long as you remember to bring your best apple wares." Grand Pear replied.

"Deal." Granny Smith grinned.

"I should be headin' out now, though." Grand Pear stood up. "I got a new place, near to the market, when I moved back to Ponyville. So I'll get myself a good night's sleep, and be waitin' for you tomorrow, bright and early."

"An' I'll be right with ya, jest as soon as Ah'm done with breakfast for those whippersnappers upstairs." Granny Smith declared. "Speakin' a' which, have a couple extra jars of pear jam ready tomorrow. Ah wanna know how that stuff tastes on pancakes."

"Return the favor with some of those apple turnovers, and you've got yourself a deal." Grand Pear nodded.

"Done." Granny Smith chuckled. "See ya tomorrow, prickly pear."

"'Til then, crab apple." Grand Pear smirked.

With that, Grand Pear departed from the Apple family homestead. After he'd left, Granny Smith took a moment to reflect on the fact that the stallion who was once her most hated rival was now a part of her family, and her new business parter.

 _'Apples and Pears, workin' together.'_ She smiled brightly. _'Life really is funny sumtimes. If only Bright Mac and Pear Butter coulda lived to see this day...'_

Outside, the night sky was briefly lit up for a moment, as two shooting stars flew over Sweet Apple Acres, side by side.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Brotherly Love

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Three: Brotherly Love**

It was another beautiful morning in the Changeling kingdom. The sun rose over the hive, which was resplendent with lush greenery. Most of the Changelings were still asleep, but one was already awake. The tall, dark green Changeling stood at the edge of the wide, flat wide top, looking out over the surrounding area, eyes open for any trouble.

So engrossed in his sentry duties was he, the Changeling failed to notice another Changeling approach, this one slightly taller, and a brighter green color.

"Had a feeling you'd be up here." The newcomer smiled. "Morning, Pharynx."

"Good morning, Thorax." Pharynx answered, his eyes not moving. "Just surveying the area, making sure there aren't incoming threats."

"Of course you are." Thorax chuckled.

"Yeah, you said I was the best candidate to help protect this hive." Pharynx reminded. "That's a role I embrace wholeheartedly."

"And I'm glad of that, Pharynx." Thorax nodded. "In fact, I'm just glad you're staying. This hive should be home to all Changelings, no matter what."

"And a home needs to be safe." Pharynx declared. "Which brings us back to why I'm doing this. If another Maulwurf shows up, it's best for us to have a little advance notice."

"Can't argue with that." Thorax smiled. "Literally. Having you here, as one of us... I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Pharynx managed a small smile. "To think, I was actually going to leave the hive. What a dumb move that would've been."

"Good thing our visitors helped settle things." Thorax noted. "Though I don't exactly agree with how they did it, I'm glad Starlight and Trixie were able to help."

"Yeah, those two are okay." Pharynx said gruffly. "You know... for ponies."

"Showing actual praise for ponies." Thorax pointed out. "You really have changed."

"Watch it, Thorax." Pharynx scowled. "Just because you're the one in charge doesn't mean I won't still show you a little 'tough love' sometimes."

"Anything you say, _big_ brother." Thorax smirked, making a point of looking down at him.

"Thanks, _little_ brother." Pharynx retorted. "That's somethin' I've been wondering about, actually. How come I'm still shorter than you, even though I transformed?"

"Who can say?" Thorax shrugged. "Princess Twilight theorized that I turned out like this because of the love I soaked up while I was in the Crystal Empire."

"So that was you were hiding out all that time, huh?" Pharynx asked.

"Did I never mention that?" Thorax frowned.

"Dunno if you've noticed, bro, but I'm not one for idle chit-chat." Pharynx pointed out. "Besides, between you becoming the new leader of the hive and me not liking how you were turning everything around, it never really crossed my mind to play catch up."

"Oh, right." Thorax said sheepishly. "Well, the Crystal Empire was where I ended up after... well, you know..."

"After you left the hive." Pharynx finished bluntly.

"Yeah." Thorax nodded.

"I remember that day well." Pharynx admitted.

"So do I." Thorax sighed. "The day after the invasion of Canterlot fell apart..."

 _Flashback..._

Mere hours after the failed invasion of Canterlot, the Changeling army were limping their way down a desolate area as the sun began to set, seeking shelter, the rough landing having injured many of them. Pharynx had only suffered minor dents, and was tough enough not to show them. But not every Changeling shared his resolve; not far behind Pharynx, Thorax was limping along, head bowed, and unusually quiet.

The attack on Canterlot was the first major assault Thorax had been a part of. Pharynx had worried that he would have had to keep an eye on his brother all throughout. But things had gone smoothly... until it all went south. After they had literally been thrown out of Canterlot, Pharynx had expected Thorax to be complaining non-stop about his injuries (despite him being no worse off than any of his comrades), but he hadn't spoken a word the whole time.

The lack of complaining from his usually-wimpy little brother disturbed Pharynx, and it wasn't long before he could take no more of the silence.

"Okay, what's with you?!" He rounded on Thorax.

"Wh-what?!" Thorax snapped to attention. "Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing at all!"

"That's the minority view." A nearby Changeling nudged his comrade, inciting laughter from both of them.

Pharynx silenced the other two with a look, then returned to Thorax.

"Seriously, what's going on?" He asked Thorax. "You usually whine like a grub when you get so much as a scrape. Today, you got thrown out of Canterlot, and kissed the dirt with the rest of us. Figured you'd be complainin' non-stop."

"Oh, that." Thorax said awkwardly. "It does hurt, but it's not the biggest thing on my mind right now. I... can't stop thinking about what happened back there. You know, during the attack."

"I don't blame you." Pharynx's expression darkened. "Those lousy ponies. We had 'em beat, then they hit us with, with... some kind of cheap trick!" He stomped his hoof on the ground in anger. "Well, we'll get the last laugh. Someday, we'll be back, and then we'll show them all what the Changelings are made of!"

"...Yeah, we sure will..." Thorax said weakly.

"That's the spirit." Pharynx jabbed Thorax in the shoulder. "You're finally starting to act like a real Changeling, Thorax."

"Thanks." Thorax looked away, out of what Pharynx assumed to be bashfulness.

As the swarm continued their trek, night fell. Under the light of the stars, they neared a large cavern.

"Attention, my subjects!" Chrysalis's voice called out, causing all the Changelings to stop. "We will set up camp here for the night. It will give us a chance to rest, and allow for any stragglers to catch up with us. Tomorrow, we will continue on our way way back to the hive, where I shall plan anew, so that we may have our revenge on those vile ponies!"

The majority of the swarm cheered for their Queen, just as eager for revenge as she was.

"What did I tell ya?" Pharynx nudged Thorax. "Once we get back to the hive, we'll build our strength back up, and our Queen will one day lead us to victory!"

"I'm sure she will." Thorax smiled a fake smile.

"As long as we stand together, as a mighty swarm, no enemy can withstand our power!" Pharynx continued. "Those ponies got lucky this time, but next time, we'll have the last laugh. Next time, we'll crush them, and feast on every last drop of their love! How does that sound?"

"It sounds... great." Thorax played along.

"You bet your shell it does." Pharynx nodded. "Now, let's get some sleep."

"Anything you say, Pharynx." Thorax nodded.

The Changelings gathered inside the cavern. If they were ponies, they would never have all fit. But, being Changelings, they were able to cling to the walls and ceiling, allowing them all to comfortably fit inside without being overcrowded. Pharynx had found himself a spot near the entrance, Thorax already sleeping nearby. As he looked upon his little brother's dozing form, Pharynx felt a rare surge of pride.

 _'It's about time Thorax got on the bandwagon.'_ Pharynx thought. _'Guess that fall knocked some sense into him at last. Who knows? Maybe this defeat could have an upside after all. Tomorrow could be a new beginning for both of us...'_

With that thought to comfort, Pharynx drifted off to sleep. Moments later, Thorax got up, having been pretending to be asleep the whole time. As quietly as he could, he negotiated his way around his sleeping fellows, heading toward the cavern entrance. Just before stepping outside, he turned and looked back at Pharynx.

 _'I'm sorry, Pharynx.'_ He thought sadly. _'But I can't be with you and the others anymore. I've never been like you, and I never will. I don't want to take love, I want to experience it for myself, and that's why I can't stay. Goodbye...'_

With that, Thorax flew off into the night, leaving everything he'd ever known behind.

The next morning, Chrysalis awoke the swarm as only she could.

"Awaken, my subjects!" She bellowed. "Today, we return to the hive!"

Naturally, Pharynx was one of the first to react to the Queen's order.

"Okay, Thorax, you heard the Queen." He stood up. "Up and at-" He noticed the space Thorax had occupied the previous night was empty. "Thorax?"

Pharynx looked up, hoping to see Thorax among the swarm. But he clearly wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Thorax?" He asked some of his comrades. "He's gone."

"Well, whattaya know?" One of the scouts, known to Pharynx as "Hover" smirked. "Things are starting to look up."

"I'm serious." Pharynx glared at the scout. "Have you seen him?"

"N-no." Hover cringed. "I haven't."

"Where is he?" Pharynx frowned.

"The little squirt must've wandered off during the night." An armored Changeling surmized. "He might've gotten eaten by a Timberwolf... if we're lucky."

Growling in anger, Pharynx turned away and approached Chrysalis.

"My Queen, forgive the interruption, but my brother is gone." He announced.

"Your brother?" Chrysalis's eyes narrowed.

"Thorax, your highness." Pharynx nodded. "He left in the middle of the night. I humbly request your permission to search for him."

"Permission denied." Chrysalis said coldly.

"But my Queen-" Pharynx started.

"Returning to the hive is our top priority at the moment." Chrysalis cut him off. "If Thorax was foolish enough to leave the swarm, abandon his fellow Changelings, then so be it. Leave him to fend for himself."

"But-!" Pharynx spluttered.

"He is a deserter, and by that logic, a traitor." Chrysalis snarled. "Whatever fate he stumbles upon, he deserves it. And there will be no more mention of him. Am I making myself clear?"

"...Yes, my Queen." Pharynx bowed his head.

"Good." Chrysalis smiled coldly. "Now, my subjects, to the hive!"

As Chrysalis and the swarm departed the cave, Pharynx reluctantly followed. Once outside, he managed to pick up Thorax's scent. It was faint, and seemed to be leading away from the hive.

 _'Chrysalis is right.'_ Pharynx thought. _'You've abandoned the swarm, Thorax. Abandoned me...'_

 _The present..._

"I hated you for that." Pharynx confessed to Thorax. "I always thought you were weak, but I never thought you'd actually abandon the hive."

"I'm sorry about that, Pharynx." Thorax placed a hoof on his brother's shoulder. "I felt like I had no choice. I didn't belong at the hive back then. After seeing the strength of the friendship between the ponies, I wanted that for myself. That's why I went to the Crystal Empire; so I could make a friend, and survive on the mutual love between us. I couldn't tell that because you'd either laugh at me, or have me cleaning out the nursery hive for four moons."

"Good call." Pharynx nodded. "Still, you turned out to be right about that, didn't you?"

"Well, not to brag, but..." Thorax smiled humbly.

"And then came the big change." Pharynx remarked. "When you, my wimpy little brother, overthrew Chrysalis. I'd never expected to see you again, then... boom! You came back, and turned the whole Changeling way upside down."

"I hadn't exactly planned on doing that." Thorax admitted. "All I wanted was to save my friends. I never imagined it would turn out that way."

"That makes two of us." Pharynx chuckled. "That's another day I won't soon forgot..."

 _Flashback..._

Pharynx was on his way back to the hive after making his usual patrol. He was in a very good mood, fully aware that Chrysalis's plan to replace the most beloved ponies in Equestria and feed on the love for them was proceeding apace. Pharynx would have volunteered to be one of the replacements, but he believed his position as head of patrol was more important. He felt like he needed to be at the hive if anything unforseen happened. Nonetheless, he was greatly enjoying the fact that the swarm were finally taking their long-overdue revenge against the ponies of Equestria.

 _'At long last, we've got those ponies right where we want them.'_ He smiled. _'The Queen's thought of everything. No surprise turnabouts this time...'_

Seconds after thinking this, Pharynx saw the top of the hive explode in the distance, a familiar looking pink light momentarily illuminating the sky.

"What the-?!" He gasped. "No... no, not again!"

Taking flight, Pharynx headed back to the hive as fast as he could, dreading what he might find.

"How could the ponies have beaten us again?" He asked himself. "Chrysalis thought of everything this time. There were no pony defenders left to ruin the plan... So what happened?!"

Rather than go in through the ground entrance, Pharynx flew up toward the top of the hive. From the looks of things, it seemed the entire throne room had been blasted apart. As he drew closer, he saw a group of multi-colored creatures on the new top of the hive. At first, he assumed him to be ponies, but on closer inspection, he noted that they vaguely resembled the Changeling form.

"What's going on here?" He demanded of a yellow colored creature. "Who are you? Where are the rest of the swarm? What have you done to them?!"

"Pharynx, it's me." The yellow creature said awkwardly. "Hover."

"...Hover?" Pharynx frowned, recognizing the scout's voice. "What's going on? What's happened to you... To all of you?"

"It's kind of a long story." Hover shrugged. "One that involves... Your brother."

"Thorax? He's here?" Pharynx looked around. With the sudden change to the swarm's appearance, he had no idea which one of them could be his brother. "Where?"

"Right over there." Hover pointed.

Pharynx glanced over to where Hover was pointed, laying his gaze on a much taller Changeling than the others. This one stood out even further, by virtue of his mandible-shaped antlers.

"That's Thorax?" He gaped. "What happened?"

"It was incredible." Hover declared. "He actually _shared_ love, and it transformed him into that new form. It inspired the rest of us to do the same, and it feels great. We don't even feel hungry anymore!"

Pharynx rubbed his temples, trying desperately to absorb all this new information.

"But... What about the plan?" He asked. "The captives?"

"Oh, we let them go." Hover admitted. "The plan just wasn't necessary anymore."

"And Chrysalis?" Pharynx prompted.

"Gone." Hover answered. "She wouldn't change with the rest of us and just took off."

"But if the Queen's gone, who's in charge?" Pharynx asked.

"Thorax, I guess." Hover shrugged.

"Thorax?" Pharynx bit back a snigger. "Seriously?"

...Sure, why not?" Hover declared.

"Why not?" Pharynx frowned. "You spent most of your life making fun of him!"

"Well, he had the right idea with the whole 'sharing love' thing." Hover admitted. "Worth a shot, at least..."

Shaking his head, Pharynx walked over to his brother. While initially talking with his new subjects, Thorax quickly took note of Pharynx's approach.

"...Hi, Pharynx." He said awkwardly.

Pharynx was briefly nonplussed at the fact that Thorax's voice hadn't changed. It was odd hearing his timid little voice emitting from that tall, regal form. But he recovered quickly.

"Thorax." He said bluntly. "You look... Well."

"I guess it's kind of a shock for you to see me here." Thorax declared.

"That's putting it mildly." Pharynx admitted. "I never expected to see you again, let alone looking... Like that."

"Yeah... It's been kind of a weird day." Thorax shrugged.

"I hear you're in charge now." Pharynx said nonchalantly.

"That's the way it seems." Thorax nodded.

"You've started quite a trend, haven't you?" Pharynx glanced around the hive. "I barely recognized the swarm."

"It's a new day for the Changelings, Pharynx." Thorax smiled. "No more hunting, no more attacking ponies... Just peace and tranquility."

"Well, that sounds great." Pharynx said sarcastically. "We can all just throw away years and years of tradition, and become passive little bugs."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Thorax said fairly.

"That's one way of putting it." Pharynx scowled. "I went out on patrol like normal, them came back to find out everything I've ever known has vanished, replaced by a pastel-colored nightmare!"

"Please, just calm down." Thorax tried to defuse the situation. "Maybe if you tried the change for yourself-"

"How about we put a pin in that?" Pharynx scoffed. "Forever."

Pharynx walked away, leaving Thorax disheartened.

 _'You may have convinced the others to give up their heritage, but not me.'_ Pharynx thought. _'Never me...'_

 _The present..._

"That may have been a good day for you, but it wasn't one for me." Pharynx declared. "Just like that, I felt as if my whole world had been taken from me, like the hive I knew had been ripped away, leaving me with nothing."

"I didn't know you felt that way..." Thorax admitted.

"How could you?" Pharynx shrugged. "I was never one for sharing my feelings, remember?" He chuckled lightly. "When I found out there were other Changelings who were sticking to the old ways, I felt like my world hadn't completely fallen apart. But then, one by one, you convinced them to change. And all of a sudden, I was the lone misfit among the hive, just like you once were. How's that for irony?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Pharynx." Thorax assured him. "No matter what, you were still my brother. That's why I never gave up on you, even when the others were demanding I banish you. You looked out for me all our lives, and I wanted to do the same for you."

"Lucky for me, huh?" Pharynx smiled. "In the end, you and your pony friends helped this stubborn Changeling to see the light. Now, for the first time in a long while, I feel like I'm home."

"It wouldn't _be_ home without you, Pharynx." Thorax admitted. "Convincing all those other Changelings to embrace the new way of life felt good, but without you, it wouldn't feel right at all."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Pharynx grinned.

"I do." Thorax nodded. "Even when I was at the Crystal Empire surrounded by love and accepted by the Crystal Ponies, there was still a part of me that missed you. Barely a day went by that I didn't think of you."

"Okay, now you're gettin' sappy." Pharynx snorted. "But, y'know, maybe I did... think about you... sometimes. But only about useless you'd be, out there on your own, without me to bail out that wimpy shell of yours."

"I knew you cared." Thorax teased his brother.

"Hey, you're my brother." Pharynx smiled. "It's my job to care."

"Now who's getting sappy?" Thorax smirked.

The two brothers shared a good laugh.

"Whatever happens, it's good to know that I'll have you by my side." Thorax admitted. "If any Changeling can keep this hive protected, it's you."

"Thanks, bro." Pharynx nodded. "And just for the record, you're a pretty good leader. ...Just don't expect me to bow to you, or anything."

"Don't worry." Thorax chuckled. "I'm not _that_ kind of leader."

"No, you're not." Pharynx grinned. "You're the kind of leader this hive needs. And no matter what happens in the future, you can count on me to stay by your side, and keep this hive safe and secure."

"That's all I could ever ask of you." Thorax smiled. "I love you, big brother."

"Right back at ya, little brother." Pharynx returned the feeling.

Together, the two brothers looked out over the Changeling Kingdom, ready for whatever the new day would bring them.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Friendship Summit

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Four: Friendship Summit**

 _(Note: I came up with the idea for this chapter before the movie and season 8. As such, it takes place before either of them.)_

It was a big day over in Canterlot. A "friendship summit" was taking place within one of the larger rooms of Canterlot castle, with representatives from several species in or around Equestria having been invited. Delegates from the Griffon, Yak, Dragon and Changeling kingdoms were all in attendance. Statues depicting each species had been specially commissioned for the event, joining other personalized decorations that honoured the attendants.

Princess Celestia knew, of course, that a gathering like that required the efforts of Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship. Not only had Twilight organized the event, she was on hoof to greet the delegates and help smooth over any disagreements that might arise. And of course, her faithful assistant Spike was there to help (and ease her through any attacks of stress, of course).

At the moment, things were going smoothly. The delegates were getting to know each other, and it seemed there was a very good of lasting bonds being forged between them.

"Isn't this great, Spike?" Twilight asked. "So many different species, standing as equals, becoming friends, helping build a better future together..."

"It sure is something, Twi." Spike agreed.

"Isn't it, though?" Discord suddenly appeared behind them in a flash of light. He was wearing a purple tuxedo with a matching top hat.

"Discord?" Twilight frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Discord grinned. "I'm here to attend the summit."

Twilight and Spike both stared in surprise, their jaws hanging open.

"...Ha-ha-ha!" Twilight laughed flatly. "Very funny, Discord. But I'm afraid I have no time for jokes right now."

"Who's joking?" Discord asked. "I would like to play a part in this marvelous gathering."

"That's... very nice of you, Discord." Twilight said awkwardly. "But I'm afraid you don't quite adhere to the... requirements for the summit-"

"From what I understand, this summit welcomes all creatures who live in and around Equestria. And yours truly certainly qualifies." Discord conjured up a book, the pages flapping until they reached a page with his picture on it. "I _am_ a Draconequus, after all, a species that lives in or around Equestria. And the fact that I'm the only one around doesn't really change my eligibility, does it?" He snapped his claws, causing a statue of himself to join the others.

"He's got a point." Spike admitted.

"I know." Twilight said bluntly.

"Of course, if you have a problem with my attending this little function, feel free to deny me entrance." Discord put on a sad face. "I just thought you'd be a little more accepting of others, that's all."

"Alright, you can stay." Twilight said grudgingly. "On one condition."

"Name it." Discord smiled.

"This is a _friendship_ summit." Twilight pointed out. "It's all about promoting unity and acceptance. Our guests are here to get to know each other, and forge bonds in a peaceful environment. So if you're going to be a part of that, I'm going to have to ask you to not cause any trouble. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." Discord momentarily turned himself into glass. Once he returned to his tuxedo look, he held out his lion paw. "You drive a hard bargain, but I suppose I could hold off on the chaos for one day. You've got yourself a deal."

"Good." Twilight smiled with relief. She reached out and shook Discord's paw... which promptly detached from his body. "Ahh!" She dropped it in shock.

"Whoops!" Discord chuckled, as his paw sprang to life and scuttled back to its proper place. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Twilight gave a sour look, while Spike supressed a chuckle.

"Now, now, don't worry." Discord declared. "That was just me getting a little excess chaos out. From this point on, there will be no trouble from me whatsoever."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Twilight frowned.

"Then that is what you shall get" Discord pledged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go mingle among my fellow delegates. Catch ya later."

Discord vanished, then reappeared across the room, introducing himself to some Griffons, who were more than a little surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Why do I get the feeling I just made a big mistake?" Twilight sighed.

"Maybe it won't be bad as you think?" Spike suggested. "Maybe Discord really is here to reach out to the other species?"

"I'd like to believe that." Twilight admitted. "I really would. But you know Discord. There's always something going on with him."

"I dunno." Spike shrugged. "He's usually pretty cool whenever he joins me and Big Mac for guys' night. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Maybe." Twilight nodded. "But even if Discord _is_ willing to be on his best behavior, I have a feeling some of our other guests might be a little..."

"Freaked out by him?" Spike offered.

"Not quite how I'd put it, but yes." Twilight nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on his progress, just in case..."

"Not too much, though." Spike suggested. "There are some delegates here I'd like to catch up with..."

"Don't worry, Spike." Twilight smiled. "You'll have plenty of time to say 'hi' to Ember and Thorax."

"That's all I ask." Spike nodded, before spotting a familiar, blue-scaled figure. "Speaking of which... Hey, Ember!"

"Hey, Spike." Ember smiled, as Spike rushed over and gave her the usual welcome hug. "Good to see you."

"How are you enjoying the summit so far?" Spike asked.

"Eh, it's okay." Ember shrugged. "We dragons don't have much experience in diplomacy, you know."

She indicated two other dragons with her, an orange-scaled male, and a green-scaled female, both of whom looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but where they were at the moment.

"I tried asking for volunteers to come with me, but when no-one offered, I had to use the old Dragon Lord authority, and ordered these guys to come along." Ember admitted. "To say they're not happy about it is kind of an understatement..."

"I'm sure once they get a taste of what cultures have to offer, they'll start to enjoy themselves." Spike glanced at the two dragons (who made it a point to look away).

"Here's hopin'." Ember nodded.

From across the ballroom, Twilight smiled, happy to see Spike catching up with Ember. Her happiness was short-lived, however, as she hard a commotion on the other side of the room. Rushing to investigate, she found the Yak delegates floating in bubbles, Discord standing close by.

"Let Yaks out of bubbles, or Yaks smash!" Prince Rutherford demanded, struggling to free himself.

"Oh, no..." Twilight groaned. "Discord! What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm defending myself, that's what." Discord retorted.

"Explain." Twilight said firmly.

"As you wish." Discord nodded. "I was having an innocent little chat with these fine hirsute fellows. Then I made a simple observation, and they all went berserk!"

"Chaos spirit say Yaks smell like wet Timberwolves!" Rutherford snarled.

"Wet _moldy_ Timberwolves." Discord corrected him. "And I'm not wrong, am I? They do have quite the odor... but I digress. After my little comment, they lost their tempers, and threatened to 'smash' me. I had no choice but to seal them up in these bubbles, for my own protection. So you can't really hold this use of magic against me, can you?"

"Let them go, Discord." Twilight said through gritted teeth. "Now."

"If you insist." Discord snapped his claws, and the Yaks' bubbles descended to the ground, popping on impact.

"Prince Rutherford, please accept my most heartfelt apologies-" Twilight attempted to smooth things over.

"Maybe Yaks not become friends with ponies if Yaks knew ponies were friends with chaos spirit." Rutherford said coldly.

The Yaks marched off to another part of the room, to Twilight's dismay. That dismay quickly turned to anger, and she rounded on Discord, scowling intensely.

"Oh, wait." Discord placed his eagle talon to his move. "When you told me not to cause trouble, you weren't just talking about my magic, were you?"

"No. I. Wasn't." Twilight seethed. "I'm warning you, Discord. No more trouble, or I'll have to ask you to leave. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Discord nodded. "No more trouble from this Draconequus."

"You mean it?" Twilight raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You have my word." Discord raised his lion paw.

"...I guess that's going to have to suffice, isn't it?" Twilight sighed.

"You won't regret this." Discord lowered his serpentine body and gave Twilight a one-armed hug. "Just you wait and see. I'll be the best behaved Draconequus around."

"You're the _only_ Draconequus around, remember?" Twilight pointed out.

"My point still stands." Discord insisted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have another chat with those Griffons. The whole 'half-bird, half-cat' thing really speaks to me for some reason..."

Discord once again vanished, leaving an unsure Twilight behind.

 _'Hooves crossed...'_ She thought.

A short time later, Spike was talking with Thorax, who was flanked by yellow, light green and blue Changelings.

"How are things at the hive?" Spike asked.

"Pretty great." Thorax smiled. "All the renegade Changelings have accepted the new ways, and hive is stronger than ever."

"Glad to hear it, buddy." Spike declared. "I know how worried you were about those renegades during your last visit. Good to know they've all seen the light."

"Indeed it is." Discord suddenly joined them. "Personally, I was never a fan of the old color scheme. I mean, really?" He took on the guise of a fashion designer. "Black and green? That combination is sooo last season!"

"Hi, Discord." Thorax smiled. "It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" Discord nodded. "Remember when we were braving the dangers of the pre-reformed hive? ...Well, before I got captured by a bunch of Changelings pretending to be Fluttershy." He glared at the Changelings who had come with Thorax. "I don't suppose any of _you_ were part of that particular group, were you?"

"Uh... not that I can remember?" The blue Changeling quivered.

"Doesn't ring a bell." The yellow Changeling cringed.

"Must have been some other Changelings." The light green Changeling said awkwardly.

"That's too bad." Discord mused. "If you _were_ among that group, I would have congratulated you on a trick well done. There aren't many creatures who can get the drop of the master of Chaos, you know."

"W-well, if we see any of them, we'll be sure to pass that along." The yellow Changeling promised.

"Wonderful". Discord smiled. "Let them know I'm also open to an exchange of ideas, if they can find the time. Never hurts to have a little brainstorming session."

"Or maybe you could visit the hive, sometime." Thorax offered. "We'd be more than happy to have you there."

The other Changelings didn't look quite as happy at the possibility.

"Well, thank you for the generous offer." Discord smiled. "I might just take you up on that. Nothing wrong with getting out more..." He laid eyes on the buffet. "Ooh, snacks! Excuse me, would you?"

"Of course." Thorax nodded. "Nice seeing you again, by the way."

"Isn't it, though?" Discord chuckled as he walked away on his mis-matched feet.

Seconds later, Rutherford joined Thorax and Spike.

"Chaos spirit not giving Changelings trouble, was he?" He asked.

"Not really." Thorax shrugged. "We actually had a pretty nice conversation."

"Changeling lucky." Rutherford scowled. "Chaos spirit insult Yaks! Make Yaks look like fools!"

"Maybe you just got off on the wrong hoof?" Spike suggested.

"Chaos spirit only have one hoof." Rutherford shrugged, missing the point. "At least other species not so bad."

Rutherford pointed across the room, where two of his Yak entourage were showing off their strength for Ember's followers, smashing some chairs with ease. The dragons actually seemed impressed by the demonstration, and joined in by snapping the chair pieces in half with their bare claws, the Yaks cheering them on.

"You were right, Spike." Ember admitted as she joined them. "They finally did find something they like about other races."

"I knew they would." Spike grinned. "When you're around other species long enough, you're bound to find something you like about them."

On the other side of the room, Twilight was once more watching events unfold. Her gaze fell upon Discord again, who was helping himself to some food.

 _'Everything looks okay.'_ She thought. _'Maybe Discord meant it when he said there'd be no more trouble? He was perfectly civil with Thorax. With luck, we can get through this summit without any more surprises...'_

"Twilight?"

"Ahh!" Twilight yelped. Looking to her side, she found the source of the voice: Princess Celestia.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, yes." Twilight said, embarrassed. "You just... startled me, that's all."

"It's time for the speech." Celestia pointed out.

The summit had been planned that, after giving the delegates time to get to know each other, Celestia would give a speech about unity and acceptance, and how she hoped their nations could all help each other grow stronger.

"Right, the speech." Twilight nodded. _'I can't believe I forgot about the speech!'_ She admonished herself. _'So much for everything going smoothly...'_

Moments later, Twilight and Celestia were standing at the front of the room.

"May we have your attention, please?" Celestia called out, catching the delegates' attention. "To begin with, we would like to thank you all for agreeing to attend. The first step in building a brighter future for all of us is for us all to stand together, so that we may-"

Celestia was interrupted by a loud creaking sound. One of the statues started to tip over, with several of the delegates in its path.

"Look out!" Thorax yelped, pushing one of the Yaks out of the way.

When the statue hit the ground, the impact caused one of the limbs to break off and fly through the air. It struck another statue, causing it to tip over, and hit another statue. That statue nudged another statue as it fell, causing that one to fall also.

"Oh my!" Twilight gasped.

The Griffon and dragon delegates had to take flight to avoid getting crushed. The tables and decorations weren't so lucky, breaking under the collapse.

When the dust settled, the delegates were unharmed, but rattled.

"Is everyone alright?" Celestia, as she and Twilight moved to inspect the damage.

"Of course Yaks alright." Rutherford nodded. "Yaks tough!"

"Takes more than a few oversized lumps of rock to take out a dragon." Ember added.

"Lucky you." One of the Griffon delegates scowled. "We were almost flattened."

"Let's just be glad no-one was hurt." Thorax added.

"Just look at this mess." Spike frowned. "It's catastrophic! Cataclysmic! It's... it's..."

"Chaotic." Twilight announced, looking at the one statue that hadn't collapsed: Discord's.

As one, the rest of the room turned to glare at Discord, who had been oddly quiet for the last few moments.

"...You don't seriously think this was my doing, do you?" Discord raised his mis-matched claws up in defense. He was answered with more glaring. "Come on! Give me a little credit! This wasn't even chaotic! It was just mindless destruction. There's no humor there!"

"I can't believe you." Twilight told Discord, equal parts anger and disappointment in her voice. "You gave me your word. Guess now I know how much that's worth..."

Discord took a step back, finding himself genuinely hurt by Twilight's words. But that hurt quickly gave way to anger.

"So that's the way it is, huh?" He growled. "Guilty until proven innocent? So much for unity and acceptance... Well, have it your way! If you want me gone so bad, I'm outta here!"

Discord vanished in his usual flash of light. Immediately after, his statue crumbled to dust.

"I'm so sorry." Twilight told the delegates. "If I'd known Discord was going to cause this much damage, I would have never let him attend in the first place."

"Your heart was in the right place, Twilight." Celestia said fairly. "But rest assured, one unfortunate calamity will not put an end to this summit." She turned to the delegates. "If you would all please follow me to the ballroom, we can continue the summit from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Thorax nodded.

"Better than staying here." The Griffon delegate stated. "This mess is starting to remind me of home..."

"Talk about bringing down the room." Ember sighed.

"At least chaos spirit gone now." Rutherford pointed out. "That one good thing about this..."

The followed Celestia out of the room. Spike made to join them, but stopped when he realized Twilight wasn't following. Instead, she was standing in front of the first statue that had fallen, staring sadly at its cracked and broken form.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

Twilight didn't answer, so Spike moved in closer.

"It's okay, Twi." Spike told her, placing a comforting claw on her shoulder.

"No, it's not." Twilight shook her head. "I let Discord attend the summit, and he nearly wrecked it."

"You were just trying to live up to the summit's ideals." Spike declared. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Doesn't seem that way to me..." Twilight bowed her head.

As Spike continued comforting Twilight, he noticed something odd about the fallen statue -specifically, the pedestal where it once stood.

"Wait..." He took a closer look. "This statue didn't just fall over. Look here!" He pointed to the pedestal, where a piece of the statue remained. He examined it closely, finding large scratches in it. "This was slashed up until it fell."

"Discord has claws, remember?" Twilight pointed out.

"But why would he bother with them, if he could just use his magic to make it fall?" Spike asked. He scrutinized the damage more closely. "And these claw marks don't match either of Discord's."

Twilight took a look at the claw marks herself. Spike was right. They were shorter, but thicker, than marks that could have conceivably been made by Discord's.

"You're right, Spike." She admitted. "Discord didn't do it. Someone else did."

"But who?" Spike frowned.

"That's what we've got to find out." Twilight declared. "Before they strike again." She looked around. "Let's try to find some clues."

"Might be a little tricky, with all this mess." Spike pointed out.

"Or maybe not." Twilight used her magic to lift up all the debris in the room. Even with her level of power, it was a strain. "See... anything?" She asked, sweat running down her brow.

"Nothing yet." Spike quickly scanned the area. "Gimme a second..."

"Take... your time..." Twilight said sarcastically.

"Hold on, I think I found something!" Spike declared. "Over here!"

Letting most of the debris fall, Twilight rushed over to Spike, finding a trail of strange white spots on the floor.

"I think it's the vanilla dessert they wiped up for the yaks." Spike surmised. "Whoever did this must have stepped in some when they wee making their getaway."

"Then let's follow them." Twilight nodded.

"Right behind ya." Spike nodded.

Twilight and Spike tracked the prints across the room and behind. There was only one trail, suggesting the culprit had only stepped one appendage in the vanilla. As they reached a door that lead outside, they found that the trail suddenly stopped.

"The tracks end here." Twilight frowned.

"Weird." Spike noted. "Almost like whoever it was vanished."

"Or flew away." Twilight pointed out. "Either way, the trail's gone cold. We're just going to have to-" She noticed Spike wasn't paying attention. "Spike? What is it?"

Spike pointed across the castle grounds. Twilight followed his claw to see a familiar figure sitting on the grass, looking miserable.

"Discord?" Twilight asked, as she approached.

Discord turned around, and acknowledged Twilight's presence coldly.

"Oh, it's you." He scowled. " Come to yell at me some more? Here." He conjured up a megaphone. "Have at it."

"That's not why I'm here." Twilight put aside the megaphone.

"Why are _you_ here?" Spike asked. "Figured you'd be long gone by now."

"I didn't feel like going home, so I decided to check out the old neighborhood." Discord pointed across the grounds, indicating the statue garden where his petrified form had once stood. "I spent a thousand years trapped in stone, standing in that very spot. Nothing to do, nopony to talk to. It was a lousy way to spend a millenia... but somehow, I feel like it wouldn't be so bad right now. At least then, I couldn't be accused of things I hadn't even done..."

"Discord, I... I'm sorry." Twilight apologized. "I know now that you didn't sabotage the summit."

"Told you so." Discord pouted.

"Yes, you did." Twilight sighed. "And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, like a real friend would."

"That's right, you should have." Discord said bitterly.

Twilight hung her head in shame. Spike caught Discord's eye and glared reproachfully.

"...But I suppose I didn't give you much reason to do so." Discord admitted grudgingly. "But I swear to you, my intentions were pure."

"And what exactly were those intentions?" Twilight asked. She noticed Discord look unusually nervous. "Come on, Discord. The truth. Please."

"I, well... I was bored." Discord confessed.

"Bored?" Spike frowned.

"Yes, bored." Discord repeated. "Fluttershy was visiting her family, Applejack and Big Mac had their apple deliveries, Rainbow Dash had Wonderbolts practice, Pinkie Pie was hanging out with her monotone sister, and Starlight was up at the Crystal Empire, visiting that friend of hers, Sunspot."

"Sunburst." Twilight corrected him.

"Whatever." Discord shrugged. "I had nopony to hang out with, and nothing to do. Then I remembered Fluttershy mentioning this summit of yours. I figured attending would be a good way to kill a few hours, and maybe, possibly... Expand my social circles a little."

"So you really didn't come here to cause trouble." Spike noted.

"I know, it's a real shocker." Discord grinned.

"You were still playing an angle, though." Twilight pointed out. "Why does it always have to be a big game with you? You could have just told us this in the beginning!"

"What? And look like some desperate loser?" Discord scoffed.

"It's not shameful to admit that you'd like some company." Twilight told Discord. "Nopony or creature would think any less of you for it. In fact, I actually respect you a little more now."

"You do?" Discord asked. "How about that..." He shook his head. "Not that it helps my current situation."

"Whattaya mean?" Spike asked.

"You may believe me, but all the others don't." Discord pointed out. "My reputation may be permanently tarnished."

"Maybe not." Twilight replied. "The true culprit is still around here somewhere. If you help us find them, it'll prove your innocence without a doubt."

"Find the true culprit... Clear my name..." Discord tugged his beard. "Alright, I'm in! Let's track us down a criminal!"

Discord snapped his claws. The area suddenly turned black-and-white. Discord was wearing a trenchcoat and fedora, Twilight was in an evening dress, and Spike was wearing a newsboy outfit.

"Let the investigation begin!" Discord extracted an overlarge magnifying glass from his trenchcoat.

"Finding clues might be easier if you brought back the color back." Spike declared.

"Whoops. Sorry." Discord restored the colors.

"It may not be so easy to find any clues." Twilight admitted. "We followed a trail out here, then it went cold."

"So much for that idea..." Discord scoffed.

"But I have a feeling whoever it is isn't done yet." Twilight continued. "If we keep watch over the rest of the summit, we might just be able to catch the true culprit in the act."

"Ooh, a stakeout!" Discord put them all in police uniforms. "Now we're talking!"

"Yeah, it might be a good idea not to draw attention to yourself." Spike added. "The other delegates are probably still sore about that mess."

"Let them be sore." Discord scoffed. "It'll just make it so much sweeter when I bring in the real culprit. Then they'll be sorry they ever thought so little of me!" He grinned diabolically at the idea.

"A-hem." Twilight cleared her throat disapprovingly.

"Oh, right." Discord caught himself. "What I meant to say was 'it'll just make it so much sweeter when _we_ bring in the real culprit'. Better?"

"Close enough." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Now let's get to work. The culprit could strike again at any moment."

"Leave that to me." Discord grinned. "The Discord Express is leaving the station!"

Discord snapped his claws, and they were instantly transported to the ballroom. The rest of the delegates were half-heartedly trying to make the best of the rest of the summit. Discord's return didn't go unnoticed. Most of the delegates scowled at him, while Thorax sadly looked away.

"What are you doing back here?" Ember glared.

"Hasn't chaos spirit caused enough damage?" Rutherford snarled.

"Oh, you have no idea what kind of damage I can cause, Prince hairball." Discord retorted, needled by the remark. "Keep up that attitude, and maybe I'll drop by Yakyakistan sometime and show you..."

"Okay, let's just take it easy." Twilight stepped between Discord and Rutherford, fearful of what either could do if they were pushed too far.

"Twilight, I hope you have a good reason for bringing Discord back?" Celestia asked.

"I do." Twilight nodded. "Spike and I discovered evidence that suggested that Discord wasn't the one who knocked over the statues."

"Evidence?" A Griffon delegate scoffed. "From what I understand, this guy can do pretty much anything. Who's to say he didn't conjure up this evidence?"

"I-" Twilight stopped for a moment, briefly thrown by the Griffon's suggestion. She looked at Discord, who looked away from her, hurt that she was even considering the possibility. Remembering his earlier confession, she found new resolve. "I know Discord is innocent."

"Me too." Spike added.

"Pony too trusting." Rutherford snorted. "Yaks no trust chaos spirit, no matter what ponies say!"

A loud creaking sound muffled Rutherford's last words. As one, all eyes glanced upwards, and saw the chain holding up the ballroom chandelier suddenly give way. The chandelier dropped down, with Rutherford directly in its path.

"I don't think so!" Discord snapped his claws, causing the chandelier to change into harmless white feathers, that briefly buried the astonished Yak. "You're welcome."

"That doesn't anything." Ember frowned.

"You probably just set that up to look good!" A Griffon remarked.

"Seems a little too obvious, don't you think?" Thorax pointed out.

Before more accusations could be made, Twilight flew up to inspect what was left of the chain, which was smoldering at the part where it had broken.

"It wasn't magic that caused this chain to break." She announced. "It's been melted!"

"Melted?" Thorax frowned.

"And judging by the way it was melted, I'd say whatever cause it came from this direction." Twilight glanced across the room, and spotted a sinister-looking cloaked figure on the upper levels. "There's the culprit!"

Realizing they had been spotted, the cloaked figure made a mad dash.

"Where do you think you're going?" Discord snapped his claws, changing the walkway to ice.

"Whoa!" The cloaked figure skidded the ice. He crashed into a wall and bounced back into the bannister, toppling over it and crashing onto the ballroom floor.

"Nice move, Discord!" Spike smiled.

"I know." Discord smirked, as the others gathered around the culprit's groaning form. "Now, let's see who's really behind all this mess..."

Discord tore off the culprit's hood, revealing a face that was familiar to Twilight, Spike and Ember, that of a red-scaled, angry-looking dragon.

"Garble?!" Spike gaped.

"You're the one behind all this?" Twilight gasped.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing..." Ember groaned. "Why did you do this, Garble? Answer the Dragon Lord!"

"Why?" Garble snarled. "Why not? I heard your big announcement about going to this 'friendship summit'. Bad enough you forced us to make nice with ponies, but asking us to do the same with cat-birds, overgrown bugs, and those stinkin' piles of hair? I wasn't going to let that happen!"

The Griffon, Changeling and Yak were all appropriately angry at Garble's insults.

"How dare you!" A Griffon snarled.

"Who do you think you are?" The yellow Changeling scowled.

"Dragon make Yak angry!" Rutherford bellowed.

"I'm so sorry about this." Ember told the others. "Believe me when I say I knew nothing about Garble's plan, and I'll see to it that it won't happen again."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Garble tore of his cloak, freeing his wings, and took flight.

"Leaving the party early?" Discord tutted. "Shame on you!"

A set of chains suddenly appeared out of thin air, wrapping around Garble's wing.

"Heyyy!" Garble's yelped as he dropped to the floor like the stone. "Why, you lousy-!" A large cork suddenly appeared in his mouth, forcing his jaws open. "Mmmph!"

"I think we've all heard enough from you, mister." Discord smirked.

"Again, I am really sorry about this." Ember told the others. "But I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again. As Dragon Lord, I hereby decree that no dragon shall harm any Griffons, Changelings or Yaks."

"Grrf!" Garble growled, incensed that Ember's word had effectively nullified his efforts.

"Now, there's just the matter of having you 'escorted' back to the Dragon Lands." Ember declared.

"Allow me." Discord snapped his claws, causing Garble to vanish.

"Err... Where exactly in the Dragon Lands did you send him?" Spike asked.

"Beats me." Discord shrugged. "I'm not all that familiar with the area. He may have ended up in a volcano for all I know. Still, you guys are fireproof, so it's probably not a major issue."

"Chaos spirit save Yak!" Rutherford hugged Discord. "Yak had chaos spirit pegged wrong. Yaks and chaos spirit friends now!"

"How... Nice." Discord cringed, his nose wrinkling as Rutherford's scent wafted up into his nostrils.

"Sorry about not believing you, Discord." Thorax apologized.

"Well, it's not like you were the only one." Discord noted. "But at least now, you've all seen the error of your ways. So let's call it even!"

"We are all grateful to you for saving the summit, Discord." Celestia declared. "Thanks to you, we can continue strengthening the bonds between our nations."

"Hear, hear!" A Griffon cheered.

"I can get behind that." Ember clapped her claws together.

"Yes, I'm the big hero of the hour, and should therefore be lavished with praise." Discord said smugly. "Whenever you're ready, folks."

Twilight rolled her eyes, while Spike chuckled.

"Good to see all that praise hasn't gone to his head, huh?" Spike joked.

"Humility _is_ one of the hallmarks of a true hero..." Twilight joined in on the joke.

With the threat having passed, the Friendship Summit was back in business. The delegates were once again chatting amongst themselves, learning more about each other, and becoming friends. And of course, Discord had become very popular, entertaining each group of delegates in turn. But even he could only take so much attention. Dragging himself away from Rutherford's grateful hugs, he found an empty spot where he could take a break. Moments later, he was joined by Twilight and Spike.

"That's the problem with these big gatherings: you can never get a moment to yourself." He said sarcastically.

"Just dropping by to congratulate you on clearing your name." Spike smiled.

"Yeah. You did good today, Discord." Twilight admitted.

"Well, don't get used to it." Discord shrugged. "Seriously, between that Changeling business and today's events, I am in serious danger of losing my Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony cred."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Spike joked.

"No, we wouldn't." Discord chuckled.

"On a side note, I don't think any of the delegates would object if you attended the next summit." Twilight declared. "In fact, I think they'd be more than happy to see you again."

"Of course they would." Discord smirked. "When it comes to livening an international gathering, Discord is the best Draconequus for the job."

"You're the _only_ Draconequus for the job." Twilight and Spike said in unison.

"So true." Discord grinned. "I really am one of a kind."

"And I'd say one is more than enough." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"No argument here!" Discord hugged Twilight and Spike.

It had been far from the summit Twilight had expected. But she couldn't argue with results. All the same, she hoped the next gathering would be a little less crazy - even by Discord's standards...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Old Shadows

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Five: Old Shadows**

There was darkness all around. Nothing but empty blackness in every direction. In the middle of it all was a small Unicorn, wearing a brown tunic over his gray body, a blue bowl cut mane matching his blue eyes. His name was Stygian, and he had no idea where he was, or how he got there.

"Hello?" He called out timidly. "Is there anypony out there?"

"Stygian..." A voice called out, as soft as the wind, yet as chilling as the coldest blizzard. "Stygian..."

"Wh-who's there?" Stygian looked around. "Where are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten an old friend so soon?" The voice said coldly. "I'm hurt..."

"Old friend..." Stygian frowned. There was something familiar about the voice, something he couldn't put his hoof on. "What do you-ahh!"

Stygian suddenly doubled over, as an intense pain erupted in his chest.

"What's going on?" He groaned, as the pain grew worse.

Just as he thought the pain couldn't get more agonizing, his tunic tore open, and an inky black blob flowed out through the tear. Stygian stated in abject horror as the blob took on the form of a pony's head. But not just any pony; it was the Pony of Shadows.

"No..." Stygian whispered. "It's not possible."

"Did you really think you could be rid of me so easily?" The Pony of Shadows asked, its jagged mouth curling into a cruel smile. "We were bound together as one. But you let those meddling fools tear us apart."

"I.. I had to." Stygian said weakly.

"You miserable ingrate." The Pony of Shadows snarled. "I accepted you when nopony else would. I gave power, like you had always dreamed of. Power to avenge yourself on those who had rejected you. And how did you repay me? By casting me out!"

"I made a mistake." Stygian declared. "I thought I wanted what you offered. But I was wrong."

"And you think you could just be rid of me so easily?" The Pony of Shadows chuckled darkly. "Your fate was sealed the second you allowed us to become one. I'm a part of you now, Stygian, and I always will be!"

"No..." Stygian shook his head. "It's not true..."

"Allow me to show you how true it really is." The Pony of Shadows snarled.

Wisps of shadow began flowing all over Stygian's body, wrapping around him, ensnaring him, infecting him down to his core...

"No!" Stygian struggled in vain to resist. "Noooo!"

"Yes." The Pony of Shadows smirked, as its blackness started to completely envelop Stygian. "We will be one again, and together, we will plunge Equestria into darkness!"

Stygian's cry of anguish was muffled by the darkness covering him. It was if he was sinking in an ocean of darkness.

 _'This can't be happening to me.'_ He thought. _'Not again...'_

Just before the darkness completely enveloped Stygian's, a blinding light illuminated the area.

"Nooo!" The Pony of Shadows roared, its darkness disintegrating under the light.

"Huuuhhh!" Stygian gasped for air as the darkness involuntarily released its hold on him.

The blinding light faded, and Stygian found himself surrounded by stars.

"Now what's going on?" He asked himself. "Am I... am I losing my mind?"

"Not in the least." A new voice announced.

One of the stars flared brightly. And from the light emerged Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna?" Stygian gaped. "How are you here? Do you know of a way back?"

"There is a way back." Luna smiled. "it's called 'waking up'."

"Waking up?" Stygian frowned. "I... I don't..."

"You are dreaming, Stygian." Luna explained. "As Princess of the night, it is my duty to stand guard over those who sleep during that time."

"So this was all just a dream?" Stygian looked around, incredulous.

"A nightmare, to be precise." Luna clarified. "No doubt incited by your feelings of guilt over what you did as the Pony of Shadows."

"Well, can you blame me?" Stygian frowned. "Allowing that accursed shadow to join with me was the biggest mistake of my life. And it almost plunged all of Equestria into darkness... Twice."

"I know how you feel, Stygian." Luna declared.

"With all due respect, Princess, how can you possibly understand what I have been through?" Stygian asked bluntly.

"You'd be surprised." Luna deadpanned.

"I, er, did not mean to offend you." Stygian said awkwardly.

"No offense was taken." Luna said fairly. "Having been thrown into limbo for over a thousand years, you could not possibly know."

"Know... what?" Stygian frowned.

"There was a time when I too succumbed to darkness, and sought to destroy that which I once cared for." Luna admitted. "I was corrupted in body and mind, becoming the monstrous Nightmare Moon. I attempted to plunge Equestria into eternal night. But my sister prevented that from happening by sealing me within the moon for a thousand years."

"She did?" Stygian gasped. "Then... How are you here now?"

"Twilight Sparkle and her friends." Luna smiled. "When I finally managed to escape, they harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony to free me of the darkness that had enveloped my heart."

"I see." Stygian mused. "So... You really do know how it feels."

"To be consumed by bitterness and resentment? Yes." Luna nodded. "And I also know that dwelling on the mistakes of the past is a fool's errand. I spent a long time mired in regret over my actions as Nightmare Moon. But Twilight Sparkle and her friends helped me once again, by showing me that everypony had forgiven my misdeeds, and that I needed to forgive myself. That is why I am here, Stygian. To help you learn that I did, so you do not suffer as I did."

"You make it sound so simple." Stygian sighed.

"Make no mistake, it is not." Luna admitted. "The guilt and regret can very easily consume you if you allow it to. But you must let go of the past, so that you may look to the future."

"How can I?" Stygian asked. "You said yourself that it took a long time for you to overcome your feelings of regret."

"That's because it took a long for me to understand that I was only tormenting myself with it." Luna declared. "I even went as far as creating a creature known as the Tantabus to give me nightmares every night, all because I believed I deserved to be punished." She shook her head, mortified by her former attitude. "But that wasn't healthy. The Tantabus drew strength from my nightmares, allowing it to spread to the dreams of other ponies. It almost escaped into the living world before I found the strength to get it back under control."

Stygian gazed at Luna, utterly speechless.

"Deep down inside my subconscious, the Tantabus still exists, and always will." Luna continued. "But without my overwhelming feelings of guilt to give it strength, it will never threaten anypony again."

"That's... that's incredible." Stygian admitted. "Star Swirl told me you and Celestia were excellent students, but even so..."

"Well, as I said, I had help." Luna said modestly. "But my point is, Nightmare Moon is no more. The darkness which once choked my heart is no more. And the darkness that infected you is also gone."

"But... what if there is something of the Pony of Shadows left in me?" Stygian fretted. "Some tiny fragment, still lurking beneath the surface? What if I can never be free of the corruption? What if I am tainted forever?"

"You mustn't think like that, Stygian." Luna told him. "The Elements of Harmony removed the darkness from you, as they did for me. What you fear, the stuff of your worst nightmares, can never come to pass. You are free."

"What if... What if I don't deserve to be free?" Stygian wondered sadly. "The darkness only reached out to me because of my bitterness and resentment. It made me an offer, and I agreed to it. Everything that happened after that was a result of my choice. I wanted the shadow's power, so that I could feel special, so that I could strike back at those who had rejected me. Nothing else mattered to me at that point." He bowed his head in regret. "Let's face it: I was a monster before I became the Pony of Shadows."

"One bad decision born in anger does make you a monster, Stygian." Luna assured him. "I know better than most ponies how bad things can get when you lose your temper."

"Bad enough to bring about the end of all Equestria?" Stygian frowned.

"Yes." Luna nodded. "And while you may have chosen to let the darkness take you, you also chose to rid yourself of it when the time came."

"Well... I had help, too." Stygian admitted. "Princess Twilight and Starlight helped me to see the truth."

"We all lose our way sometimes." Luna remarked. "Which is why it's good to have friends who can help guide us back to the right path." As she said this, she noticed that Stygian was still doubting himself. After thinking for a moment, she smiled. "And speaking of friends..."

Luna's horn lit up, filling the area with light once again. When the light faded, Stygian found himself in the Canterlot castle, surrounded by Star Swirl and the other Pillars. He recognised this scene as something that had occurred after he had been freed from the darkness's influence, and had reconciled with his old friends.

"This is... How am I here?" He asked.

"Dreams and memories both reside within the subconscious." Luna declared. "For me, one is as easily accessible as the other. And this seems to be quite a fond memory of yours."

"Yes, it was." Stygian smiled slightly. "It was a moment I never thought would come to pass."

"It's good to have you back, Stygian." Flash Magnus grinned.

"Things just weren't the same without you." Mage Meadowbrook added. "Sorry things got so... Out of hoof between us."

"So am I." The memory Stygian said awkwardly.

"We should never have cast you out." Star Swirl admitted. "I think I speak for all of us when I say how deeply sorry I am."

"I feel as if I owe you the biggest apology, Stygian." Somnambula said regretfully. "For as long as I can remember, I have tried to live my life by one simple rule: always believe in hope. But on that terrible night, I broke that rule. When we found you with our artefacts, I should have _hoped_ there was a better explanation than simply the evidence of our eyes. I should have hoped you had a good reason for taking our artefacts. But I didn't."

"I was in the wrong also." Mistmane added. "When my old friend Sable Spirit turned to darkness, I didn't give up on her. I even went so far as to sacrifice my beauty to help her, because I believed there was still good in her. I should have given you that same benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you all, but I was at fault too." Memory Stygian admitted. "If I had only been brave enough to voice my woes and insecurities to you instead of going behind your backs, or had the strength to speak up before you cast me out, perhaps this could have all been avoided."

"Pride can make you do foolish things." Star Swirl admitted. "That is a harsh lesson, one that we've all had to learn."

"Okay, I think we've played the blame game long enough." Rockhoof stepped forward. "What's done is done. Today's a new day for all of us. A day just right for a fresh start. So what do you say we let bygones be bygones?"

Hear, hear!" Meadowbrook agreed.

The Pillars all hugged their old friend.

"From this point on, we shall leave the past behind, and renew our bond of friendship." Star Swirl declared. "I'm not ashamed to admit I underestimated the power of friendship, but that is a mistake I shall not make again."

"And no matter what happens, the seven of us will always be friends." Meadowbrook pledged.

Stygian looked on with joy as his memory self basked in the glow of his old friends' renewed acceptance. He felt a pleasant warm feeling building in his heart.

"This is all I've ever really wanted: to stand beside you all as an equal." Memory Stygian confessed.

"You were _always_ our equal." Flash Magnus told him.

"Your strategies and knowledge helped us to achieve victory time and again." Mistmane added.

"You may not have had strength, or flight, or powerful magic, but your contributions to the team were still invaluable." Somnambula smiled.

"You were the one who brought us together in the first place." Meadowbrook pointed out. "Without you, Equestria would have been doomed so many times over."

"More importantly, you were, and still are, our friend." Rockhoof declared.

"As far as we're concerned, you _are_ a Pillar, Stygian." Star Swirl pledged. "You are one of us."

"Thank you... my friends." Memory Stygian smiled, returning the hug.

The image of Memory Stygian and his reconciled friends froze in place. Luna and the real Stygian looked upon it with awe, as if it was a work of fine art.

"Your friends did not hold your mistake against you." Luna pointed out. "Because they too had made mistakes. To try and take all the blame for what happened is unnecessary."

"But their mistakes were nothing compared to mine." Stygian shook his head, the warmth in his heart starting to fade.

"But they were more than willing to forgive and forget." Luna declared. "To accept you as a friend again, and leave the past behind. If they could do that for you, why can't you do it for yourself?"

Stygian once again looked upon the frozen image, his memory self still held in the accepting embrace of his old friends.

"I won't say that it will be easy." Luna announced. "But as long you hold onto the knowledge that you have friends who love and accept, who will always be there to provide support, you will be able to rise above these feelings of regret, and start anew, as I did."

As he looked more closely at the embrace between his memory self and the Pillars, the warmth in Stygian's heart started building again.

"I'll do my best." He nodded resolutely. "If they can believe in me after everything that's happened, than maybe I can find it in me to believe in myself."

"That's the spirit." Luna smiled. "And know that if you ever suffer from nightmares again, I will be there to help you through them."

At that point, the scene around them seemed to contract, the group hug formed by Memory Stygian and the Pillars being compressed into an orb, the starfield from before replacing.

"Just remember to hold onto moments like this." Luna passed the orb, with its heartwarming scene within, to Stygian.

"I will." Stygian nodded. "Thank you, Princess Luna."

"It was my duty." Luna nodded. "And my honor. Until we meet again... in the dream realm, or the waking world."

Luna walked on air, heading back to the once again intensely-glowing star she had first appeared from. The light increased, until it enveloped Stygian's sight once more. Instinctively, Stygian covered his eyes. Immediately after, he found everything fading to blackness...

Stygian opened his eyes, and found himself in the bedroom of the inn he had been staying at. Celestia's sun was shining through the closed windows, heralding the new morning. As he sat up, he felt like a new stallion, energized, strong, and ready for anything.

 _'Like Rockhoof said, it's a new day.'_ He thought to himself. _'A time to let bygones be bygones, and make a fresh start.'_ The image of him and his friends filled his mind's eye. _'Whatever happens, I'll do my best to remember that I have friends who believe in me. And hopefully, that will help me believe in myself...'_

On that thought, Stygian left his bedroom, ready to begin the new day.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Class Reunion

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Six: Class Reunion**

In the skies above Equestria, a pink blur soared between the clouds. Her name was Silverstream, and she was a Hippogriff. She was a long way from her home on Mount Aris, but not without reason; She had returned to Equestria so that she could reunite with the friends she had made during her stay at the School of Equestria, before she had taken back home after an unfortunate incident she and her friends had accidentally incited.

"First stop, Ponyville." She told herself. "They're bound to have maps I can use to find the others' homelands. And the fact that Sandbar lives there sure doesn't hurt..."

As the thought of reuniting with her friends filled her heart, Silverstream briefly lost herself in the happy notion. So lost in that pleasant thought was she, that she stopped paying attention to where she was flying. Suddenly, she collided with a smaller flying creature.

"Hey!" The creature, possessing orange scales and an fiery attitude, yelped. "Watch where you're flying!"

"Smolder?!" Silverstream gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Sure, now you notice me." The young female dragon deadpanned as she rubbed her head. "Hey, Silverstream."

"It's so good to see you!" Silverstream squealed with delight.

"It's good to see you too." Smolder admitted. Silverstream responded with a tight hug. "Ugh. Did I say I wanted a hug?"

"Sorry." Silverstream said sheepishly. As they continued flying onwards, a thought occured to her. "Wow, though. What are the odds of us just flying into each other like that? I thought you'd still be in the Dragon Lands."

"Yeah, well..." Smolder said awkwardly.

"Wait... Where you trying to find our friends too?" Silverstream gasped.

"What gave you that idea?" Smolder snorted. "I was just in the area, going on a long-distance flight - which is totally a thing dragons do, by the way..."

"Long-distance flight, huh?" Silverstream smirked, not buying Smolder's claim for an instant.

"Okay, okay!" Smolder groaned. "So maybe I was looking for you guys. After that time at the school, the Dragon Lands don't really seem as great as they used to be."

"This is great!" Silverstream smiled. "Now we can find the others twice as fast!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Smolder frowned. "We were lucky enough to run into each other. I don't think finding the others is going to be so easy."

"HEYYYY!" A voice from below them called out.

"You hear that?" Silverstream asked Smolder.

"Yeah." Smolder nodded. "Kinda sounds familiar..."

"DOWN HERE!"

As Silverstream and Smolder cast their eyes downward, they saw a familiar sight on a small hill; it was Ocellus the Changeling.

"Hey, look at that." Silverstream grinned. "We just found Ocellus. Seemed pretty easy to me."

"That doesn't count." Smolder pouted. "Technically, she found us."

Silverstream and Smolder landed beside Ocellus.

"I can't believe you're here!" Ocellus hugged Silverstream. "...Wait, why are you here?"

"Probably for the same reason you're here." Smolder pointed.

"Guess we all really missed each other!" Silverstream declared.

"I know I missed all of you." Ocellus admitted. "I couldn't stand to stay at the hive, and never see any of you again."

"We feel the same way." Silverstream grinned. "Right, Smolder?"

"More or less." Smolder tried to shrug indifferently.

"I was on my way to Ponyville to find Sandbar." Ocellus explained. "Logically, he seemed like the best first choice."

"I thought that too!" Silverstream smiled. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"So, guess we're all on our way to Ponyville, huh?" Smolder asked.

"Looks like it." Ocellus nodded. "Though it might be a good idea to walk from now on. Flying could draw too much attention to us as we near Ponyville."

"My wings _are_ feeling a little tired." Silverstream admitted. "Besides, the scenery's just as amazing on the ground. Just look at all the flowers and plants!"

"Eh, it's all a little too colorful for my tastes." Smolder shrugged. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to give the ol' wings a rest..."

"Then it's decided." Ocellus nodded. "Let's go."

The trio kept moving, making their way through the wilderness near to Ponyville. Silverstream couldn't help but turn her gaze toward every plant and animal, entranced by anything that couldn't be found underwater. Smolder, in contrast, wasn't very interested; due to growing up in the arid, practically colorless Dragon Lands, nature wasn't much of a draw for her.

"By my calculations, Ponyville shouldn't be too far away." Ocellus declared, as they made ther way through a patch of trees and bushes. "Barely half a mile to go."

"Great." Smolder brushed off a leaf that had fallen onto her shoulder. "The sooner we get out of all this 'nature', the better."

Suddenly, they heard a loud rustling sound emanating from some bushes up ahead.

"What was that?" Silverstream froze up.

"I-I think it's coming from those bushes." Ocellus gulped.

"What is it?" Silverstream cringed.

"I don't know." Ocellus trembled. "It might be a Timberwolf, or-or a Manticore..."

"Maybe walking wasn't such a good idea after all." Smolder pointed out. While not showing any outward fear, she was feeling a little unnerved by this mystery creature. Even Dragons were not above fearing the unknown, despite the desire to keep that fear to themselves. "Whatever that is, it better not be looking for trouble. Not if it knows what's good for it.." She added, putting on a brave face for her friends.

The rustling grew louder, and a loud grunting sound joined it. Ocellus was practically frozen in fear, Silverstream had a look of nervous curiosity on her face. Smolder, meanwhile, stepped forward and clenched her fists, ready to defend her friends from whatever was about to attack them...

But, to their surprise, what emerged from the bushes wasn't some vicious beast, but Yona the Yak, who looked slightly disheveled, leaves and burs in her hair and braids. For a moment, they all stared at each other in shock. Then...

"Friends!" Yona cheered happily.

"Oh no..." Smolder had time to groan before the yak tackled them all with a big hug.

"Yona so glad to see school friends again!" Yona squeezed them tightly.

"It's good... to see you too... Yona." Ocellus wheezed.

"Yeah..." Smolder croaked. "But, no offense, I don't want you to be the last thing _I_ see!"

"Sorry." Yona released them. "Yona just so happy! Yona come all the way from Yakyakistan to find friends, and here friends are!"

"That's because we were looking to find you and the others." Silverstream grinned. "And we've already found most of us! Yay!"

"And surprisingly easily, too." Ocellus added.

"Tell me about it." Smolder snarked. "After we find Sandbar, we'll only have to go to Griffonstone to pick up Gallus, and then we'll all be back together again."

"Yona can't wait to have all her friends together again!" Yona cheered. "Yaks may be best at most things, but no Yak back home best at being friends with Yona. That what all of you best at!"

"Aww, thanks, Yona!" Silverstream beamed, as she and Ocellus hugged her.

Smolder stood off to the side, aloof. Then Ocellus caught her eye, and beckoned her to join them.

"Nuh-uh." Smolder shook her head. "This dragon's had enough hugging for one day."

The others put on their best puppy dog eyes. Smolder tried to resist, but couldn't.

"Okay, fine!" She finally gave in. The young dragon joined the group hug for the briefest of moments. "Now can we please get moving?"

"Of course." Ocellus nodded, as the original group hug finally parted.

"Next stop, Ponyville!" Silverstream announced.

"And pony friend!" Yona added.

The remainder of their trip through the woods was fairly easy. Not only did they manage to avoid any dangerous creatures, but Yona's strength made it easier for them to break through any obstacles that got in their way. As they continued onwards, they talked amongst themselves.

"Yona used to think Yakyakistan was best place ever, but now, Yona not so sure." Yona admitted.

"I know how you feel." Ocellus sympathised. "After Queen Chrysalis left, the hive became so wonderful, I thought I'd never want to leave. But after going to school with all of you, I feel like the hive's not enough for me anymore."

"The Dragon Lands weren't exactly a paradise, but I didn't mind living there." Smolder declared. "But Dragons don't exactly do 'friendship'. And after getting to know you guys, I've realized that they're not the best company. Don't get me wrong, I still like a good competition, but other dragons are such bad sports."

"Well, the other Hippogriffs are okay, but there's just something about you guys that can't be beat." Silverstream declared.

"We are pretty great, aren't we?" Smolder said smugly.

"Uh-huh!" Yona nodded.

"Can't argue with that." Ocellus chuckled. Just then, something in the distance caught her eye. "Hey, look! There's a bird up there!"

"Yippee." Smolder deadpanned.

As the bird flew closer, the group took note of its size.

"Kinda on the big size for a bird, don't you think?" Smolder frowned.

"And colorful." Silverstream added, as the "bird's" blue coloration became apparant.

"Bird look familiar." Yona noted.

As the "bird" drew closer, they realized that it was actually a Griffon. Their friend Gallus, to be precise. He had his gaze fixed solely on the horizon, so he didn't notice his friends below. He landed on a tree, a short distance away, and helped himself to its fruit.

"It's Gallus!" Silverstream cheered.

The group rushed over to the tree, calling out their friend's name.

"Gallus!"

"Gallus!"

"Gallus!"

"Gallus, it your friends!"

Gallus turned his gaze downward, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Guys?" He jumped out of the tree, gliding down to the ground. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Smolder folded her arms defiantly.

"Yeah." Yona nodded. "Yak thought Griffon didn't like it here?" She smiled knowingly.

"... I don't." Gallus said awkwardly. "But it beats just hangin' around Griffonstone. In case you haven't heard, that place is a real dump. Even sweet-and-nice ponyland's better than that."

"You missed us, didn't ya?" Silverstream smirked.

"...Maybe a little." Gallus shrugged.

"We missed you too." Ocellus smiled.

"Good to see ya, buddy." Smolder shared a fist bump with Gallus.

"Yona glad to see Gallus too." Yona hugged the young Griffon..

"So you guys all came out here, so we could be together?" Gallus asked, as he gently freed himself from Yona's powerful grip.

"Yeah, _we_ did." Smolder nodded. "Talk about being on the same page..."

"Now we have just one more friend to find." Yona declared. "Then we all be together again."

"That's right." Silverstream nodded. "Once we find Sandbar, it'll be just like old times... Only, you know, without the school."

"Is that all?" Gallus grinned. "Leave that to me..."

Over in Ponyville, the young Earth Pony Sandbar was forlornly trotting through the streets. Ever since his new friends had been taken back to their homelands, he had missed them every day, and today was no exception.

 _'Wonder what the old gang are up to right about now...'_ He thought.

Suddenly he felt pressure around his midsection. Before he could react, Sandbar felt himself being lifted off the ground, and rising up into the sky.

"Whoaa!" He yelped.

"Quit moving around down there." A familiar voice told him.

Sandbar looked up, and saw that Gallus was carrying him, just as he did on the day they skipped class.

"Gallus?" He gaped. "What are you doing in Ponyville?"

"Eh, I was in the neighborhood." Gallus smirked. "Figured I'd look up an old classmate while I was here."

"You could've just walked up to me and said 'hi', ya know." Sandbar deadpanned.

"But then you'd miss out on my surprise." Gallus retorted.

"Surprise?" Sandbar asked. "What surprise? What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Gallus said cryptically. "For now, just hold still. Hate to go to all this effort just to see ya go splat."

Heeding his Griffon companion's words, Sandbar stayed as still as he could, while at the same time wondering where they were headed.

As they reached the wilderness outside Ponyville, Sandbar was amazed and overjoyed to see the rest of his former schoolmates waiting for him.

"Guys!" He beamed, as Gallus set him down. "It's great to see you all again!"

"Right back atchya!" Silverstream beamed, hugging him.

"This just what Yona needed." Yona grinned. "To see all of Yona's friends together again."

"I think we all needed this." Ocellus admitted.

"That's nice and all, but what we really need right now is a place where we can all hang out together." Smolder declared. "Unless the plan was for us to just run around out in the open?"

"I guess we could have thought this through a little better." Ocellus said sheepishly.

"Yona need roof over her head!" Yona declared. "We all do!"

"Ooh!" Silverstream whooped. "Sandbar, can we stay at your place?"

"I'd like that, really I would." Sandbar admitted. "But my place is nowhere near big enough to hold the five of you, plus my family. Besides, my parents might not like the idea of a whole bunch of sudden houseguests."

"Then where we all stay?" Yona asked.

"I think I might know of a place where we might be able to stay." Ocellus spoke up. "It's not exactly perfect, but..."

"Well, let's hear it." Gallus said impatiently.

"It's called the Castle of the Two Sisters." Ocellus explained. "It's this old castle, just outside the Everfree Forest. It's big, if a little rundown, and nopony ever goes there, so we should be able to hang out together without anycreature finding us."

"Good thinking, Ocellus." Smolder smiled. "So what are we waitin' for? Let's check it out!"

A short while later, the six youngsters stood before the former home of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"'A little rundown'?" Smolder grimaced at the crumbling ruin. "More like a lot!"

"Better than nothing, Yona say." Yona pointed out.

"We're gonna be living in a castle!" Silverstream beamed. "Just like my aunt Novo and cousin Skystar! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Just one problem." Gallus stepped forward. "Since none of us seemed to have packed any food or supplies, how are we actually going to survive here?"

"Yona brought food." Yona admitted.

"You did?" Ocellus smiled. "Great!"

"So where is it?" Smolder asked.

"...Yona ate it." Yona said sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Gallus groaned.

"What can Yona say?" Yona shrugged. "It long walk from Yakyakistan. Yona get hungry."

"I hope there are a lot of those fruit trees around here..." Silverstream declared.

"Don't worry, guys." Sandbar smiled. "I'll head over to Ponyville, take care of the food and supplies, and meet you back here soon."

"Just you?" Ocellus frowned.

"Yeah. It'll draw less suspicion if ponies just see me around Ponyville." Sandbar pointed out. "And I think it'll in our best interest if you guys keep a low profile, anyway."

"He's right." Silverstream agreed. "Our families and guardians are probably going to come looking for us soon."

"And when they find us, they'll probably drag us all back home." Gallus added with a scowl.

"That's not gonna happen." Smolder scoffed. "From now on, we're all gonna stick together, no matter what."

"Yeah!" Yona agreed. "Friends stick together!"

"That's the plan." Sandbar chuckled. "I'll go get as much stuff as I can."

"And while you're doing that, we can explore this place." Gallus declared.

"Yona like exploring!" Yona grinned.

"I heard there's a really big library inside." Ocellus announced, beaming at the prospect.

"Of course you did." Smolder rolled her eyes.

"All those books should keep you busy for... what? Two hours?" Gallus teased.

"Ah-heh-heh..." Ocellus laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, I'm off." Sandbar smiled. "See ya soon."

"Real soon, I hope!" Silverstream chuckled.

"Good luck, Sandbar!" Ocellus waved.

"Bring back lots of food!" Yona requested.

"'Cause we're definitely going to need it." Gallus snarked.

"Get some gems if you can!" Smolder chimed in.

As Sandbar made his way back to Ponyville, he felt a surge of happiness and hope in him. His friends had returned to him, and they were going to have fun together, just like before. He had a reasonably good feeling that from that point on, everything was going to be okay...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. New Heights

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Seven: New Heights**

"WOO-HOO!"

Spike was flying above the School of Friendship, putting his newly-grown wings through their paces. The young dragon had completed his natural molting process mere hours ago, and was still greatly enjoying the new additions to his physiology.

"I still can't believe it." He said to himself. "I've got wings! Yeah-hah!"

He was still getting used to the sensation of flying, but he was good enough to stay aloft, at least. He flew downwards, then back up again, enjoying the feeling of the air against his wings. While the execution was a little wobbily, he pulled it off nicely.

"Awesome!" He cheered.

"Hey, rookie!" A voice cut short his revelry.

Spike turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Smolder flying towards him.

"Oh, hi, Smolder." He smiled.

"Well, well." Smolder appraised him. "Look who finally got his wings."

"Yep." Spike nodded proudly. "Not bad, huh?"

"I've seen better." Smolder shrugged nonchalantly. "So... you're still here? Not gonna strike out on your own?"

"Not any time soon." Spike confirmed. "Twilight doesn't want me going anywhere, and neither do I."

"Suit yourself." Smolder shrugged. "Kinda weird, if ya ask me..."

"Then call me weird." Spike said proudly. "Anyway, I'm just glad the molt's finally over. No more stone scales, no more terrible smell... which of course means I don't have to worry about predators anymore."

"Congrats." Smolder told him. "Now you're really startin' to grow up dragon. Aside from the 'not leaving home' thing..."

"Hey, it's not exactly written in stone that a dragon has to leave home after the molt." Spike pointed.

"I know a bunch of dragons back home who might disagree." Smolder muttered.

"Let 'em disagree." Spike shrugged. "We're in Equestria, remember?"

"Kinda tough to forget..." Smolder admitted.

"Besides, that's not what I'm taking away from the events of the day." Spike declared. "For me, the best part of all this was these babies." He indicated his wings. "As you no doubt noticed, I've just been breakin' 'em in. Not bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're pretty good at flying." Smolder admitted. "For a beginner, I mean..."

"'Pretty good'?" Spike smirked. "For your information, I outflew a Roc earlier today!"

"...Seriously?" Smolder frowned.

"Yep." Spike said smugly. "Even helped save Rarity and Zecora from its clutches, literally right after I got these." He pointed out his wings again. "Not to brag, I'm already pretty much an expert over here."

"Oh, really?" Smolder narrowed her eyes mischievously.

Timing it just right, Smolder flapped her wings as hard as she could, creating a gust of wind that struck Spike's own outstretched wings, knocking him off-balance.

"Whoa!" Spike yelped, struggling to right himself for a moment. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Just testing to see how you handle a little turbulence, Mr 'expert'." Smolder chuckled.

"Ha, ha. Real funny." Spike pouted.

"I thought so too." Smolder smirked. "Good recovery, though."

"If you say so." Spike declared, still a little annoyed at her prank.

"Now, whattaya say we see how your 'skills' measure up against a more experienced flyer?" Smolder challenged him. "Like, say... me?"

"Gladly." Spike grinned. "I'll show you what I'm made of."

"Just try to keep up." Smolder teased.

Smolder flew off in the direction of the school. With a determined look, Spike followed after her.

"You doing okay back there?!" Smolder yelled over her shoulder. "I know it's tricky for a newbie flyer to keep up this kind of pace for long."

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!" Spike yelled back. "I'm on your tail, and closing fast!"

"Only cuz I'm going easy on you." Smolder retorted, as Spike began to close the distance between them. "Wouldn't be much fun if I left in the dust right away..."

"Oh, yeah?" Spike sneered. "Don't hold back on my account. Show me what you can really do!"

"Okay, you asked for it..." Smolder grinned.

Smolder immediately picked up speed, becoming an orange and purple blur that rounded the side of the school in seconds.

"Whoa." Spike gaped. His face then set in determination. "You can't get rid of me that easy..."

Spike took off after Smolder, flying as fast as he could. He was still no match for her top speed, but was able to at least keep her in his line of sight.

"Still hangin' in there, huh?" Smolder called. "Let's see how long you can keep it up for!"

"Yeah, let's!" Spike smirked.

The two young dragons continued on with their little race, running a couple more laps around the school, before exhaustion set in for both of him.

"Wanna call a time out?" Smolder asked, panting.

"Yeah, I could use a break." Spike agreed.

The two decided to set down on one of the school's spires, so they could get their breath back.

"So what do you think of my flying skills now?" Spike asked after they'd had a moment to recover.

"Not too shabby... For a newbie." Smolder smiled, giving Spike a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks..." Spike rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, come on." Smolder rolled her eyes. "You're seriously telling me that hurt? I was taking tougher hits than that when I was half your age."

"Yeah, well, when I was half my age, I was learning how to take notes, send letters, and about a dozen other 'assistant' type duties." Spike shrugged.

"Oh." Smolder frowned. "Guess that's what happens when a dragon is raised by ponies."

"And what's wrong with that?" Spike said defiantly.

"Nothing." Smolder said quickly. "It's just... Y'know, different."

" _Good_ different." Spike folded his arms.

"If anycreature would be the expert on that subject, it'd be you." Smolder pointed out.

"Thanks... I guess." Spike declared. "But it's not like I have any other upbringing to compare it to. You grew up in the Dragon Lands. What's it like?"

"Ehh... It's kinda hard to describe." Smolder mused. "I guess it's pretty rough, sometimes. Dragons are al about competition, and survival of the strongest... If a young dragon doesn't toughen up fast, the others will walk all over them. Luckily, I didn't have that problem. None of the other kid dragons messed with me if they knew what was good for 'em."

"Well, growing up among ponies wasn't exactly tough." Spike admitted. "Twilight was always there for me, and Princess Celestia was cool. After we moved to Ponyville, I made so many new friends. But being the only dragon around ponies did feel a little lonely sometimes. Like I was just... apart from the others, even Twilight. It didn't happen too often, but when it did..."

"How _did_ you end up being raised by ponies, anyway?" Smolder asked.

"Princess Celestia found my egg out in the wilderness." Spike declared. "According to her, I was all on my own out there. No family, no nest, no nothing."

"Oh." Smolder's face fell. "Must've been hard to hear that." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Spike nodded. "Sometimes, I wonder what my birth parents must've been like, and what life would have been like if they had been the ones who raised me. But not often. Like I said, growing up with Twilight wasn't anything to complain about."

"And she didn't kick you out over the molt, did she?" Smolder reminded him.

"Nope." Spike shook his head. "This dragon's here to stay. May not be how they do things in the Dragon Lands, but it's how we do things here in Equestria."

"Lucky you." Smolder nudged him playfully.

"Like I said, I can't complain." Spike grinned.

The two fell silent again for a moment. Tentatively, Smolder sought to alleviate the sudden quiet.

"...You know, Dragon Lord Ember told me a little about you before she brought me to the school." She admitted.

"Did she?" Spike grinned. "All good, I hope?"

"Yeah." Smolder nodded. "I didn't believe most of it at first, though. Seriously, a little runt dragon, who hadn't even gotten his wings, helped make the next Dragon Lord? It seemed totally unbelievable!"

"Gee, thanks." Spike frowned.

"But after you and the professors saved me and my friends, I started to think maybe there was some truth to what the Dragon Lord told me." Smolder declared. "You handled yourself pretty well out there."

"Ah, I didn't really do that much." Spike said humbly. "All I did was headbutt a Pukwudgie."

"It's more than what I did." Smolder admitted. "I was cowering behind a bunch of wagons with the others, while you were right there in the thick of it. Pretty impressive for a runt."

"I was pretty great, wasn't I?" Spike smirked.

"Easy there, shrimp." Smolder teased. "Don't let all this glowing praise go to your head, or pretty soon, those little wings won't be able to lift you off the ground."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Spike grinned. "Besides, after seeing you in action, I know I've still got a long way to go to master these beauties." He flapped his wings to empaphize his point.

"Just keep at it." Smolder encouraged. "Who knows? Maybe someday, you'll be good to _almost_ keep up with me."

"Maybe." Spike nodded. "Or maybe you'll be end up being who needs to keep up."

"Anytime you want a rematch, I'd be happy to school ya." Smolder countered.

"Then I'll be sure to do my homework." Spike shot back.

The two looked at each other, fierce competitive looks in their eyes... then started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Smolder chuckled. "Been a while since I got to indulge in some competitive trash talk."

"Heh, heh...You know, this is kinda nice." Spike declared.

"What is?" Smolder asked.

"Just hanging out with another dragon." Spike clarified. "I don't get to do that too often."

"Um... What about Dragon Lord Ember?" Smolder asked. "Aren't you friends with her?"

"Sure I am." Spike nodded. "But she doesn't get the chance to visit too often, what with being the Dragon Lord and everything. You, on the other claw, literally live right next door. So we can hang out as much as we like." He suddenly looked unsure. "If that's okay with you, of course?"

"Sure." Smolder nodded. "Don't get me wrong, hanging out with my friends is great, but they're not exactly built for every dragony pasttime. Maybe when I find some time between classes and hanging out with my pals, I could teach you a few Dragon games? Carving with claws, spitting fire balls for distance..."

"That all sounds great." Spike beamed.

Smolder smiled back.

"Yo, Smolder!"

Down on the ground, Smolder's friends were waving to her.

"Hey, guys!" Smolder waved back. "What's up?"

"We're headed over to the lake." Sandbar announced.

"You comin', or what?" Gallus asked.

"It won't be the same without you!" Silverstream added.

"I'll be right down." Smolder nodded.

"Guess that's it for today." Spike shrugged.

"You can come with, if you want." Smolder offered. "Pretty sure the others won't mind one more."

"Thanks, but I can't." Spike declined. "I promised Twilight I'd help her with the lesson plans before sunset."

"Oh, right." Smolder nodded. "The whole 'assistant' thing."

"It's what I do." Spike shrugged. "You go. Try to have enough fun for both of us."

"I'll try." Smolder nodded. "And don't worry. We can hang out again real soon."

"Already lookin' forward to it." Spike grinned. "And I'll be putting in more flying practice inbetween. So don't be surprised if I give you more of a challenge the next time we race."

"And don't be surprised if I don't go so easy on you next time." Smolder joked.

"We'll see who should go easy on who." Spike challenged her.

"Yeah." Smolder jabbed him on the shoulder, slightly more gently than she did the first time. "Later, Spike."

"Later, Smolder." Spike nodded, not even bothering to rub his shoulder this time.

Smolder leapt off the spire, opening her wings partway through her descent and gliding the rest of the way down. She landed next to her friends, who greeted her warmly (even Gallus, in his own way). Together, they made their way to the lake. As they departed, she gave a parting thumb's up to Spike.

Spike watched them as they left, feeling elated. He had meant what he'd said before; While Smolder was by no means the first dragon he had befriended, it felt good to have another dragon friend in such close proximity. While he was perfectly comfortable with being a pony raised by dragons, he felt like it would be good for him to learn more about his native culture, especially if it didn't involve the more negative side of dragon nature, which he had been exposed to far too often for his tastes. But those possibilities would have to wait for another day.

"Well..." Spike stood up and stretched. "Time to get back to work. Can't keep Twilight waiting."

Mimicking Smolder's own movements, Spike leapt off the spire, opened his wings, and glided down (a little less smoothly) to the school's front door. The day's events had done more than just grant him wings. It had given him a new friend, one who could relate to him in a way nopony could. Though he treasured his pony friends, and always would, this friend would prove to be unique. Then again, all friends tended to be like that...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. After School Session

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Eight: After School Session**

Another day at the School of Friendship was coming to an end. Classes were over, and the students were either heading to the library to get a start on their homework, or going to their dorms to relax for a while. Starlight Glimmer was inside her guidance counselor office, another successful day of work behind her. After her... eventful stint as acting Headmare, she was glad to have returned to her regular position.

 _'Back to the norm.'_ She thought. _'Not that being acting headmare wasn't exciting, but I think I'm going to stick with being a guidance counselor. It's a lot less complicated...'_

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Starlight called.

Starlight glanced at the door, expecting it to open, and was caught off guard when Discord appeared beside her in a flash of light.

"Ahh!" She yelped.

"What?" Discord asked. "You said 'come in'."

"Hi, Discord." Starlight rolled her eyes. "What brings you back to school so soon?"

"It just occurred to me that I've never seen your little guidance counselor office before, even with my visits over the last few days." Discord said airily. "I figured I should go and take a look." He glanced around the room. "Rather... quaint, I must say."

"Thanks." Starlight smiled. "I decorated it myself."

"Of course you did." Discord nodded.

"I'm glad you're here, actually." Starlight admitted. "There's something I could really use your help with."

"My help, you say?" Discord was briefly surprised, then smug. "Well, of course. What can the all-powerful master of chaos do for you, my dear Starlight?"

"First, you can come with me." Starlight opened the door with her magic.

"Ugh, walking." Discord groaned.

"It's not far, trust me." Starlight assured him.

"Fine..." Discord grumbled. He followed Starlight out the door, ducking downwards in order to pass through.

As Starlight and Discord walked through the hallway, some of the students noticed Discord, and took care to avoid him.

"Looks like you really left an impression on these kids." Starlight noted.

"Not surprising." Discord smirked. "I like to think I always make an impact wherever I go."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Starlight snorted.

"By the way, I trust you recall our little agreement yesterday?" Discord inquired.

"Agreement?" Starlight repeated.

"You know, when you offered me the job of vice-headmare?" Discord clarified. "The next time you get made acting headmare, I expect you to follow through on it."

"A promise is a promise." Starlight shrugged. "Just so long as promise me you won't appoint any more substitute teachers without my knowledge. Your choices didn't take being dismissed so well."

 _Flashback..._

After driving Discord to leave the school (for the moment) Starlight had summoned Iron Will and Cranky Doodle Donkey to the headmare's office (which had been restored to its normal state upon Discord's departure).

"I'm sorry, gentlecreatures, but I'm afraid your services will no longer be required." Starlight announced.

"Now hold on just one second!" Iron Will bellowed. "Iron Will was promised ample compensation for his work as a substitute teacher!"

"Whatever you were promised, it wasn't offered by an official member of this school's staff." Starlight declared. "Besides, our teaching positions are strictly voluntary, meaning there is no 'compensation' at all."

"That Draconequus lied to Iron Will!" Iron Will growled. "Iron Will hopes he has a good lawyer..."

"Good luck with that." Starlight rolled her eyes as Iron Will departed.

"But I was planning on testing those kids' friendship skills by having them polish my hooves and wash my toupee!" Cranky scowled. "Where am I going find somecreature to do all that now?"

"You can get all that and more done at the spa." Starlight retorted.

"But there's always such a long line!" Cranky complained.

"But at least you get professional work." Starlight said testily. "Goodbye, Mr Donkey."

Cranky departed, muttering and grumbling as he did.

"Two dismissals in one day." Starlight sighed. "Not sure if that makes me a good principal, or a bad one..."

 _The present..._

"Well, from the sound of things, that _could_ have gone better." Discord said nonchalantly. "I trust the Dragonsneeze tree didn't take its dismissal as badly?"

"I didn't hear any complaints." Starlight deadpanned, recalling how she'd simply teleported the tree out of the school. "I think it was okay with my decision."

"So it all worked out, then." Discord grinned. "Excellent."

"Here we are." Starlight stopped outside another door. "The matter I need help with is right in this room."

"Okay." Discord rubbed his mismatched claws together. "Whatever problem you have, it shouldn't take very long for me to fix it..."

As they entered the room, Discord found Twilight and her friends (including Spike) inside. They had entered the teacher's lounge.

"Uhh... what's this?" He asked.

"Ah, Discord. Good." Twilight smiled. "We weren't expecting you so soon, but at least now we can get this out of the way fast."

"'Expecting me'?" Discord asked. "What... oh, I get it." He glared at Starlight. "There is no problem, is there? You tricked me!" He broke into a smile. "I'm impressed."

"Sorry for the deception." Starlight declared. "But I wasn't sure you'd be willing to come otherwise."

"And for what reason did you deceive me, exactly?" Discord demanded.

"We were hoping we could all have a little discussion concerning your behavior over the last few days." Twilight announced.

"Seriously?" Discord frowned at Starlight. "That's why you wanted me to come with you?"

"We talked about it yesterday, and we all agreed that it was a matter we needed to discuss." Starlight shrugged.

"There really is no need for this, at all." Discord said defiantly. "Fluttershy already gave me quite a stern talking to about those matters just last night."

"It's true, I did." Fluttershy nodded.

"In fact, I had to promise to hold every tea party for the next month, just to appease her." Discord declared. "So the matter doesn't really need to be discussed further..."

"Well, I'd say the matter _does_ require further discussion." Rarity said haughtily. "You can't just send ponies to the edge of civilization on a whim and expect that to be the end of it."

"Oh, that?" Discord scoffed. "That was just me doing you all a favour."

"A favour?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed." Discord nodded. "I know you've all been so busy with this new school of yours lately, so I figured you'd enjoy going on an adventure together, just like old times."

"Exploring that big, dark cave was kinda fun!" Pinkie admitted.

"There, see?" Discord grinned. "And while you were doing that, I was helping Starlight out with the school. You should be thanking me!"

"Don't push yer luck, pardner." Applejack glared. "From what we've heard, some a' yer 'help' coulda wound up hurtin' the students."

"I assure you, they were in no real danger whatsoever." Discord claimed.

"Even when you summoned a Bugbear to chase the students?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, nopony would know this, since Starlight blasted it away, but all it would have done when it caught the students was give them some last place noogies." Discord claimed. "No real harm there, am I right?"

"Guess we'll just have to take your word for it." Rainbow said skeptically.

"Besides, there was no harm done in the end." Discord insisted. "Not for the school, nor for all of you on your false friendship mission."

"Tell that to my mane." Rarity pouted.

"And, for your information, I used the same kind of protection spell Celestia used to protect the Elements of Harmony on the map." Twilight told Discord. "Just in case you were thinking of trying that particular trick again sometime."

"Oh, you wound me." Discord clutched his chest dramatically. "Repeat performances just aren't my style. I couldn't call myself the Spirit of Chaos if I were predictable, could ?I"

"Now, let's move on to the real matter at hoof: Starlight told us the reason why you did all that." Twilight announced.

"... Really?" Discord said, attempting to sound nonchalant. "I didn't think gossip was her style..."

"In this case, it was." Starlight declared.

"Starlight came to us not long after you'd left." Twilight continued. "She told us you went to all that trouble because you felt left out."

"Well, can you really blame me?" Discord pouted. "In all of the time this school has been open, not one of you ever saw fit to invite me over."

"I did think about it." Fluttershy admitted. "But I thought you wouldn't be interested in going to a school."

"As for the rest of us, we were a little busy actually _running_ this school." Rainbow pointed out.

"That, and yah don't really lump in 'spirit a' chaos' and 'school' together." Applejack added.

"Not unless you're talking about a school for chaos spirits." Pinkie added. "But I'm pretty sure Discord's the only one around, so that would be kinda pointless."

"My point still stands." Discord said stubbornly. "Perhaps if one of you, my so-called friends, had seen fit to invite me over, that unfortunate business over the last few days could have all been avoided."

"We could have gotten the same results if you'd actually told us you were feeling left out." Twilight retorted.

"Oddly enough, this isn't the first time I heard that." He glanced at Starlight. "But I stand by my argument. Nopony ever seems to invite me to anything."

"Gee, wonder why?" Rainbow sneered.

"If you wanted to be a part of this school, you could have just asked." Twilight continued. "We would have at least considered it."

"...So, if I asked to be a part of this school right here and now, you'd consider it?" Discord smirked deviously.

"Not quite." Rarity frowned.

"Well, now you're just sending mixed messages." Discord grumbled. "Twilight just said-"

"That if you had asked before, we would have considered it." Twilight clarified.

"But after what ya cooked up to try and make yerself a part of the school, we're not so sure." Applejack added.

"Oh, so we're back to that, are we?" Discord scowled.

"After what just happened, we're more than a little concerned about allowing you access to the students." Twilight admitted. "You didn't exactly make the best first impression on them, did you?"

"That's up for debate..." Discord said petulantly.

"Surely you can understand how we wouldn't be comfortable having a teacher that our students aren't comfortable with?" Fluttershy offered.

"I suppose." Discord shrugged.

"So if you still want to be a part of this school, you're going to have prove that you can be trusted with the students." Twilight summarised. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Oh, I get it." Discord scowled. "This is some kind of behavioural blackmail, isn't it? Holding the promise of a treat over my head, so I'll be convinced to be a good little Draconequus?"

"That's not what this is." Starlight protested.

"It's a good dose a' reality, is what it is. Ya want something in life, ya gotta work for it." Applejack declared.

"That's never really been my experience." Discord smirked.

"Well, that's how it works for the rest of us." Rainbow pointed out. "You think I just became a Wonderbolt from out of nowhere?"

"Maybe." Discord shrugged. "Never paid much attention to that particular story arc, to be honest..."

"And I didn't succeed in building a fashion empire overnight." Rarity declared. "It took a lot of hard work to get there."

"And I had to work hard to be the best party pony in Equestria." Pinkie added. "Learning everypony's birthdays, favourite food, favourite colors, favourite party games... It took a lot of serious effort!"

"Effort, you say?" Discord frowned. "Not something I'm familiar with, to be honest..."

"We're not saying it's hopeless." Fluttershy said fairly. "There may still be a chance for you to play a part in this school."

"And I think I know which part." Rainbow smirked. "How about we put you in some remedial friendship classes?"

"Or perhaps we could assign one of our fine friendship tutors to help you refresh yourself on the basics?" Rarity added.

"Oh, come now." Discord scoffed. "I'll admit I might make one or two slip-ups every so often, and I may have gone a little overboard over the last few days, but I'm still more versed in the ways of friendship than your students. It wouldn't be fair to them, having a classmate who is far more experienced outshining them at every turn. And who's to say I wouldn't end up tutoring the tutor?"

"Yeah, sure." Applejack narrowed her eyes. "Cuz yer always thinkin' a' others first an' foremost."

"It's my curse." Discord joked.

"Believe it or not, we didn't want to talk to you just so we could call you out over the events of the last few days." Twilight announced. "Or bait you with a possibility we don't intend to ever make an actuality."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Discord asked.

"So we could discuss our options." Twilight told him. "None of us are happy with what you did, but knowing the reason why you did it helps."

"And you're still our friend." Fluttershy added. "This school is all about spreading the virtues of friendship, like forgiveness."

"Guess we wouldn't be very good teachers if we didn't practice what we preach." Applejack said reluctantly.

"So this isn't some kind of extra-harsh disciplinary hearing?" Discord asked. "You're not going to try and give me an eternity's worth of detention?"

"Honestly, Discord." Rarity sighed. "After all the time we've known each other, do you really believe we'd be that vindictive?"

"Depends on the pony, to be honest." Discord shrugged. "I doubt Pinkie Pie has a vindictive bone in her body."

"Aw, thanks!" Pinkie smiled.

"Being vindictive isn't really in any of natures." Twilight stated. "Besides, recent events notwithstanding, you haven't been causing as much trouble as you used to, Discord. In fact, you've even been doing some good lately. I heard about what you did for Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle this Hearts and Hooves Day."

"Oh, did you?" Discord glared at Spike, who had an almost unbearably smug expression on his face. "Awfully big mouth for such a little dragon..."

"Guess Starlight's not the only one that likes to gossip." Spike chuckled.

"I think we're getting a little off-topic." Starlight spoke up.

"Yes, we are." Twilight nodded.

"And from what I understand, the topic is a deal of some sort." Discord added.

"Not the word Ah'd choose." Applejack frowned.

"What I'm hearing is that if I am somehow able to prove myself, you'll consider letting me play a part in this school, if I still desire to." Discord summarized.

"And do you?" Starlight prompted.

"Well, I never did get the chance to be acting headdraconequus, or vice-headmare." Discord shrugged. "And I do so hate leaving things unfinished."

"How about we take things one step at a time?" Twilight suggested. "If you're willing to put in the effort to make amends for what happened, and prove yourself, then we could think about getting you a position at this school. Part-time, at first, or possibly a guest teacher, then we'll see how that goes, and come to a final decision."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Discord frowned.

"But won't it be worth it at the end?" Fluttershy asked.

"Perhaps." Discord shrugged.

"Then again, if ya wanna back out, feel free to." Rainbow smirked.

"It'll jest mean yer admittin' ya can't cut it." Applejack teased.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Discord rose to the bait, his pride suitably wounded. "You want me to prove myself, then I'll prove myself. Mark my words: one of these days, there'll be a class taught by yours truly, with students galore eager to learn."

"That is what every teacher wants." Twilight nodded. "Maybe someday, you'll actually get there."

"Why thank you." Discord grinned. "Really. I'm touched that you're all so willing to give me this chance."

"It's not like it's the first chance we've given you." Fluttershy pointed out. "You've proven yourself before, and we know you'll prove yourself now."

Not everypony in the room shared Fluttershy's belief, judging by the awkward looks on their faces, but they were at least willing to give Discord a chance.

"This school is all about acceptance." Twilight declared. "As friendship teachers, we can do no less. But if you really want to thank somepony, it should be Starlight. It was her who gave us the whole story, after all."

Starlight smiled.

"I'm starting to think all this gossip about me isn't so bad after all." Discord winked at Starlight. "You've given me a lot to think about. And I thought after the excitement of the last few days, this would be a slow afternoon."

"So did I." Starlight agreed.

"Still, I know when to leave before I've outstayed my welcome." Discord joked. "Though I hope you'll at least look over that list of suggestions for improving the school I provided?"

A scroll appeared in the air, unfurling into a long list.

"...Yeah, we'll do that." Rainbow said awkwardly.

"I do like the sound of that ambidextrous marmoset mascot!" Pinkie grinned.

"See? It's just full of good ideas!" Discord smirked.

"Well, I think I'll head back to my office." Starlight declared.

"Please, allow me to escort you." Discord offered.

With a snap of the Chaos Spirit's claw, both he and Starlight appeared in the hallway outside.

"Thanks." Starlight said flatly. "That saved a second or two."

"It's the least I could do." Discord smiled. "Especially after you just did me such a favour. While I can't say I'm pleased with being tricked into it, I am glad that we were able to iron out all those misunderstandings. I do appreciate your assistance."

"That's why I'm at this school." Starlight declared. "It's the job of a guidance counselor to find the root of their subject's problem, and help them resolve it.

"I wouldn't call it a 'problem', per se." Discord shrugged. "More of an issue, really..."

"Whatever you prefer to call it." Starlight shrugged. "At least we're on the right track to resolving it."

"Indeed." Discord nodded. "Just wait, I'll prove that I'm suited for this school."

"I'm sure you will." Starlight nodded. "In your own unique way."

"As a matter of fact, I've already put together a few ideas regarding what teaching position would suit me." Discord conjured up a scroll, which unfurled into another very long list. "Let's see... I could be an art teacher, music teacher, home economics teacher, shop class teacher, interpretive dance teacher..."

Starlight rolled her eyes again, and chuckled. The day was far from over...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Making Waves

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Nine: Making Waves**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Ponyville. The students of the School of Friendship were all set to start enjoying their weekend. Silverstream, as always, was full of excitement and enthusiasm, practically bouncing as she made her way through the corridors.

"I love Saturdays!" She told her fellow students, as she rushed past them. "Maybe not as much as Tuesdays, but still... They're pretty great!"

"Nice to see going to school has really mellowed you out, Silverstream."

"Huh?" Silverstream froze, turning of the direction of the familiar voice.

Standing before her were her father, Sky Beak, and her brother, Terramar.

"Hi, sweetheart." Sky Beak greeted his daughter.

"No. WAY!" Silverstream, moving with unnatural speed, rushed over and hugged them both. "Ohh, it's so good to see you!"

"Hey, big sis." Terramar grinned.

"Hey, li'l bro!" Silverstream beamed, hugging him more tightly. "What are you and dad doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with Princess Twilight regarding the possibility allowing more Hippogriff students for the school's next semester." Sky Beak revealed. "And of course, once Terramar caught wind of my visit, he just had to come along."

"What can I say?" Terramar smiled. "Couldn't pass up a chance to visit Equestria... and my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, silly!" Silverstream chuckled.

"All the more reason to come and see you." Terramar pointed out. "Besides, since you decided to spend the Three Days of Freedom Festival here, I figure we've got some catching up to do."

"I hope mom wasn't too upset about that." Silverstream fretted.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Sky Beak assured. "The letter from Princess Twilight made it clear you had your reasons for staying. Ocean Flow understood. But she still expects you to visit for her birthday, no excuses."

"Tell her not to worry." Silverstream smiled. "I'll be there!"

"Wonderful." Sky Beak grinned. "Now, while I'm talking with your headmare, why don't you show Terramar around, introduce him to the local sights?"

"With pleasure." Silverstream nodded. She turned to Terramar. "Ready, little bro?"

"Lead the way, sis." Terramar smiled.

As the two made their way down the hallways, Sky Beak went in a different direction, seeking out Twilight's office. Terramar was enthralled by the sight of school, which was so unlike anything he had seen on or below Mount Aris, eagerly following Silverstream's impromptu tour.

"And there's professor Dash's Loyalty classroom." Silverstream pointed out. "And over there is professor Rarity's Generosity class..."

"You weren't kidding when you said this school wasn't like any other." Terramar noted.

As they continued their tour, the Cutie Mark Crusaders emerged from another classroom, three students thanking them for providing them with help in finishing their homework.

"Hey, Terramar!" Scootaloo noticed the visitor. "Long time, no see!"

"Hey, Crusaders." Terramar smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're official friendship tutors!" Sweetie Belle announced.

"We give the students a li'l help when they need it." Apple Bloom added.

"After the help you gave me, that doesn't sound so surprising." Terramar declared. "It's good to see you, by the way."

"Same here." Scootaloo nodded. "How long are you staying?"

"Not too long, I'm afraid." Terramar admitted. "Probably gonna be heading out before the end of the day."

"Then we'd better make the best a' the time we got." Apple Bloom pointed out.

"We still have a student or two left to help." Sweetie Belle declared. "But we should be done soon enough."

"How about we all meet outside?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Terramar smiled.

"That should give us just enough time for me to introduce you to my friends." Silverstream grinned. "Come on, Terramar!"

"See you soon!" Terramar told the Crusaders as Silverstream dragged him down the halls.

Silverstream led Terramar to the library, where her friends had also chosen to get a start on their homework (so they could then be free to enjoy their weekend as much as possible).

"Hey, guys!" She announced their arrival. "Guess who this? It's my brother, Terramar! Say hi!"

"Hi, brother of Silverstream!" Yona smiled.

"Hello." Ocellus said quietly.

"Nice to meet you." Sandbar added.

"Hey." Smolder raised a claw in greeting.

"Yeah, hi." Gallus shrugged.

"Terramar, these are my best friends: Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, Smolder and Gallus." Silverstream indicated each one in turn.

"It's great to finally meet you guys." Terramar declared. "Silverstream's told me so much about you, I feel like you're already my friends too." He turned to face Yona. "Yona, you're always ready to have fun..."

"Because yaks are best at having fun!" Yona boasted.

"Sandbar is the nicest guy around." Terramar continued, earning a proud smile from the young Earth Pony. "Ocellus loves to read..."

"Guilty." Ocellus chuckled.

"Smolder is really good at sports..." Terramar noted.

"That sounds about right." Smolder grinned.

"And Gallus is kinda grumpy, but a real softy underneath." Terramar finished.

"You said that about me?" Gallus scowled at Silverstream, as Smolder and Yona sniggered behind him.

"It's true, isn't it?" Silverstream shrugged. "Or did you want me to lie? I don't think professor Applejack would approve of that..."

"Next time, run that kind of stuff by me before you go blabbing to your brother, okay?" Gallus pouted.

"Wow. You really nailed the 'grumpy' part, didn't you?" Terramar told Silverstream.

"Told ya." Silverstream chuckled. "But he's still one of my best friends!" She gave Gallus a one-limbed hug.

"I was expecting an apology, but that works too, I guess." Gallus smiled.

"Sure it does, Mr. Softy." Smolder sniggered.

Gallus's response was a cold glare.

"So I was thinking we could all head outside and have some fun." Silverstream declared. "I really want Terramar to _really_ get to know you guys. And professor Pie always says the best way to get to know somecreature is by having fun with them!"

"Yona would like to get to know Terramar!" Yona announced.

"Beats studying." Smolder grinned.

"No kiddin'." Gallus agreed.

"I guess our homework can wait a little while." Ocellus declared.

"Looks like it's unanimous." Sandbar chuckled.

"Great!" Silverstream beamed.

"The Cutie Mark Cruaders will be joining us too." Terramar added. "Hope that's okay with you guys."

"The more, the merrier." Sandbar nodded.

"This is gonna be fantastic!" Silverstream cheered. "What could be better than having fun with friends and family?"

"Nothing I can think of." Sandbar declared.

"Why friends stand around talking?" Yona said impatiently. "Friends have fun already!"

"My thoughts exactly." Smolder agreed.

One by one, the group exited the library. As they walked through the corridors, Silverstream's friends talked with Terramar.

"Silverstream told us you spend time in both Mount Aris and Seaquestria." Ocellus noted. "Must be pretty busy."

"It is." Terramar nodded. "But it's worth it. Mount Aris has amazing views, and there's nothing quite like swiming in Seaquestria..."

"And your dad's part of the royal guard." Sandbar added. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Terramar shrugged. "He's been in the guard since before even Silverstream was born, so it's kinda the norm for us."

"And your mom's the Queen's sister." Smolder declared. "Must be nice."

"You wouldn't know it to talk to her." Terramar stated. "She's so down-to-earth and easygoing. And a great cook, too."

"Yona like Hippogriff mom already." Yona grinned.

"Both our parents are the best!" Silverstream smiled. "We're so lucky to have parents like them!"

"Yeah, lucky you..." Gallus muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Silverstream turned in the Griffon's direction. "Did you say something, Gallus?"

"Nope." Gallus said bluntly.

"Really?" Silverstream frowned. "I could've sworn-"

"I didn't say anything." Gallus said firmly. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Silverstream said awkwardly.

The others shared confused looks. Except for Smolder, whose eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"...How about I ask you guys some questions?" Terramar sought to break the tension. "Yona, what's it like living in Yakyakistan?"

"It great!" Yona said proudly. "Lots of snow and things to smash. Yakyakistan is best! ...But pony land has lots of good things too. Different good, but still good."

"I know what you mean." Terramar nodded. "Ponyville is way different from Mount Aris or Seaquestria, but it's totally amazing."

"It's something, alright." Smolder nodded. "A lot more colorful than the Dragon Lands, that's for sure..."

"What about you, Ocellus?" Terramar asked the young Changeling. "What was it like, growing up in a hive?"

"Not that great at first." Ocellus admitted. "But since Thorax took charge, things have really turned around. We've been trying all sorts of new things, and having fun along the way."

"That's nice." Terramar smiled. "And what was it like growing up in Griffonstone, Gallus?"

"Pretty much what you'd expect." Gallus said gruffly. "Griffons here, Griffons there, Griffons everywhere. No big deal."

"And... that's all there is to it?" Terramar frowned. "Nothing else you'd like to add?"

"Well..." Gallus's eyes darted nervously, until he spotted the Crusaders approaching. "Oh, look! It's the Crusaders!"

"Hey, guys!" Apple Bloom waved. "Ready tah have sum fun?"

"Yona always ready!" Yona smiled. "Crusaders ponies just watch Yona have fun!"

"We're all gonna have fun!" Scootaloo cheeered. "Right, Terramar?"

"Right." Terramar winked.

The group made a quick detour to Rainbow Dash's class to pick up some sports equipment, then headed outside the school.

"Who's up for some water volleyball?" Silverstream offered, holding up a volleyball and indicating the pond around the school.

"That would be me." Terramar smiled.

"I'm in!" Ocellus smiled.

"Yona... still not like water much." Yona said nervously, memories of almost drowning still in her mind.

"Join the club." Smolder snarked.

"Pass." Gallus shrugged.

"Count me in." Sandbar smiled.

"Great!" Silverstream smiled. "Terramar, you and I are team captains! And don't expect me to easy on you!"

"I could tell you the same thing." Terramar grinned.

"Sandbar, Ocellus, you're with me." Silverstream declared.

"You got it!" Sandbar nodded.

"We won't let you down." Ocellus smiled.

"And you guys can cheer us on!" Silverstream told Gallus, Smolder and Yona.

"Yona best at cheering!" Yona whooped.

"Beats doing homework." Gallus shrugged.

"Win one for the home team, guys!" Smolder urged.

"Scootaloo, you wanna be on my team?" Terramar offered.

"If that means getting to be a Seapony again, you bet!" Scootaloo grinned.

"I'm in, too!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Ah'll be the referee, if ya'll don't mind." Apple Bloom announced.

"Ooh, right!" Silverstream nodded. "I forgot we kinda need one of those!"

"Okay, let's get to playing." Terramar placed a claw on Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's shoulders, then activated the magic of his necklace.

In a flash of light, the three transformed into Seaponies, and dived into the water on one side of the stepping stones leading to the school entrance.

"Woo-hoo!" Scootaloo cheered as she breached the surface. "I almost forgot how awesome this is!"

"It's a little better than I remembered." Sweetie Belle admitted, as she wiggled her newfound tail.

On the other side, Silverstream shared her magic with Sandbar, while Ocellus used her natural shapeshifting abilities to turn into a Seapony.

"Cool..." Sandbar grinned, as he put his tail through its paces.

"Game on!" Silverstream cheered. She passed Apple Bloom the volleyball. "Whenever you're ready!"

"Three... two... one..." Apple Bloom counted, holding up the volleyball. "And... go!" She hurled the ball into the air.

Both Silverstream and Terramar leapt out of the water, eager to get the volleyball. But Silverstream got her fin on it frst, batting it over to Terramar's team's side.

"Not so fast!" Scootaloo performed a flip, batting the volleyball back with her tail fin.

"Nice move!" Smolder called from the sidelines.

"Not nice enough!" Sandbar returned the serve.

"So we're getting serious already, huh?" Terramar caught the returning volleyball. "Good to know..."

Terramar flung the volleyball up into the air, then leapt out of the water to meet it, striking it and and sending it to the other side of the pond. Ocellus was just able to catch it, and threw it over to Silverstream, who returned it to Terramar's side. The volleyball hit the water before any of Terramar's team could stop it.

"Score!" Silverstream cheered.

"Yay, school team!" Yona bellowed.

"Not bad." Terramar admitted. "But the game's just starting..."

Over the next few minutes, both teams played furiously, points being scored on both sides. Smolder and Yona cheered for both teams, while Gallus simply sat and watched silently. In the end, the two teams decided to call it a tie, both teams being utterly exhausted. They emerged from the water, changing back to their land-based forms along the way.

"Good game." Silverstream told Terramar breathlessly.

"You too." Terramar panted. "Guess all this schoolwork hasn't made you rusty after all."

"I'm guessing you've played this game before." Sweetie Belle deduced. "A lot."

"Uh-huh." Silverstream nodded. "But we mostly played it underwater. ...Y'know, because of the whole 'hiding from the Storm King' situation?"

"It's a little different up on the surface, but not enough that all that practice didn't come in useful." Terramar declared. "Me and Silverstream used to play this all the time."

"Well, when we weren't with mom and dad." Silverstream added. "We just to swim around, having family activities, eating mom's delicious kelp fritters."

"Yeah, those are the best." Terramar grinned. "You haven't lived until you've tried them."

"I'll take your word for it." Smolder deadpanned.

"It may have been a little dull living underwater for so long... okay, a _lot_ dull." Silverstream admitted. "But at least we had each other. Me, Terramar, mom and dad... us being all together as a family made all that time so much more bearable."

Unbeknownst to Silverstream, Gallus set his beak into a scowl.

"Ah know the feelin'." Apple Bloom smiled. "Family can get ya through the toughest a' times."

"They sure can." Silverstream chuckled. "Even after the Storm King was defeated, when dad chose to live on Mount Aris and mom decided to stay underwater, our family bond is still so strong. We're pretty much the best family I know!"

Gallus suddenly stood up, and started walking away.

"What's up, Gallus?" Sandbar asked.

"Nothing." Gallus claimed. "I'm just... going back inside. Gonna get a start on that homework."

"All by yourself?" Ocellus frowned. "That doesn't seem like you at all."

"Come on, Gallus." Smolder urged. "We're gonna play another game." She turned to Silverstream. "One less water-based, right?"

"Of course." Silverstream nodded. "I wanna show Terramar what kind of games Ponyville has to offer."

"Always teaching me new ways to have fun." Terramar nodded. "Another thing that hasn't changed."

"What are big sisters for?" Silverstream beamed.

"Gallus stay and have fun with us!" Yona urged.

"Maybe later." Gallus muttered.

"Gallus-" Silverstream started.

"I said later, okay?!" Gallus snarled.

The others were taken aback by the Griffon's loss of temper. But he was quick to compose himself.

"Later." He repeated, turning and walking back into the school.

"Well, that was... Awkward." Scootaloo stated the obvious.

"...How about we move on to our next game?" Sandbar offered. "Ever heard of Buckball, Terramar?"

"Silverstream may have mentioned it in one or two of her letters." Terramar declared.

"Well, now you can experience it first-hoof." Sweetie Belle smiled.

The group unanimously agreed to make their way to Rainbow's classroom, Terramar asking questions about Buckball that his sister's letters didn't answer. Silverstream brought up the rear, still dwelling on what had just happened.

"What's wrong with Gallus?" She frowned. "He seems extra grumpy today."

"Gee, I wonder why." Smolder said sarcastically. "I mean, here you are, showing off your sibling bond with Terramar, talking non-stop about what a great family you have..."

"And... What's your point?" Silverstream asked, confused.

"Think about it." Smolder urged. "It's not like Gallus, an orphan, wouldn't be upset about you bragging all day about how great a family you have, is it?"

"...Oh." Silverstream's face fell. "He left because of me, didn't he? Because of all my talk about family."

"That would be my guess." Smolder snarked.

"I gotta go find him." Silverstream decided. "I need to make this right. Tell Terramar and the others I'll be back soon."

"Good luck." Smolder nodded earnestly.

Silverstream flew down the opposite corridor, seeking out Gallus.

"Catching on homework... That really doesn't sound like you, Gallus." Silverstream shook her head. "So you're probably not in the library..."

Silverstream flew past the library, and headed for the most likely place to find Gallus: the student dorms.

"Knock, knock!" She knocked on the door of Gallus, trying to keep a cheery tone. "Anycreature in there?"

She received no answer, but decided to enter the dorm anyway, reasoning that Gallus might not be in an answering mood. As she suspected, Gallus was indeed there, sitting on his bed, a more sour look than the norm on his face.

"Hey, Gallus." Silverstream said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Gallus asked flatly. "Why aren't you off having fun with that awesome brother of yours?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Silverstream told him. "You seemed upset before."

"Upset?" Gallus let out a hollow chuckle. "What do I have to be upset about?"

"So that's the way you wanna do this?" Silverstream said defiantly. "Suit yourself."

"I'm not 'doing' anything." Gallus said stubbornly.

"Here goes then... I'm sorry, Gallus." Silverstream apologized.

"...For what?" Gallus asked, still playing dumb.

"For making such a big deal about Terramar being here." Silverstream sighed. "For bragging about what a great family I've got."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gallus kept up the act.

"You don't have to pretend it doesn't bother you." Silverstream told him. "I was so excited about having Terramar here, I didn't stop to think about how you'd feel. I mean, what with you being... Well..."

"An orphan?" Gallus finished, a pained tone to his voice.

"Yeah." Silverstream nodded. "You never had any kind of family to have fun with, to help you through the tough times..."

"I get the picture." Gallus said flatly.

"And there I was, bragging on and on about how great my family is..." Silverstream sighed. "I don't blame you if you think I've been rubbing that in your face all day, or something."

"It's okay." Gallus assured her. "I'd have to be a pretty lousy friend to think that."

"I'm still sorry, though." Silverstream insisted. "I should have been more sensitive about it."

"Hey, I get it." Gallus admitted. "Terramar's a pretty cool guy. I'd probably brag a little too if I was lucky enough to have a brother like him."

"Yeah..." Silverstream smiled.

"It's just hard, sometimes." Gallus sighed. "You and the others all have these wonderful families, but I never had anygriff back home."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're like family to me." Silverstream smiled as she a claw on Gallus's shoulder.

"Really?" Gallus asked.

"Yeah." Silverstream nodded. "And I'm sure the others feel the same way."

"Thanks." Gallus smiled.

"And like professor Applejack says, good friends are like family." Silverstream pointed out.

"Think I might slept through that particular class." Gallus joked.

"Come back and play with us." Silverstream offered. "It won't be as much fun without all of us."

"Well..." Gallus muttered.

"We're playing Buckball." Silverstream told him. "And I could use a good catcher on my team. Whattaya say?"

"Okay, I'm in." Gallus gave in.

"Great." Silverstream beamed.

The two of them quickly returned to the others, who were just finishing up their current match, the Crusaders against Yona, Ocellus and Smolder. The game was played a little different than normal, since Sweetie Belle was the only one with Unicorn magic (though Smolder was able to match her with her flight), and Scootaloo was unable to fly (Terramar helped out by carrying her).

"Hey, guys, look who's back!" Silverstream pointed out.

"Welcome back, Gallus." Sandbar smiled.

"What happened to your homework?" Ocellus asked.

"What, a Griffon can't change his mind?" Gallus shrugged.

"Whatever ya say, pal." Smolder smirked knowingly.

"Besides, what could be more than having fun with my friends?" Gallus added. "Old... And new." He nodded in Terramar's direction.

"I think I'm starting to the 'softy' side of him, sis." Terramar told Silverstream.

"Told ya." Silverstream smirked.

"Friends talking, or friends playing?" Yona asked.

"Definitely playing." Gallus grinned. "Me and Silverstream need to make up for lost time. Terramar, you wanna be part of the team?"

"Sure." Terramar nodded. "I think I'm getting the hang of this game."

"Wait'll you see what your big sister can do." Silverstream smirked.

"And your big sister's friend." Gallus grinned. "Try to keep up..."

The friends and family played together for the rest of the day, their revelry only stopping when Sky Beak sought them out, announcing that it was time to go.

"It was great meeting you all." Terramar told Silverstream's friends before departing.

"Same here." Sandbar smiled.

"Yona had best time with Terramar!" Yona announced.

"You got game, no question." Smolder nodded.

"I hope you can visit us again sometime." Ocellus declared.

"Or maybe all of you can come visit me at Mount Aris." Terramar offered. "You and mom wouldn't mind, would you, dad?"

"Of course not." Sky Beak smiled. "Any friends of you and Silverstream are welcome at our home."

"Thanks, dad." Terramar beamed. He then turned to the others "So, y'know, drop by any time."

"Maybe we will." Gallus nodded.

"Wild Timberwolves couldn't stop me." Scootaloo grinned.

"See you at mom's birthday, li'l bro." Silverstream hugged Terramar.

"Just be ready for a lot of hugs." Terramar smirked. "Mom's got a lot of unused affection left over from the Three Days of Freedom Festival."

"And I'll be ready for it." Silverstream winked.

With that, Terramar and Sky Beak departed, the Crusaders, Silverstream and her friends waving them off. Once the visitors had left, the students and friendship tutors went back inside the school, Gallus and Silverstream bringing up the rear.

"Gotta admit, you've got a real great family there." Gallus told Silverstream.

"And _you've_ got a great family here." Silverstream smiled.

"Guess so." Gallus nodded. "Not exactly the family I've always dreamed of..."

Silverstream's face fell.

"...Because it's way better." Gallus smirked.

"Ahh! You got me!" Silverstream chuckled. "Good one!"

The two laughed together as they continued down the hallways of the school.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Not What I Expected

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Ten: Not What I Expected**

Within Twilight's castle, Starlight was in her room, relaxing after a hard day's work. She had helped quite a few students in need of guidance counseling, several of which had put her skills to the test.

 _'Seems like only yesterday that I was complaining about not having enough work...'_ She thought, noting the irony.

Just then, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Starlight answered.

The door opened, and Spike entered the room.

"Hey, Starlight." He smiled, holding an envelope in his claw. "You got a letter."

"Thanks, Spike." Starlight replied, using her magic to bring the letter over and open it.

 _Dear Starlight,_

 _Good news. Shining Armor and Cadance are taking Flurry Heart to visit her grandparents this weekend, which means I'll be free to drop by Ponyville for a visit. If it's not a good time, let me know. If it is, I'll meet you at the train station at noon on Saturday. I hope to see you soon._

 _Your friend, Sunburst_

"So?" Spike urged. "Don't leave me in suspense!"

"It's from Sunburst." Starlight rolled her eyes. "He want to drop by and visit this weekend."

"That's nice." Spike declared. "Haven't seen him since the map called the two of you for that mission a while back."

"I know." Starlight nodded. "We've both been so busy, we've barely gotten any time to hang out." She took out a fresh piece of paper. "I'm gonna write back and let him know it's all clear for him to drop by right away."

"Cool." Spike nodded. "By the way, dinner's be ready in an hour. Daisy salad with a side of my famous nachos."

"Mmm." Starlight grinned as she readied a quill. "Can't wait."

As Spike left the room, Starlight started writing her confirmation letter.

 _Dear Sunburst,_

 _I'll be glad to see you this weekend. In fact, I'm always glad to see you. Things have been pretty busy lately, and I'd love to spend my weekend with you. I'll be waiting for you at the train station, just like always._

 _Until then, your friend always, Starlight_

Putting away the quill, Starlight placed the reply in a spare envelope.

 _'One hour until dinner.'_ She recalled. _'Should be just enough time to get this down to the post office...'_

Starlight departed her room and the castle, set to have the letter delivered as quickly as possible.

 _'This day just got better.'_ She thought.

That Saturday, Starlight made her way down to the train station, eagerly awaiting Sunburst's arrival. There were some other ponies waiting for the train also, though if you were to ask Starlight, she'd claim that none of them would be as happy to see it arrive as she was.

She was so excited at the prospect of seeing Sunburst again, she felt like jumping for joy... if there weren't so many ponies around. Still, there was a definite spring in her step as she paced around the station.

 _'Almost noon.'_ She thought, observing a nearby clock. _'The train should be here any minute now...'_

At precisely one-and-a-half minutes past noon (a particularly agonizing one-and-a-half minutes for Starlight), the Crystal Empire train rolled into the station. Starlight could barely contain herself as the doors opened, and the passengers disembarked, keeping her eyes open for Sunburst.

"Starlight!" Sunburst waved as he emerged from crowd.

"Sunburst!" Starlight smiled.

As the crowd thinned out, both Unicorns ran to meet each other, sharing their customary hug.

"Is it just me, or is the noon train from the Crystal Empire getting slower?" Starlight asked.

"I was thinking the same thing on the way here." Sunburst chuckled. "I have half a mind to have a word with the conductor on the way back."

"At least you're here now." Starlight grinned.

"Of course I am." Sunburst nodded. "I'd never miss a chance to hang out with my oldest friend."

As he said this, Sunburst used his magic to bring out a couple of suitcases (filled with books, naturally).

"Guess you decided to travel light this time, huh?" Starlight joked.

"Very funny." Sunburst rolled his eyes. "There's a chance that I might have overpacked last time I was here. You know, when I was on non-friendship mission business?"

"Maybe a slight chance." Starlight teased. "But you're getting better. Maybe next time, you could get it down to one-and-a-half suitcases?"

"Anything's possible." Sunburst smiled. "But for now, let's stay in the present."

"You got it." Starlight nodded.

The two headed back to Twilight's castle, sharing small talk along the way.

"So, how have things been since our little trip back home?" Starlight asked.

"Well, I've gotten a little less letters from my mother." Sunburst noted. "Guess our little talk had an effect on her..."

"And my dad's all but stopped calling me 'pumpky-wumpkin'." Starlight declared. "In public, at least."

Sunburst couldn't help snickering.

"Laugh it up, momma's boy." Starlight retorted, giving him a playful nudge. "I'll bet she hasn't stopped trying to cut that beard of yours, huh?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sunburst admitted. "But she won't be succeeding any time soon." He stroke his beard with a hoof. "I didn't go to all the trouble of growing this beard just to cut it off."

"I like it." Starlight shrugged. "Really fits the whole 'wizard' look you've got gong on."

"Thanks." Sunburst smiled.

As they neared Twilight's castle, Sunburst took notice of the nearby School of Friendship.

"That School sure is impressive." He declared.

"You're just noticing that now?" Starlight frowned. "You have seen it before, remember?"

"That was when I was called by the map." Sunburst pointed out. "I was a little too excited about going on my first friendship mission to actually notice my surroundings. Honestly, from leaving my house to reaching Twilight's castle, the whole thing was just one big blur." He gave the school another look. "Not quite as big as Celestia's school, but definitely more charming, and unique."

"Well, it is a friendship school." Starlight pointed. "By its very nature, it has to be unique."

"Come to think of it, I heard something about a friendship University opening over in Las Pegasus last month." Sunburst admitted. "Whatever happened to that?"

"Long story." Starlight declared, having heard about what had happened to it from Twilight. "Bottom line: this school's back to being the only one."

"I see." Sunburst adjusted his glasses. "I trust things have been going well so far?"

"Well... Mostly." Starlight said awkwardly. "There have been some ups and downs, but the school's still standing, still going. And Twilight and the others are doing a great job teaching."

"I suppose Twilight has something of an advantage there." Sunburst noted. "It's not the first time she's tried her hoof at teaching, is it?"

"Nope." Starlight agreed. "And having been her student myself, I'd say those kids are pretty lucky to have a teacher like her."

"They're lucky to have a guidance counselor like you, too." Sunburst smiled.

"Guidance Counselor Starlight." Starlight mused. "I think it's safe to say I never imagined my life going down that particular path."

"Join the club." Sunburst grinned. "I never saw myself becoming a Crystaller until it actually happened."

"From Sire's Hollow to all this." Starlight declared. "Looks like fate had bigger plans in store for us than either of us could have imagined."

"As long as those plans involved us rekindling our friendship, I have no complaints." Sunburst declared.

"Hear, hear." Starlight beamed. "If you want a closer look, I could give you a tour of the school after we drop off your luggage."

"That would be wonderful." Sunburst nodded. "I hope there's enough room for my books."

"Oh, don't worry." Starlight smirked. "I made sure there's be room for twice as many books."

"Thinking ahead, eh?" Sunburst grinned. "That's new."

"Ha, ha, real funny." Starlight nudged him again. "Just for that, I'm giving you the quick tour."

"Ouch." Sunburst chuckled. "Teach me not to mess with the great Guidance Counselor Starlight, huh?"

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Starlight winked. "Now come on. These books are starting to get heavy."

"Right behind you." Sunburst nodded.

After entering the castle and depositing the books in the guest room, Starlight and Sunburst decided to have some lunch. It was nothing fancy, just some daffodil and daisy sandwiches.

"Where's Twilight?" Sunburst asked between bites.

"Grading some tests." Starlight answered. "She is really taking this Headmare thing seriously. Then again, this is Twilight we're talking about. Anything scholarly, she takes _super_ seriously."

"I'd expect no less of her." Sunburst declared.

"Yeah." Starlight nodded. "She just wouldn't be Twilight otherwise."

"And Spike?" Sunburst asked.

"Having a fire-breathing contest with Smolder." Starlight declared. "She's a dragon student at the school."

"That's nice." Sunburst smiled. "It'll be good for Spike to interact with another dragon."

"Those two do seem to have hit it off." Starlight nodded. "They have those contests all the time."

"I hope there haven't been any accidental burnings." Sunburst frowned.

"Not so far." Starlight shrugged. "They seem to know what they're doing."

"So I'm guessing Smolder is a good student?" Sunburst asked.

"They all are." Starlight nodded. "Some are a little rough around the edges, but they're all good kids at heart."

"Good thing they have a guidance counselor to help smooth out those rough edges." Sunburst added. "You must have helped a lot of them, right?"

"Not at first." Starlight admitted. "For a while, no students seemed to need guidance. I felt like I wasn't needed at all..."

"I'm sorry." Sunburst comforted her.

"It's okay." Starlight assured him. "Things got better. First one student came to me for guidance, then more, and more. Some days, I have back-to-back counseling sessions. I almost have more problems than I know how to fix. Careful what you wish for, right?"

"Tell me about it." Sunburst grinned. "Being the Crystal Empire's 'big, import wizard' has it's downsides too. Just last week, I had somepony asking about what kind of spell to use in order to get the right kind of sheen on a Crystal Ewe's coat. That took longer than you'd think. By the end of it, I felt like I'd never want to see wool ever again!"

The two shared a chuckle. Moments later, Twilight entered the dining room, her mane slightly dishevelled from her work.

"Afternoon, Princess Twilight." Sunburst greeted her.

"Hello, Sunburst." Twilight smiled. "Starlight told me you'd be visiting today. Hope your visit's been going okay so far."

"Well, I haven't been here too long, but yes." Sunburst nodded. "Starlight was just telling me all about your school, and how hard it can be to teach."

"It is tough sometimes." Twilight admitted. "But teaching others how to be better friends is more than enough of a reward."

"And that's why you're the Princess of Friendship." Starlight noted. "After lunch, I'm going to give Sunburst a tour of the school. You wanna come with?"

"I'd like to, but I have to get lunch myself." Twilight declined. "Not to mention I still need to put together next week's lesson plan. I haven't quite decided between a field trip to Canterlot, or one to Appleloosa..."

"I'm sure you'll work it out." Starlight smiled. "You always do."

"But first, a little brain food." Twilight departed, her new destination being the kitchen. "Hope you enjoy the tour, Sunburst!"

"With this tour guide, how could I not?" Sunburst said fondly.

"Oh, I get it." Starlight smirked. "Trying to butter me up into giving you the long tour? Nice try."

"Can't blame a stallion for trying, can you?" Sunburst teased.

"Watch me." Starlight joked.

After finishing lunch, Starlight led Sunburst through the School of Friendship. Since it was Saturday, most of the students were out, either enjoying their weekend in Ponyville, or having fun in the surrounding areas. Starlight showed Sunburst each of the classrooms, at the same time regaling him with stories of life at the school.

"...And then I lost my temper, and banished him." Starlight declared, part-way through detailing one such tale.

"Wow, you really banished Discord, the Spirit of Chaos?" Sunburst gaped.

"Yep." Starlight nodded. "Not that it was much help."

"How do you mean?" Sunburst asked.

"The spell only banished his body." Starlight recalled. "He was able to still cause trouble as a spirit. In the end, it took some good old guidance counselor talk to straighten things out."

"It's still very impressive, though." Sunburst pointed out. "I can't think of many ponies who could handle Discord like that."

"That was nothing." Starlight scoffed. "You should see how Fluttershy handles a Discord temper tantrum. Now _that_ is impressive."

"I'll take your word for it." Sunburst said weakly. "I don't think I could stand to watch a Discord temper tantrum..."

"It's not pretty, that's for sure." Starlight admitted. "Thankfully, those are few and far between. Most of the time, he's not that bad. A little annoying, but not so bad."

"Again, I'll have to take your word for it." Sunburst repeated.

Not long after, they arrived at Starlight's office.

"And this is where the 'magic' happens." Starlight smiled.

"Your own office." Sunburst looked around. "Funny how being the royal Crystaller doesn't get _me_ an office of my own..."

"Guess being a close personal friend of the Headmare has its perks." Starlight joked.

"And you've helped so many students within these walls." Sunburst declared.

"Not just students." Starlight declared. "Not so long ago, Rainbow Dash and Rarity had a falling out, and both came to me for guidance... at the same time."

"That must have been tough." Sunburst surmized.

"You have no idea." Starlight rolled her eyes. "I needed some serious back-up to solve that problem. Me, Twilight and Spike actually faked the theft of a magical artefact in order to get those two to work together again."

"Now that's an unconventional technique." Sunburst noted.

"Well, this is an unconventional school." Starlight pointed out. "And something tells me it won't be the last problem around here that requires an unconventional solution."

"If anypony can put together unconventional solutions, it's you." Sunburst smiled. "You've always had a knack for thinking outside the box.

"Thanks." Starlight said bashfully. "Guess a place like this is where that kind of skill really comes in useful. It can be tough at times, but helping those troubled students really gives me a warm feeling in my heart. You wouldn't get that at any other school..."

"Speaking of which: On the inside, this school is even more impressive than I imagined." Sunburst declared, looking around once more. "Enlightening and educating young minds truly is a noble calling. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous of you all."

"Well, if you ever have some spare time, I'm sure Twilight and the others wouldn't mind having you as a guest teacher." Starlight offered. "I sure wouldn't."

"Really?!" Sunburst smiled.

"If you think you're up for the challenge, that is." Starlight grinned.

"That would be great!" Sunburst cheered. He hugged his old friend. "Thank you!"

"What are friends for?" Starlight hugged him back. "Seriously, some of the school essays revolve around that question."

"Of course they do." Sunburst rolled his eyes as they broke the hug. "I'll have to put together some notes when I get home..."

"Or better yet, I'll lend you some of my notes from when I was a friendship student." Starlight offered. "That should help point you in the right direction."

"I'm sure they will." Sunburst beamed. "Thanks again, Starlight."

"Any time." Starlight nodded.

The tour complete, Starlight and Sunburst returned to the castle for some relaxation, reading, and eventually, dinner. That evening, they, along with Twilight and Spike, played the 'full-size pony' version of _Dragon Pit_ Sunburst had envisioned during his last non-map mission to Ponyville together. Sunburst won, though only by a small margin.

"Way to go, Sunburst!" Spike smiled.

"Nice move!" Twilight added.

"Thanks." Sunburst nodded, removing his dragon costume.

"I almost had you on that sixth dice throw, though." Starlight declared, also removing her costume.

"You sure did." Sunburst admitted. "Good to see all that guidance counselor work hasn't made you rusty."

"Like I'd ever lose my edge when it comes to this game." Starlight boasted. "Just you wait, I'll win next time."

"I look forward to it." Sunburst smirked.

The next day, Starlight and Sunburst, after taking some time in the morning to walk around Ponyville and enjoy the sights together, returned to the train station.

"As always, I had a great." Sunburst smiled, patiently waited for the train. "Until next time, Guidance Counselor Starlight."

"Sooner rather than later, Crystaller Sunburst." Starlight chuckled. "And I promise I'll have a chat with Twilight about getting you that guest teacher spot. Expect a letter on the matter very soon."

"Sooner rather than later." Sunburst knowingly repeated her words.

Once the train back to the Crystal Empire rolled in, the two childhood friends shared one last hug before Sunburst boarded. He waved to Starlight out of the window as the train continued its journey north. Starlight waved back, missing him already.

 _'And tomorrow, it's back to being a guidance counselor at the one and only School of Friendship.'_ Starlight thought. _'The job destiny led me to. The job I wouldn't trade for anything...'_

Starlight made her way back to the castle, already looking forward to Sunburst's next visit.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. The Storytellers

**Tales of Friendship**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Storytellers**

Rockhoof, Pillar of Equestria and hero of yesteryear, was currently in a modern cafe, awaiting the arrival of an old friend.

As he sat in a booth, taking up an entire seat, he gained a few looks from the rest of the cafe's patrons. This was something he was used to. Even if his fellow ponies didn't recognize him as one of the six legendary heroes recently brought to the present, his greater-than average size would usually draw attention.

 _'Is it just me, or have ponies gotten smaller than I remember?'_ He asked himself.

As he looked around, Rockhoof finally spotted the pony he had been waiting for: Stygian.

"Stygian!" Rockhoof called (loud enough to startle everypony in the cafe. "Over here, old friend!"

"Rockhoof!" Stygian smiled as he walked over to join the Pillar of Strength. "Good to see you!"

Chuckling heartily, Rockhoof pulled the small Unicorn into an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Oof!" Stygian groaned, feeling like all the air had just been forced out of his body.

"How have you been?" Rockhoof grinned as he released him.

"I can't complain." Stygian declared as he sat down. "Things have been going quite well for me lately. This modern world took some getting used to, though..."

"You don't have to tell me that." Rockhoof scoffed. "Everything is so different now. New buildings, new roles for ponies to play... and of course, we have places like this, that offers a banquet's worth of food and drink."

"And several of those food and drink have very complicated names." Stygian noted. "Just take a look at the fare offered here." He indicated the menu board. "Do you have any idea what a 'non-fat decaff soy mocha latte' is?"

"Not a clue." Rockhoof shrugged. "Ah, for the days when water, milk and various fruit and vegetable juices were the limits of our drinking choices..."

"I'm afraid those days are long gone, my friend." Stygian sighed. "And if I've learned anything, it's that you shouldn't focus so much on the past."

"Aye." Rockhoof nodded. "The past is a good place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there."

One of the barristas (a pale blue Earth Pony mare with a green eyes and a snow white mane) approached their booth, carrying a two with two cups.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering our drinks." Stygian declared.

"Here are your smoothies, sirs." The barrista placed the cups on the table.

"Thank you, miss." Stygian gave her a decent tip.

"'Smoothies'?" Rockhoof frowned, eyeing his cup with some trepidation.

"They're a new kind of fruit-based beverage." Stygian explained. "Truth be told, I've actually taken quite a liking to them. Try it."

Rockhoof took a sip of his drink, and received a delightful fusion of strawberry and banana.

"Mm, not bad." He admitted.

"Told you." Stygian chuckled, before taking a generous amount from his own cup. "Ah, mango and peach. Delicious." Lowering his cup, he added "So, how have things been for you?"

"I won't lie, it wasn't easy at first." Rockhoof admitted. "In fact, it was almost too hard for this old warrior."

"How do you mean?" Stygian asked.

"Now there's a long story..." Rockhoof sighed.

Rockhoof quickly filled Stygian in on his recent struggles; how he couldn't seem to find his place in the modern world, and had become so disheartened that he had wanted to be turned to stone.

"That's awful." Stygian frowned. "Though since you're here with me now, I'm guessing something happened to change your mind."

"Not something. Somecreature." Rockhoof declared. "One of Twilight's students, a sweet young yak named Yona, helped me realize that I still had something to offer Equestria."

"And what's that?" Stygian asked.

"My storytelling skills." Rockhoof smiled. "The entire school were hanging on my every word. Eager to listen to all my old stories. Princess Twilight even made my Equestria's official 'Keeper of Tales'."

"That's wonderful." Stygian grinned. "I'm glad things worked out for you, old friend."

"Thanks." Rockhoof nodded. "And from what I've seen and heard, things have been working out for all of our old friends. Flash Magnus, Mistmane... Everypony."

"I've heard about their new exploits myself." Stygian noted. "Star Swirl's off learning about friendship, Somnambula's helping so many ponies... It's humbling to see them adjusting so well."

"Don't sell yourself short." Rockhoof smiled. "I heard from Princess Twilight that you've been pursuing a career in literature. Become quite the accomplished author, haven't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'accomplished'." Stygian said humbly.

"According to Princess Twilight, you've just written your third book." Rockhoof pointed. "If that's not accomplished, I don't know what is."

"Honestly, it was never my intent to become an author." Stygian admitted.

"Oh, really?" Rockhoof raised an eyebrow. "Then how did all that happen?"

"Well, it happened a few months ago..." Stygian declared.

 _Flashback..._

After a fortnight spent traveling from place to place, Stygian had found himself in Baltimare. After paying for a room in the local guesthouse, he had gone out to get some groceries for the week.

At the town's grocery store, he was picking out his favorite foods, when he heard some nearby ponies talking.

"Did you hear about those legendary ponies returning?" One pony, a red-coated Pegasus mare, asked.

"I've heard the rumors." A silver-coated, suit-wearing Unicorn stallion with a stylish black mane and blue eyes, nodded. "Apparently, they spent the last thousand years or so trapped in some weird place where they didn't age."

"It's incredible." The mare declared. "I grew up hearing stories about Mistmane, and now she's back, large as life. It's almost like a dream come true."

"No kidding." The stallion nodded. "Just imagine all the amazing stories they must have to tell. The stories that didn't make it into the history books."

"What I wouldn't give to hear some of those stories." The mare smiled.

"Me too." The stallion agreed. "Too bad those guys don't have agents..."

Stygian smiled to himself. While he wasn't sure what an "agent" was, he had no doubt ponies all over Equestria would marvel at the tales of his friends' heroics.

 _'Even after a millenia away, ponies still love the Pillars...'_ He thought.

After paying for his groceries, Stygian departed from the store. As he did, he found himself bumping into another stallion.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized, barely able to keep his groceries aloft in his magical aura.

"That's okay." The stallion declared. "No big-" As the stallion turned to face him, Stygian realized it was the same one he had overheard inside. "...Hey, I know you."

"You do?" Stygian asked, confused.

"Yeah." The stallion nodded. "You're that guy who was with the Pillars. Stygian, right?"

"Yes, that's me." Stygian declared, pleasantly surprised to meet somepony who knew who he was.

"I thought so." The stallion grinned. "The name's Silver Ink. Nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." Stygian smiled.

"So is it true that you actually brought the Pillars together?" Silver Ink asked.

"Yes." Stygian nodded. "I needed them to fend off a trio of Sirens that had descended on my home village."

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Silver Ink declared.

"Oh, it was." Stygian agreed. "Quite an epic one, at that."

"I'll bet." Silver Ink nodded. "...You know, I'm sure a lot of ponies would like to hear all about that story."

"So am I." Stygian admitted. "But I'm afraid I don't have the means to go around telling everypony about it."

"I have a better, more efficient idea." Silver Ink declared. "You should write a book about it."

"I should?" Stygian frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Silver Ink grinned. "I just so happen to be a publisher. My company, _Golden Quill Publishing_ , would be happy to market such a book. You could tell that story to everypony in Equestria, and barely have to go anywhere. Not to mention, we would be happy to compensate you handsomely for your efforts..."

Stygian couldn't deny that he could use some extra money. Enough to afford a permanent home for himself, for starters. And sharing the Pillars' beginnings with the good citizens of Equestria just seemed right to him.

"A tempting offer..." He admitted.

"Here." Silver Ink handed Stygian a card with his company's contact details on it. "No pressure. You just take a little while to mull it over, and let me know when you've come to a decision."

"I will." Stygian took the card. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Silver Ink smiled. "'Till next time..."

As the two parted ways, Stygian glanced at the card.

 _'Me, a writer...'_ He mused.

 _The Present..._

"After giving it due consideration, I decided to take Silver up on his offer." Stygian declared. "Following a fairly detailed planning session, I writing all about my first encounters with you and the other Pillars, and of the battle against the Sirens."

"You didn't take any liberties with the stories, I hope." Rockhoof asked playfully.

"On the contrary, I wrote nothing but the truth." Stygian assured him. "I felt it was best to do so. Every little problem, and unfortunate side-issue, I kept in. Even that trouble with the crazed wildlife in Meadowbrook's swamp."

"Oh, I remember that mess." Rockhoof groaned. "Did you really have to put that in the book?"

"Sorry." Stygian shrugged. "Like I said, I felt it was best to use the whole truth."

"I know a certain honesty teacher who'd approve." Rockhoof smiled.

"I expected ponies would be interested to read my story." Stygian declared. "But I didn't expect the book to sell nearly as well as it did. Almost immediately after Silver had my manuscript replicated and sent out to every book store in Equestria, I received word that the copies were, to quote Silver, 'flying off the shelves'. Suddenly, I had more money than I knew what to do with. I put some of it towards buying a nice little cottage for myself, donated a fair amount to worthy causes, and, on Silver's suggestion, had the rest put into something called a 'bank account', where it would be safe and sound."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Rockhoof smiled. "That was indeed a grand adventure."

"The readers seemed to think so." Stygian noted. "Before I knew it, I was getting recognized on a regular basis. I could barely walk down the street without at least one pony telling me how much they loved my story. Not long after, Silver arranged for me to have a book signing."

"A... 'book signing'?" Rockhoof frowned. "What's that?"

"Basically, ponies line up to have their favorite authors write their names in their book." Stygian explained. "Apparently, it makes those books 'collector's items'."

"These modern pony ways really confuse me sometimes." Rockhoof reaffirmed.

"I didn't quite understand it myself." Stygian admitted. "But it made the readers happy, so I just went along with it. There were so many lining up to have their books signed, I almost strained my horn accomodating them all."

"Ouch." Rockhoof chuckled. "I suppose we all have to suffer for our art, don't we?"

"It was a small price to pay." Stygian agreed. "It wasn't long before Silver and I had another talk..."

 _Flashback..._

Stygian was in Silver Ink's office. It was a fairly luxurious place, with white shag carpeting, a large fish tank in the corner, and a desk made out of the finest timber in Equestria.

"Stygian, your book is a certified smash hit." Silver Ink announced. "The fans love it."

"I'm glad to hear that." Stygian beamed.

"in fact, they love it so much, I'm starting to think you should write another book." Silver Ink declared.

"Another?" Stygian repeated.

"That's right." Silver Ink nodded. "And it's not like you're short on material. I'm sure you and the Pillars had lots more adventures after that one, right?"

"We certainly did." Stygian nodded. "Perhaps not a lot more..." He mumbled, recalling his fall from grace. "But definitely enough for another book."

"So you'd be up for writing a sequel?" Silver Ink offered.

"Of course." Stygian grinned. "Wouldn't want to disappoint my fans... or my publisher friend."

"That's what I like to hear." Silver Ink chuckled. "Whenever you're ready, pal. Whenever you're ready..."

 _The present..._

"So I got to work on a second book, and, lo and behold, it proved even more popular than the first." Stygian declared. "This one revolved around all the other fiends and beasts that you and the Pillars did battle with."

"With help from our genius strategist." Rockhoof grinned. "I hope you kept sticking to the truth, and didn't downplay your own contributions!"

"I did try to at least be humble about it." Stygian shrugged. "I may have done a lot of the thinking back then, but you and the others did the real work."

"I'm guessing your second work earned as much as the first?" Rockhoof asked knowingly.

"And more." Stygian nodded. "I gave a lot more of those proceeds to charitable causes. I had more than enough to survive on from the sales of the first book, after all."

"And you had to do more book signings, right?" Rockhoof inquired.

"Indeed." Stygian nodded. "I even agreed to an interview with a reporter from the Canterlot Chronicle. My schedule was rather busy back then."

"That's the price of fame." Rockhoof joked.

"I was just happy the stories of our adventures were known to one and all." Stygian shrugged. "Replacing legends with fact. That was my main goal. I never lost sight of that. Even when..."

"Even when... what?" Rockhoof asked.

"Well..." Stygian said awkwardly.

 _Flashback..._

Two months after Stygian's second book had launched, he found himself being called to Silver Ink's office once again.

"You're on a roll, pal." Silver Ink smiled. "Two best-sellers in a row."

"It is quite gratifying, I'll admit." Stygian nodded.

"I'll bet it is." Silver Ink nodded. "Already, our readers want another book from you!"

"Another?" Stygian frowned. "I'm not sure I can write another. I already chronicled all the adventures the Pillars had back in the day. There isn't much else to write about."

"Well, there is one thing..." Silver Ink said hesitantly.

"What?" Stygian asked, not liking his tone.

"I realize this may be a sore subject, but... what about the event that led to you and the Pillars ending up in the present?" Silver Ink suggested. "You know, the whole Pony of Shadows thing?"

"You... know about that?" Stygian said awkwardly.

"I heard rumors about it." Silver Ink nodded. "Lots of ponies did."

"You're right, it is a sore subject." Stygian nodded. "I did a very terrible thing, allying myself with the shadows. But I like to think I've moved past that, and so have my friends. Even so, it may not be the best idea to drudge up those old wounds."

"But this could be your chance to tell your side of the story." Silver Ink urged. "To be upfront about it. To tell the world 'hey, I made a mistake, but I won't let it define me'."

"I don't know, Silver..." Stygian sighed. "Do you really think the readers would appreciate those terrible days?"

"I'm not gonna force ya to write it, Stygian." Silver Ink said fairly. "But your fans have already heard most of your story. They're read all about the part you played in protecting Equestria all those years ago. They know you're a good guy. But knowing a pony is about knowing all of him, the good and the bad. If they're real fans, they'll stick by you, no matter what. And who knows? It might feel good for you to get all off your chest."

"You make some valid points there..." Stygian admitted grudgingly.

"It's up to you, Stygian." Silver Ink assued him. "Whatever choice you make, I'll be fine with. You've already given me two best-sellers. That's more than enough from one writers, if you ask me."

"Thanks, Silver." Stygian smiled weakly. "I'll think it over, and inform you of my decision soon."

"That's all I ask." Silver Ink nodded.

Stygian left Silver Ink's office, already struggling with one of the biggest decisions of his life.

 _'What should I do?'_ He thought ruefully. _'What? What?'_

 _The present..._

"That must've been tough." Rockhoof said sympathetically.

"It was." Stygian nodded. "Thinking it over cost me more than one sleepless night. But after a lot of soul-searching, I decided that I had to finish my story. Not just for my fans, but for myself. And so, I agreed to write the story of my fall into darkness... and my return to the light."

"And...?" Rockhoof urged.

"And it turned out Silver was right." Stygian smiled. "It did feel good to write all down. Like a great weight had been lifted from my chest. And the fans loved it. The Canterlot Chronicle called it 'a spellbinding tale of one lost soul's struggle with darkness and redemption'. It sold better than either of my previous books, and I had more book signings to attend than ever."

"So it all worked out in the end? Marvelous." Rockhoof slapped Stygian on the back. "if anypony deserves a happy ending, it's you."

"Thanks, Rockhoof." Stygian smiled (rubbing his aching back as he did). "But as I said, my goal was to let the story be known. And I accomplished that. That's enough for me."

"So be it." Rockhoof nodded.

At that point, a young Pegasus stallion with a cobalt coat, lavender mane and magenta eyes approached, carrying a copy of Stygian's latest book.

"Mr. Stygian?" He asked nervously.

"What is it, lad?" Stygian smiled.

"I... I was wondering if you could... sign my copy of your book?" The stallion stuttered.

"I'd be happy to." Stygian nodded. "Who should I make this out to?"

"N-Nimbus, sir." The stallion answered.

Stygian wrote "To Nimbus, best wishes, Stygian" in the book.

"Thank you, sir." Nimbus gushed.

"My pleasure." Stygian smiled.

As Nimbus giddily departed, Rockhoof chuckled.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about not being noticed anymore." He joked.

"It seems unlikely." Stygian grinned.

"Nothing like a good story to grab ponies' attention, I always say." Rockhoof declared. "I guess this means we're both 'Keepers of Tales' now, eh?"

"I suppose it does." Stygian smiled. "Shall I order us some more smoothies?"

"Please do." Rockhoof nodded. "That last one was delicious."

"Looks like modern beverages aren't so bad, are they?" Stygian pointed out.

"Not smoothies, at least." Rockhoof chuckled.

Stygian shared the chuckle as he went to order more smoothies. The two storytellers had much more to discuss. And now that Stygian's story had been told, he felt more ready than ever to face the future, no matter that future brought.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Step By Step

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twelve: Step By Step**

As Celestia's sun rose over Ponyville, the School of Friendship was illuminated in its glow, standing strong and proud. Barely a week ago, its fate was very much in the air, due to the machinations of the formerly-antagonistic Chancellor Neighsay and the twisted former student Cozy Glow. But after Cozy Glow was defeated, and Neighsay had seen the error of his ways, the School of Friendship was safe once more.

Of course, that meant that classes had resumed, the same as usual. The students were currently gathered in Twilight's classroom, listening to their headmare and the rest of their teachers.

"I know we've had a trying few days." Twilight admitted to the students. "But I'm proud of you all for enduring through the strife. When friends stand together, they can survive anything. And you proved what good friends you truly are." She smiled widely. "Which is why, in recognition of both your friendship and Equestria once more being saved-"

"We'll be having a 'hooray for Equestria being safe once again' party!" Pinkie suddenly popped up in front of Twilight. "This Friday, after classes! There'll be food, fun, and dancing to music provided by Ponyville's very own DJ PON-3, so be sure to put on your dancing shoes!"

"Thank you, Pinkie." Twilight rolled her eyes. She returned her attention to the students. "As Professor Pie so kindly pointed out, we'll be throwing a party this Friday. I think we all deserve a little downtime after the last few days."

The students cheered in agreement.

"I know you're excited." Twilight chuckled. "But for now, let's try to concentrate on our school work. If nothing else, it'll help pass the time until the party."

The students continued their studies (some less enthusiastically than others).

After class, the students dispersed into the hallways. Among them as always were Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder and Yona, who were still reaping the benefits of saving Equestria. Over the past few days, they had received from their fellow students either congratulations for the act, or apologies for allowing Cozy Glow to deceive them into thinking those six were the ones behind the magic drain.

"You guys rock!" One Pegasus student cheered, clearly fulfilling the former requirement.

"Look at us." Smolder smirked. "Big heroes on campus. I could get used to this."

"Come on, Smolder." Sandbar rolled his eyes. "Headmare Twilight and the Professors didn't save Equestria all those times just for the glory."

"Neither did we, for that matter." Ocellus added.

"Ya gotta admit though, it's a nice little bonus." Gallus grinned.

"Why Yona and friends _not_ bask in glory?" Yona asked. "We saved Equestria, didn't we?"

"We sure did!" Silverstream nodded. "And we got to glow with all those cool magical colors, too!"

"Exactly!" Yona cheered. "Yona and friends best!"

"I'm just glad things are back to normal." Ocellus declared.

"Better than normal, now that we don't have to worry about Neighsay causin' trouble for the school anymore." Smolder noted.

"Another nice little bonus." Gallus grinned. "Now there's no threat of the school being closed, or being made to follow some EEA garbage."

After lunch and afternoon classes, the six students took some time to relax in the school lounge. As you might expect, it didn't take long for the conversation to focus on the upcoming party.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Silverstream squeed. "We're all gonna dress up, and eat party food, and dance all night!" She flapped her wings excitedly. "I love dancing, don't you guys?"

"Sure do." Sandbar nodded. "I'm no Maple Flaply, but I've got some moves."

"Eh, I can take it or leave it." Smolder shrugged.

"We started having dancing in the hive after Thorax took charge." Ocellus added. "I was a little too shy to join in back then, but I'm pretty sure I remember how the moves go..."

"Yaks dance all the time in music hut back home." Yona declared. "Yona will show friends how it's done!"

"Dancing was one of the things I missed most during all those years underwater." Silverstream admitted. "Now I get to share it with my best friends!"

As she said this, Silverstream noticed Gallus looking disinterested.

"Gallus!" She got into his face, making him jump. Are you ready to dance?"

"I'll pass, thanks." Gallus said flatly, taking a step back.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Silverstream frowned.

"I don't know how to dance anyway." Gallus shrugged. "Griffonstone isn't exactly packed with dance studios, you know."

"That's not a problem." Silverstream smiled. "I could teach you a few moves."

"Again, pass." Gallus scowled.

"Aw, come on." Silverstream pouted. "It's so easy to learn."

"I don't want to learn." Gallus retorted. "And I especially don't want to look like an idiot in front of the whole school."

"That's not gonna happen." Sandbar assured him.

"Don't you want to dance with the rest of us?" Silverstream asked.

"No." Gallus said firmly. "Because dancing is stupid!"

Silverstream gasped dramatically.

"It is not!" She growled. "You take that back!"

"Guys.." Ocellus said weakly.

"Seriously, you just flail around, looking like an idiot!" Gallus mocked the idea.

"So you think I'm an idiot?" Silverstream snarled.

"I didn't say that!" Gallus retorted.

"You said dancing is stupid." Silverstream reminded him. "And I love dancing, so you must be calling me stupid!"

"Don't answer that." Smolder urged Gallus.

"Well you're sure acting like it right now!" Gallus snarled.

"He answered..." Sandbar groaned.

"I knew it!" Silverstream spat.

"I'm not the one getting all bent out of shape over this!" Gallus shot back.

"No, you're the one who decided to insult something I love doing!" Silverstream growled.

"Friends stop fighting!" Yona pleaded. "Please!"

"Seriously, you both need to calm down." Sandbar instructed.

"He started it!" Silverstream pointed at Gallus.

"Please." Gallus scoffed. "You're the one who kept badgering me. You should've just left it well enough alone. But no, you had to keep going!"

"I just wanted to share something I love with my friends." Silverstream glared. "But if you can't even give it a chance, maybe I shouldn't bother!"

"Maybe you should!" Gallus said petulantly.

"Fine!" Silverstream echoed resentfully.

The two turned around and walked away from each other.

"Come on, guys!" Sandbar called after them. "Don't be like that!"

Neither one showed any signs of listening, exiting the lounge through different doors.

"...Well, that just happened." Smolder deadpanned.

"Yona no like seeing friends fight." Yona frowned.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ocellus asked.

"Yeah, we should." Sandbar nodded. "We need to talk to them, and convince them to make up."

"Something tells me that's easier said than done." Smolder noted.

"We still try, though." Yona said firmly. "Help friends be friends again!"

"Exactly." Sandbar nodded. "Smolder, you and I are going to talk to Gallus. Ocellus, Yona, you can talk to Silverstream."

"You can count on us." Ocellus nodded.

"Yeah!" Yona nodded.

The four of them split up, and sought out their wayward friends. Sandbar and Smolder found Gallus in the student quarters, but were unable to talk some sense into him.

"It's not my fault she can't take any criticism over their precious dancing." He said stubbornly, his front legs crossed in defiance. "I only gave her my honest opinion, just like Professor Applejack always says we should."

"I think you learned that a little _too_ well." Smolder joked.

"If you'd just apologize-" Sandbar started.

"For what?" Gallus retorted. "Not letting her badger me about it? Maybe she should apologize to me!"

"Okay... logic's not exactly my strong suit, but I'm definitely seeing some holes in yours." Smolder declared.

"Funny, it makes perfect sense to me." Gallus scowled.

At the same time, Ocellus and Yona had found Silverstream in her Seapony form, swimming in the lake outside. She was proving just as stubborn as Gallus.

"Sorry girls, but I am not interesting in talking to that inconsiderate, grouchy Griffon." She shook her head.

"You can't _not_ talk to him for the rest of your life!" Ocellus pointed out.

"Ocellus right." Yona agreed. "Silverstream and Gallus friends. Should go back to acting like it!"

"Maybe if he actually apologized for all that mean stuff he said." She pouted.

"Silverstream..." Ocellus frowned.

"I didn't do anything wrong here!" Silverstream insisted. "That was Gallus. He's the one who should be saying he's sorry. Until he does, I'm not budging on this. At all. Like a barnacle attached to a boat, I'm sticking to it."

Ocellus and Yona shared worried looks as Silverstream dived under the water, clearly tired of talking.

A short time later, Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus and Yona regrouped in the lounge.

"How did it go on your end?" Ocellus asked.

"It didn't." Smolder said flatly.

"Gallus isn't budging." Sandbar shook his head. "He's insisting that Silverstream should apologize to him."

"Silverstream says same thing." Yona declared.

"They're both being so stubborn." Ocellus shook her head, "How can we get them to make up if they refuse to even speak to each other?"

"...I think it's time we called in the big guns." Sandbar announced. "In the form of a little third party assistance."

"But how we get friends to third party?" Yona asked.

"I think I might know a way..." Smolder smirked deviously.

The next afternoon (after a day spent with Gallus and Silverstream sitting as far away from each other during classes as possible), the would-be conflict-resolvers made their move.

"Silverstream!" Ocellus called, as she and Yona caught up to her outside Kindness class.

"Hey, guys." Silverstream said flatly, not her usual cheerful self due to her feud with Gallus. "What's up?"

"We know things have been kinda rough the last couple of days." Ocellus noted. "So..."

"We make special surprise to cheer Silverstream up!" Yona announced.

"You did?" Silverstream smiled.

"We sure did." Ocellus nodded. "And it's such a special surprise, that we have to blindfold you before we take you there." She produced a strip of red cloth.

"Ooh, fun!" Silverstream grinned.

Yona tied the cloth around Silverstream's eyes.

"Silverstream come this way." Yona urged. "Follow Yona's voice."

"Okay..." Silverstream nodded, blindly following down the halls.

Meanwhile, Sandbar, Smolder and Gallus had just departed from Rainbow Dash's Loyalty class. Sandbar had deliberately pulled back for a little while, to make the step believable.

"Hey, Gallus." He caught up to the Griffon. "Guidance Counselor Starlight just told me she wants to see you."

"Oh, great." Gallus grumbled. "Who blabbed about the argument with Silverstream?"

"Don't look at me." Smolder said innocently.

"I don't know why she wants to see you." Sandbar declared. "In fact, she wants me and Smolder there, too. Maybe it's some kind of group therapy. We should hurry over."

"Sure, whatever." Gallus grumbled.

Gallus's group was the first to reach Starlight's office. As they entered, they found Starlight sitting at her desk.

"Ah, there you all are." Starlight smiled.

"We sure are." Gallus nodded. "Now, why exactly are we here?"

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough." Starlight declared cryptically.

Seconds later, the door opened, and Ocellus and Yona led Silverstream inside.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off now." Ocellus told Silverstream.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see my surprise..." Silverstream took off the blindfold, and found herself face-to-face with the scowling Gallus.

"What is he/she doing here?!" They said in unison.

"Sorry we had to trick you guys." Sandbar apologized.

"You set us up?!" Gallus growled.

"Not cool." Silverstream pouted.

"We thought we didn't have much choice." Ocellus said sheepishly.

"It only way to get you to speak to each other." Yona declared.

"It's for your own good." Smolder said firmly.

"Your friends had your best interests in mind." Starlight pointed out. "Now that you're both here, we can talk all of this out."

"I don't see what there is to talk about." Gallus said stubbornly.

"Unless it's an apology, I don't wanna hear it." Silverstream shook her head.

"I'm outta here." Gallus made for the door, only for the other to block him.

"Sorry, Gallus." Sandbar said firmly. "Nocreature's leaving until this is settled."

"So why don't you both take a seat on the couch?" Starlight offered.

Gallus and Silverstream reluctantly sat on the couch, averting their eyes from each other.

"Your friends have already told me about why you're fighting." Starlight admitted.

"You mean how Gallus was being a total jerk?" Silverstream growled.

"Or how Silverstream just can't mind her own business?" Gallus spat.

"Something like that." Starlight frowned. "I know from experience that telling a friend you don't like something they don't like can have nasty consequences. And I also know getting angry about their reaction only makes things worse."

"She's the one who got angry, so she started it." Gallus pointed at Silverstream.

"Excuse me?!" Silverstream scowled. "You're the one who called dancing 'stupid'!"

"It doesn't matter who started it." Starlight interrupted. "What matters is being friends. Friendship is more important than some silly argument. You need to put your anger aside, and make amends with each other."

"Not until she apologizes." Gallus said stubbornly.

"You first!" Silverstream growled.

"It doesn't matter who apologizes first, either." Starlight sighed. "You two are friends. You're been through more than a few experiences together, haven't you? Liked being paired up on the Spell-venger hunt... wasn't that fun? Before Discord stepped in, I mean..."

"Maybe.." Gallus muttered.

"I guess..." Silverstream mumbled.

"And remember Hearth's Warming Eve?" Ocellus stepped in. "Silverstream, you were the first of us to offer to stay with Gallus over winter break!"

"...I remember..." Silverstream recalled.

"Yeah..." Gallus remembered that moment, and how touched he was at Silverstream sacrificing being at the Three Days of Freedom Festival for him. "That was... that was really nice of you..."

"And when the Tree of Harmony tested us, You helped Silverstream to pass her test." Sandbar reminded Gallus.

"He sure did..." Silverstream thought back, recalling how Gallus's encouragement had given her the strength she needed to pass her test. "I'd probably still be stuck down if it weren't for him..."

"I just... gave you a push in the right direction." Gallus said humbly.

"And when we face Cozy Glow, we all get empowered by Tree of Harmony!" Yona added.

"That's right." Smolder nodded. "Because the Tree knew how powerful our friendship is. That wouldn't have happened if we weren't all together, supporting each other."

"That was pretty neat." Silverstream smiled.

"We did save Equestria together..." Gallus beamed.

"There's no denying how magical your friendship with each other is." Starlight smiled. "Gallus, Silverstream... do you really want to lose that over a petty argument?"

"...No..." Gallus sighed.

"Not really..." Silverstream admitted.

"The good news is, it's never too late to fix things." Starlight declared. "The next step is all up to you two..."

Gallus and Silverstream looked at each other awkwardly. What seemed like an eternity passed before one of them spoke.

"Look, I know I've been kind of a jerk about this." Gallus admitted. "And I'm sorry. Dancing's not stupid."

"I know it's not." Silverstream pouted. "...But I guess I was a little too sensitive about it myself. I just really liked the idea of sharing I love with all my friends, including you. I wasn't ready for you to say you didn't like it. At all..."

"Well, like the Professors always say, friendship is about compromise." Gallus sighed. "If you like dancing, I guess I can respect that."

"Really?" A small smile appeared on Silverstream's face.

"Yeah." Gallus smiled. "And maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if I did give it a shot. If you think dancing can be fun, there might be something to it after all."

"Thanks, Gallus." Silverstream said softly. "That really means a lot to me."

"No problem." Gallus nodded. He held out a talon. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Silverstream gave him a hug.

"Great." Gallus smiled awkwardly, very aware that Starlight and their friends were watching, similar adoring smiles on their faces.

"Now that's what I like to see." Starlight said proudly.

"Yona so happy friends are friends are again!" Yona beamed.

"We all are." Ocellus pointed out.

"Seriously, it was kinda weird not seeing you guys getting along." Smolder admitted.

"Thanks for the help, Counselor Starlight." Sandbar declared.

"It's what I'm here for." Starlight said humbly.

With their differences reconciled, Gallus and Silverstream were friends once again, hanging out together, and having no problem sitting near to each other during their classes (much to their friends' relief).

On Friday evening, after classes had ended for the day, the students and teachers alike had gathered for the party in the main hall, which had been appropriately decorated by Pinkie for the occasion. The students had also dressed up for the occasion, looking their best. Wherever you looked, a fun time was being had.

Yona had eschewed her usual shawl in favour of a finer, more elaborate shawl with a snowflake pattern. She was also wearing a matching cap, and gold-colored hair ribbons.

"That's quite a look, Yona." Sandbar noted. He himself was wearing a pale blue shirt and black jacket.

"That shawl looks beautiful." Ocellus declared. She was wearing a more simple white dress with silver trim.

"This Yak formal wear." Yona declared. "Yaks wear clothes like only on most special occasions. And Yona say party to celebrate Yona and friends saving Equestria is very special occasion."

"Got that right." Sandbar got himself some punch.

For those students who didn't have any suitable outfits (or the means to get them), Rarity, true to her nature, had made clothes especially for them. Smolder was one such student. She was currently wearing a vermillion ankle-length party dress with gold accents. As she helped herself to some snacks, she was joined by Spike, who was wearing the usual tuxedo and top hat he wore for formal occasions (albeit slightly altered to accommodate his wings).

"Hey, Smolder." Spike greeted her.

"Hey, Spike." Smolder nodded. "I see you got all dressed up for the big night.

"I'm not the only one." Spike noted. "You look... nice."

Inwardly, Smolder was pleased at the compliment. Outwardly, she needed to keep up her "tough girl" reputation, so she pretended otherwise.

"I look ridiculous." She put on a false frown. "And I got half a mind to tell Professor Applejack about your flagrant use of dishonesty."

"Real funny." Spike rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess, fashion's not a big deal in the dragon lands?"

"You might say that." Smolder shrugged. "Still, Professor Rarity did make this just for me..."

"Yeah, she's amazing." Spike smiled dreamily.

"She has her moments, that's for sure." Smolder agreed.

"She really does..." Spike grinned, catching a glance at Rarity, who was on the other side of the hall. "Practically every day..."

"Okay..." Smolder said awkwardly. "Anyway, fashion may not be my thing, but I think I can stomach wearing a dress for one evening. There's worse outfits to be walking around in, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Spike nodded. "Usually ones made by other designers. Trust me, I know."

"I'll take your word for it." Smolder, keen to change the discussion to something other than clothes. "How have those wings been treatin' ya?"

"Can't complain." Spike declared, flapping his newest appendages a little. "Those lessons you gave me really helped. But the stronger headwinds have been a problem..."

"Keep at it." Smolder encouraged him. "Practice makes perfect."

Meanwhile, Silverstream, wearing seafoam green dress, was standing close to where DJ PON-3 harvest up her turntable, bobbing her head in time to the music. She was approached by Gallus, who had chosen to go with a simple bowtie for the occasion.

"Hey." He smiled. "Enjoying the music?"

"Uh-huh!" Silverstream smiled.

"It is a pretty catchy tune." Gallus admitted, tapping a talon to the beat. He hesitated for a moment. "...Look, I know we made up, but I still feel a little bad about what I said before, and I wanna make it up to you. So, I guess what I'm saying is, if ya wanna-"

"Dance? I'd love to!" Silverstream grabbed Gallus's outstretched talon. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Gallus yelped, already regretting his decision as Silverstream dragged him onto the dancefloor.

Not too far away, Yona was also getting into the musical spirit, gently swaying from side to side.

"Yona love dancing!" She cheered.

"So that's how Yaks dance?" Sandbar asked, slightly bemused at the final product after all of Yona's boasting.

"Best dance style in world!" Yona grinned, still swaying.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I try my own style." Sandbar smiled, shimmying in time with music.

"Pony dancing not bad." Yona admitted. "Ocellus, you show Yona how Changelings dance?"

"Well, like I said, I never really danced much myself..." Ocellus said nervously. "So I might not be that good..."

"Relax." Sandbar assured her. "It's not about how good you are. It's about having fun."

"Okay, here goes..." Ocellus took a deep breath, then started replicating from memory the swing dancing moves she had watched her fellow Changelings partaking in. Her movements were hesitant and overly measured, but more than acceptable.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Sandbar grinned.

"You really think so?" Ocellus smiled.

"It not Yak dancing, but not bad either." Yona admitted. "Ocellus good dancer too."

"Thanks, guys." Ocellus blushed.

Meanwhile, Spike had entered into his own signature dance, stepping in place as he thrust his elbows back.

"So that's what you call dancing, huh?" Smolder said bemusedly.

"Don't be jealous." Spike smirked. "It takes time to get this good."

"Sure it does..." Smolder snarked.

"I could give you a few pointers, if you like." Spike offered.

"That's a nice offer." Smolder admitted. "But you don't have to go to that much trouble."

"Sure I do." Spike insisted. "Between the flying lessons and helping to get rid of Sludge, I owe you a couple of favours. No time like the present to clear one of those debts. Whattaya say?"

"...Sure, why not?" Smolder gave in. "I may have trouble keeping up with the 'master', though..." She added sarcastically.

"Like you said: practice makes perfect." Spike reminded her. "Just stay loose, and follow my lead."

"Whatever you say, teach." Smolder chuckled.

At the same time, Gallus and Silverstream were also dancing. Gallus's attempts were almost as awkward as Ocellus's, though without the benefit of knowing what came next. Silverstream, by comparison, moved far more fluidly.

"I did tell I never danced before, right?" Gallus pointed out.

"It's not that bad." Silverstream told him. "What you've gotta do is stop thinking. Just let yourself feel the rhythm, and move the way it tells you? Trust me."

"Okay..." Gallus closed his eyes. Slowly, but surely, he got the feel of the beat, and starting moving in time to it. Opening his eyes, he saw a definite improvement in his moves. "Hey, I'm doing it!"

"You sure are!" Silverstream cheered, dancing alongside him. "You're a natural!"

"Looking good, Gallus!" Sandbar called from across the room, Ocellus and Yona waving.

"Woo-hoo!" Smolder cheered, in the middle of her own amateur yet promising moves.

"This is kinda fun." Gallus admitted. "Thanks for the offer, Silverstream. I never would have realized how great dancing is without you."

"What are friends for?" Silverstream grinned.

Both, Gallus and Silverstream continued dancing, with their fellow friends joining them soon after. Silverstream had fulfilled her hopes of sharing something she loved with her friends, while Gallus had found one more way for him to bond with those he was closest to. For them, it was definitely going to be a night to remember, for more reasons than one.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Warming Hearts

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Warming Hearts**

It was Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville. Throughout the day, the whole town had been abuzz with holiday activity. Though one place in particular had seen more than its fair share that evening; the Castle of Friendship had just endured mayhem from without and within, in the form of an out-of-control magical pudding and a rampaging Winterzilla. But both threats had been tamed, and Twilight, her friends, and family were cleaning up the leftover mess.

"One good thing about having to deal with a rampaging magical pudding: there's plenty of yummy treats to go around afterwards!" Pinkie declared happily, as she scooped as much of the pudding into a barrel (which she'd produced from out of nowhere) as possible. "Seriously, I think we're gonna end up with leftovers after we've had leftovers!"

"I'm not complaining." Spike grinned, taking care to keep the glitter he'd accidentally glued to himself earlier away from the pudding. "Now that this stuff isn't trying to attack us, it actually looks pretty tasty. I can't wait to try it."

"Of course, first, we'll have to fix this." Twilight acknowledged the gaping hole where the castle's front doors once were, created by the Winterzilla as it tore into the castle. "I'm not really comfortable settling in for Hearth's Warming when I know there's a giant hole in my castle..."

"The Winterzilla's very sorry about that." Fluttershy announced. "Aren't you?" She asked the Winterzilla.

"Rrrrrh." The giant rodent nodded remorsefully, as he took advantage of his great size to scoop up a lot of pudding.

"I know he is." Twilight said fairly. "But fixing this is going to take longer than breaking it did..."

As she said this, Twilight saw the rubble suddenly rise up and slowly piece itself back together. Moments later, the double doors were standing tall and intact again. Discord suddenly appeared in front of them, wearing a builder's outfit.

"You were saying?" Discord grinned.

"Oh." Twilight gaped in surprise. "...Thanks, Discord."

"Think nothing of it." Discord said in a faux-humble tone. "It's the least I can do after Rainbow Dash was so kind as to invite me to this little gathering of yours."

"She did?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, surprised that Rainbow, of all ponies, would have made such an offer. "Really?"

"Yeah, well... you know me." Rainbow shrugged. "Never been one to leave a friend out in the cold. And I'm not about to start now."

"Lucky for me, right?" Discord wrapped an arm around Rainbow.

"I'm so glad you'll be spending Hearth's Warming with us!" Fluttershy beamed. "I thought about asking you myself, but you didn't seem very interested when I told you all about the holiday."

"Didn't I?" Discord said nonchalantly. "Must've been a delayed reaction. Still, at least I'm here now, and ready to see what all the fuss is about."

"Well, ya came tah the right place." Applejack declared.

"And I daresay there's enough pudding to accomodate an extra guest." Rarity noted.

"And then some." Twilight acknowledged, scooping up some more of the pudding into bowls.

"All thanks to our aspiring little chef here." Shining Armor smiled at Flurry Heart.

"Looks like we're going to have to keep a closer eye on you the next time you're in the kitchen, little miss." Cadance playfully booped her daughter on the nose.

"Gee-ha!" Flurry giggled.

"She didn't mean any harm, did you, Flurry?" Twilight smiled at her niece. "But maybe next time you want to be aunty Twily's little helper, you should ask first, okay?"

"'Kay." Flurry nodded.

"I just hope everypony is _really_ hungry for pudding..." Spike admitted.

"That reminds me." Rainbow turned to face Pinkie. "How did you know your gift for Twilight would fix that mess of a pudding?"

"I didn't know. Not until just that moment." Pinkie admitted. "Just like the Gift Givers told me."

"'Gift Givers', you say?" Rarity repeated.

"Yep." Pinkie nodded. "Long story short: I asked Prince Rutherford how I could get Twilight the best gift ever, and he gave me a map that led me to three magical reindeer."

"Reindeer, huh?" Applejack mused.

"Mm-hmm." Pinkie confirmed. "There was Aurora, who could see all the gifts that already happened, Bori, who kinda stayed in the moment, and Alice, who could see all the gifts that were going to happen."

"Wow." Fluttershy shared a look with Applejack. "Makes our trip to Rainbow Falls seem boring..."

"I asked them for a great gift, and they gave me that box." Pinkie continued. "I didn't get it, but Alice told me I would... And she was right!"

"So they gave you the ingredients needed to neutralise the pudding, but didn't tell you at the time what they were for?" Spike frowned.

"How deliciously manipulative." Discord smirked, using a vacuum cleaner to suck up further pudding. "I like those reindeer's style."

"Of course you do..." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"I have to admit, the idea of the Gift Givers being able to see gifts of past, present and future is a fascinating one." Twilight admitted. "I wonder if it's natural, or something they gained though magical study?"

"And how did the Yaks find out about them?" Spike added.

"I didn't think to ask." Pinkie shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess there's always next time. Maybe I'll also ask them what they do for the rest of the year. Seems like it gets pretty boring up there while they're waiting for the next Hearth's Warming..."

Soon after, the group had succeeded in cleaning up all the pudding, leaving Twilight's castle gleaming once again.

"Good work, everypony." Twilight smiled. "I know none of us expected to be cleaning up pudding on Hearth's Warming Eve, but I think we did a great job."

"Not really something you hear every Hearth's Warming." Rarity joked.

"Does this mean we can finally get down to actually celebrating Hearth's Warming?" Rainbow asked. "I don't know about everypony else, but I've had a pretty long day."

"Ah think we all have, sugar cube." Applejack declared.

"I think the celebrations are well overdue." Twilight agreed. "Everypony gather in the study. And feel free to help yourselves to some pudding. There's plenty to go around."

"I think I'm gonna go clean up first." Spike declared, noting the glitter still stuck to his body. "Looking like a Hearth's Warming decoration just isn't my style..."

"I must admit, you do stand out like that, darling." Rarity complimented him.

"Oh, uh... Thanks, Rarity." Spike blushed. "I still think I'm going to clean up, though. This glitter is starting to get itchy. That, and I have another little something to take care of..." He said under his breath.

Soon after, the friends had their exchange of gifts, which included Spike's song to Rarity, followed by Twilight's own song, culminating in the entire group receiving a hug from the Winterzilla.

"Gotta admit, this is not how Ah expected tah spend mah Hearth's Warming Eve." Applejack announced, as the Winterzilla held them all in his four furry arms.

"Well, of course not!" Pinkie chuckled. "It's not like you can see the future, like Alice can."

"That would be a handy ability." Rarity admitted. "I could see what fashions are going to be in vogue..."

"Or what Hearth's Warming gifts you guys would like." Rainbow added.

"I'd be okay without it." Fluttershy declared. "It would be a shame to have all of life's little surprises spoiled before they even happened."

"Yeah, like every surprise party wouldn't be a surprise at all." Pinkie frowned. "How terrible would that be?"

"No more terrible than having all of _my_ little surprises ruined." Discord smirked. "How dull life would be then."

"Oh, Discord..." Fluttershy chuckled.

After the Winterzilla freed them from his friendly embraced, the group finished their servings of pudding, and sharing holiday-related stories and jokes. It was a true example of Hearth's Warming cheer.

Alas, all good things must come to an end, and the gathering came to its conclusion not long after. Twilight's friends prepared to depart for their own homes (having family to visit and spend time with in the morning).

"So maybe mah Hearth's Warming Helper idea didn't work out quite like Ah'd hoped." Applejack admitted. "But at least it made for a memorable Hearth's Warming."

"You got that right." Rainbow joked. "First Hearth's Warming I've been a part of where the food tries to eat _you_..."

"Thank you so much for the song, Spikey-wikey." Rarity smiled, ruffling Spike's spines. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"Really?" Spike asked.

"Of course." Rarity nodded. "The best gifts always come from the heart. I'd have been happy with whatever gift you got me, because I would know it was your own special way of showing how much you care."

"Yeah..." Spike blushed.

The Winterzilla exited the castle far more gently than he had entered, squeezing his gigantic fuzzy body through the double doors without making so much as a crack in the structure.

"You're going to love it at my sanctuary." Fluttershy told him. "There's plenty of food, wide open spaces, and everypony there is really friendly. You'll fit right in."

"Hhh-huh." The Winterzilla trilled excitedly.

"So that was Hearth's Warming Eve, huh?" Discord mused as he followed after them. "Hmm, not bad. I'm definitely starting to see why this little event is so popular, at least..."

"Just wait until next year." Pinkie grinned. "Now that you've gotten a taste, you'll really enjoy the next Hearth's Warming!"

"I'm sure I will." Discord agreed. "...That is, if nopony objects to my attending next year's celebrations?"

"Eh, I can think of worse Hearth's Warming guests." Rainbow said nonchalantly.

"Besides, this holiday isn't just for ponies." Spike pointed out. "Look at me. I've been a part of Twilight's Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations since I was little."

"And the holiday is about being with those you care about." Twilight added. "That includes our friends. All of them."

"And that includes you, Discord." Fluttershy beamed.

"Darn tootin'." Applejack agreed.

"Hey, maybe we'll even count you in on next year's Hearth's Warming Helper." Pinkie offered.

"Sounds great." Discord grinned. "And I totally promise to _not_ rig the draw so I get Fluttershy. Not even going to think about it, I swear."

"Whatever you say, big guy." Spike smirked.

"Well, I suppose I should be heading back to Chaosville." Discord declared. "That house of mine needs to be cluttered up for the holidays... not to mention I have a brand new homemade tea cozy to try out." He gave Fluttershy an appreciative smile. "Happy Hearth's Warming, everypony!"

Discord vanished in his usual flash of light.

"Now aren't you glad you invited Discord?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, I guess." Rainbow grudgingly admitted. "It was his idea for me to snag this guy for your sanctuary." She pointed out the Winterzilla. "You know, back when it was a small, harmless-looking, totally adorable Winterchilla."

"I think he's adorable even at this size." Fluttershy cooed, stroking the Winterzilla's fur. The Winterzilla purred in response. "You and Discord both gave me an incredible gift."

"Glad you like it." Rainbow smiled. "I hate to say it, but Discord had the right idea. If it weren't for him, I probably would've got ya something lame that you'd hate, like a candle."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly hate a candle." Fluttershy admitted. "But my animal friends wouldn't like having an open flame nearby."

"Probably not." Rainbow nodded, silently acknowledging Discord's earlier statement against that very gift idea.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't get you a gift." Fluttershy sighed. "Other than that awful doll."

"Tell ya what: give me a couple extra heads of lettuce for Tank when he's done hibernating, and we'll call it even." Rainbow said fairly. "Deal?"

"Deal." Fluttershy beamed.

After her friends had all departed, Twilight said her goodbyes to Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry.

"Thanks for a fun Hearth's Warming, Twily." Shining Armor grinned.

"More often than not, our visits to Ponyville seem to end up being pretty exciting." Cadance admitted. "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm glad you all had such a great time." Twilight smiled.

"Say goodbye to your auntie Twily, Flurry!" Cadance urged.

"Ba!" Flurry gurgled.

"Bye, Flurry." Twilight kissed her favorite niece on the forehead. "Auntie Twily will see you again very soon, I promise."

"Gee!" Flurry hugged her aunt's face.

"I look forward to it too." Twilight nuzzled Flurry.

With that, Twilight's brother, sister-in-law and niece departed for Ponyville train station, set to return to their home in the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Spike happily waved them off.

"Looks like all my worrying was for nothing." Twilight smiled. "This turned out to be a really great Hearth's Warming after all."

"It sure did..." Spike sighed happily, once again rubbing the cheek Rarity had kissed.

And so it was that another Hearth's Warming Eve had come and gone for Twilight and her loved ones. It was nothing like any of them had expected, but in the end, they wouldn't have changed a thing about it, because, despite all the craziness and complications, it still had all the things that made each Hearth's Warming special: friends, family, and good times. And in the end, none of them could ask for anything more than that.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Field Trip

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Field Trip**

The library at the Castle of Friendship was seeing more activity than usual. The library at the School of Friendship was being redecorated, so Twilight had given her students permission to use her castle's library for homework and study sessions between classes.

Currently, Sandbar, Silverstream and Smolder (among others) were taking advantage of Twilight's offer, using the library to carry out one of their study sessions.

"The Pony of Shadows came before Discord, right?" Smolder asked.

"That's right." Sandbar nodded.

"Did Sombra come after Discord, or before?" Smolder frowned.

"After!" Silverstream smiled. "No, wait, before. I think..."

"Ocellus would really come in handy right now." Smolder groaned.

"She can't help it if she had to go back to the hive for her little sister's first shedding." Sandbar declared.

"If shedding is anything like the molt, I don't envy the kid right now." Smolder snorted.

"You want somecreature to not envy? Try Gallus." Silverstream said sympathetically. "The poor guy's stuck in bed with the flu."

"At least he doesn't have to do his homework." Smolder pointed out. "And Professor Fluttershy volunteered to look after him. Not so bad, if you ask me."

"Still, it just doesn't feel right, not having all six of us together." Silverstream frowned. "Gallus is sick, Ocellus is at the hive, and Yona's at Yakyakistan, celebrating her grandma's birthday. It's like we can only have half as fun when there's just three of us."

"I know." Sandbar agreed. "But as long as we stick together, we can finish this in no time."

"Suits me just fine." Smolder scowled.

By the time they'd finished, the three were the only ones left in the library.

"Great job, guys!" Silverstream smiled. "We totally crushed it!"

"At least it didn't take all day." Smolder shrugged. "Now we can get outside and have some fun."

"Let's make sure to put our books put first." Sandbar suggested. "Headmare Twilight let us use her library, so it's only right we leave it the way we found it."

"Yeah, yeah..." Smolder sighed. As she returned her books to their proper places, she noticed something in the corner of the library she hadn't registered before. It looked like an ornate full-size mirror, but with strange devices added to it. "What's up with that weird-lookin' mirror?"

"I don't know, but all those fancy gadgets look cool!" Silverstream smiled.

"I think I know what it is." Sandbar declared. "I heard a rumor once that Headmare Twilight used it to travel to another world, one filled with strange creatures."

"Ooh!" Silverstream squeaked excitedly.

"Think you can define 'strange'?" Smolder requested. "Because we've seen our share of weird creatures."

"Like I said, I've only heard rumors." Sandbar shrugged. "But supposedly, the world on the other side of that mirror is filled with creatures that look like... Hairless monkeys wearing clothes."

"No way!" Silverstream gaped.

"Yes way." Sandbar nodded. "They call themselves 'humans'. And Headmare Twilight actually become one of them when she passed through the mirror."

"Yikes." Smolder grimaced. "So... Does it still work?"

"I think so." Sandbar nodded. "They say there's a pony who actually lives over there, and uses the mirror to visit Headmare Twilight from time to time."

"That. Is. Incredible!" Silverstream grinned. "I wonder what it's like over there?"

"Why wonder, when we can find out for ourselves?" Smolder smirked.

"...Wait, what?" Sandbar frowned.

"You heard me." Smolder grinned. "We should go through the mirror and check this other world out."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Silverstream giggled excitedly. "It'll be our own little field trip!"

"I don't know, guys." Sandbar said, uncertain. "What if Headmare Twilight finds out?"

"She won't know." Smolder claimed. "She's still at the school, grading yesterday's tests. We can go there, have a look around, and be back before anycreature even notices."

"Come on, Sandbar." Silverstream pleaded. "We're already down to three. Don't make it two."

"...Ohhh, alright." Sandbar sighed. "I guess a quick trip wouldn't hurt..."

"So let's get moving." Smolder urged. "No time like the present."

The three of them walked to the mirror. Tentatively, Smolder reached forward, placing her claw against the glass, and was amazed as the surface became shiny, allowing her claw to pass through.

"Cool..." She whispered.

"Uh... Ladies first?" Sandbar said nervously.

"Let's all go at the same time." Silverstream suggested, placing a claw on both her friends' shoulders. "Together."

"Okay." Sandbar nodded, still a tad unsure.

"Let's do this." Smolder grinned.

As one, they all stepped into the mirror, and fond themselves being thrown a swirling vortex, a blinding light closing in on them.

"WHOA!" They yelped in unison.

When the light finally faded, they found themselves in an unfamiliar area. There was a path under them, and a large building ahead of them.

"Ohhhh..." Sandbar groaned. "What a trip..."

"You're telling me..." Silverstream agreed.

They looked at each other, and were surprised at they saw. They were now humans, obviously, but that wasn't the only change; Sandbar was wearing a dark green t-shirt brown shorts and sneakers, while Silverstream was wearing a yellow ruffled sundress and sandals.

"Whoa." Sandbar gaped.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Silverstream noted, astounded by her friend's new look.

"No kidding." Sandbar glanced at his newly gained hands. "Those stories don't quite prepare you for the reality of a new body. If Ocellus were here, she could probably guide us through it. She is kind of an expert in that area..."

"Kinda weird how the mirror also gave us clothes, don't you think?" Silverstream appraised her new outfit.

"I guess." Sandbar agreed. "This whole thing is weird..."

"Yep." Silverstream stroked her hair. "But in a good way."

"That's a matter of opinion." Smolder's voice said flatly.

"Smolder?" Sandbar frowned, as he and Silverstream looked around.

"Where are you?" Silverstream added.

"Down here."

Sandbar and Silverstream looked down, seeing that Smolder had become an orange puppy, with a purple tuft of fur on her head (and a matching one on the tip of her tail) and yellow ears replacing the fronds of her dragon self. She was wearing a spiked collar, complete with diamond-shaped dog tag.

"So you guys get to be hairless monkeys, and I get to be some little mutt." Smolder pouted. "Would've been nice to know that ahead of time..."

"Huh." Sandbar mused. "Now that I think about it, Spike went with Headmare Twilight on her trips here, and the same thing happened to him. Guess dragons turn into dogs here."

"Great." Smolder said sourly. "Just great."

"Awww!" Silverstream cooed. "You look so adorable!"

"If you try to pet me, I _will_ bite you." Smolder growled.

"...Okay." Silverstream cringed, pulling her hand back.

"Well, as long as we're here, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look around." Sandbar declared.

"Right." Silverstream nodded. "Let's go!"

The three made their way across the campus. Sandbar and Silverstream had trouble walking on two legs, having to lean on each other for balance until they got the hang of it. But it was Smolder who had the most trouble with her new form; her short puppy legs made it hard for her to keep up.

"Wait up, guys!" She yelled. "Stupid tiny dog legs..."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Silverstream offered.

"No!" Smolder growled. "...Yes." She added ruefully.

Silverstream picked up Smolder and carried her in her arms as they continued on their way. As they neared the building, a bell rang, and several students emerged from the building.

"So this is what a school looks like in this world." Sandbar mused. "Not bad."

"No crystal foundations or waterfalls, though." Kinda dull-looking by comparison..."

"Nothing special, if you ask me." Smolder shrugged.

As they continued looking around, Silverstream spotted a group of humans who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, look!" She pointed. "Is it just me, or do those six look like our teachers?"

"They sure do." Sandbar agreed. "They must be the human versions that Headmare Twilight met."

"They even got a human version of her." Smolder noted.

"But with glasses." Silverstream declared.

"Which means that dog with her must be this world's Spike." Sandbar acknowledged.

"He looks cute too!" Silverstream squeed. "We should go over there and introduce ourselves!"

"Sure, why not?" Sandbar smiled. "Just don't let slip that we're from another world. Pretend like we're natives."

"You got it, fellow human." Silverstream winked.

"Remember, Smolder, dogs normally don't talk in either world." Sandbar pointed out. "So just stick to barking, okay?"

"Bark, bark." Smolder said flatly. "Arf, arf."

"That's the spirit!" Silverstream grinned. "Now let's go introduce ourselves!"

"Hi, fellow humans!" Silverstream waved. "It's a beautiful day in this human world of ours, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" The human Pinkie Pie agreed obliviously.

"Howdy." The human Applejack. "I'm Applejack. And this here's Pinkie Pie."

"Rarity." The human Rarity smiled. "Delighted to meet you, darlings."

"Rainbow Dash." The human version of Equestria's fastest flyer nodded.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy declared.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The human Twilight declared, holding aloft her puppy companion. "And this is Spike."

Spike, in the middle of gnawing on a bone, raised a paw in greeting.

"Nice to meet you all... For the first time." Silverstream smiled.

"I'm Sandbar." Sandbar introduced himself. "And this is Silverstream."

"And this is Smolder!" Silverstream held up her formerly-draconic friend.

"Ruff, ruff!" Smolder said half-heartedly.

"Oh, she's adorable." Fluttershy cooed. "Hi, girl!"

Smolder intially growled as Fluttershy approached. But that growl turned into a whine of pleasure as Fluttershy scratched her behind the ears.

"Yes, you're a good girl." Fluttershy smiled, offering her a bone-shaped biscuit. "Would you like a treat?"

Smolder's initial thought was to refuse. But as her puppy nose picked up the scent of the biscuit, she found herself unable to resist. With one quick move, she snapped up the biscuit, devouring it in seconds.

"That's a good girl." Fluttershy patted Smolder on the head.

"She sure is!" Silverstream teased Smolder, who was looking quite ashamed and disgusted by her moment of weakness.

"Hey, guys." A seventh girl joined the group, one who had orange skin, green eyes and yellow and red hair.

"Hey, Sunset!" Rainbow smiled.

"So... Who are your new friends?" Sunset glanced at the three newcomers.

"Oh, this is Sandbar, Silverstream..." Pinkie introduced them in turn. "And this little cutie is Smolder!" She ruffled Smolder's head tuft.

"Hi." Sunset smiled. "I'm Sunset Shimmer. Nice to meet you."

"Hey." Sandbar nodded.

"Nice to meet you too... Fellow human!" Silverstream beamed. "How's your human day been going? Our human day's been going great!"

"Ease up on the 'human' stuff!" Sandbar whispered.

"Sorry." Silverstream whispered back.

"So, 'fellow humans'... Are you new students here?" Sunset asked.

"Uh... Yeah." Sandbar nodded awkwardly. "Maybe. I mean, we're just checkin' the place out. You know, weighing our options."

"Of course." Sunset smirked. "There are a lot of quality schools around here. Don't want to make a choice too quickly."

"That's right." Silverstream agreed. "Lots of great schools here. We know that!"

"That's right." Sunset grinned. "Then again, there are great schools everywhere. Even in... Equestria, am I right?"

"Uh..." Sandbar froze up.

"Whaaat?!" Silverstream put on a very fake-sounding laugh. "What are... What are you talking about?"

"Why are you mentioning Equestria right now?" Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Especially in front of the new kids?" Twilight asked.

"Because they're from Equestria." Sunset revealed.

"Say whaaat?!" Pinkie squeaked.

"Seriously?" Rarity frowned.

"Is that true?" Applejack asked Sandbar.

"I... I don't know what she's talking about!" Sandbar spluttered.

"Yeah." Silverstream laughed awkwardly. "What is an 'Equestria', anyway? Is it something you eat?"

"Look, I'm going to save us all a lot of trouble." Sunset shook her head. "I saw the three of you coming here through the portal."

"...You did?" Sandbar said flatly.

"That's right." Sunset nodded. She glanced at Smolder. "And I'm guessing that makes you a dragon, right?"

"Yes!" Smolder sighed with relief. "Now I don't have to make with the fake barks anymore!"

"So you're all from Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"That's right." Silverstream nodded. "Had you fooled, didn't we?"

"You sure did!" Pinkie nodded.

"Figured you'd drop by for a visit, huh?" Sunset asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Smolder admitted.

"You don't seem that surprised that we're here." Sandbar noted.

"Well, I have been speaking with Princess Twilight over a magical set of books for a while now." Sunset held aloft a book, the cover containing a symbol that was half Twilight's Cutie Mark, hald the symbol on her shirt. "Recently, she told me about opening a School of Friendship. She even mentioned some of her students, including the three of you. I'm guessing you found out about the mirror and this world through her."

"Not exactly." Sandbar said sheepishly. "I heard rumors about the mirror, and Silverstream and Smolder really wanted to check this place out. So..."

"So you went behind Princess Twilight's back?" Sunset frowned.

"Well, when you say like that, it sounds pretty bad." Smolder shrugged.

"It's not like we're causing any harm." Silverstream declared.

"I guess not." Sunset admitted. "It's really no different than when Starlight visited."

"Guidance Consellor Starlight came here too?" Sandbar said, surprised. "Never heard about that."

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow nodded. "Even saved us from a grudge-bearing girl with a magic mirror."

"Magic?" Silverstream frowned. "I thought there wasn't any magic in this world?"

"Technically, there isn't." Rarity admitted. "It's quite a tale, actually."

"We wouldn't mind hearing it." Sandbar declared.

"Silverstream, can you put me down now?" Smolder requested. "We don't need to pretend anymore."

"Aw, but you're so fluffy!" Silverstream reluctantly put her down.

"Okay, to make a very long story short, magic from Equestria has been leaking into this world for a while now." Sunset recapped. "We don't know how, or why, but it's happening."

"And that magic has a habit of infusing itself into random objects." Rarity continued.

"And whoever uses those objects usually ends up gettin' corrupted by 'em." Applejack continued.

"Luckily, we have some Equestrian magic of her own." The human Twilight declared. She touched the pendant around her neck with one hand, then raised her other hand. The hand glowed purple causing books to float out of her school bag, covered in the same purple glow.

"Whoa." Sandbar looked on in awe. "Just like a Unicorn from our world."

"Think that's impressive? Check this out!" Rainbow used her own magic to move across the campus at super speed.

"Wow!" Silverstream gaped. "You're as fast as Professor Dash!"

"'Professor'." Rainbow snorted. "Can't believe that other me is a 'professor' There's an egghead's title if I ever heard one..."

At that point, Spike, having finished his bone, pattered over to Smolder.

"So you've been able to talk all this time?" He asked.

"...I could ask you the same question." Smolder retorted. "I thought dogs don't talk in this world?"

"They don't." Spike admitted. "I had a little... Encounter with Equestrian magic a while back, and I've been able to talk ever since."

"Okay..." Smolder shrugged.

"I hear that other me over in Equestria is really a dragon, like you." Spike noted.

"That's right." Smolder nodded. "Kinda weird how passing through that mirrors turns dragons into dogs..."

"You think it works in reverse?" Spike asked. "You know, that if I went through, I'd turn into a dragon."

"Maybe." Smolder declared. "And no offense, but it'd be a step from this."

"You don't like being a dog?" Spike asked.

"I don't like being a harmless little puppy." Smolder pouted. "No wings, no fire breath, a very unwelcome taste for dog biscuits..."

"It's not all bad." Spike defended his species. "In fact, there's a lot of good things about being a dog."

"Oh, really?" Smolder said skeptically. "Because I can't think of a single good thing about-"

A chittering sound suddenly caught Smolder's attention. Two squirrels had scampered down from a nearby tree, and were exploring the grass. Something stirred within Smolder, similar to when she'd been unable to resist the biscuit Fluttershy had offered her. The primal instinct was almost overpowering.

"Those squirrels. You wanna chase 'em, don't ya?" Spike whispered, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes." Smolder said, just as quietly. "I really, really wanna chase those squirrels."

"Then what are ya waiting for?" Spike grinned. "Let's get 'em!"

"Oh, yeah!" Smolder barked, as she and Spike pounced.

The squirrels squeaked in terror, and fled from their pursuers.

"You can't get away from us!" Spike taunted.

"We're gonna get ya!" Smolder taunted.

The two puppies started chasing the squirrels all over the campus.

Meanwhile, the human girls (and Sunset) were still talking with Sandbar and Silverstream.

"So what's like at this human school?" Silverstream asked. "Do you get classes where you make friends with all kinds of amazing creatures? Or where you get cupcakes?"

"Not exactly." Rainbow shook her head.

"We do sometimes make cupcakes in Home Ec." Pinkie admitted.

"Oh." Silverstream frowned. "Seems kinda boring."

"It was... before all this magic mayhem started up." Rarity declared.

"And a lot of it seems to happen around the school." Fluttershy added. "And we're the only one who can stop it."

"When things really get tough, we can combine the power of our geodes, and unleash a power on par with the Elements of Harmony themselves." Rarity added.

"Whoa, no kidding?" Sandbar smiled. "I'll bet that looks awesome!"

"It does." Rainbow grinned.

"We'd show ya, but we prefer tah save our geode powers fer when we really need 'em." Applejack stated. "Believe me when Ah say overusin' 'em has its consequences..." She glanced at Rainbow, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And when we're not battling magical threats, we just go to school like regular kids." Human Twilight added.

"That's kinda weird, from our perspective." Silverstream pointed out. "You guys are students, but the versions of you in our world are the teachers! Crazy, right?"

"You could say that." Rarity noted. "I never really saw myself as a teacher..."

"Princess Twilight taught me a lot." Sunset declared. "So that at least wasn't a surprise."

"Honestly, becoming a lecturer always was one of my most likely career opportunities." Human Twilight admitted.

"Guess you're not so different from Princess Twilight." Pinkie pointed out.

"None of you are really that different from your pony selves." Sandbar noted. "I bet you'd be pretty great teachers too."

"Easy there, Sandbar." Rainbow joked. "No-one likes a teacher's pet."

The group shared a good laugh over Rainbow's joke.

Across the campus, Spike and Smolder continued chasing the squirrels the pursuit ending only when the squirrels scampered up another tree.

"No fair!" Spike protested.

"You're lucky I don't have my wings!" Smolder growled.

"Those sneaky little cheats always hide up their trees." Spike tutted. "But it's still fun chasing 'em, huh?"

"Real fun." Smolder agreed. "Maybe being a dog's not so bad after all..."

"You better believe it." Spike grinned.

"You know, it's funny." Smolder declared. "In some ways, you're a lot like the Spike I know. In others, you're completely different."

"What ways?" Spike asked.

"Well, you don't have wings, for starters." Smolder joked. "But seriously, the Spike I know is a good kid, but he can be a little unsure of himself. Comes from being a dragon raised by ponies. You don't seem to have that problem."

"Yep." Spike nodded. "I'm pretty much an expert at being a dog."

"But you're definitely as nice a guy as the Spike I know." Smolder smiled. "Guess being raised by a Twilight Sparkle does wonders for your personality."

"No arguments here." Spike chuckled. "My Twilight has always been good to me. But she does get kinda snippy whenever I chew on her socks..."

"Okay, little too much information there..." Smolder deadpanned. "Let's get back to the others. Hate to say it, but I wouldn't mind another of those dog biscuits."

"They're growing on ya, huh?" Spike chuckled.

The two returned to the others.

"Where have you been?" Human Twilight asked.

"Oh, just giving Smolder here a crash course in the finer points of being a dog." Spike grinned.

"Were you chasing those poor squirrels again?" Fluttershy frowned.

"We're dogs, whattaya expect?" Smolder smirked.

"Good answer." Spike grinned.

"Glad to see you've been having fun." Sandbar declared.

"So have we." Silverstream added. "You wouldn't believe what happens around here! It's like this..."

For the next few minutes, the students and their new friends talked amongst themselves, catching Smolder up on matters, and talking about new subjects. All too soon, the school bell rang again.

"Looks like it's back to class for us." Rainbow sighed.

"Aww!" Pinkie pouted.

"I know!" Silverstream agreed. "We were all having so much fun!"

"I think it's time you guys went back to your school too." Sunset pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." Sandbar agreed. "It was nice meeting you all."

"The feeling is mutual, darling." Rarity smiled.

"Maybe we'll see each other again some day?" Fluttershy suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Silverstream nodded.

"Maybe ask permission next time, huh?" Sunset suggested.

"Will do." Sandbar said sheepishly.

"See ya around, puppy-in-training." Spike told Smolder.

"Not if I see you first, teach." Smolder retorted.

As the humans headed back to their school, the visitors made their way back to the portal.

"Happy trails!" Applejack waved.

"Good luck with your schoolwork!" Human Twilight added.

"Don't be strangers!" Pinkie urged.

"Bye!" The three chorused.

With their new friends inside the school, Sandbar, Silverstream and Smolder stood in front of the portal.

"Well, it was fun while it was lasted." Silverstream sighed.

"Yeah." Sandbar agreed. "But it's time to head home."

"Back to our own school." Smolder noted.

The three of them entered the portal once again, and emerged within the castle library, back in their normal states.

"That was so much fun!" SIlverstream smiled.

"Sure was." Sandbar agreed. "Glad to be back, though."

"I'm just glad to be a dragon again." Smolder admitted. "Being a dog wasn't so bad, but I wouldn't want it to be permanent."

"And we went there and back without anycreature even knowing we were gone." Silverstream grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about." A familar voice declared.

With a sense of impending doom, the three of them turned to the right, and saw Twilight standing before them, clearly not pleased.

"How was your trip?" She asked flatly.

"Uh... good?" Silverstream said awkwardly.

"H-headmare Twilight!" Sandbar cringed. "This isn't what it looks like..."

"Don't even bother." Twilight held up a book with her magic. "Sunset just told me all about your little visit to the human world."

"She told on us?!" Smolder frowned. "Not cool..."

"If she hadn't, I would come out of my mind with worry, wondering where the three of you had gone!" Twilight declared. "You and all the other students are my responsibility. How do you think I, or your families, would feel if you suddenly and literally vanished from the face of Equestria without warning, or seemingly any explanation?"

"... We're sorry, Headmare Twilight." Silverstream hung her head in regret. "Sandbar told us about how those was a whole world on the other side of the mirror, and it all seemed so incredible..."

"It is incredible." Twilight admitted. "But so much can go wrong in a world that's unfamiliar to you. You could have gotten lost, or hurt, or worse!"

"Well..." Sandbar tried to speak up.

"I'm especially disappointed in you, Sandbar." Twilight rounded on him. "I thought you would be above something so reckless."

"I..." Sandbar said weakly.

"He was!" Smolder spoke up. "Sandbar didn't want to go. He went with us so he could try and keep us out of trouble."

"Is that true, Sandbar?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Sandbar nodded. "I couldn't let them go there by themselves."

"That was very responsible of you, Sandbar." Twilight smiled. "Not as responsible as stopping the trip entirely, but responsible nonetheless."

"Really?" Sandbar smiled hopefully. "Thanks!"

"And it wasn't really that dangerous over there." Silverstream pointed out. "We got to meet those other versions of you and the professors, Spike, and especially Sunset Shimmer!"

"It was really fun... even if I did have to be stuck as a dog the whole time." Smolder admitted. "So... I guess you could say everything worked out in the end, right? So we can all just chalk this up to experience, right?"

"Nice try." Twilight smirked. "I'm going to need each of you to write me a thousand word essay on why you shouldn't take advantage of somecreature's generosity, or use their possessions without asking."

"Ohhhh!" The three students chorused.

"And I expect them on my desk first thing Monday." Twilight stated. "I look forward to reading them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Headmare Twilight." The three sighed.

"Good." Twilight smiled. "Now run along. I think after all the day's excitement, you should take a little rest."

Shortly afterward, the three students edited the castle, feeling distinctly ambivalent about the day's events.

"A thousand words..." Smolder groaned. "I'm so gonna get a claw cramp before I'm finished..."

"It might not be that bad." Silverstream tried to be positive. "A thousand words isn't that much, when you think about it."

"Not to you, maybe." Smolder frowned. "You usually speak more words than that before lunch."

"Come on, Smolder." Sandbar rolled his eyes. "We made our own beds here, and now we've gotta lie in them."

"Yeah, I guess..." Smolder sighed.

"We still had a great adventure, though." Silverstream smiled. "Saw new places, met some new friends... And we got a great story to tell the others!"

"Speaking of which, we should check on Gallus." Sandbar suggested. "Knowing Professor Fluttershy, he's probably feeling a little better by now."

"Wait'll he hears where we've been..." Smolder grinned.

The three young friendship students made their way back to the School of Friendship, intent on sharing their adventure with their friend, and reliving their meeting with their new friends. It was going to be quite a story...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Chaos And Sorcery

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Chaos And Sorcery**

It was a special day for Twilight Sparkle, for her lifelong idol, Star Swirl the Bearded, had decided to pay her a visit. The two were currently walking through the streets of Ponyville, catching up with each other.

"It's so good to see you again, Star Swirl." Twilight smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Twilight." Star Swirl declared. "Though I am far from done with my travels across modern Equestria, I felt like the time was right to take a break. And to catch up with the Princess of Friendship. I trust your School of Friendship is coming along nicely?"

"Well, there have been some ups and downs." Twilight admitted. "But at the end of the day, I'm proud of the work I and my friends are doing."

"As you should be." Star Swirl smiled. "You helped me learn the importance of friendship, and thus changed my life for the better. To provide the same charity for others is truly a noble cause."

"Well, I am the Princess of Friendship." Twilight fought the urge to bask in her idol's compliments. "It's all part of the job."

"And a marvelous job you're doing, at that." Star Swirl declared.

Before Twilight could reply, there was a flash of light, and Discord appeared before them.

"She certainly is, pony whom I've never met before!" He agreed. "Sorry to interrupt, but it was such a fascinating conversation, how could I possibly resist?"

"How indeed?" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"What manner of bizarre creature is this?" Star Swirl stared at Discord with a mixture of curiosity and revulsion. "I've never seen such a misshapen, asymmetrical being in all my life!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, bell hat." Discord sneered. "And who are you, exactly?"

"Discord, this is Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight announced.

"Star Swirl the Bearded?" Discord mused. "The same Star Swirl the Bearded that you're a total fangirl of? To the point of dressing up as him?"

Discord snapped his claws, and Twilight's replica of Star Swirl's outfit appeared on her.

"Ah-heh-heh..." Twilight laughed awkwardly, mortified that her idol was seeing her like that.

"That is... A very faithful reproduction." Star Swirl admitted, after taking a moment to react. "Especially considering how few artists were able to get my appearance right in those days. Honestly, one even gave me a blue coat. Blue, of all colors..."

"Yes, our Twilight is quite the history buff, isn't she?" Discord patted Twilight on the head, pushing the brim of her imitation hat over her eyes.

"Thanks." Twilight said flatly as she readjusted her headwear. "Star Swirl, this is Discord-"

"Discord, Spirit of Chaos, at your service." Discord gave Star Swirl a business card with his face on it.

"Discord?" Star Swirl frowned. "I've heard that name before..."

"I'm not surprised." Discord smirked. "I _am_ quite the celebrity, you know."

"If I recall, Pinkie Pie mentioned a 'Discord' among the threats you and your friends previously defended Equestria from." Star Swirl rounded on Twilight. "Is this the same Discord?"

"Yes, he is." Twilight confirmed. "He twice plunged Equestria into utter chaos, and was turned to stone by the Elements of Harmony both times... But that's all in the past." She added quickly.

"It's true." Discord nodded. "I've been officially reformed by that 'magic of friendship' Twilight likes to talk so much about."

"I see." Star Swirl mused.

"Do you?" Discord reached behind his back and placed an oversized pair of glasses on Star Swirl's snout. "An old fellow like you must have to worry about his sight going."

"I don't have that problem, thank you." Star Swirl said testily.

"Give it time." Discord smirked. "Speaking of time, it must have taken quite a while to grow that beard of yours."

"Yes, it did." Star Swirl nodded. "A fair amount of years, in fact."

"So what did you call yourself before you grew it?" Discord asked. "Star Swirl the Stubbled? Star Swirl the Peach Fuzz?" His eyes narrowed devilishly. "And what would you do if something happened to it?"

Discord grabbed Star Swirl's beard with his eagle claw, and with one swift tug, removed it from his face entirely.

"What in Equestria?!" Star Swirl gasped, surprised by the seeming lack of magic involved in the act.

"Check this out!" Discord grinned, effortlessly affixing the beard to his own chin. "Just call me 'Discord the Bearded'!"

"Discord, give Star Swirl his beard back!" Twilight ordered.

"Oh, but it looks so good on me." Discord pouted. "How about I just give him a replacement beard instead?"

Discord snapped his claw, and a large patch of moss suddenly grew out of Star Swirl's chin, taking on the size and shape of his beard.

"That does not work for him, Discord." Twilight said sternly.

"How did you do that?" Star Swirl demanded, one hoof stroking his new beard to confirm it was real. "Not even my magic can create matter out of nothing. It defies all known laws of spellcasting."

"Your laws, maybe." Discord sneered, as he switched Star Swirl's old beard for the new one. "But this Draconequus runs on chaos magic. And chaos doesn't follow any rules."

"That is not possible." Star Swirl shook his head stubbornly.

"Oh, but it is." Discord grinned, stroking his mossy beard for emphasis. "Not only can my magic do anything, it also has no limit. What does that make me, Mr. 'so-called greatest Unicorn sorcerer ever'?"

"That would make you an aberration." Star Swirl said bluntly, his patience stretched too thin. "An affront to the natural order. By all rights, you shouldn't even exist."

"Excuse me?!" Discord snarled, affronted.

"I'm sure Star Swirl didn't mean it that way." Twilight declared, trying to defuse what she had quickly recognized as an increasingly volatile situation.

"Really? Because it sounded to me like your precious Star Swirl doesn't think I deserve to exist in his know-it-all little world!" Discord glared coldly at the Unicorn wizard. "What gives you the final say on who should or shouldn't exist, anyway?"

"Pardon me if I find the existence of a being whose very essence cannot be explained by a lifetime of knowledge... Unacceptable." Star Swirl retorted, angered by Discord's petulant attitude.

"I'm no stranger to insults against my person, but I've never heard anycreature tell me I shouldn't even exist!" Discord snarled. He ripped off his moss beard and threw it in Star Swirl's face.

"Discord, you need to calm down-" Twilight started, as Star Swirl removed the moss.

"I need to get some space between me and him is more like it!" Discord pouted. "I bid you both _adieu_!"

With that, Discord vanished.

"Well, that was an... Abysmal encounter." Star Swirl frowned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Twilight sighed. "But as first impressions with Discord go, that could have gone a lot worse."

"Now there's an unpleasant thought." Star Swirl grimaced distastefully. "But let's not allow that altercation alter matters. We still have much to talk about."

"We sure do." Twilight agreed.

A short time later, the two were sitting at the outdoor cafe, enjoying some tea, while Twilight filled Star Swirl in on what happened during Equestria's magical crisis - specifically, the cause behind the magic drain Star Swirl had researched.

"My word." Star Swirl shook his head, a half-empty cup of tea held in his magic. "To think that somepony would use the lessons you taught them to try and conquer Equestria. And one so young, no less..."

"I know." Twilight sighed. "Luckily, some of my students who understood the true meaning of the lessons stopped Cozy Glow, saving Equestria from her schemes."

"It seems you truly have a talent for bringing out the best in others." Star Swirl smiled. "An admirable trait indeed..."

As he made to take another sip from his tea, Star Swirl noticed that the surface was bubbling madly.

"What in Equestria-?" He began, just before the remaining tea burst out of the cup, splattering all over Star Swirl. "Pfft!" He spat out some of the liquid.

"What happened?" Twilight frowned.

"Well, look at that." A voice said drily.

Twilight and Star Swirl glanced in the direction the voice was coming from. To their surprise, they saw Discord sitting at a nearby table, his face poking out from over the top of a newspaper.

"That tea just burst right of your cup." Discord said with mock fascination. "Almost like it was defying the very laws of magic, wouldn't you say?"

"Discord, that wasn't funny." Twilight glared.

"Who said it was funny?" Discord shrugged, a wry half-smile on his face. "Not me."

"So you have limitless magical power, and you used it to play a juvenile prank on me?" Star Swirl scowled.

"Welcome to my world." Twilight said flatly.

"Such accusations!" Discord gasped dramatically. "I'm hurt! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. From what I've heard, you have a history of accusing innocents of wrongdoings..."

"How dare you!" Star Swirl snarled.

"How dare I?" Discord mocked him. "I was sitting there, reading the local paper, and you start accusing me of this and that? Of all the nerve!" he rolled up the newspaper. "I'd advise you to keep your baseless accusations to yourself, sir!"

Discord hit Star Swirl on the head with the newspaper, then vanished again.

"...Let's move on, shall we?" Twilight said awkwardly.

"Agreed." Star Swirl scowled.

Their next stop brought them to _Sugarcube Corner_ , where Twiligt hoped some cupcakes could help take their minds off Discord's shennanigans.

"Thank you, good baker." Star Swirl said to mr. Cake as he gave him and Twilight some carrot cupcakes.

"It's a pleasure, sir." Mr. Cake smiled. "Always an honor, catering to celebrities..."

"My, how food has changed over the last thousand years." Star Swirl noted.

"I'm sure you'll love these." Twilight assured him. "They're a _Sugarcube Corner_ classic."

Just as Star Swirl was about to take a bite out of his cupcake, his hat suddenly floated off his head.

"What the-?" As he looked up, a shower of cupcakes poured out of the hat, burying him under the confectionary treats. "Ahhh!"

"Bravo, Star Swirl!" Discord applauded, sitting in a nearby booth. "I didn't know you were a magician as well as a wizard! And such a trick... some might say it's not even possible! But what kind of spoilsport would say that?"

"Discord, you have to stop this!" Twilight yelled.

"Me?!" Discord huffed. "It was your precious idol who started it! But do you give him a good scolding? Nooo!"

"I'm not the one resorting to such childish behaviour!" Star Swirl scowled, digging his way out of the cupcakes. "You irritating, infuriating creature!"

" _I'm_ acting like a child?" Discord sneered. "Looks like you're on the verge of throwing a tantrum yourself. How about you act your age?"

"Me?!" Star Swirl spluttered at the hypocrisy of Discord's statement. "You-! You-!"

"Easy there, old timer." Discord jeered. "Don't have a heart attack."

"Discord-" Twilight seethed.

"You don't even have to say it." Discord held up a claw in defiance. "I'll leave your precious Star Swirl alone... for now."

With a wicked grin, Discord once again vanished.

As you'd expect, neither Star Swirl nor Twilight were in the mood for cupcakes after that, so they departed _Sugarcube Corner_ soon after.

"That spiteful, disrespectful, petty, annoying..." Star Swirl snarled, almost pushed to his limit.

"I know what you're going through." Twilight empathized with Star Swirl's situation. "When Discord's on a pranking tear, he never knows when to stop..."

Close by, Discord was hiding behind a tree, listening to their conversation.

"Oh, you know me so well, Twilight..." He smirked.

Discord snapped his claws, and a cloud moved into position above Star Swirl. It looked normal enough, but it was full of spaghetti, which Discord planned to have dropped on Star Swirl when he felt the time was right.

"How can you even consider such an inconsiderate, overbearing troublemaker to be your friend?" Star Swirl demanded of Twilight.

Twilight sighed deeply.

"I'm not going to lie." She admitted. "Having a friend like Discord can be... Trying at times. Sometimes, he drives me totally crazy with his 'jokes', to say nothing of all those sneaky schemes he concocts, some of which can turn out more than a little dangerous, and yes, sometimes enormously petty..."

"Is that what you think?" Discord narrowed his eyes. "Then perhaps you'd like to join Star Swirl for a little pasta."

Another cloud came into being, taking its place alongside the first, right above the oblivious Twilight.

"Just have to wait for the right moment..." He held up his left claw, ready to snap.

"So why do you tolerate him if he causes you such strife on a regular basis?" Star Swirl inquired.

"Because, as hard as it is to believe, Discord _is_ better now than he used to be, and he's been slowly but surely getting better over time." Twilight confessed. "Compared to the way he used to be, Discord as he is now is a marked improvement."

"He is?" Star Swirl gaped.

"As annoying as troublesome as he can, he does have his saving graces." Twilight admitted. "He's devoted to Fluttershy, and he's been spending a lot of time with Spike and their other friend Big Macintosh during their 'guys' nights'. And as much as I hate to admit it, he can actually be quite helpful when push comes to shove."

"The word 'helpful' can be quite broad." Star Swirl raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Could you be more specific?"

"I can." Twilight nodded. "Discord has helped saved Equestria twice now. Both times, he showed true heart and friendship."

"Given what I've seen from him today, I find that hard to believe." Star Swirl frowned.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Twilight admitted. "I'd be the first to admit that Discord is far from a shining example of friendship. But he is still learning."

"That much is obvious." Star Swirl scoffed.

"Everycreature learns friendship at their own pace." Twilight pointed out. "As headmare of the School of Friendship, I know that better than most. But that doesn't mean we give up on them. All we can do is be patient, and take pride in the fact that they learn a little more as time goes by. Discord may be a born troublemaker, but he's made a lot of progress... Even if he doesn't show it too often. But when he does show how much he's learned, it's plain to see how much friendship truly matters to him. When it really matters, he can be counted on to help those he cares about. And at the end of the day, I can honestly say that... well, I'm glad to have Discord as a friend."

Discord was standing stalk still, his claw still holding in place, ready to snap... But he couldn't do it, for Twilight's words had touched him deeply.

"Typical." He shook his head resignedly. "She always seems to find _some_ way to spoil my fun..."

Unnoticed by Twilight and Star Swirl, the two spaghetti-laden clouds floated away.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't still have my doubts." Star Swirl admitted. "But if you believe Discord deserves the benefit of the doubt, than so do I. I know from experience that I should trust your judgement."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled.

"In fact, I actually wouldn't mind him making another appearance right now." Star Swirl noted. "If only so we can straighten matters out..."

"Oh, really?" Discord grinned.

Discord disappeared from his hiding place, then reappeared right in front of Twilight and Star Swirl.

"Ah, there you are!" Discord feigned surprise, acting as if he hadn't been spying on them. "Star Swirl, I have something to say to you."

"As do I." Star Swirl declared. "I feel as though I may have overstepped my bounds-"

"No, no, this is my reparation." Discord cut him off. "On reflection, I believe I overreacted just a tiny bit. I regret any inconvenience I may have caused you."

Twilight gaped in surprise. Even though she had just finished singing Discord's praises, she was still stunned that he had chosen to make ammends at that very moment.

"Let's say we both had a part to play in today's unfortunate events, and leave it at that." Star Swirl said fairly, offering his hoof.

"Deal." Discord smiled, accepting his hoof.

Twilight smiled widely, happy as always to see friendship succeed in the end.

"Well, I think I've intruded on your visit with Twilight enough for one day." Discord declared. "So I think I'll leave you to catch up. But do let me know when you'll next be in Ponyville, so we can properly get to know each other."

"I would like that." Star Swirl admitted. "perhaps I could see more of these... unique magicks of yours. If you wouldn't mind, of course?"

"Oh-hoh, just try and stop me!" Discord chuckled. "Until then!"

Discord vanished once more.

"What a... unique fellow." Star Swirl mused.

"Unique." Twilight repeated. "That may be the best way to describe Discord. For better or for worse, there is nocreature else like him... but that's one of the best parts of friendship. Being able to accept others despite, and even because of their differences."

"It seems you've taught me another lesson, Twilight." Star Swirl chuckled. "Makes me wonder if all our encounters will follow suit..."

"I certainly hope so." Twilight grinned. "Now, how about we take a another shot at those cupcakes? I have a feeling we won't be interrupted this time."

"I would like that very much." Star Swirl smiled.

The two friends made their way back to _Sugarcube Corner_ , set on giving their fares another try.

As the day neared its end, Star Swirl prepared to depart Ponyville.

"As always, it was good seeing you, Twilight." Star Swirl declared. "But I really must be returning to my travels."

"Good luck on your journey." Twilight told him. "And now that you'll always be welcome here."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Star Swirl beamed.

With that, Star Swirl departed the town, slowly but steadily walking into the distance. Just before he vanished from sight, Discord appeared beside Twilight.

"What a day it's been, eh, Twilight?" He mused.

"You could say that again." Twilight agreed.

"Oh, by the way..." Discord leaned downward, whispering into Twilight's ear. "I heard what you said about me back then."

"I suspected as much." Twilight admitted. "It seemed a little _too_ much of a coincidence that you chose the moment right after to make peace with Star Swirl."

"What can I say?" Discord shrugged. "Your words really struck a chord with me. I... appreciate what you said. Really, I do."

"I meant what I said." Twilight pledged. "You may be an annoying troublemaker most of time, but there are moments where you actually prove yourself a good friend. Today, for instance."

"Now you're just flattering me." Discord grinned. "But I guess I do owe you one. So here's a tip; be careful entering your castle library next Tuesday. There might be a little... surprise in there.."

"I'll keep that in mind." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Discord smirked. "And be sure to let me know when our now-mutual friend returns. I have quite a show I intend to put on for him."

"I'm sure you do." Twilight nodded.

"I really should start practicing." Discord noted. "Ta-ta!"

Discord vanished once again. Twilight returned home soon after, acknowledging once more how different friends could be, and how those differences could make a friendship even more special.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. Tea Parties And Tours

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Tea Parties And Tours**

 _(This chapter was partially based on an idea from Alexriolover95.)_

One Sunday, in the student quarters of the School of Friendship, Ocellus and Smolder were enjoying one of their secret tea parties. Their first had been held not long after they and their friends had been tested by the Tree of Harmony (during which the two had bonded over their hidden insecurities) and it had become a regular practice between the two ever since. Whenever the others were occupied with homework or other matter, Ocellus and Smolder would put everything together and enjoy some one-on-one friendship time.

Today was one such day, with the others currently at Sugarcube Corner. Seeing an opportunity, Ocellus had claimed to have homework to do, and Smolder pretended that she had another fire-breathing contest with Spike scheduled. Once the others were gone, they put their true plans into action.

"More milk, Smolder?" Ocellus offered a small jug.

"Maybe a little more." Smolder nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ocellus added a little milk to Smolder's cup.

"Heh." Smolder chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ocellus frowned.

"I was just thinking." Smolder shrugged. "Not so long ago, I never would have imagined that I'd one day be having secret tea parties with a reformed Changeling. But now look at me."

"I know how you feel." Ocellus noted. "It wasn't too long ago that I was just another changeling drone in training, learning how to drain the love out of ponies. And here I am now, hunger-free, living at a School of Friendship, and hanging out with a close friend who happens to be a dragon."

"Yep." Smolder chuckled. "That's the world we live in now, I guess."

"Guess so." Ocellus nodded. "Can you please pass the sugar?"

"Comin' right up." Smolder passed over the bowl containing some sugar cubes.

"...I've been thinking." Ocellus declared as she added a cube to the drink.

"You're always thinking." Smolder snarked. "That's why you're the smart one out of our little group."

"I meant I've been thinking about something in particular." Ocellus chuckled.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Smolder urged. "What is it you've been thinking about 'in particular'?"

"These secret tea parties of ours are always fun." Ocellus declared.

"Yep." Smolder agreed.

"So maybe they'd be even more fun if we invited some of our other friends?" Ocellus suggested.

"Eh, I don't know..." Smolder said awkwardly. "I'm not really comfortable with broadcasting my liking for cute stuff just yet."

"I'm sure the others would be okay with it." Ocellus assured. "I mean, it's not like they'd make fun of you. Not even Gallus."

"Maybe not." Smolder mused, recalling how Gallus had seen her in her tea party dress during the Tree of Harmony's test, and had said nothing of it since. "But it's been kinda nice hanging out, just the two of us."

"Well, it's not like these tea parties have been the first time we've been hanging out one-on-one." Ocellus retorted. "Remember the Canterlot archives?"

"Oh, yeah..." Smolder noted.

 _Weeks ago..._

Ocellus and Smolder were at Canterlot castle, following Princess Celestia through the lower levels, as she showed them display cases containing various ancient magical artefacts. After Discord had reset everything for the spell-venger hunt (and added a few surprises), their team had ended up finding the most artefacts, and won the prize of a private tour of the archives.

"Isn't this exciting?" Ocellus asked Smolder. "We get to see all of Equestria's most historic artefacts!"

"Yeah, lucky us." Smolder deadpanned.

"What's the matter?" Ocellus frowned. "Aren't you happy to be here? Where so much history is?"

"Dragons don't really do museums." Smolder shrugged. "We've got a few artefacts, but most of them get put to use most of the time, like the Bloodstone Sceptre. The Dragon Lord always keeps it close at claw. Unless it involves some nice, tasty, well-aged gems, dragons don't put old suff into storage. Museums just aren't our thing, I guess."

"If this isn't your 'thing', then why were you so eager to win the spell-venger hunt?" Ocellus asked. "You knew full well the prize was a tour of the archives, so why the drive to win?"

"Eh, mostly for the sake of competition." Smolder said matter-of-factly. "Dragons love to win, even if the prize isn't something we're all that interested in. It's more about coming out on top, to be honest. That's the real prize for us dragons."

"Oh." Ocellus said flatly, a little disheartened.

"I'm only really here because you're my friend." Smolder noted. "And because we won it together. ...Well, you figured out where everything was, so technically, you did most of the work..." She shrugged. "But that just gives me even more of a reason to endure this yawnfest."

"Ah. Thanks, I guess." Ocellus said awkwardly. "But you never know, you might see something you'll like." She brightened up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath." Smolder said frankly.

"And here, we have the Cauldron of Clarity." Celestia announced, as they reached the next artefact, a cauldron with ancient mystical runes carved into its sides. "Once believed to be one of the nine enchanted items of Mage Meadowbrook. When water is added to it, anycreature who looks within the cauldron will see their true self reflected in the water."

"That's incredible!" Ocellus smiled, stepping forward to examine the cauldron further. "I wonder what I'd see if I looked into it?"

"I'm gonna say: a Changeling." Smolder deadpanned.

"Very funny." Ocellus frowned.

"I know what I'd see: a confident, tough dragon... Who happens to be bored out of her mind." Smolder declared.

"There's only one way to find out, I suppose." Ocellus noted.

"I'm afraid the artefacts are not intended for use by the public." Celestia stated. "They are to be kept within their display cases, so they may be preserved for future generations to admire and learn from."

"Another reason dragons don't have museums: we're so long-lived that future generations take a real long time to get there." Smolder whispered to Ocellus. "And some of the current generation might just end up outliving the artefacts."

"I guess I can see the logic in that." Ocellus said fairly.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Celestia suggested. As they reached the next display, she continued her narration. "Here we have a particularly impressive display: the mystic gemstones of the great Unicorn sorceress Galaxy."

"Whoa..." Smolder stared at the display. Inside was a set of gems, in every colour of the rainbow, each embedded within golden amulets. The gems seemed to be calling to her, setting her appetite ablaze. "Impressive is right."

"Looks like there's something about museums that interest you after all." Ocellus grinned.

"Something tasty..." Smolder continued gazing at the gems.

"Galaxy was initially a skilled jeweller who lived right here in Canterlot" Celestia announced. "One day, while trying to create something truly unique, she imbued one of the gemstones she was working on with a large amount of her own her magic, in hopes of making it perpetually sparkle and glow. And it appeared she had succeeded. The next day, while on the way to deliver the necklace she had placed the gemstone within to market, Galaxy was ambushed by a pack of Diamond Dogs. In the midst of defending herself, she put the necklace around her neck, to make it harder for the Diamond Dogs to take it. In doing so, she found that the gemstone amplified her spells greatly: a simple shield spell resulted in a force that sent her attackers flying, and a single beam of magic from her horn tore a great trench into the ground. Needless to say, the Diamond Dogs quickly lost interest in her."

"That's amazing." Ocellus gasped with wonder.

"Over the next few months, Galaxy began experimenting, exposing gemstones to different kinds of spells and magic." Celestia continued. "It soon became clear that she had discovered her true talent. And from then on, she made use of that talent in defending the innocent, and expanding the ways of magic."

"Not bad... As ponies go." Smolder declared, still hungrily eyeing the gems.

"Galaxy's research helped teach us how gems can absorb certain kinds of magic becoming useful tools, helpful wards, even powerful weapons." Celestia smiled.

"Don't suppose that research included how the gems tasted afterward?" Smolder inquired.

"I don't believe so." Celestia replied.

"I could give some of those a taste-test." Smolder offered. "Then we'd know for sure. Anything to advance the magic research of magic, right?"

"Tempting." Celestia stifled a chuckle. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"Oh, well." Smolder sighed. "Worth a shot."

"Let's move on to the next artefact, shall we?" Celestia urged.

The Princess of the Sun led the two young creatures further into the archives.

"What was that you were saying about this being a 'yawn-fest'?" Ocellus teased Smolder. "You were definitely interested in those gemstones. I thought I was going to have hold you back from pouncing on them!"

"Hardey-har-har." Smolder scowled. "We have been here for a while, you know. Can't blame me for getting a little hungry, especially when gourmet gem cuisine is right in front of me..."

"I'm just glad you've found something here that caught your interest." Ocellus said frankly.

"One thing, sure." Smolder said dismissively. "It's not like anything else here can do the same.

"Wanna get?" Ocellus smirked, seeing the next artefact ahead of them.

"And here we have the Rainbow of Light." Celestia announced.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me..." Smolder groaned.

The next artefact was a rainbow-shaped crystal hanging from a necklace.

"One of the more mysterious artefacts in the archives, the Rainbow of Light possesses powerful light-based magic." Celestia declared. "It was discovered within the ruins of an ancient castle by the Unicorn sage Majesty, who used it to defeat the dreaded Erebus."

"It's beautiful." Ocellus sighed, adoring the way the crystalline rainbow glittered in the chamber's light.

"And I thought those Galaxy gemstones looked tasty." Smolder stared. "You think if I ate something like that, I'd get the power for myself?"

"That is... Difficult to say." Celestia admitted. "Artefacts like these are imbued with magical power for a reason: because most ponies cannot contain such power within themselves. Dragons may find such power... hard to stomach."

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't try something like that." Smolder shrugged. "Hate to end up with a serious case of magic indigestion..."

"It would be an interesting experiment, though." Ocellus pointed out.

"Indeed it would." Celestia chuckled. "Now, moving on..."

Celestia continued leaded the two further into the archives.

"Okay, so that's two artefacts that you didn't find so boring." Ocellus told Smolder.

"Yeah." Smolder admitted. "Think we'll get up to three?"

"There's only one way to find out." Smolder smiled.

The two young students continued with the tour, Smolder having a newly-formed interest in the remaining artefacts. The following exhibits didn't all contain gems, but some of them managed to maintain her interest anyway, such as a suit of armour that could withstand almost anything, from magic to dragonfire to the sharpest Rok claws.

 _'When it comes to making fancy accessories, these ponies really know their stuff.'_ She thought at the end of the day, as she and Ocellus returned to the school. _'Guess this day wasn't such a waste after all...'_

 _The present..._

"So it didn't turn out to be quite the yawnfest I was expecting." Smolder admitted.

"I could tell." Ocellus smirked. "Especially when gemstones entered the equation..."

"What can I say?" Smolder shrugged. "I know what I like."

"Me too." Ocellus nodded. "And it was nice to share the experience with a good friend."

"Can't argue with that logic." Smolder smiled.

"We'd better start clearing up." Smolder stated. "The others'll probably be back soon."

"And we wouldn't want them to discover our little secret, would we?" Ocellus smirked.

"Not today, at least..." Smolder shrugged.

Seconds after they finished cleaning up, Ocellus and Smolder were greeted by the return of their friends.

"Hey, guys." Sandbar smiled.

"Hey." Smolder returned the greeting.

"How was Sugarcube Corner?" Ocellus asked.

"In a word: delicious!" Silverstream grinned.

"How was your fire-breathing contest?" Gallus asked Smolder.

"Spike put up a pretty good fight, but he was no match for the master." Smolder smirked.

"Yona glad friends had fun too!" Yona smiled. "Would not have been fair if we had fun, and you didn't."

"Well, we did." Ocellus confirmed.

"But we'd still be up for a little more fun." Smolder added.

"Me too!" Silverstream beamed.

"That's be great, but we've still got homework to do." Gallus grumbled.

"Homework can be fun, too." Ocellus smiled. "I still have a little homework left to take care of myself, so we can all work together."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Gallus rolled his eyes.

"Look at it this way: if we finish our homework now, we'll have time for a little more fun before bed." Sandbar reasoned.

"That make sense to Yona." Yona nodded brightly.

"Count me in." Silverstream raised a claw.

"Eh, why not?" Smolder shrugged.

The group looked at Gallus expectedly.

"Okay, I'm in too." He sighed. "No way I'm tackling all that work by myself..."

As the six filed out, Ocellus and Smolder brought up the rear.

"Didn't you pretend you were planning on doing your homework while the others were gone?" Smolder asked.

"Actually, I kind of did." Ocellus confessed. "Just before we had the tea party. I thought it would be best if I did a little homework first."

"Of course you did." Smolder rolled her eyes.

"Still on the fence about inviting the others to our next few party?" Ocellus asked. "I'm sure Silverstream and Yona wouldn't say 'no'. Sandbar might be into it, and you never know, Gallus might surprise us."

"I'll think about it." Smolder smiled. "But with all six of us, it might get a little crowded. We'd need a bigger table, that's for sure..."

"We can cross that when we come to it." Ocellus declared. "But thanks for at least considering it."

"No problem." Smolder nodded. "That's what friends do, right?"

"What's keeping you slowpokes?" Silverstream called. "You're falling behind!"

"Coming!" Ocellus replied.

The two soon caught up with the rest of their friends. As fun as it was hanging out in their secret gatherings, it was always more fun when all six of them were together.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. Learning Curve

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Learning Curve**

In the heart of Canterlot was the headquarters of the Equestria Education Association. And within its halls, Chancellor Neighsay was walking alongside Twilight. After Neighsay had been convinced of the error of his ways, he had not only happily accredited the School of Friendship, but had invited Twilight to talk with him about what assistance the EEA could provide to the school, and even if the EEA could possibly adapt some of Twilight's own teaching methods for their own institutes.

"You know, there was a time when I believed I would never walk down these halls again." Twilight admitted.

"I know the feeling, Princess." Neighsay replied. "Not too long ago, I would have found your presence here most distasteful. How things change..."

"For the better." Twilight assured him. "I was very happy to hear you had a change of heart. As the Princess of Friendship, nothing brings me more joy than seeing newfound acceptance."

"After your students helped me in my time of need, in spite of the way I treated them, it was the least I do." Neighsay smiled. "You and your teachers have taught them well."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled... Then frowned. "I'm just sorry not all of our students took those lessons to heart."

"Yes." Neighsay frowned, the memory of Cozy Glow's actions still fresh in his mind. "Such unfortunate business. But at least some good came out of it; It proved my prejudiced views wrong. Before, I never imagined a pony would become a threat to Equestria, nor that non-ponies would be the key to stopping them. Now, however, I know better."

"And at least Cozy is no longer in a position to cause any more trouble." Twilight noted. "Personally, I think imprisonment in Tartarus seems a little extreme, but considering how easily she was able to trick everycreature, isolation may have been the best call."

"Indeed." Neighsay agreed solemnly. "A filly she may be, but Cozy Glow is more dangerous than I ever believed your school could be. And it was thanks to your more diligent students that she was stopped. Thankfully, it is highly unlikely that Cerberus will be as open to manipulation as the rest of us were."

"We can only hope so." Twilight declared.

"Now, let us move on to more pleasant matters, shall we?" Neighsay urged.

"Of course. You mentioned in your letter that you wanted to discuss ways my school and the EEA could benefit from each other." Twilight recalled.

"That's right." Neighsay nodded. "During my last visit to your school, I noticed that your students held you in quite high regard. In fact, when I announced that I was going to take charge of the school and run it according to EEA doctrines, they were decidedly less than enthusiastic. Even before Cozy Glow intervened, they looked ready to drive me right out of there. I wouldn't mind learning your secret to engendering such loyalty, so that our other teachers may benefit from it."

"Well, loyalty is one of our key subjects." Twilight smiled. "And sharing is also an important part of the curriculum, so I'd be happy to share what I know with you."

"Wonderful." Neighsay beamed. "I'm sure the EEA could learn much from you, Princess."

"Yes, of course we could." A cold voice remarked.

Twilight and Neighsay turned to see another member of the EEA approach: a middle-aged mare with a pale pink coat, a light purple mane tied into a bun, and dark purple eyes. The rest of her was hidden under her EEA robe.

"There is much we could learn from Princess Twilight." The mare sneered. "Such as how to endanger ponykind. Wouldn't you agree, Chancellor?"

"Vice-Chancellor Stickler." Neighsay said flatly. "If you wish to speak with me, it will have to wait. I am currently occupied with our guest."

"I'm well aware of that." Stickler gave Twilight a cold glare.

"Is there something I can help you with, Vice-Chancellor?" Twilight asked, stoic in the face of Stickler's sour expression.

"Actually, there is." Stickler smirked. "You can leave this place, and never return."

"Excuse me?!" Twilight gaped.

"Vice-Chancellor, that is no way to speak to our guest!" Neighsay growled.

" _Your_ guest." Stickler retorted. "The same mare that you, not so long ago, wholeheartedly believed would endanger Equestria with her unaccredited school. And now you seem to think she's your new best friend."

"I was wrong." Neighsay said calmly. "I misjudged Princess Twilight. Her ideals are not a danger to Equestria. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"You've done quite a good job with the Chancellor, haven't you?" Stickler returned her gaze to Twilight. "I don't know how exactly you managed to infect him with your pro-creature propaganda, but the infection certainly runs deep."

"I didn't do anything." Twilight said defiantly. "Chancellor Neighsay came to that conclusion on his own."

"Of course he did." Stickler said sarcastically. "But the bottom line is that now he's as eager as you to let those creatures run amok across Equestria."

"'Run amok'?" Neighsay scoffed. "I don't recall ever using that terminology before..."

"It's only a matter of time." Stickler said flippantly.

"A matter of time before what?" Twilight scowled. "What makes you think allowing non-ponies into my school will cause some kind of disaster?"

"Only experience." Stickler said coldly. "Like the Changeling invasion of Canterlot. Or that monstrous Centaur Tirek draining the magic out of almost everypony in Equestria. And, more recently, the Storm King and his ilk almost bringing the entire country to its knees."

"You can't judge other creatures by the actions of a select few." Twilight frowned.

"You call a swarm of vicious Changelings 'a select few'?" Stickler sneered.

"That was in the past." Twilight retorted. "The Changelings have reformed. They have no interest in conquest or stealing love anymore."

"So they say." Stickler said skeptically. "Or perhaps they're simply biding their time, waiting for us to drop our guard, and that Changeling 'student' of yours is a spy, sent to gather information about ponies."

"That is ridiculous!" Twilight shot back indignantly. "I know Ocellus. The only kind of information she wants to gather revolves around the subject of friendship!"

"I'm sure that's what she wants you to think." Stickler glared. "A creature that can change shape is no doubt practiced in deception."

"Don't talk about one of my students that way." Twilight scowled, uncharacteristically hostile. "Or any of them, in fact."

"How touching." Stickler sneered. "If only you'd show show loyalty to your own kind."

"That is enough, Vice-Chancellor!" Neighsay stepped. "Princess Twilight's loyalty to Equestria is not in question."

"Believe what you will, Chancellor." Stickler said coldly. "After all, it's not your fault our creature-loving Princess of Friendship filled your head with her dangerous beliefs."

"If you call being open-minded 'dangerous', Vice-Chancellor, then I feel sorry for you." Twilight remarked.

"Thank you for your sympathy." Stickler snorted. "Know this, Princess: you may have gotten to the Chancellor, but not all of us are so easily swayed. In the end, we'll see who was right."

"I think we already have." Twilight said curtly.

"We'll have to agree to disagree there." Stickler smiled coldly. "Good day, Princess."

With that, Stickler walked away, trotting briskly down the hall.

"Well, that was... unpleasant." Twilight said flatly. "I take it the Vice-Chancellor isn't too thrilled about your new outlook?"

"Unfortunately, not all of my colleagues have taken kindly to my sudden change of heart." Neighsay sighed. "Some, such as Vice-Chancellor Stickler, are very unhappy about it. She, and a select few others, believe that I have betrayed not only the doctrines I had championed for so many years, but also myself, by allowing myself to be convinced to accept non-ponies."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chancellor." Twilight sympathised. "Not everypony, or everycreature, can accept change so easily."

"I must confess, after all these years of my actions going unquestioned, it's quite galling to hear any of my colleagues to suddenly resist my decisions." Neighsay sighed. "Those who choose to stand against my choices are being quite stubborn about it, refusing to even listen to my reasoning. It really is quite frustrating." He gave Twilight an indulgent smile. "I daresay I now know how you felt when I refused to budge on my own prejudiced misconceptions. It's infuriating, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little..." Twilight smiled back.

"Perhaps it's my fault." Neighsay surmized. "I spent years impressing upon everypony here how important it is to adhere to proper EEA guidelines, to consider my every deed, every action, as the correct way to go. And now that I have deviated from those beliefs, there are those among them who believe I have taken leave of my senses."

"I'm sure they don't think that." Twilight assured him. "Change is just... more difficult for some to accept than others. And let's face it: if any pony would know that, it's you."

"I suppose you have a point there, Princess." Neighsay admitted.

"There's something to be said for a pony who sticks to his beliefs... even if those beliefs are wrong." Twilight declared. "I may not have liked your challenging my beliefs, but I always respected your dedication to your own. And I knew you were only thinking about what was best for Equestria. I always hoped you could be convinced that non-ponies creatures weren't a threat, and that we could finally get on the same page."

"You did?" Neighsay mused, genuinely surprised. "Even after everything I said about you and your students?"

"I'm the Princess of Friendship." Twilight reminded him. "I try not to hold grudges."

"And for that, I am grateful." Neighsay smiled. "After the way I acted, I wouldn't have been surprised if you refused to allow me to set hoof in your school ever again."

"That's not my style." Twilight smiled. "Forgiveness is a big part of friendship. I wouldn't be much of a Headmare if I didn't follow my own lessons."

"Whereas I taught my colleagues a touch too well." Neighsay noted.

"Don't give up hope." Twilight consoled him. "You said yourself, only a few have chosen to hold on to the old ways."

"The problem is, those few have been part of the EEA for almost as long as I have." Neighsay declared. "I worry that they may be able to influence the others, use their own senoriority to convince them to turn against me somehow."

"I'm sure that won't happen." Twilight smiled. "Those others chose to embrace your new way of thinking. Once you let acceptance into your heart, it isn't so easily removed."

"Something I have your students to thank for helping to teach me." Neighsay declared.

"As for the others, give them time." Twilight told him. "The more interaction the EEA has with my school, the more proof they'll have that non-ponies aren't a threat to Equestria, and are no different than any pony. Who knows? You may be able to sway them yet. Even Vice-Chancellor Stickler."

"Not to renew my doubt in your beliefs, Princess, but I believe Vice-Chancellor Stickler will take a lot of convincing." Neighsay stated. "Perhaps more than I can provide."

"If a stubborn stallion like you can see the light, there's hope for everypony." Twilight said confidently.

"Such open-mindedness." Neighsay smiled. "If only Vice-Chancellor Stickler had even a fraction of your ability to embrace those who are different, I daresay we would not be having this conversation."

"And maybe one day, we won't have to have another conversation like this ever again." Twilight said hopefully. "Keep working at it, Chancellor. I'm sure you'll get through to her and the others sooner or later."

"Preferably sooner." Neighsay chuckled. "In time, perhaps the entire EEA will be accepting as your School of Friendship."

"Perhaps all places will be." Twilight added. "That is my fondest hope. The reason I founded the school in the first place: so that the magic of friendship could be spread fair and wide, to be felt by all creatures in this world."

"And I now see what a noble goal that is." Neighsay nodded. "Friendship is not a weapon, as I once believed. It is a gift, that has the potential to bind us all together."

"And perhaps one day, we will _all_ be united." Twilight continued. "All species and countries, standing together as friends, celebrating both their differences and similarities. That's my dream."

"And as long as your school stands, I have no doubt that that dream will become a reality." Neighsay declared.

"Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay." Twilight beamed. "But as nice as it is to think about the future, perhaps we should focus more on the immediate present."

"Indeed." Neighsay nodded. "Before Vice-Chancellor Stickler interrupted us, I believe we were discussing how my organisation and your school could benefit each other."

"Yes, we were." Twilight agreed. "And I have more than a few ideas."

"As do I." Neighsay smiled. "If you'd care to follow me to my office, we can talk about those ideas in great detail, without fear of interruption."

"After you, Chancellor." Twilight nodded.

Neighsay continued down the halls, followed by Twilight. They went on to discuss at length their ideas, as equals and friends pursuing a mutual goal; a far cry from the opposing viewpoints they once shared. After the discussion was finished, Twilight returned to Ponyville, taking joy and pride in the fact that her school had taught more than just her students the true ways of friendship.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. The Three Siblings

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Three Siblings**

Inside Donut Joe's donut shop, in the heart of Canterlot, it was business as usual, and Joe was handling his customers' requests with his trademark gruff yet efficient work ethic.

After serving another table with donuts and coffee, Joe made to return to his place behind the counter. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the ringing of the bell as the door opened. Turning to face the incoming new customers, he was pleasantly surprised to see they were actually three of his favorite _old_ customers: Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, and Spike (who was wearing a crown that seemed to be made out of tin foil).

"Well, there's a trio I haven't seen together in a long time." He chuckled as they approached.

"Hi, Joe." Shining Armor smiled. "Long time no see."

"One Deluxe Donut platter, Joe." Spike said grandly, a very proud smile on his voice. "We've got something to celebrate."

"And three hot cocoas on the side, please." Twilight added.

"Comin' right up." Joe nodded. He turned to Spike. "Are those new?" He pointed out the young dragon's wings.

"Pretty much, yeah." Spike said, proudly flapping his wings.

"They look good on ya." Joe declared. "Hey, Shining Armor, when you gettin' your wings?" He joked.

"Only in my dreams, Joe." Shining Armor rolled his eyes. "Only in my dreams."

"Good to know some things don't change." Joe chuckled.

As Joe headed into the kitchen to attend to the order, Twilight, Shining Armor, and Spike sat at their favorite table.

"You know, Joe was right." Shining Armor admitted. "It _has_ been a while since we've all been here together. Time was, we'd go here every day, without fail. And now, I can barely remember the last time I was here myself, let alone with you two."

"To be fair, we've all been pretty busy lately." Twilight pointed out. "It's not like the old days, when we could just drop by after school for a donut or two."

"Yeah, those were the days." Shining Armor sighed nostalgically. "Back when exams and winning Sibling Supreme were our biggest concerns. Now look at us: you and me are both royalty, with a ton of responsibilities. I'm a husband and father, you're running a school... With Spike helping you out every step of the way."

"Well, I wouldn't say every step." Spike attempted to sound modest, but couldn't quite pull it off. "I help where I can. It's not like Twilight would totally fall apart without me..."

"Perish the thought." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Still, I'd prefer not to put that to the test."

"Me neither... Sis." Spike smiled.

"You're really gonna milk that, aren't you?" Shining Armour grinned.

"You know it, big bro." Spike winked.

Moments later, Joe returned, pushing a cart containing a platter of multiple, fancy-looking donuts, and the hot cocoas Twilight had requested.

"Here ya go." Joe smiled. "Enjoy."

"Oh, we will." Spike eyed the donuts hungrily.

"So... Mind tellin' me what's up with the crown?" Joe asked, eying Spike's silvery headgear. "I remember seein' Twilight or Shining Armor wearing it sometimes back in the day, but never you."

"Let's just say Spike got a pretty big win today." Shining Armour smiled.

"It's kind of a long story." Twilight noted.

"Then how about givin' me the short version?" Joe suggested.

"Gladly." Spike smirked, eager to recount his cunning act of snatching the Sibling Supreme crown from under the noses of both Twilight and Shining Armor.

Joe listened with mounting interest as the basics of the tale unfolded. Inbetween sips of their cocoas and bites from the Deluxe Donuts, each sibling lent their own view of what had transpired earlier that day, when Twilight (aided by her friends) had challenged Shining Armor's improved security for Canterlot castle - with the crown as the prize, and how the competition had ended with Spike taking the crown for himself, a result both Twilight and Shining Armor were happy to accept.

"...And after that, we decided that the three of us should celebrate the naming of the permanent Sibling Supreme." Twilight smiled. "So while our friends headed back to Ponyville, we all agreed to come here for our own little celebration."

"Well, well." Joe nodded, taking the whole story in. "That's quite a story. Pretty clever thinking, little fella." He told Spike.

"I know." Spike bragged. "It's not every day you get to outsmart a Prince/former captain of the Royal Guard and a Princess/one of the smartest ponies in Equestria, but this guy pulled it off."

"That's our little brother." Shining Armour chuckled. "Always full of surprises."

"Don't forget brains." Spike boasted.

"And so humble, too." Twilight joked.

"I don't blame ya for lording that crown all over the place." Joe told Spike. "Sounds like you really earned it. With you wearin' it, it's almost like all three a' ya are royalty now."

"Well, close enough." Spike adjusted the crown.

The doorbell rang once again as more customers entered the shop.

"Duty calls." Joe noted. "Enjoy your victory donuts, your majesty." He winked at Spike.

"Already am." Spike started on another donut as Joe moved to attend to the new customers' needs.

"Mmm." Shining Armor savoured another donut of his own. "I'd almost forgotten how good these things are."

"There _was_ a reason we kept coming here every day, you know." Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah." Shining Armor agreed. "Hey, remember when Joe put out those limited-edition extra sugar-coated, extra jelly-filled, chocolate coated donuts?"

"Do I?" Twilight snorted. "Spike had just one, and went on the biggest sugar rush I'd ever seen... until I met Pinkie Pie, of course."

"It wasn't that bad." Spike pouted.

"Spike, you were _literally_ climbing the walls." Shining Armor snickered. "You can still see the little claw marks right over there." He pointed to the wall on the far side of the shop.

"You really dug in dug deep, too." Twilight noted. "It took a lot of magic for me to finally get you off there. For a second, I was worried the whole wall would end up coming with you!"

Twilight and Shining Armor shared a nostalgic laugh. After a moment's more pouting, Spike started laughing too.

"I guess it must've been kinda funny to watch..." He admitted. "We sure made a lot of great memories here, didn't we?"

"We sure did." Twilight nodded.

"And if memory serves, this is far from the first time a celebration over winning that crown was held here." Shining Armor recalled.

"Not even close." Twilight grinned. "But now that I think about, there is something I wanted to ask you, BBBFF."

"What's that?" Shining Armor asked.

"Not that I didn't relish the opportunity to try and win the Sibling Supreme crown one last time, why did you pick now, of all times, to revive the contest?" Twilight asked.

"Honestly, bringing back our little competition is something I've been thinking about for a while now." Shining Armor confessed.

"It is?" Spike said through a mouthful of donut.

"Yeah." Shining Armor nodded. "Sure, I left home still holding onto the Supreme Sibling crown, what with winning the last contest before moving out."

"Don't rub it in." Twilight joked.

"I'm not ashamed to admit I felt really proud of myself for that." Shining Armor continued. "But with everything that's happened since then, it wasn't long before I started to feel like I really wasn't the Sibling Supreme."

"You did?" Twilight frowned.

"Nope." Shining Armour shook his head. "Not compared to you, Twily. For starters, you've always been better at schoolwork than me. And over the years, you've saved Equestria time and time again, and personally saved me into the bargain more than once. You became an Alicorn Princess, started your own school... and then I hear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are planning to have you and your friends take over from them, making you the new ruler of Equestria. Can you really blame me for feeling a little inadequate compared to all that?"

"Don't sell yourself short, BBBFF." Twilight countered. "You've done great things too. Becoming captain of the guard, marrying Cadance, defeating Chrysalis, saving and leading the Crystal Empire, being a wonderful father to Flurry Heart..."

"When you put it all together like that, it does sound pretty impressive..." Shining Armor admitted. "But it still pales in comparison to everything you've done. I wasn't chosen to be Celestia's personal student, I'm not the embodiment of an Element of Harmony, I didn't create new magic, I didn't teach a student who went on to save Equestria..."

"I guess not." Twilight capitulated.

"When Celestia asked me to help improve the castle's security, it seemed like it was my big chance to one-up you one last time before you wound up permanently outranking me." Shining Armor admitted. "Let's face it, even if Spike didn't pull off that surprise victory, and I ended up winning our final competition, it'd still be tough for me to consider myself 'the Sibling Supreme' after my little sister had been placed in charge of the entire country."

"I didn't really think of it like that." Twilight mused. "But there's nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, or what position I'm given, you'll always be my big brother, and I'll always look up to you."

"Really, Twily?" Shining Armor smiled.

"Really." Twilight nodded. "Besides, as the Princess of Friendship, I never want to think of myself as above anypony, especially my family."

"And just in case you were wondering, being the permanent Sibling Supreme doesn't mean I'm gonna start looking down on either of you guys." Spike chipped in. "We're all family here, aren't we?"

"We sure are." Shining Armor grinned. "Even if it took some of us a while to really see it."

"Better late than never though, right?" Twilight pointed out.

"You said it." Spike nodded.

The three siblings shared a close family hug.

"You know, I'm actually kind of interested in seeing how you and your friends would handle ruling Equestria." Shining Armor admitted after the hug ended.

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked.

"Mm-hmm." Shining Armor nodded. "Specifically, how you'd handle the Royal Guard situation. Not to brag, but I think the way I've arranged the Crystal Guards, both in formation and defensive tactics, is pretty much flawless."

"What are you saying exactly?" Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Just that you shouldn't feel too bad if you and your friends have trouble getting to grips with the Canterlot Guards at first." Shining Armor smirked deviously. "As a former Captain of the Guard myself, I know it takes a lot of time and effort to master, so don't worry if the guards here fall a little behind mine in efficiency. It's only to be expected."

"Is that a challenge?" Twilight smirked back.

"And what if it is?" Shining Armor retorted. "You said yourself you don't want to feel above anypony, even when you're in charge of all Equestria. So you probably wouldn't mind a little friendly competition between my Crystal Guards and what will soon be your Canterlot Guards. Even if I've pretty much got it in the bag already..."

"Don't be so sure." Twilight challenged him. "I may not have much experience leading soldiers, but one thing I _do_ know is how to organize ponies. And with Spike and my friends there to help me, I think I may actually surprise you."

"I'm sure you will, Twily." Shining Armor admitted. "But surprising me and beating me aren't the same thing, as what happened today proved."

"Guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Twilight smiled. "Spike, make sure to take a note, and keep it as a reminder for when the big day comes." She glanced at Shining Armor, a competitive gleam in her eyes. "Once we've all settled into our new roles, gotten the hang of things, then we'll see who's got the best guards."

We sure will, Twily." Shining Armor chuckled.

"Here we go again." Spike rolled his eyes. "Joe was right, some things really don't change..."

"What about the prize?" Shining Armor asked.

"How about something simple, like bragging rights?" Twilight suggested. "That, and the loser treats the winner, and their subjects, to a royal banquet... as a goodwill gesture, of course. What do you say?"

"You're on." Shining Armor nodded.

Twilight and Shining Armor shook hooves in agreement.

"And for what it's worth: win or lose, I think you're going to be a great ruler." Shining Armor said warmly.

"Coming from the Prince of the Crystal Empire, that means a lot." Twilight beamed.

"Speaking of which, I should probably be heading back soon." Shining Armor declared. "It's my turn to read Flurry Heart her bedtime story tonight."

"But you still have time for a couple more donuts, right?" Spike urged.

"Definitely." Shining Armor nodded. "Flurry's bedtime isn't here yet, and I wouldn't want to cut short quality time with my little sister- and little brother - so soon."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, either." Twilight added.

"Me neither." Spike agreed. "I'd even give up my permanent Sibling Supreme crown to be able spend more time with you guys... but don't quote me on that."

"If I had still had the crown, I'd feel the same way." Shining Armor admitted.

"Me too." Twilight nodded. "Because family is more important than any competition."

"Hear, hear." Shining Armor raised his cup of cocoa. "To family."

Twilight and Spike did the same, and all three clinked their cups together in a toast.

"Family!" They chorused.

As much as they enjoyed eating at Joe's shop, it wasn't the venue, but the fact that they were all there together, that truly made those times special. And not one of them had even a single doubt in their mind that many more times like that were still in their future, even with Twilight's upcoming new position. Because those family moments would always be important to all of them.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	19. On The Couch

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Nineteen: On The Couch**

Starlight Glimmer was in her office, carrying out her job of guidance counselor. She was just finishing a session with one of the School of Friendship students, a blue coated, dark blue maned Unicorn stallion teen with yellow eyes and a Cutie Mark of a raincloud.

"Thanks for the help, guidance counselor Starlight." The student smiled. "I feel so much better now."

"It's what I'm here for." Starlight said humbly. "And I'm sure our next session will show even more progess-"

Suddenly, the student found himself hovering above the floor. Before he or Starlight could react, he was suddenly flung across the room and out through the open door. As his hooves returned to the floor, the door slammed shut in the bewildered student's face.

Starlight only had a moment to look nonplussed before the next unexpected thing happened: Discord appeared, in the exact spot the student had been standing moments before.

"Oh good, you're not busy." Discord said nonchalantly. "Must be my lucky day..."

"You want to see me about something?" Starlight asked.

"That I do." Discord nodded. "Is that so surprising?"

"Actually, it is." Starlight said bluntly.

"You should know by now that I'm full of surprises." Discord boasted.

"How about we move the conversation from 'surprises' to 'specifics'?" Starlight suggested. "Like what exactly you're here for."

"I was hoping to take advantage of your vaunted guidance counselor skills." Discord announced.

"Really?" Starlight raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but I never really took you for the 'self-improvement' type."

"I seem to recall somepony once telling me that if I wanted something, I should ask for it." Discord said airily. "Who was that, again?"

"Me." Starlight sighed. "Okay, Discord, let's begin."

"Excellent." Discord grinned. Two flashes of light later, and he was lying on the couch.

"So... What's on your mind?" Starlight asked.

"Now there's an open question." Discord unscrewed the top of his head, revealing a plethora of random objects inside. "A lot of random thoughts can accumulate in a mind over the course of a few thousand years. Especially when a lot of time is spent as a stone statue, with nothing to do but think." He briefly scowled, then recomposed himself. "But I'm not here to talk about the past. No, it's current events that I wish to discuss."

"Like what?" Starlight inquired.

"For starters, all that business with the Princesses retiring, and passing on the reigns of power to Twilight and her friends." Discord clarified. "Even I couldn't have imagined something so random."

"I was surprised to hear that too." Starlight admitted. "But I can't think of any better candidates to take over the Princess's duties than Twilight and the others."

"Neither can I." Discord agreed. "Mathematically speaking, six ponies can easily handle the jobs of two, so they have that on their side at least."

"And saving Equestria all those times didn't hurt their chances." Starlight said wryly.

"Something else they've got over the Princesses." Discord smirked. "Celestia and Luna have saved Equestria, what? Three or four times between them?" He counted on his lion paw. "While Twilight and the others have got to be at the dozen mark by now." He opened his eagle talon, revealing eight additional digits. "Any way you slice it, their credentials are far more impressive than that of the old guard." He waved his talon, and the extra digits vanished. "Makes you wonder why Celestia and Luna didn't retire sooner..."

"I'm not touching that one." Starlight declared.

"Speaking of saving Equestria, the so-called King Sombra certainly chose the wrong time to stage a comeback." Discord continued.

"I wouldn't know much about that." Starlight declared. "You know, the whole brainwashing thing..."

"Ah, yes." Discord shrugged. "Too bad you got taken out of play like that. If that sequence of events was some kind of story, I'd say the writers deliberately pushed you aside in order to focus on Twilight and the others.."

"Not my proudest moment, that's for sure..." Starlight pouted. "I heard about what happened up in Canterlot, though. How you pretended to be hurt, so Twilight and the others could beat Sombra themselves. Not exactly the kind of pep talk I'd give, but I guess you can't argue with results..."

"One of my finest performances." Discord smirked. "I really should've gotten an award for that." A golden statue formed in Discord's own image appeared in his claws. "I meant every word, though. And I was right. Twilight and the others didn't need no stinkin' Elements to defend Equestria." He chuckled smugly. "I do so love being right..." His expression suddenly turned. "But then it all went sour. Celestia and Luna suddenly decided to postpone their retirement, even though Twilight had already all but proven she was ready. What a waste of a perfectly good motivational speech..."

"From what I understand, Twilight's still going to be taking Celestia and Luna's place eventually." Starlight pointed. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I put a lot of effort into making my point, and nopony took the hint." Discord pouted. "I mean, really. What is the point of a perfectly crafted manipulation for the greater good if it doesn't get immediate results?"

"I'm guessing being patient isn't your strong suit?" Starlight offered.

"What, you think just because I'm immortal, I can afford to stand and wait?" Discord scowled. "Well, you'd be wrong. I waited a thousand years to be free of that insufferable stone prison, remember?"

"Well, it's not like you had a choice in the matter, was it?" Starlight countered.

"...Touche." Discord admitted grudgingly. "But my point still stands. I'm used to getting more immediate results regarding my efforts with Twilight."

"That's something I've been wondering about." Starlight declared. "I've heard a lot of stories about how you 'helped' Twilight learn lessons in the past."

"And?" Discord said shiftily.

"Well, from what I've heard, you never really put that kind of effort into helping the others." Starlight pointed out. "Not anywhere near as often as Twilight."

"What of it?" Discord said flippantly. "Perhaps Twilight is simply the one who requires my assistance the most. Even after all this time, that pony just can't take pressure well. It's all so passé by now... Then again, if she didn't completely stress out so often, she wouldn't need my help... And I do like to help."

"Or maybe you just like messing with Twilight." Starlight suggested.

"That is a nice fringe benefit, I will admit." Discord smirked. "But first and foremost, my goal is to assist Twilight in growing as a pony. Which is why the Princesses sabotaging my efforts rankles me so much."

"Because Twilight's personal growth is your own ongoing project?" Starlight asked skeptically.

"You might say that." Discord shrugged. "With all the lessons I've helped her learn, you'd think she would have asked me to teach at this school. And if I hadn't told her what she needed to hear, she would never have found the will to stand up to Sombra. You'd think I'd be given a little more regard for all my hard work."

"I'm sure Twilight appreciates all the... Effort you put into helping her." Starlight assured him.

"Well, she could've fooled me." Discord scowled. "I put in all this work, and she seems to get all the glory, all the respect, all the adulation..."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're actually a little... Jealous of Twilight." Starlight remarked.

".. Could you repeat that, please?" Discord said flatly. "I think I had something crazy in my ear." To emphasize his point, Discord dug into one of his ears, and extracted a winged pig.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." Starlight said fairly. "Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, after all. A hero of Equestria, beloved by many across the country, and even beyond... While you're still learning about friendship, and fitting in-"

"Excuse me?!" Discord snarled, his hackles raised.

"No offense." Starlight said quickly. "But let's face it, it wasn't that long ago that you were reformed from being a mad tyrant."

"Need I remind you that I've been reformed longer than you have?" Discord seethed.

"It's not really a contest, you know." Starlight frowned.

"Of course you'd say that." Discord scoffed. "You got free room and board at Twilight's castle, a cushy job at this school, and don't think I haven't heard about Twilight's plan to leave both of those to you."

"What exactly are you getting at here, Discord?" Starlight frowned.

"Oh, nothing." Discord sneered. "Only that you seem to have been given everything ever since you reformed, while I barely got anything at all!"

"So you're jealous of me now?!" Starlight growled.

"Just calling it as I see it." Discord smirked.

"For your information, I earned most of what I have, including my position as guidance counselor!" Starlight countered.

"Oh, please." Discord scoffed. "A real guidance counselor would have been much more helpful."

"A real guidance counselor has real clients, who really need help." Starlight snarled, her pride sufficiently wounded.

"Meaning?" Discord glared.

"Did you really want to talk through your problems, or did you just want an audience to listen to you talk on and on about yourself?" Starlight glared back.

"Well, I never!" Discord manifested a gentleman's suit and monocle (which fell off as his eyes widened indignantly). "Do you really think I'm that self-centred?"

"Just calling it as I see it." Starlight smugly.

"Is this official counselor technique?" Discord growled. "Because I'm starting to doubt your credibility."

"You're the one who came to me for guidance, remember?" Starlight retorted.

"Well now I'm starting to regret it." Discord admitted bluntly.

"Hey, I'm not forcing you to stay." Starlight growled, her patience at its limit. "You want out, the door's right there."

"That's the first good piece of advice you've given me all day!" Discord huffed.

The door to Starlight's office opened, but Discord, rather than walk through, simply vanished. The door then slammed shut, with far more force than it should have. Starlight winced at the noise. Before she could shake off the emotional turmoil of the argument, every item on her desk, table, file cabinet and bookcase suddenly flew off their perches, crashing to the floor.

"Urrgh!" Starlight groaned. "Times like these make me want to institute an 'appointments only' policy..." She muttered to herself as she began cleaning up.

The next morning, Starlight had less appointments than usual. So she spent the spare time making adjustments to her favorite kite. With some alterations to the spars, she was certain the kite could handle the angle of interference better. And a nice flight would be just the thing to help her forget about the unpleasantness of the previous day.

"Okay, I think that'll do the trick." Starlight smiled as she looked over her work. Turning it over with her magic, she found that the symbol of her Cutie Mark on the other side had been replaced with an image of Discord... Which turned to face her.

"Things certainly got heated yesterday, wouldn't you agree?" Discord said nonchalantly. "Tempers flared, harsh words were spoken, there were faults on both sides..."

"What is it now, Discord?" Starlight growled, not relishing the idea of picking up where they left off yesterday.

Discord's image vanished from the kite, and he appeared in front of Starlight.

"On reflection, I think I may have overreacted just a tiny bit." He admitted.

"Maybe a tiny bit..." Starlight said sarcastically, unwilling to take Discord's words at face level. However, she recognised that Discord had a genuinely regretful look on his face. "...But I wasn't exactly a shining example of level-headedness either." She added, acknowledging her own part in the drama.

"Like I said, faults on both sides." Discord shrugged. "For example, I may not have been as cooperative as I could have been."

"I did notice you seemed a little... Guarded yesterday." Starlight noted.

"Can I help it if being open isn't the easiest thing for a trickster and master of manipulation?" Discord countered. "Being straight with others isn't exactly my forte, even now..."

"Believe it or not, I can relate." Starlight sympathised. "It took me a while not to resort to using magic for every problem. Breaking the habit of a lifetime is tough enough, but for you, it's more like the habit of several lifetimes..."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page here." Discord smiled.

"Look, I can't force you to do this." Starlight admitted. "I can only help you if you want me to help you. That's how guidance counseling works." She looked him in the eye. "So... Do you want me to help you?"

"...Yes." Discord said earnestly.

"Good." Starlight smiled. "Then let's get to work."

Discord teleported himself back on the couch.

"Ready whenever you are." He declared.

"Good." Starlight nodded. "Maybe we can start with the root of the matter."

"I didn't know guidance counseling involved gardening." Discord joked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Starlight said sarcastically. "I'm talking about the real reason you're here. The reason you came to me for guidance. It must've been something important for you to actually come back after our little... Disagreement yesterday."

"Must it?" Discord tried to play it cool.

"If you want me to help, then you have to help me understand what's wrong." Starlight pointed out. "What's really eating you, Discord?"

"Well..." Discord said awkwardly. "What I'm about to say isn't going to leave this room, right?"

"Whatever you're going to say will stay between us." Starlight pledged. "I promise."

"Okay then." Discord took a moment to compose himself. "The reason I brought up current events first yesterday is because... That's exactly what's worrying me."

"Current events?" Starlight raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly." Discord nodded. "Even if it was delayed, Twilight and her friends will be taking over for Celestia and Luna. They'll be spending most of their time running the entire country. I was all for Twilight becoming the great leader I know she can be, but after thinking about it, I realized that it would mean she and our other friends would be too busy keeping Equestria running smoothly to really hang out much anymore. No carefully-crafted lessons for Twilight, no tea parties with Fluttershy... And knowing how devoted Spike is to Twilight, it's all but certain that he'll be so focused on being her number one royal assistant to spare much time for future guys' nights... So where does that leave me? With nothing to do, that's what."

"So there's the problem." Starlight summarized. "Things are changing, and you feel uncomfortable about it."

"Pretty much, yeah." Discord sighed. "It's ironic, when you think about it. Being the master of chaos, I should be well used to change. But instead, I feel like everything should stay the same."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Starlight told him. "I know better than most what that's like. For years, I felt like Sunburst getting his Cutie Mark was the worst change ever. But now I know better. Change is good. Without it, I'd still be a misguided dictator."

"But what if this particular change places a wedge between me and our friends?" Discord worried.

"That will never happen." Starlight assured him. "Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike... All of our friends value friendship more than anything. Them taking charge of Equestria won't change that. They'll still be able to find time for you, me, and all the important creatures in their lives."

"Are you sure about that?" Discord asked.

"I'm sure." Starlight smiled. "And if they are busy, you can always hang out with me."

"Even with your own little promotion?" Discord mused.

"Becoming full-time headmare of this school may mean more work, but I'll always find time for my friends." Starlight promised.

"That's a relief." Discord smiled.

"...Say, have you ever gone kite-flying before?" Starlight asked.

"Hmm, can't say that I have." Discord admitted.

"It's a great way to relax." Starlight smiled. "I was planning to go on a quick flight myself, if you'd like to join me?"

"...Sure, why not?" Discord grinned, conjuring up a kite with his face on it. "These guidance counseling sessions are so intense. I'd say I've earned some downtime."

"You and me both." Starlight nodded. "But if you ever need more guidance, my door is always open... Even after I become headmare."

"Now that's a real guidance counselor." Discord grinned. "That's why I came to you. I was going by past experience."

"Experience?" Starlight frowned.

"Oh, yes." Discord nodded. "During my little, shall we say, 'hissy fit' over not being included in the school, you managed to deduce the real reason for my transgressions. Very impressive, it must be said. As close we are, even Fluttershy can't always see my true motives."

"Guess I've just got a knack for reading others." Starlight shrugged. "That's probably why Twilight made me a guidance counselor in the first place."

"An excellent decision on her part." Discord declared. "When that pony has her head straight, she can be quite insightful."

"You don't have to tell me that." Starlight declared. "I probably wouldn't be where I am now if she weren't."

"Speaking of where you are, I believe you invited me to join you in the oh-so-exciting pursuit of kite flying." Discord waved his kite invitingly. "And where do we partake in such a thrilling endeavour, might I ask?"

"Judging by today's weather? I'd say the hills just outside Ponyville should do just fine." Starlight declared.

"You're the expert." Discord shrugged. "Speaking of which, I hope I can count on you to give a lowly first-timer a few pointers in the finer points of flying one of these?"

"It would be my pleasure." Starlight smiled.

"In that case, I think I'll go on ahead, snag us a good spot." Discord offered. "Don't keep me waiting too long, teach!"

Discord vanished in his usual flash of light.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Starlight smiled. Carrying her kite in her magic, she walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. "I still have plenty of guidance to give. All you have to do is ask for it..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	20. A New Verse

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty: A New Verse**

All was well in the Dragon Lands. The latest generation of dragons had been hatched, and were being greeted by their elders - most of them, that is. Several were being cuddled by Fluttershy, who was overwhelmed by their cuteness.

"You are the cutest little darling dragons I've ever seen!" Fluttershy squealed, snuggling a pair of hatchlings closer. "Yes you are!"

Several dragons looked at the Pegasus mare's show of affection with bemusement at best, and awkwardness at worst. By their very nature, they were unused to creating such displays of affection, let alone seeing them.

"Is she okay?" A purple, female dragon asked.

"Oh, yeah." Smolder said nonchalantly. "She actually does this a lot, especially around really cute creatures."

"Ponies are so weird." A hulking, blue male said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah." Smolder repeated. "But that's what makes 'em so much fun to hang around with."

Dragon Lord Ember was taking the saccharine scene a little better than the rest of the dragons, due to her own prior exposure to pony ways. But that wasn't going to stop her from making her opinion on the matter known - by way of some classic Ember snark.

"Wow." She grinned, flying over to Fluttershy. "Are you planning on introducing yourself to every hatchling?"

"That's the idea." Fluttershy beamed, cuddling another trio of hatchlings.

"Then you're probably gonna be here a while." Ember rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's hardly my fault you decided to put every egg in place." Fluttershy countered.

"It's not really mine, either." Ember admitted. "It's just the way things have always worked around here."

"So all dragon eggs have always been brought to one place to hatch?" Fluttershy asked, taking a moment between cuddles to mull the concept over. "If that's true, then I can't help but wonder why Spike's egg ended up all on its own?"

"Sorry, but I can't really answer that question." Ember apologised. "I would've been just a kid myself when Spike's egg was laid. I was too busy practicing my flying and long-range firebreathing skills to worry about how many eggs there were. And it's the dragon parents' job to bring their eggs to the hatching grounds, so whatever became of Spike's egg, the fault lies with the parents. Maybe they lost it on the way here, or were attacked by a Tatzlwurm. Anything could've happened, really."

"I see." Fluttershy's face fell. "Thanks anyway."

"If you want, I could ask around, see if any dragon parents lost an egg a while back." Ember offered, intent on brightening the mood. "Kind of a long shot, sure, but it's better than nothing."

"I'm sure Spike would appreciate that." Fluttershy nodded. "I know he's happy in Ponyville, but he probably wouldn't mind knowing a little more about his past."

"Then it's settled." Ember smiled. "When the dragon parents show up to collect their hatchlings, I'll ask them all, and make sure they pass on the question, too. They should be here to pick up their kids sooner or later..."

"Thank you, Ember." Fluttershy said gratefully.

"No problem... Fluttershy, right?" Ember replied.

"That's me." Fluttershy nodded.

"I'm definitely getting better at remembering pony names." Ember smiled. "Hopefully, I can move on to actually remembering pony faces soon..."

"You keep working on that." Fluttershy encouraged her. "And I'll keep working on welcoming these cuties to the world!" She returned to her baby dragon cuddling with renewed vigor.

At the same time, Spike was speaking with his former nemesis Garble, whose secret love of poetry had ended up saving the day. Garble had gotten a brief respite from the attentions of the dragons clamouring over his surprise talent, and Spike had capitalised on it.

"So this is what Smolder meant when she said you had a sensitive side." Spike noted. "Impressive. ...Seriously, never woulda guessed you had it in you."

"That was kinda the point." Garble said bluntly. "Nodragon was supposed to know. Except for Smolder, that is."

"But now it's all out in the open." Spike pointed out. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Garble smiled proudly. "All this time, I couldn't share my poetry with anydragon. Only Smolder got to see that side of me. Now, everydragon knows. And it's not nearly as bad as I figured it'd be."

"Nothing beats being yourself." Spike agreed. "And take it from me, there are worse things to be ashamed of than being a poet."

"Coming from a dragon who doesn't hide that he likes to sew blankets, that's really sayin' somethin'." Garble noted.

"So, what caused the change of heart?" Spike inquired.

"That pony friend of yours." Garble admitted. "Don't tell anydragon I said this, but she's pretty fierce."

"If it's any consolation, you're not the first dragon she's given a good talking to." Spike declared. "Or even the biggest."

"Seriously?" Garble frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Spike nodded. "One time, this big red dragon almost choked all of Ponyville with sleep smoke, and Fluttershy managed to talk him into leaving."

"Whoa." Garble gaped. "Normally, I'd say you're making it up to make ponies look good, but after seeing that pony in action, I totally believe ya."

"That's Fluttershy: she must be seen to be believed." Spike joked.

The two former enemies shared a chuckle.

"Maybe I had you pegged wrong all this time." Garble admitted. "I guess it takes _some_ kinda guts to just come out and admit you like all that frilly pony stuff..."

"Thanks. I think..." Spike awkwardly.

"It's more guts than I had 'til today." Garble sighed. "I sure wouldn't have been brave enough to recite my poetry in front of everydragon yesterday."

"When something important's on the line, you'd be surprised at what you can do." Spike noted. "Those eggs needed heat to hatch, and you made sure they got it, even if it meant having everydragon laugh at you. I'd say that took plenty of guts."

"Thanks." Garble smirked proudly. "I was pretty awesome, wasn't I? Hero of the Dragon Lands, right here!"

"Way to go, Mr. Hero." Spike said sincerely.

"...Look, I know I've been kind of a jerk to you since... Well, the moment we met." Garble admitted. "Seeing a dragon who seemed even softer than me made it look like you were an easy target. But Smolder and your pony friend helped me see that that was no excuse. I wouldn't blame ya if you hated me for everything I did to ya..."

"...Eh, I don't really do 'hate'." Spike admitted. "Not my style. Besides, Smolder's my friend. If she cares about you, then I can at least be civil with you."

"Really?" Garble asked, surprised. "You forgive me, just like that?"

"Chalk it up to my upbringing." Spike shrugged. "Ponies are pretty big on forgiveness."

"Sure they are." Garble rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad we can finally bury the hatchet." Spike admitted. "Seriously, this feud between us has been going on for way too long..."

"Just don't think this makes us 'best pony pals' or whatever now." Garble suddenly scowled. "...Still, I guess if Smolder thinks you're worth hanging out with, I'd be okay with that." He admitted grudgingly.

"And he's not just saying that because he knows I'll give him a piece of my mind otherwise." Smolder added, as she joined them. "Right, bro?"

"Right, sis." Garble nodded. "I won't ever lay a claw on the squirt ever again. Promise."

"I, for one, am very glad to hear that." Spike deadpanned.

"But seriously, I'm proud of you, Gar-Gar." Smolder said warmly. "You showed everydragon here who you really are. And you saved the eggs too."

"I'm proud of you too, sis." Garble replied. "I thought going to that pony school might mess you up, make you soft. But today, you proved you're just as tough as I remember."

"What can I say?" Smolder smirked. "Guess ponies are better teachers than either of us thought."

"Yeah, maybe." Garble shrugged. "That Pegasus sure taught me a lesson..."

"Now she's a great teacher." Smolder smiled. "She's won 'teacher of month' every month since the school opened."

"A real winner, huh?" Garble mused, his competitive nature roused. "That explains a lot..."

"Speaking of school you should totally come to the next Friends and Family Day." Smolder suggested. "I've got a friend who'd probably love to hear some of your poems."

"I'll think about it." Garble declared. "From the looks of the things, I'm gonna be pretty busy around here, teaching poetry to everydragon."

"Not too busy to spend time with your little sister, I hope?" Smolder promoted.

"I'll never be too busy for that." Garble assured her.

"That's great." Smolder grinned. "Because I've still got time before I have to go back to school. Plenty of time for us to hang out."

"Awesome." Garble smiled. "And, y'know, if you want Spike to come with, I'd be good with that."

"You'd better be." Smolder joked. She rounded on Spike. "How 'bout it, Spike? You up for some more fun?"

"Always." Spike nodded. "I'd invite Fluttershy, but she still seems a little... Occupied." He glanced over, seeing that Fluttershy was still cuddling every baby dragon she could find. "Make that a lot occupied..." He smirked.

"Who's up for some lava surfing?" Garble offered.

"You know I always am!" Smolder grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Spike nodded. "It's been a while since I last surfed. I could stand to hone my skills."

"Oh, is that what you call 'em?" Garble joked, remembering the last time he saw Spike lava surfing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Spike pouted.

"Gar-Gar..." Smolder frowned.

"Just kiddin'!" Garble said defensively. "Hey, you wanna get some real skills? Just follow my lead. I'll show ya some moves. I taught Smolder everything she knows, back when she was smaller than you. So I think I can teach you a thing or two."

"Really? Thanks." Spike smiled.

"Eh, it's the least I can do after... Y'know, everything." Garble shrugged.

"That's my big bro." Smolder said warmly.

As the trio headed back to the lava flows, Fluttershy was still cuddling with the hatchlings.

"I think you've cuddled pretty much every newborn here." Ember smirked.

"Sorry." Fluttershy giggled. "They're just so adorable!"

"I gathered that." Ember joked. "I'm not seeing it myself. Then again, dragons have never been big on 'adorable'."

"Well, not all ponies love adorable creatures." Fluttershy admitted. "It sort of varies, depending on the pony."

"Huh. Every time I talk to a pony, I learn something new." Ember noted. "Is it the same for all of you?"

"For me, it is. I've only been here one day, and already learned so much." Fluttershy noted. "I'm going to have quite the Kindness report to write up for Twilight..."

"'Kindness report'?" Ember frowned.

"That's kind of a long story." Fluttershy chuckled.

"I've got nothing but time." Ember smiled. "And I think the little ones might enjoy hearing about it. You know, now that they're out of the eggs, and can actually _hear_ what you're saying..."

Fluttershy glanced down at all the baby dragons, their cute eyes all gazing at her.

"How can I say 'no' to those sweet little faces?" She cooed. "Okay little ones, gather round. Auntie Fluttershy has a story or two to tell you."

After a long day of fun (and storytelling) Spike, Smolder and Fluttershy had to depart back to Ponyville. Fluttershy practically had to be dragged away from the baby dragons, who had taken as much of a shine to her as she had to them. Only the promise of future visits could convince her to leave.

"I'll see all you little sweeties again soon." She told the hatchlings. "Yes, I will! Yes, I will!"

The hatchlings swarmed Fluttershy in one last, big group hug.

"I'll miss you too!" Fluttershy chuckled.

"See ya soon, bro." Smolder smiled, sharing a farewell fistbump with her brother. "Promise."

"You keep representing at that pony school." Garble grinned. "Show 'em all how awesome dragons are."

"Always do." Smolder bragged.

"As for you..." Garble loomed over the Spike... And gave him a light jab in the shoulder. "See ya 'round, Spikey-wikey."

"See ya... Gar-Gar." Spike grinned.

"Don't push it, kid." Garble frowned.

"Duly noted." Spike responded. "Not quite there yet, I see... Think you'll have some new poetry by next time?"

"You better believe it." Garble nodded.

"Can't wait to hear it." Spike declared.

"Me neither." Smolder agreed. "And from the look of things, you'll have a way bigger audience from now on."

"Don't worry." Garble chuckled. "You guys will always have front row seats. That's a promise."

Joined by Fluttershy, Spike and Smolder began flying their way back to Ponyville. They had all learned much during their trip. And Fluttershy did indeed have quite the Kindness report to give Twilight...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	21. Reunions And Reflections

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Reunions And Reflections**

A unique celebration was going on in Ponyville. It was being held in honor of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and attended by virtually everycreature the trio had ever helped, and that number was quite high. They had all been gathered together to convince Scootaloo's parents to let her stay in Ponyville. That goal had been achieved, and the celebration continued, as the attendees now took joy in the knowledge that the ones who helped them were staying together.

Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan, and one of the many recipients of the CMCs' aid, was making her way through the gathering, sharing hellos with others the CMCs had helped, only to bump into a familiar face... literally, in fact.

"Oops!" She yelped, knocking the other filly back a step or two. "Sorry, I just-" She froze as she realized who she'd collided with: Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara reacted a second later, having taken a moment to readjust her tiara, which had been knocked askew by the collision.

"Oh." She blinked. "Hi."

"Hi." Babs said. "It's... Been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, yeah." Diamond Tiara agreed.

The two fillies stood in silence for a moment.

"So... This is awkward." Diamond Tiara cringed.

"A little, yeah." Babs agreed. "I mean, Apple Bloom told me all about what happened with that whole class president thing, how you turned your life around, but it's still a little weird to be standin' here, talkin' to ya. 'Specially after what happened the last time we saw each other..."

"I remember." Diamond Tiara shuddered. "All that mud. My mother was not pleased..."

"I heard about her, too." Babs added. "Tellin' her what you'd been up probably wouldn't've done much, considerin' how bad she is." She shook her head. "Gotta say, knowing how bad that mother of yours is sure explains a lot."

"Tell me about it." Diamond Tiara agreed. "I know it's not much of an excuse, but she made me think I needed to be the best, and treat everypony else like dirt. And for so long, I did just that. Until the Cutie Mark Crusaders set me on the right path."

"Yeah." Babs smiled. "They do that a lot, don't they?"

"If they didn't, we wouldn't both be here today." Diamond Tiara noted.

"Or anypony here." Babs added. "And boy, are there a lot of 'em. The CMCs musta been workin' overtime since I last saw 'em."

"They always did know how to keep busy." Diamond Tiara smiled appreciatively. "Even before they found out what their special talents were, they were always trying some crazy stunt to try and find those talents."

"Really? Like what?" Babs asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly pay them much attention back then, but a few things stood out." Diamond Tiara admitted. "Like the time they put on a musical comedy show, or the time they put on a play... Or that time they beat me and Silver Spoon in becoming the official flag carriers at the Equestria Games."

"Yeah, I saw that." Babs nodded. "Me an' my sister were at the games."

"So was I." Diamond Tiara smiled. "My parents and I were up in the most expensive seats. Above most of the other ponies, just like mother wanted..." She added scornfully.

"... Anyway, I meant to go and talk to the CMCs, but by the time me and my sis were finished watchin' the Games, most ponies were long gone." Babs declared. "Including those three."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Diamond Tiara declared.

"Eh, don't be." Babs shrugged. "Saw 'em plenty a' times since then. Didn't have to wade through an entire crowd a' ponies to get to 'em, neither."

"That's good to hear." Diamond Tiara noted.

"Still, I woulda liked to've seen 'em more, but a round trip between Manehattan and Ponyville ain't the quickest trip." Babs admitted. "Or the cheapest."

"Right..." Diamond Tiara mused. "Sometimes I forget other ponies aren't as rich as my family. It's a real shame."

"Yep." Babs sighed.

An awkward silence once again hung in the air. Diamond Tiara searched around for a new topic of conversation, worried that her flippant talk of her family's riches might have alienated Babs.

"I, er, see you got your Cutie Mark." She noted the symbol on Babs' flank.

"That's right." Babs nodded. "Turns out my special talent's manestylin'. Go figure."

"Congratulations." Diamond Tiara smiled. "It isn't easy, figuring out what you're meant to do with your life. Even after getting my Cutie Mark, it took a _long_ while for me to figure out what kind of pony I was supposed to be. I thought my talent meant I could think I was better than anypony else, and make them do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. But now I know that it's really about being a leader, and encouraging others to help pitch in with what really matters... All thanks to the CMCs. Even after all the times I tormented them, they reached out to me, saw something in me I didn't even see in myself."

"You're preaching to the choir, pal." Babs related. "They saved me from a nasty crash into mud after I was so mean to 'em. Not just anypony would do that."

"They would. All it took to turn both our lives around was those three ponies." Diamond Tiara grinned.

"And the lives of so many others." Babs added. "I bet all these guys remember the day the CMCs helped them just as fondly as we do."

"I don't know why, but it feels like I haven't been up to much since." Diamond Tiara admitted. "Almost like my story's over. Sounds crazy, right?"

"Actually, I kinda see what you're getting at." Babs admitted. "Things have been kinda quiet for me since I got my Cutie Mark. Almost borin'. I was even more glad than I thought I'd be to get the invite to come and jon the party. Any excuse to see my favorite cuz an' her friends, y'know?"

"I do." Diamond Tiara nodded. "Those three have been so busy helping others and tutoring at Princess Twilight's school that I don't get the chance to see them much outside of regular school."

The two found themselves being joined by Diamond Tiara's best friend, Silver Spoon, who had taken a moment to chat with some school friends.

"Sorry, Di." She apologized. "Twist had a lot to tell about her time at cooking camp..."

"Hey, Silver Spoon, look who it is." Diamond Tiara indicated Babs.

Silver Spoon glanced in Babs' direction, and history repeated, as she froze in place as Diamond Tiara did.

"Oh." She smiled nervously. "Hello, Babs."

"Relax." Babs rolled her eyes. "I ain't gonna bite."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Silver Spoon said awkwardly.

"Or knock you into some mud, neither." Babs rolled her eyes.

"That's good to know." Silver Spoon breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about we all start over?" Diamond Tiara suggested, eager to help Silver Spoon to relax. "Keep the past in the past, and just move on? It worked when the Crusaders and I buried the hatchet."

"I can do that." Babs smiled. "How about you, Silver?" She offered her hoof.

"Sure." Silver Spoon nodded, meeting Babs' hoof with her own.

"Aces." Babs shook Silver Spoon's hoof.

"We were just talking about what's been happening since we last each other." Diamond Tiara told Silver Spoon. "You know, Cutie Marks, true purposes, all that stuff."

"How, 'bout you, Silver?" Babs asked. "Anythin' interestin' happen to you?"

"Uh... Not really." Silver Spoon shrugged. "Just regular stuff."

"Give yourself a little more credit than that." Diamond Tiara encouraged her best friend. "Remember that cooking class we took? You made a really great pie."

"Well, yeah." Silver Spoon blushed humbly. "But that's not really some big achievement."

"It's somethin', though." Babs retorted. "Somethin' you're really good at. You should be proud a' that, like I'm proud of being really good at cuttin' hair."

"You cut hair?" Silver Spoon frowned.

"It's her special talent." Diamond Tiara pointed out, as Babs showed off her Cutie Mark.

"Oh, right." Silver Spoon smiled sheepishly. "Guess I was too busy being afraid of you to notice."

"Can't argue with that logic." Babs chuckled. "By the way, lemme know if you ever want a manecut."

"I'm good, thanks." Silver Spoon stroked her silvery braid. "I like my mane just the way it is. But let me know the next time you visit Ponyville, and I'll bake you a nice cherry pie."

"Sure, why not?" Babs grinned. "I like a good dessert."

"And Silver Spoon's is the best, trust me." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"You keep that up, and maybe I will start to get proud of my baking abilities." Silver Spoon gushed.

"And would that be such a bad thing?" Babs pointed out.

"I guess not." Silver Spoon shrugged.

"And before you ask, I like my mane the way it is too." Diamond Tiara added.

"Your loss." Babs declared. "Personally, I think you'd look great in ringlets."

"Really...?" Diamond Tiara mulled over the possibility for the moment. "...Nah. I still think I'm good as is."

"Suit yourself." Babs accepted her choice. "Just let me know if you ever change your mind."

"If I do, you'll be the first to hear of it." Diamond Tiara pledged. "Just don't give me a buzz cut, okay?" She joked.

The three fillies chuckled at Diamond Tiara's joke.

"Now here's a sight I ain't seen in a long while." A familiar voice announced.

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs looked to the side, and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders stood before them. The trio had just said goodbye to Scootaloo's parent, who had to leave to catch the train to their new jobs (though not before promising to visit soon).

"Well, if it isn't the ponies of the hour." Diamond Tiara smiled.

"Hi, Crusaders." Silver Spoon waved.

"Hey, cuz." Babs grinned.

"Howdy, Babs." Apple Bloom shared a hug with her favorite cousin. "How ya bin?"

"Same ol', same ol'." Babs declared. "Can't complain. I was just catching up with some old friends."

"She means us." Silver Spoon added redundantly.

"It's kind of weird to see you three together again." Sweetie Belle admitted.

"I had a feeling it would." Diamond Tiara grinned.

"At least you're not trying to bully us this time around." Scootaloo added.

"Never again." Silver Spoon shook her head. "You can count on that."

"So, Babs, how are things back home?" Apple Bloom asked. "Are the Manehattan CMCs still goin' strong?"

"Oh, yeah." Babs nodded. "Still recruitin' and helpin' blank flanks all over the city."

"That's awesome!" Scootaloo grinned.

"'Manehattan CMCs'?" Diamond Tiara gaped. "Didn't know you guys had branches elsewhere in Equestria."

"Just the one... For now, at least." Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Even after getting my Cutie Mark, I still hang around with my CMCs, help 'em any way I can." Babs announced. "Gettin' my Cutie Mark didn't mean we couldn't still be friends, y'know?"

"Exactly." Apple Bloom nodded. "If one of us had gotten our Cutie Mark ahead of the others, we'd feel the exact same way."

"I just hope the Manehattan CMCs have been making as much of a difference as we have." Sweetie Belle declared.

"Oh, they are, don't worry." Babs assured her.

"I guess it helps that Manehattan is such a big place." Silver Spoon surmised. "Statistically, there's got to be a lot of ponies there needing help finding their true purpose. Especially compared to Ponyville."

"Yep." Babs nodded. "And sure, none of us actually have helpin' others as a special talent, but we do okay."

"Who knows? If you keep up the good work, maybe the Manehattan CMCs will get their own appreciation day." Diamond Tiara smirked.

"That would be somethin', alright." Babs agreed. "One day, maybe..."

"Ah'm sure ya'll get there sooner or later." Apple Bloom assured her. "Jest keep up the good work."

"You know it." Babs grinned.

"Speaking of which, congratulations on your big day." Diamond Tiara told the original Crusaders. "You all really deserve it."

"Thanks." Scootaloo smiled. "For me, what really matters is that I get to stay in Ponyville. But it is nice to be appreciated."

"I'd say you deserve a little of the credit, Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle chipped in. "It was helping you turn your life that helped us realize what we were meant to do with our lives."

"I wouldn't go that far." Diamond Tiara said humbly. "I'm sure you would've figured that out without me. After all, you three were helping ponies way before that."

"Ponies like me." Babs pointed out. "You were livin' up to your true purpose before you even knew what it was."

"Guess yer right there." Apple Bloom admitted. "...Say, Babs, how long before ya gotta go back tah Manehattan?"

"I still got a little time." Babs shrugged. "Why, whatcha got in mind?"

"I was thinkin' since the celebrations are dyin' down, we could head down tah _Sugarcube Corner_ an' get some milkshakes together." Apple Bloom declared. "You in?"

"You bet." Babs nodded.

"Mind if we come with?" Silver Spoon offered. "It's been so nice catching up. It's be a shame to end things now."

"I'll pay for the milkshakes, if you like." Diamond Tiara offered.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I think we can afford it." Sweetie Belle politely refused.

"Friends don't need to always buy stuff for each other, anyway." Scootaloo pointed out.

"Sorry." Diamond Tiara said sheepishly. "Old habits, you know..."

"Eh, we've forgiven worse from you." Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Diamond Tiara smiled. "Lucky me, having friends like you."

"Me too." Babs added.

"I'd say we're all lucky to have such great friends." Scootaloo grinned.

"And we keep making more all the time." Sweetie Belle added.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll make a new friend at _Sugarcube Corner_?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Here's hoping." Diamond Tiara smiled. "Shall we?"

"Right behind you, Di." Silver Spoon nodded.

"We all are." Babs beamed.

Once the celabrations finally wound down, the Crusaders and their old friends departed to Sugarcube Corner to enjoy some milkshakes together. As good as it felt to be celebrated for their good deeds, there really was nothing better than the simple pleasure of hanging out with their friends.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	22. Flight And Fight

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Flight and Fight**

Outside the School of Friendship, Silverstream was practicing her flying at the school's sports field, her friends watching.

"Watch this, guys!" She called, as she circled around the Buckball hoops with ease, then finished with a loop-de-loop.

"Nice moves!" Smolder cheered.

"Awesome!" Sandbar added.

"Hippogriff best at flying!" Yona whooped.

"Yeah, not bad." Gallus added nonchalantly.

"That was pretty impressive." Ocellus admitted, as Silverstream landed in front of them.

"Thanks, guys." Silverstream beamed. "Practice makes perfect, y'know?"

"And you've been practicing a lot lately." Sandbar noted. "Not to pry, but is there any special reason?"

"Well..." Silverstream said awkwardly. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would friends laugh?" Yona asked.

"Because you might think it's silly." Silverstream fretted.

"Not any more silly than anything professor Pie usually comes up with." Smolder deadpanned.

"Besides, we wouldn't laugh if it really means something to you." Ocellus added.

"Come on, don't leave us in suspense." Gallus urged. "Just tell us already."

"Okay." Silverstream smiled. "For a while now, it's kinda been a dream of mine to... Well, be the first non-Pegasus to join the Wonderbolts."

"Wow, really?" Sandbar gasped. "That's great!"

"You really think so?" Silverstream grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Smolder shrugged. "If it's what you wanna be, I say go for it."

"Yeah." Gallus smirked. "You go and break down that barrier. Our professors would love that."

"Silverstream pursue dream." Yona nodded. "Be best Wonderbolt ever!"

"If it makes you happy, we'll more than support you." Ocellus said encouragingly.

"Aww, you guys are the best!" Silverstream hugged all her friends.

"We are, aren't we?" Gallus grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Smolder agreed.

"Hey, you know what would really help me with my dream?" Silverstream said suddenly. "If I had some training partners up there!"

"You want us to practice with you?" Ocellus frowned.

"Sure." Silverstream nodded. "It'll be way more fun with you guys by my side. Whattaya say?"

"Count me in." Smolder nodded.

"Eh." Gallus shrugged. "Beats doin' homework."

"Um... Yona no fly." Yona pointed. "Neither can Sandbar."

"We can still get in the team spirit." Sandbar declared. "We can cheer everycreature on from the ground."

"Ooh, Yona can do that!" Yona beamed. "Cheer for friends like only yak can!"

"That's the spirit!" Sandbar nodded.

"You up for this, Ocellus?" Silverstream asked.

"I don't know..." Ocellus mumbled. "I'm not really what you'd call an athlete..."

"That doesn't matter." Silverstream assured her.

"Yeah, it's not like we're all angling to be Wonderbolts." Smolder added.

"It's just a little fun." Gallus smiled. "The non-book kind. You remember what that's like, don't you?" He teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ocellus deadpanned. "I guess a little flying would be fun."

"Great!" Silverstream pulled Ocellus into a one-limbed hug.

"So, miss future Wonderbolt, what's the game plan?" Gallus asked.

"I was thinking we could start off easy." Silverstream declared. "A few quick ascents, a couple of even faster descents, some sharp turns... Nothing too complicated."

"I guess that sounds easy enough..." Ocellus said half-heartedly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Silverstream grinned. "Let's get to work!"

Silverstream took off back into the sky like a rocket. Smolder followed after her. Gallus was not on their heels.

"Here we go..." Ocellus took a deep breath, then opened her carapace, her wings buzzing into action. The young changeling brought up the rear as the group ascended above the Buckball hoops.

"Try and stay in formation, guys." Silverstream urged. "Just like the Wonderbolts do."

"Whatever you say, Spitfire junior." Gallus snarled.

"Don't be surprised if I happen to fly ahead." Smolder teased, her natural competitive zeal shining through.

"It's not a contest, Smolder." Ocellus admonished her. "...Is it?" She asked Silverstream worriedly.

"'Course not." Silverstream giggled. "It's just for fun."

"Winning's fun..." Smolder pouted.

"Okay, here we go!" Silverstream instructed. "Up!"

Silverstream angled her flight upwards, her friends following suit.

"Now down!" Silverstream led them in a dive. "And again!"

After rising and falling again, the group found themselves being cheered on by their groundborne friends.

"You go, guys!" Sandbar whooped.

"Friends best at flying!" Yona yelled.

"And now... turn!" Silverstream instructed, veering off to the right sharply.

Smolder matched Silverstream's maneuver with ease. Gallus had a little trouble, but stayed in line with the others. Ocellus, however, was unable to keep her equilibrium, wobbling awkwardly as she tried to follow the others' moves.

"Whoa..." Ocellus said nervously, struggling to keep her balance.

"You okay back there, Ocellus?" Silverstream asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Looks like you might be having a little trouble." Gallus frowned.

"I'm fine!" Ocellus said quickly. "Just miscalculated my flight angle. Nothing to worry about!"

"If you say so." Smolder shrugged, unwilling to wrap her head around the technical aspects of the exercise.

"Sure you don't want a do-over, or something?" Silverstream offered.

"That's okay." Ocellus declined, not wanting to spoil her friends' fun. "I just needed a second to get my bearings back. Now I'm good to go."

"In that case, let's get back to it." Silverstream smiled. "Some more sharp turns, then maybe a corkscrew or two. Sound good?"

"Sure..." Ocellus smiled weakly.

"Works for me." Smolder nodded.

"Nothin' to it but to do it." Gallus smirked.

"You took the words right out of my beak!" Silverstream nodded. "Let's go!"

The four fliers continued with their practice (Ocellus hiding a brief sigh of resignation). To her credit, Ocellus handled the next couple of turns a little better. But the corkscrews weren't nearly as kind to her. As the four returned to the ground, Ocellus teetered dizzily, before landing awkwardly."

"That was awesome!" Sandbar smiled.

"Friends fly great!" Yona added.

"That was pretty fun." Smolder noted.

"Definitely better than homework." Gallus agreed.

"Just like everything in life, flying is so much more fun when you're with your friends." Silverstream chuckled. "Right, Ocellus?"

"...Right." Ocellus smiled.

"Maybe we could go for another round." Smolder suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Sandbar chipped. "The sun's starting to set. We should get back to the school. You know how Headmare Twilight is when we miss curfew."

"That's right." Ocellus nodded, secretly relieved. "We really should call it quits for the day."

"I guess we should." Silverstream sighed. "Still, if we head back now, we would have time left to finish our homework."

"Yay, homework..." Gallus said sarcastically.

"We can always practice more tomorrow." Smolder declared. "Right, Silverstream?"

"We sure can." Silverstream nodded. "Maybe we can even make it a regular thing. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, fun..." Ocellus said quietly.

"Fun to watch, that for sure." Yona smiled. "Yak can't wait to see friends practice again!"

"Me too." Sandbar agreed. "It was almost like a Wonderbolts show... Except we didn't have to buy a ticket."

"The show's only just beginning." Silverstream grinned. "With a little more practice, we can put on a real show."

As the group made their way back to the school, chattering excitedly about the events of the day, Ocellus found herself envying Sandbar and Yona for their lack of wings.

The next day, following their lessons, the six friends returned to the Buckball field for more practice.

"Okay, we're going to try something a little different today." Silverstream announced.

"Different?" Ocellus said nervously.

"I was thinking we could work on stamina." Silverstream declared. "Professor Dash told me that a great flyer needs to be able to go the distance, and handle long flights. So that's what we're going to do. We're going to do laps around the field, and see how long we can keep it up for."

"That sounds a little less fun than yesterday's practice." Gallus said skeptically.

"Okay, then let's make things interesting." Silverstream suggested. "How about the one of us who stays in the air the longest gets a nice, ice-cold smoothie at Sugarcube Corner? My treat!"

"Yeah, I can get with that." Smolder smiled.

"Me too." Gallus agreed.

"Ocellus, how about you?" Silverstream asked.

"...Yeah, sure." Ocellus nodded.

"Great!" Silverstream grinned. "Then on your marks, get set... Go!"

Once again, the four winged creatures took off into the sky.

"Sandbar want to bet on which friend can fly longest?" Yona suggested.

"That depends." Sandbar mused. "What are we betting?"

"Tomorrow's dessert at lunch." Yona answered. "Yona say Smolder stay in air longest. Sandbar in?"

"Yeah, sure." Sandbar nodded. "I'll bet Gallus stays up there the longest."  
"Sandbar on!" Yona shook his hoof.

Up above, the others were beginning to circle the circumference of the field. Silverstream, Smolder and Gallus still had plenty of stamina to spare, but Ocellus was already starting to tire.

 _'I can't be running out of steam already...'_ Ocellus struggled to stay aloft. _'Come on, Ocellus. You've got to keep going...'_

Try as she might, Ocellus couldn't keep going for much longer. She found herself returning to the ground, exhausted.

"Guess Ocellus is the first one out." Sandbar noted.

"Yona glad she not bet on her." Yona declared.

One by one, the others returned to the ground. Smolder managed to stay aloft the longest (to Yoga's delight). Silverstream and Gallus followed soon after.

"What happened up there, Ocellus?" Silverstream frowned. "You barely got in any laps at all!"

"Sorry. These wings of mine aren't really built for speed." Ocellus pointed out. "They're better suited for hovering."

"Maybe you could just shapeshift into something with bigger wings?" Sandbar suggested. "That would totally help with your stamina."

"I could do that..." Ocellus mused.

"I'm pretty sure that would count as cheating." Smolder pointed out.

"Especially if she turned into something with really huge wings, like a Roc." Gallus snorted.

"Besides, then it wouldn't really be Ocellus doing the flying." Silverstream added. "That's no way to hone your skills."

"Oh." Ocellus said, crestfallen. "I guess you have a point there.."

"Don't worry about it." Silverstream assured. "Practice makes perfect, remember?"

"Right." Ocellus nodded.

"Okay, Smolder, since you stayed up there the longest, I owe you a smoothie." Silverstream recalled.

"To the victor, go the spoils." Smolder said smugly.

"Yona's thoughts exactly." Yona grinned at Sandbar.

"Looks like I gambled and lost." Sandbar said contritely. "Still, there's better things in life than dessert..."

"Like chasing your dream with your best friends by your side!" Silverstream declared. "Same time tomorrow, guys?"

"Sure, why not?" Gallus shrugged.

"If it snags me another smoothie, I'm all for it." Smolder added.

"I guess more practice wouldn't hurt." Ocellus shrugged.

Over the next few days, the friends continued to fly together. With each new training idea of Silverstream's, Ocellus found herself struggling more and more. Naturally, the others noticed her struggles.

"Maybe you should sit this next one out." Sandbar suggested, just before their next practice. "You look a little... wiped out."

"I'm fine, really." Ocellus insisted.

"Ocellus no look fine to me." Yona observed.

"If you don't want to be up there, just say so." Sandbar pointed out. "Silverstream won't hold it against you."

"But she likes having me and the others up there with her." Ocellus pointed out. "If I just turn around and tell her I'm not interested in practicing anymore, she'd be crushed."

"And that's worse than always lagging behind?" Sandbar asked. "Wearing yourself out?"

"Friends are willing to sacrifice for others, remember?" Ocellus countered. "Please don't tell Silverstream or the others, okay?"

"Well..." Sandbar and Yona chorused.

"Please?" Ocellus pleaded.

Sandbar and Yona shared a look.

"Okay." Sandbar nodded. "We won't tell."

"But Ocellus should." Yona said sternly.

"...I'll think about it." Ocellus said non-committedly.

With that, Ocellus joined her fellow flyers.

"Okay guys, I've thought up something really cool for today." Silverstream smiled, indicating a set of cobbled-together rings, tunnels and various other objects on stilts. "An obstacle course! Wanna give it a try?"

"Just watch me." Smolder grinned.

"Is it safe?" Gallus cast a wary eye at the course's construction.

"Sure it is." Silverstream nodded. "I tested it myself earlier. Who wants to go first? Ocellus?"

"Oh, I don't want rob anycreature else of the honor." Ocellus said awkwardly.

"And that honor will be mine, thanks." Smolder grinned. "Watch and learn..."

Smolder took off, ducking and weaving around the various obstacles. She dived through the wooden hoops, maneuvered through a makeshift tube (made from some old cardboard boxes), and went up and under some barriers.

"Ta-daa!" She bragged, as she landed back where she started.

"Dragon start things off strong!" Yona called.

"Yeah!" Sandbar cheered.

"Nice work." Silverstream smiled. "Okay, me next!"

Silverstream performed even better than Smolder. While being the one who actually put the course together gave her an edge, she moved almost like the obstacles weren't even there.

"Way to go, Silverstream!" Sandbar cheered.

"Show obstacles who boss!" Yona added.

After Silverstream finished, Ocellus let Gallus go next. The Griffon did well, though he almost knocked one barrier over by misjudging his movements.

"Gallus still do great!" Yona cheered.

"Nocreature's perfect!" Sandbar encouraged his friend.

"Okay, Ocellus, it's just you left." Gallus declared. "Go for it."

"I will..." Ocellus said nervously.

Ocellus took of, and headed into the obstacle course. She wasn't nearly as successful as the others. She wasn't able to fully work her way around any of the obstacles, bumping into and jostling them as she tried to negotiate her way through.

After what felt like an age, she planted her hooves on solid ground again.

"That was... good." Sandbar announced.

"Ocellus... finish!" Yona said awkwardly.

"Sorry." Ocellus cringed. "Guess obstacle courses aren't my strong suit."

"Not yet, at least." Silverstream declared, a determined look in her eye.

"W-what do you mean?" Ocellus asked.

"You can finish this course as well as the rest of us." Silverstream stated. "And I'm going to help you. A little one-on-one coaching is just what you need."

"It is?" Ocellus gulped.

"That's right." Silverstream nodded. "I'm gonna help you get better, like friends do."

Ocellus briefly glanced in Sandbar and Yona's direction, the two silently urging her to speak the truth.

"...Okay." Ocellus returned her focus to Silverstream. "I guess I could use a little help."

"And you're going to get a lot of help." Silverstream nodded. "You take the course again, and I'll coach you. Ready?"

"Ready." Ocellus said through false bravado.

As Gallus and Smolder joined Sandbar and Yona in spectating, Ocellus took the course once more, with Silverstream giving her advice.

"Okay, when it comes to the hoops, try a zig-zag maneuver." Silverstream instructed.

Ocellus tried to follow Silverstream's words, but she still wasn't good at turning quickly; she managed to move around two of the hoops, but came in too close on the third, catching herself on the edge.

"Whoops!" She yelped.

"Okay, that was close." Silverstream declared, helping Ocellus to free herself. "Let's try that again."

Again and again, Ocellus went through the course, and each time, made some manner of mistake that kept her from completing it. Silverstream kept on encouraging her, though she was growing more and more frustrated.

Meanwhile, Gallus and Smolder were watching events unfold with bored looks on their faces. Sandbar and Yona had actually fallen asleep, resting against each other, oblivious to what was happening.

"Okay, let's try it one more time." Silverstream said through a gritted beak after yet another failure. "Remember, the key is to think as you fly, but also go with flow and stay loose."

"I don't think it's possible to do all that at once." Ocellus pointed out.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Silverstream insisted. "Now, go for it!"

Nodding, Ocellus tried the course again, repeating Silverstream's advice to herself.

"Think as you fly." She muttered. "Go with the flow, stay loose, zig-zag at the hoops..."

As she moved through the hoops, she attempted to "stay loose" as Silverstream said, only for one of her dangling hooves to catch the underside of one, tripping her and sending her out of control.

"Ahh!" She yelped, spinning out.

"Ocellus!" Silverstream yelped.

"This can't be good." Gallus observed from below.

"Ya think?" Smolder said sarcastically.

Unable to right herself, Ocellus hid the side of the side of the tunnel, bouncing off of it and colliding with one of the barriers. She bounced off that barrier, and, like a pinball, struck another.

"Whoa!" She helped, ricocheting back towards the hoops.

All the noise woke Sandbar and Yona from their slumber.

"Whuzz goin' on?" Sandbar asked, still sleepy.

"Yona think she still dreaming..." Yona remarked as she saw Ocellus flying out of control, Silverstream in hot pursuit.

"Trust me, this is no dream." Gallus deadpanned.

"More like a waking nightmare..." Smolder added.

"I got you, Ocellus!" Silverstream reached for one of the Changeling's flailing limbs.

Before Silverstream could grab hold of Ocellus's hoof, Ocellus crashed into one of the hoops, which tipped over from the impact. The grass provided a cushion, but it still was a painless landing.

"Owww..." Ocellus groaned, as her friends gathered around her.

"Are you okay?" Sandbar asked.

"I think so." Ocellus gingerly stood up, nursing a bruise on one of her front hooves. "Nothing broken, at least..."

"That's a relief." Smolder sighed gladly.

"Lucky break, huh?" Gallus noted. "Or not-break, when you think about it."

"Gallus pick bad time for joke." Yona shook her head.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Silverstream smiled at Ocellus.

"'Okay' being a relative term." Ocellus rubbed her bruised hoof. "That was a close one..."

"Don't worry, you'll do better next time." Silverstream smiled.

"Next time?" Ocellus frowned.

"Oh, yeah!" Silverstream nodded. "You almost had it that time! One more oughta do it!"

"But... But..." Ocellus spluttered.

"Maybe if you tightened up your turns around the hoops..." Silverstream mused.

"Silverstream..." Ocellus mumbled.

"...tucked in your legs more to lower wind resistance..." Silverstream continued.

"Maybe we should just..." Ocellus said, a little louder.

"...And maybe pick up your speed a little." Silverstream shrugged. "Whatever the problem is, we can just keep trying until you get it perfect. Right?"

"...No." Ocellus declared.

"Great!" Silverstream grinned. "So let's get back up there, and- wait, what?"

"I said NO!" Ocellus yelled. "No more practice, no more flying, no more obstacle course! I'm sick of it!"

"But, but I thought..." Silverstream said meekly.

"Did you?" Ocellus growled. "You just kept pushing me, and pushing me, making me run the course again and again, and look what happened! I could've gotten a lot more than bruised hoof!"

"I... I didn't mean to..." Silverstream said weakly, then spoke up. "I just wanted to help you be a better flyer!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a better flyer." Ocellus retorted. "Maybe I'm just fine the way I am! Didn't think of that, did you?"

"Ocellus, I-" Silverstream started, unnerved by her response.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!" Ocellus, blinking away some tears, flew away.

For a moment, Silverstream stared in shock, almost unable to believe what had just happened. She then shook her head, and followed after Ocellus.

"Come back!" She yelled.

Silverstream gave chase, but as she rounded a corner, she couldn't see any sign of Ocellus, who seemed to have disappeared.

 _'She can't have outflown me.'_ Silverstream reasoned. _'So she must have changed into some other creature I wouldn't have noticed. Smart thinking, Ocellus. But not smart enough...'_

Silverstream started to look for Ocellus in the most likely places, such as her room, or the school library. When those possibilities proved false, she headed over to the only other place she could think of: the Treehouse of Harmony.

"Please be here..." Silverstream whispered.

Silverstream searched the treehouse, finding Ocellus in the study area (the same place she had once used to finish her study on Cockatrices), determinedly reading a book.

"There you are." Silverstream smiled.

"Go away." Ocellus said coldly, not even bothering to look up from the book.

"You don't have to look at me." Silverstream declared. "Just listen, please."

"I think I've listened to you enough for one day." Ocellus retorted.

"I'm sorry, Ocellus." Silverstream bowed her head. "I know what I did wrong now. I got so caught up in my dream that I forgot what's important. I shouldn't have kept pushing you. I should have realized you weren't having fun anymore."

"Yeah." Ocellus said sullenly. "You really should have."

"If you didn't like all that practice, why didn't you just say something about it?" Silverstream asked.

"Because..." Ocellus sighed. She put down the book, and finally turned to face Silverstream. "Because I didn't want to let you down. You were so psyched about practice, so insistent that I push forward and improve myself... It just got harder and harder to speak up and say it wasn't fun anymore. So I bottled it all up inside, until it boiled over, and I exploded."

"You sure did." Silverstream admitted awkwardly. "Like Professor pie's party cannon..."

"I should have told you sooner." Ocellus admitted. "Like Professor Applejack always says, it's best to be honest with your friends, even if it means telling them something they might not like."

"Ocellus..." Silverstream sighed with shame. She placed a talon on her friends' shoulder. "You don't have to worry about disappointing me. And don't act like this is your fault. I'm the one who let you down. I'm the one who wasn't being a very good friend. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Ocellus smiled. hugging her friend.

"Thanks." Silverstream gratefully accepted the hug. "We should probably head back. The others'll be wondering what happened to us. ...And I'd really like to get back up in the sky."

"More practice for the future Wonderbolt, right?" Ocellus grinned.

"Yep." Silverstream nodded. "But don't worry, you don't have to be up with me. You can cheer us on along with Sandbar and Yona, if you like."

"Of course." Ocellus agreed. "It'll be good practice for the day you do become a Wonderbolt. Because I'll be cheering for you louder than anycreature."

"And I promise, I'll let you cheer the way you want to." Silverstream pledged. "No pressure there."

"Thanks." Ocellus smiled. "And you know, I think I read a little something about flight techniques in some of these books. Maybe I can give you a little coaching?"

"That's be great." Silverstream nodded. "Practice makes perfect, but a little help from your friends is even more perfect."

The two departed from the treehouse. Silverstream was no less determined to one day achieve her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. But now, she was equally determined to not lose sight of the importance of friendship along the way, because she had been reminded that her friends were worth more than any dream.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	23. The Switch-Up

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: The Switch-Up**

In her castle's study, Twilight was studying an ancient magical artefact. It was a small, edgeless stone, covered in strange markings. It had been uncovered during an archaeological dig in Southern Equestria, and sent to Twilight under Celestia's recommendation. Naturally, Twilight relished the opportunity to uncover the secrets of this unique object.

"Fascinating." She mused, examining the markings through a magnifying glass. "Almost like Coltic runes. But they're way too smooth." She levitated over some books on ancient artefacts, hoping to find a clue of some kind. "This may take a while..."

Twilight started to look through each of the books in turn, examining each page intently.

"Nothing in 'Ancient Artefacts Made Easy'." She frowned as she closed one book. "Maybe I should try 'Enchanted Carvings of Yesteryear'..."

As she opened the book, she found a miniature Discord inside.

"Or you could ask somepony who's actually been a stone before." Discord suggested.

"Ah!" Twilight dropped the book in shock.

"Careful!" Discord leapt out of the book, expanding to full size. "You'd think a well-known bookworm like yourself would be more careful with her reading material..."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Discord, but this really isn't the best time." Twilight declared. "I'm busy with a research project."

"Yawn." Discord grimaced. "Leave it to you to have the most boring way of passing time in Equestria."

"Celestia specifically requested my assistance." Twilight said proudly.

"Well, of course she did." Discord smirked. "The soon-to-be ex-ruler of Equestria's not wasting any time in unloading work onto her successor, is she?" He conjured up a bunch of scrolls (all of them having the word "work" written multiple times on them), which dropped onto Twilight, briefly burying her. "Then again, she always expected you to do everything for her. Does that make her a wise ruler, or you her unknowing patsy? Quite a conundrum, isn't it?"

"Celestia's been busy running a country for the last thousand years." Twilight pointed out as she emerged from the pile of scrolls. "You can't blame her for delegating some jobs to others."

"'Delegating'? Is that what it's called?" Discord countered. "I always thought the term was 'pass jobs I can't be bothered to do myself onto some adoring lackeys'. She probably wants to squeeze as much work out of you as possible, before finally giving up the throne. I have to give her credit for such low cunning, though..."

"...It's because you're bored, isn't it?" Twilight surmised cooly. "That's why you're annoying me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Discord scoffed. "There are ponies I can annoy with far less effort... And far more entertaining results." He snickered. "I just thought I'd drop by and say hello, like any good friend would."

"Well, you didn't actually say hello." Twilight shrugged. "But you definitely dropped by. So if that's all, I really must get back to work."

"And what exactly is this 'work' of yours, may I ask?" Discord asked haughtily. "Something to do with stones, right?"

"Just one." Twilight clarified, pointing out the stone on the table. "I'm trying to figure out exactly what it is, and what it does."

"Is that all?" Discord said dismissively. "Then why didn't you just ask Pinkie Pie's rock-crazy sister to take a look at it? Maddie, I think her name is..."

"It's Maud, actually." Twilight corrected him. "And I already asked her to take a look. She was able to tell me what kind of stone it is, how old it is, and a lot of other interesting tidbits. But nothing about what these markings could possibly mean."

"What markings?" Discord picked up the stone and examined it through a comically-large magnifying glass. "These markings?"

"Careful!" Twilight used her magic to pull the stone from Discord's grasp. "That stone is thousands of Moons old!"

"I'm just taking a look." Discord said indignantly.

Discord's eagle talon glowed yellow as he clenched it, and Twilight's magical aura was replaced by a similar glow. The stone flew back toward him.

"You can look, but don't touch." Twilight insisted, her own aura flowing over the stone again. "This is a piece of history. It doesn't need to become several pieces!"

"Are you calling me clumsy?" Discord scoffed, tugging the stone back magically. "I deeply resent that! Besides, it's not like its made of glass."

"I'd prefer not to take the risk." Twilight shot back, dragging the stone back her way.

"You didn't seem to mind Madeline getting her hooves all over it, did you?" Discord said petulantly, pulling the stone back.

"It's Maud." Twilight pointed out, returning the favor. "And she knows and respects rocks."

"Whatever." Discord scoffed, tugging back.

As they continued their magical tug-o-war, the markings on the stone began to glow; first the magenta of Twilight's magic, then Discord's yellow, and finally a bright white light that grew brighter by the second.

"What's going on?" Twilight frowned. "Discord, what are you-?"

"I'm not doing this." Discord insisted. "It's not me, honest!"

The white light erupted into a powerful glare that filled the entire room with blinding whiteness. Seconds later, it faded, as if it were never even there, and the stone dropped onto the floor.

"What was that?" Twilight groaned, her eyes still bleary from the flash of light.

"No clue." Discord's voice answered weakly. "I'm stumped. Which doesn't happen very often..."

As Twilight's vision cleared, she got the distinct feeling that everything in the room was smaller than it was a moment ago. Her table seemed further away, and her line of sight seemed level with the top shelf of the bookcase.

"What just hap-?" As she looked around more, she saw the strangest sight of all: herself, standing beside her (yet much lower), rubbing her eyes with a hoof. "Now this is really getting weird..."

But it was about to get weirder.

"What are you talking about?" Discord's voice emitted from the other Twilight's mouth. The other Twilight's eyes opened, revealing them to have the yellow sclera and mismatched red irises usually possessed by Discord, and the figure before Twilight stared up at her with abject horror. "No. Way."

Struck by a terrible thought, Twilight glanced into a nearby mirror, and saw Discord's face (with her own purple eyes) staring back at her.

"I... I'm you." She glanced back at Discord, a look of terror on her former face.

"And I'm you." Discord pointed a trembling hoof at his former body.

For a moment, the full scale of their situation sunk in. Then...

"ARRRRRGGGHH!" They screamed in unison.

"You're me!" Twilight helped.

"You're me!" Discord yelped.

"ARRRRRGGGHH!" They screamed again.

Just then, Spike burst into the room.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked. "I thought I heard somepony screaming-"

"Spike!" Twilight declared. "We're in trouble!"

"So it's a good thing you're here." Discord snarked.

Spike stood in place, frozen with shock by the bizarre scene before. Then the corner of his mouth started twitching, which quickly gave way to a torrent of hysterical laughter.

"BWA-HA-HA-HAA!" He chortled loudly. "HA-HA-HA!"

"It's not funny!" Twilight and Discord said in unison.

"You're right... It's hilarious!" Spike guffawed. "Ha-ha-ha!"

"You are not helping." Discord scowled.

"Remind you of anypony?" Twilight deadpanned.

After taking a moment to get his laughter under control, Spike appraised the situation.

"So... How did this happen?" He asked.

"Don't look at me." Discord said indignantly. "As if I would ever trade my handsome face for the lavender look..."

"If it wasn't you, then it must've been the stone." Twilight surmised.

"The stone?" Spike frowned. "The stone Celestia sent you?"

"It's the only viable explanation." Twilight declared. "It somehow caused us to switch bodies. If we can figure out exactly how it happened, maybe we can undo it."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Discord asked.

"Only one way: research!" Twilight grinned.

"Oh, joy." Discord cringed. "Like this day wasn't already bad enough..."

"Wait, don't you have Discord's magic?" Spike asked Twilight. "Why don't you try to use it to change yourselves back?"

"Maybe I would... if I had the faintest idea how it works!" Twilight waved Discord's mismatched arms around. "Are you even able to switch minds?"

"Can't say I've ever tried." Discord shrugged. "I wouldn't recommend trying, in any case. Chaos magic can do almost anything, but in the hooves of an amateur -no offense- I'd actually prefer the research."

"Then we're agreed." Twilight nodded. "Spike, bring us all the books on ancient spells and artefacts we've got."

"Will do." Spike snapped a quick salute.

"In the meantime, let's work with what we have." Twilight stated. She glanced at Discord's mismatched paws, and attempted to make them snap. "Come on..." She growled. "How do you work these things?"

"Here, let me show you." Discord scoffed. "Anything to keep you from making my body look ridiculous..." He manipulated the digits into the right positions. "There. Now... move this claw downward."

Twilight complied, and heard the telltale snap. A nearby book disappeared off the shelf and appeared in the other claw.

"I did it!" Twilight cheered.

"Yes, yes, you get a gold star." Discord said sarcastically. "It's only one book, you know. I could easily do the same with your magic."

"Could you now?" Twilight countered.

"Yes, I could." Discord nodded. As he screwed up his face in concentration, Twilight's glowed, as did every book on the shelf. "Here they come!"

"Discord, maybe you shouldn't try so many at-!" Twilight started.

She was interrupted by all the books flying toward them at once.

"Ahh!" She ducked, waiting for the impact. But none came. She looked up, and saw the books hovering in mid-air totally stationary.

"Told ya." Discord bragged.

"Very funny." Twilight scowled.

"I thought so." Discord chuckled. "Now, shall we-" He started, turning away.

The magical aura suddenly faded, and the books all dropped to the floor.

"What was that about?" Discord frowned.

"You stopped focusing on the books." Twilight pointed out. "Pony magic requires the caster to concentrate on what they're using their magic on, not let it run wild. Let me show you how it's done."

"Oh, would you, please?" Discord said petulantly.

Twilight snapped Discord's talons, and, one by one, the books flew upwards and began to slowly form a stack.

"Very impressive." Discord snorted. "Think you can pick up the pace?"

"I'm trying." Twilight snapped again. "But I'm also trying to get them stacked in perfect alignment-"

"You're thinking too much!" Discord scoffed. "Chaos is spontaneous, spur of the moment, not carefully planned!"

"I can be spontaneous!" Twilight protested.

"Sure you can." Discord rolled his eyes. Activating Twilight's horn, he formed a stack of his own out of the other books, one that was very uneven. Moments later, Twilight had finished hers. "Now, can we finally get down to business?"

"Of course." Twilight opened the first book.

For the next hour, the duo pored through each book in turn, hoping to find something regarding the strange stone. While Twilight was in her element, Discord was struggling to maintain his focus.

"Ugh, so many pointless facts." He closed one book and reluctantly moved to another. "How does your brain _not_ melt from boredom?"

"Maybe because I actually enjoy studying?" Twilight retorted. "When you can't solve most of your problems with a snap of your claws, it helps to actually know about things."

"It helps to be an egghead, you mean..." Discord muttered under his breath.

A blueberry pie suddenly landed on Discord, splattering all over his current head.

"What the-?!" He spluttered. Wiping the berry juice off his face, he saw Twilight smirking at him.

"I'm starting to see the appeal of this chaos magic of yours." Twilight chuckled.

"This is no time for inane pranking!" Discord snarled. "We need to focus, examine the problem from every angle, and- Wait. I sound like you."

"And childish pranks like that aren't my style." Twilight frowned. Another terrible thought came to her. "...What if there's more to this than just a mind swap? What if, slowly but surely, we're starting to take on each others' personality traits?"

"Are you serious?" Discord gaped. "You mean I'm going to end up as an upright bookworm for the rest of this body's depressingly small lifespan?"

"And I may end up as an all-powerful prankster for all eternity." Twilight cringed.

"Yes, because that would be so terrible." Discord snorted.

"Maybe not for you." Twilight admitted. "But that's not who I am."

"That's certainly true." Discord noted. "Plus, I doubt the citizens of Equestria would take kindly to their new leader's new look."

"Then we have to keep looking!" Twilight urged. "Who knows what'll happen if we leave this too long. Our bodies could be switched back, but the personality swap could be permanent!"

"Back to hitting the books, then." Discord nodded. "Never thought I'd say that. ...Or actually start to relish the prospect..."

The bodyswapped duo returned to their studies. While Discord started to slowly put more effort into his work, Twilight was finding it increasingly difficult to focus. Her attention started wavering. As Discord finished one book and moved to another, a devious smile lit up her face.

As Discord reached for the book, Twilight snapped her newfound claws, and the book flew into the air, flapping its pages like a bird.

"Too slow!" She taunted.

"Seriously?" Discord scowled, trying to ensnare the book in Twilight's magical aura. "Now?"

"Oh, lighten up!" Twilight cackled.

"I need that book, Twilight!" Discord snarled.

"You need a book? Then here you go!" Twilight grinned wickedly.

A large encyclopedia suddenly appeared in the air, dropping down on Discord's borrowed hooves.

"Yeow!" Discord yelped.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Twilight giggled.

"You do realise this is your hoof you just hurt?" Discord pointed out.

"Not right now, it isn't!" Twilight chuckled. "Come on, Mr. serious. Don't tell me you're lost your sense of humor already!"

"TWILIGHT!" Discord snarled.

Driven by anger, a blast of magic flew out of Twilight's horn and across the room, missing Twilight, but landing a glancing hit on the mirror, causing it to shatter. The sound snapped Twilight out of her revelry, and back to reality.

"I... I'm sorry, Discord." She apologized. "I just... lost myself for a moment there."

"Well try to hold on to your self for a little longer." Discord scowled. "We still need to find out how to fix this."

"And soon..." Twilight said, wary of what could happen the next time she lost control.

As Discord returned to his studies, he glanced at the encyclopedia that fallen on his hoof. His initial thought was to cast it aside. But as he looked at it, he found an idea forming in his head.

"Wait a second..." He mused.

For the next ten minutes, Discord searched frantically through some books. Then...

"I think I found it!" Discord yelped.

"You did?" Twilight moved over to look. "Where?"

"Here." Discord placed his borrowed hoof on the page. "A small footnote in the back of the _Encyclopedia Obscurica_ led me to a section on magical artefacts from the pre-Celestial era in _Epoch of Enchantment_ , and I think I've found what we're looking for!"

"Then let's hear it." Twilight urged, moving in for a closer look.

"According to this, one of the ancient Unicorn tribes created an enchanted stone that would allow those who held disputes with each other to switch places for a day, enabling them to see things from the others' point of view." Discord announced. "They called it 'The Switching Stone'."

"Wow, you found it. I'm impressed." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." Discord smirked.

"Guess being a bookworm isn't so bad, huh?" Twilight teased.

"Maybe..." Discord admitted. "But I wouldn't have thought of checking the _Obscura_ in the first place if you hadn't dropped that regular encyclopedia on my- I mean, your hoof. So you have to admit being a prankster has its positives."

"I guess so." Twilight admitted. "Now, does it say how it works?"

"Apparently, we just have to funnel a little of our own magic into it at the same time." Discord read.

"That explains it." Twilight facepawed. "We must have triggered it accidentally when we were fighting over the stone."

"That sounds about right." Discord nodded. "But what I don't get is why our personalities are also being switched. There nothing about it happening in here."

"Maybe it's because the stone was meant for Unicorn magic." Twilight deduced. "My Alicorn magic and your chaos magic must have kicked the effect up a notch."

"Good thinking." Discord nodded. "Good to know the real Twilight is still in there."

"Thanks." Twilight smiled. She picked up the Switching stone with Discord's glowing eagle talon. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure." Discord grinned, lighting up Twilight's horn.

Their magical auras covered the stone, inducing another blinding white flash.

When the light faded, Twilight waited for her vision to clear again. She looked down, and to her delight, saw her own front hooves on the floor below her. She looked back up, and saw Discord's grinning face before her.

"Are you...?" She asked.

"Are you...?" Discord inquired.

"YES!" They cheered, hugging each other tightly.

"Well, this was... An experience." Twilight admitted as they parted.

"So true." Discord agreed. "Some things are too weird even for the lord of chaos..."

"At least now we know what this stone can do." Twilight noted, as Discord handed the stone to her. "Celestia is going to find my report very interesting. And I think we learned a little more about each other, too. The stone got to fulfil its purpose one last time..."

"...Well, I should probably be going now." Discord said wearily. "Never let it be said I don't know when I've outstayed my welcome. Actually admitting it, on the other hoof, is much more rare, so enjoy this non-standard occurrence..."

"You don't have to go right away." Twilight spoke up. "We'll be having dinner in ten minutes, and you'd be more than welcome to join us."

"Really?" Discord smiled.

"Really." Twilight nodded. "Besides, you haven't lived until you've tried Spike's nachos."

"Well, I suppose I could stick around a little longer." Discord grinned. "And if you're in need of a good dessert, you know as well as I do that I make an excellent blueberry pie."

"I do now." Twilight chuckled. "But we've already got dessert covered. Red velvet cupcakes, fresh from Sugarcube Corner."

"Delish." Discord licked his lips. "But first, let me be a considerate guest and clean up."

One claw snap later, and all the books had returned to their proper places.

"Impressive." Twilight smiled. "If the 'lord of chaos' thing doesn't work out, you'd make a great librarian."

"No thanks." Discord snorted. I think I've had enough of books to last even my lifetime."

"As for me, I can never get enough of books." Twilight noted. "I guess at the end of the day, we're just two very different creatures."

"Not that it's a bad thing..." Discord smiled.

"Definitely not." Twilight agreed.

As they left the library, the Switching Stone gleamed in the afternoon light, almost as if it were beaming in pride at having brought another pair closer together.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	24. Loss

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Loss**

Quibble Pants was walking down the streets of Whinnyapolis with a definite spring in his step. He was on his way to see his girlfriend Clear Sky. Their relationship had been going from strength to strength, and after finally gaining the approval of Clear's daughter, Wind Sprint, Quibble felt like everything was perfect. And today, he planned to surprise his two favorite girls with a picnic in the nearby park, a basket full of goodies held in one hoof.

 _'Got all of Clear and Wind's favorites.'_ Quibble mentally went over his checklist. _'Picked out just the right spot in the park, scheduled the exact time of the trip in order for us to enjoy optimum sunlight... Yep, this is going to be the most perfect picnic ever.'_

Reaching Clear and Wind's house, Quibble knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened, and the mare Quibble thought of as the most beautiful in all of Equestria stood before him.

"Hi, Q." Clear beamed.

"Morning, Clear." Quibble kissed her on the cheek.

"What's with the basket?" Clear asked, a knowing smile on her face. "Got some laundry that needs doing?"

"Very witty." Quibble smirked. "I was thinking we could all go on a picnic together. Just you, me, and Wind."

"That does sound lovely." Clear admitted. "But Wind might not-"

At that moment, Wind walked into view, having picked up an apple-based snack from the kitchen. She had an odd look on her face, almost like she was lost in thought.

"There she is." Quibble smiled, failing to acknowledge Wind's expression. "Hey there, Wind."

"Hi." Wind said flatly.

"Guess what?" Quibble held up the basket. "We're all going on a picnic. My treat!"

"Oh." Wind replied, sounding not at all enthusiastic.

"What's the matter?" Quibble frowned. "I thought you'd be a little more excited than that."

"I'm... Not all that hungry right now." Wind replied.

"Hungry enough for a snack, though." Quibble pointed out. "Well, there's plenty of snacks in here. Plus we'd all get some nice fresh air."

"I don't feel like going outside right now." Wind muttered.

"Who doesn't like going outside?" Quibble frowned. "Come on, I picked up your favorites: cherry pop tarts!"

"I said I don't feel like it!" Wind yelled.

"Wind!" Clear gasped, horrified.

Quibble was shattered.

"But I... I thought..." He stuttered.

"Just... Leave me alone!" Wind yelled.

Quibble stared in shock as Wind rushed upstairs. The silence was only broken by the slamming sound of the door to Wind's room being forcefully closed.

"I don't get it." Quibble frowned. "I thought everything was okay between Wind and me. But just now... it was like our trip to Appleloosa never happened."

"Oh, Q." Clear placed a hoof on Quibble's shoulder. "It's not like that at all."

"Then what's wrong?" Quibble asked.

"You just... Picked a bad time for a picnic." Clear sighed. "Today is the anniversary of the day Wind's father... Left us."

"Ohhh." Quibble nodded in grim recognition.

"She's been down all week." Clear said sadly. "And it just kept getting worse with each passing day. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she just wants to stay in her room, with old pictures of her father. She only comes out for the bathroom, or food. You were actually lucky to catch her."

"I don't feel so lucky." Quibble noted.

"Neither do I." Clear admitted sorrowfully.

"Maybe I could help?" Quibble offered.

"I don't know, Q." Clear frowned. "I'm not saying Wind doesn't need help, but maybe you're not the best pony to give it... No offense."

"None taken." Quibble said fairly. "I know it's a long shot, but I'm going to give it a shot anyway. For Wind's sake."

"Of course you are." Clear smiled lovingly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Quibble smiled back. "Think I'm gonna need it..."

Stopping only to leave his picnic basket at the foot of the stairs, Quibble marched determinedly upstairs, and rounded a corner, heading toward Wind's room. The door was covered with sports stickers; Buckball, aerial relay, and several other sports were represented. For the second time that day, Quibble found himself knocking at a door.

"Go away!" Wind's voice emanated from within.

Ignoring Wind's words, Quibble opened the door. The interior of Wind's room was covered in sports posters, littered with sports equipment and sports magazines. Wind was sitting on her bed, holding a photo frame in her hooves, and wearing an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, kiddo." Quibble said warmly.

"I said go away." Wind pouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Quibble shook his head. "Your mom told me all about, you know... What today is."

"Oh." Wind's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I get it." Quibble assured her. "You miss your dad. And today is the day he... Well, you must really be hurting."

"Mm." Wind nodded sadly, clutching the picture frown to her chest.

"Is this... Him?" Quibble asked.

"Yes." Wind muttered.

"Can I see?" Quibble inquired. "Please?"

Wind grudgingly held out the picture frame. The photo within featured Wind riding on the back of an indigo-coated, blue-maned, silver-eyed Pegasus stallion as they flew through the air. Both father and daughter wore happy grins on their faces.

"Wow. He looks like a really great dad." Quibble noted.

"He was." Wind nodded wistfully.

"I know how you're feeling, Wind." Quibble declared, giving her back the photo.

"No, you don't." Wind turned away disbelievingly.

"Oh, I think I do." Quibble insisted. "Can I sit down?"

"Whatever." Wind growled.

Quibble sat down beside Wind.

"When I was your age, my absolute favorite pony in all the world was my grandma." Quibble revealed. "She was just the best. She'd bake me cookies, play cribbage with me, teach me how to paint, tell me stories about when she used to be a police officer..."

"She was a cop?" Wind gaped.

"Oh, yeah." Quibble nodded. "But that's a whole other story. Anyway, when I was a kid, I'd use to go round her place all the time. Every day after school, I'd visit her, and we'd spend hours talking and having fun. Those were some of the best days of my life."

"That's nice, but... Are you going somewhere with this?" Wind frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Quibble declared. "One day, when I was about twelve, I was headed over to Grandma's place for some after-school fun. But then I saw the ambulance outside her house..."

"She... She'd" Wind whispered.

"She was gone." Quibble bowed his head. "One of her neighbours had a habit of dropping by, just like me. When she didn't answer the door, her neighbour got worried, and called for help. But it was too late. The paramedics told me that, from what they could gather, she'd passed away in her sleep."

"I'm sorry." Wind said quietly.

"Not as sorry as I was." Quibble sighed. "After I heard the news, I just... Shut down. I wandered home in a daze. A part of me didn't want to believe it, told me it couldn't possibly have happened, that it was all some sick joke. When I got home, my parents were waiting. They comforted me, told me how sorry they were, that they'd miss Grandma as much as I did... And that's when it finally sunk in. Grandma was gone, and I was never going to see her again. I started crying, and I kept crying for what seemed like hours."

Wind didn't say anything, but the look on her face made it clear she sympathised with Quibble.

"The pain was so terrible, I felt like my heart had _literally_ been broken in two." Quibble admitted. "I barely ate, barely did anything outside of school (with my grades getting a serious drop, by the way). Just shut myself up in my room, staring at old photos of grandma. ...Sound familiar?"

"...Yeah, it does." Wind glanced at her own photo of her father. "I guess you do know how it feels..."

"I wish I didn't." Quibble sighed. "But I do. I know how much it hurts to lose somepony you care about so much."

Wind sniffed.

"Does... does the hurt ever go away?" She asked.

"I want to say it will." Quibble answered. "But it doesn't. Not completely."

"Then how did you get over losing your grandma?" Wind inquired.

"It wasn't easy." Quibble admitted. "And it didn't happen overnight, either. A few weeks after grandma's passing, all her belongings were sent to us by her landlord. While I was looking through one of the boxes, I found one of the paintings she helped me make, her old cribbage set, and even a picture of us from when she took me around the neighborhood one Nightmare Night when I was eight." He chuckled. "I was dressed as a wizard, and she was dressed like a fairy godmother. I got a ton of candy that night. Grandma told me not to eat it all, but I snuck some home and ate it after bed. I got a pretty bad tummy ache the morning after. Lucky for me, grandma had some ginger root to settle my stomach... And a side order of 'I told you so'."

Wind giggled a little.

"Looking at all that stuff reminded me of all the good times I'd had with grandma." Quibble continued. "All the fun, all the stories, all the cookies... The more I remembered, the less it hurt."

"I don't get it." Wind frowned.

"The truth is, you never really get over losing somepony." Quibble acknowledged. "But as long as you focus on all the good memories you have of them, they're never really gone, because they'll always be in your heart."

"Really?" Wind smiled weakly.

"Really." Quibble nodded. "And the last thing they'd want is for you to miss them so much that you shut yourself off from the world. They'd want you to be happy."

"Dad always did like seeing me smile..." Wind mused.

"And I'll bet you've got a ton of good memories of your dad, don't you?" Quibble suggested.

"I sure do." Wind agreed.

"Called it." Quibble grinned. "You just hold on to all those good times, you hear me? Keep them close to your heart, and your dad will always be with you."

"I will." Wind looked at the picture again, no doubt recalling the moment it was taken. "Thanks, Quibble." She smiled as she hugged her mother's new beau gratefully.

"Anytime, kiddo." Quibble patted the filly on the head. After their hug ended,he got back on his hooves. "Now, I'm sure you've got plenty of memories you'll wanna make sure stay fresh inside your heart. So I think I'll just leave you to it."

Quibble started walking out of the room.

"Wait." Wind said suddenly.

"What is it?" Quibble asked, turning around.

"...I was thinking." Wind declared. "Maybe I could go on that picnic with you and mom after all."

"Are you sure?" Quibble asked, trying to hide his burst of joy. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I do want to go." Wind declared. "Besides, I've already got lots of memories of my dad, but not so many of you. I want to be able to remember you if... Y'know..."

"Thanks, Wind." Quibble smiled. "But I'm not going anywhere just yet. Not if I can help it."

"Still, I really do want to go on that picnic now." Wind insisted.

"If that's what you really want, then let's not keep your mother waiting." Quibble urged.

Wind followed Quibble out of her room and downstairs, where Clear was waiting.

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Clear asked.

"I am now, mom." Wind nodded. "Thanks to Quibble."

"Really?" Clear gaped. "Q, you are amazing!"

"It was nothing." Quibble said humbly. "We just sat down, and had a little talk, that's all."

"If you say so." Clear kissed him on the cheek.

"So now that everypony's onboard, whattaya say we get to picnicking?" Quibble picked up the basket.

"Sounds good to me." Clear nodded.

"Yeah!" Wind cheered.

"Music to my ears." Quibble smiled.

The three of them departed from the house, and started making their way to the park.

"I don't know what exactly you said to Wind, but it definitely worked." Clear told Quibble as she looked at Wind, happily trotting a few steps. "Great job, Q."

"I'd do anything to make you happy." Quibble nuzzled Clear. "Both of you."

Quibble knew he would never fill the place in Wind's heart that the memory of her father resided in, but he didn't want to. He was well aware could never replace Wind's father, but he was perfectly fine with being her second favorite stallion in the world. And he was going to do everything in his power to be there for her through thick and thin, no matter what.

 _'I may not be her father, but I'm gonna be the next best thing.'_ He promised himself.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	25. Deep Down

**Tales of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Deep Down**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday in Ponyville. The Young Six had decided to take a trip to the lake just outside of town, and have some fun.

Sandbar was windsurfing on the water, swaying and speeding expertly over the currents.

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered.

Silverstream and Ocellus (in Seapony forms) were in the lake itself, playfully splashing each other. At the same time, Gallus and Smolder were flying above the lake, engaging in a friendly race.

"Try and keep up, slowpoke!" Smolder teased.

"Just takin' a break." Gallus shot back. "That's the thing you do with light exercise."

"I'm surprised you can fly that fast, with such a big head!" Smolder sniggered.

"Oh, it's on now!" Gallus narrowed his eyes.

Both flyers put their all into the last leg of their race. But in the end, Smolder managed to finish just ahead of Gallus.

"Oh... Yeah." Smolder said breathlessly. "This dragon's the best..."

"I want... A rematch..." Gallus declared.

"Incoming!" Sandbar yelled. As he neared the shore, he pulled up on the sail, resulting in a spinning leap out of water, with a flawless landing.

"Sweet moves, Sandbar!" Smolder cheered. "You could teach some of the lavaboarders back home a few things."

"Not bad." Gallus lightly applauded.

"You're really good at this." Silverstream declared, as she and Ocellus joined him near the shore. "Sure you haven't got a little Seapony in you?"

"Nah." Sandbar chuckled as he maneuvered his board onto the lake shore. "I've just always been at home on the water. Ever since my folks brought me to Silver Shoals when I was little, I've loved the beach. I went on my first windsurfing session when I was six. I was a little nervous at first, but when I got out there, saw the blue skies and flowing waters... it all felt so righteous. And before I knew it, I'd gotten my Cutie Mark." He smiled as he indicated the three sea turtles on his flank. "Good times."

"That was a really nice story, Sandbar." Ocellus declared.

"I've heard worse." Gallus said coolly.

"Must be nice, knowing exactly what you're best at after a picture appears on your side." Smolder snarked."I know some dragons who could use hints like that."

"You ponies are so lucky." Silverstream agreed. "I'd love to have a fun little picture suddenly appear on my flank!"

"Every species has their own awesome traits." Sandbar said fairly.

"Yona would definitely agree." Gallus snarked. "'Yaks best at everything', right, Yona?"

While everycreature else had been having fun, Yona had been sitting on the shore, content to simply observe her friends, rather than join them in the lake herself. The young yak had never really felt at ease around water, and her nearly drowning during a certain field trip had done little to assuage that fear. Just standing close to a large body of water, like the lake, was enough to make her feel nervous. But she didn't want to disappoint her friends by staying behind.

"You okay, Yona?" Sandbar asked, taking note of his friend's self-imposed isolation.

"Yona okay." Yona said nervously.

"What are you doing over there?" Silverstream frowned. "Come and have some fun with rest of us!"

"Yona okay where she is." Yona shook her head.

"The water's not that cold, if that's what you're worried about." Silverstream smiled.

"I don't think that's the problem." Ocellus said knowingly.

"Ocellus right." Yona nodded. "Temperature not problem. Yona just... No like water much."

"After what happened on that crazy field trip, I don't blame ya." Gallus retorted.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of water myself." Smolder admitted. "Can't exactly breathe fire down there, y'know..."

"But friends can swim." Yona pointed out. "Yona not. Just being near water makes Yona... Scared."

"Maybe you could like the water more if you spent more time around it?" Ocellus suggested.

"W-what Ocellus mean?" Yona gulped.

"You could get used to the idea of being in the water by slowly reintroducing yourself to it." Ocellus told her.

"That's a great idea!" Silverstream smiled. "Come on, Yona, whattaya say?"

"Uh..." Yona cringed. "Yona not know..."

"Don't worry, Yona." Sandbar assured her. "We'll all be right here. And nocreature's going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Okay?"

Yona looked at her friends, who all had supportive smiles on their faces.

"...Okay." She nodded. "But how will Yona do it?"

"Just take it one step at a time." Ocellus clarified. "Start by dipping a toe in there."

"A toe...?" Yona mused.

"Yep." Smolder nodded. "Simple and easy. Go for it."

Yona walked up to the shoreline. Tentatively, she dipped a single toe into the water.

"Silverstream right." She noted. "Water not that cold."

"Told ya." Silverstream grinned.

"Now for the next step." Sandbar urged. "Get all four hooves into the water. Think you can do that?"

"Yona try." Yona answered. With slow, deliberate steps, she moved forward, until all four of her hooves were submerged.

"There you go." Ocellus smiled. "How does it feel?"

Yona took a moment to assess the feeling of the water flowing through her toes, the squishy sand beneath.

"It feel... Okay." She answered.

"Can't argue with 'okay'." Gallus joked.

"Now, try going a little further, until you're about hip deep." Ocellus instructed.

"Yona can do that." Yona nodded, feeling just a hair more confident. The young yak walked forward a little further, until her legs had vanished beneath the water. "Yona did it!"

"You sure did!" Silverstream chuckled.

"Okay, now this next one is a little trickier." Sandbar declared. "But also one of the most crucial parts. You have to put your head under the water."

"U-under water?" Yona cringed.

"There's nothing to it." Gallus smiled.

"Yeah." Silverstream agreed. "Just go like this!" She stuck her head under for a few seconds, then raised it up again. "See? Easy!"

"Okay..." Yona said nervously. Trembling, she lowered her head, slowly nearing the water.

"You can do it, Yona." Ocellus encouraged her.

"Go for it!" Smiled added.

"You're almost there..." Sandbar smiled.

Yona's chin dipped into the water, followed by her mouth. But as her nose neared the surface, the young yak lost her nerve.

"Noooo!" She leapt backwards, creating a wave that splashed her friends. "Yona no can do it!"

"Now she tells us." Gallus snarked, taking a moment to spit some water out of his beak.

"Yona sorry." Yona apologized, as she trudged back on land. "Yona let friends down."

"You didn't let us down." Sandbar assured her.

"At least you tried." Ocellus added.

"And you got super-close." Silverstream added. "That's something, right?"

"There's always next time." Gallus pointed out.

"Maybe..." Yona sighed. "But for now, Yona stay on shore and dry off."

"Mind if I join you?" Smolder offered. "All this being supportive has worn me out."

"And you're not the only one who needs to dry off." Gallus snarked.

"Yona no mind." Yona smiled, glad that her friends weren't holding her failure against her.

"Cool." Sandbar nodded. "I think I'll get in some more windsurfing practice."

"Ocellus, wanna explore the bottom of the lake?" Silverstream offered. "You never know, we might find some treasure!"

"Okay!" Ocellus grinned.

The two currently-Seaponies dived under the water, while Sandbar returned to his board. Yona, Gallus and Smolder lay back on the shore,enjoying the remaining morning sun.

Some time later, Sandbar was practicing his turns when Silverstream's head popped up in front of him.

"Whoa!" Sandbar yelped, stopping just in time.

"Sandbar, guess what we found!" Silverstream grinned, as Ocellus popped up alongside her.

"What?" Sandbar asked.

"There's this really neat little cave just a ways away at the bottom of the lake." Silverstream revealed. "We're gonna go check it out."

"Cool." Sandbar smiled. "Mind if I come with?"

"I don't know..." Ocellus frowned. "It's pretty deep.."

"Don't worry." Sandbar declared. "I can hold my breath long enough for a quick look."

"Okay." Si!verstream smiled. "Then let's go!"

"It's this way." Ocellus urged.

Pausing only to Don a protective visor, Sandbar dived into the water. He kept his head above the surface as he followed them to the location of the cave, then dived down after them.

Down below, they reached the cave. It was filled with multicoloured stones that gleamed a bright phosphorescence.

 _'Wow...'_ Sandbar thought.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Silverstream grinned.

"It's beautiful." Ocellus gaped in wonder.

As the two transformed creatures moved further into the cave, Silverstream caught her tail in some lake weed growing out the ceiling.

"Oh, great." She groaned. She grabbed hold of her tail and pulled. "Come on...!"

"Silverstream, maybe you shouldn't-" Ocellus said warningly.

Before Ocellus could finish, Silverstream's efforts resulted in the weed, and a chunk of the cave ceiling, coming loose.

"Got it!" Silverstream grinned.

Her jubilation lasted only a second, before an ominous rumbling sound emitted from above.

"Uh-oh." Ocellus cringed.

An entire section of the cave ceiling collapsed. Showing remarkable reaction time, Ocellus lunged at Silverstream, getting them both out of harm's way. Sandbar, who had been in the process of resurfacing, turned back to see the rubble blocking the entrance.

 _'Guys!'_ He thought, horrified.

As Sandbar dived downward, Silverstream's snout poked out of a gap in the rubble.

"Sandbar!" She called. "We're okay! Well, aside from the whole 'trapped' thing..."

"Get help!" Ocellus yelled through another, smaller gap.

Sandbar headed back to the surface.

Inside what was left of the cave, Silverstream turned to Ocellus.

"...Wait, can't you just change into something that can move these rocks?" She asked.

"Not really." Ocellus retorted. "Anything strong enough to move those rocks would be too big for this cave. I'd end up squishing you. And none of those creatures can breathe underwater."

"Oh, right..." Silverstream admitted Ocellus's point.

Meanwhile, Sandbar's head breached the surface of the lake, and he swam back down to find the others.

Yona, Smolder and Yona were still sitting on the beach. Gallus and Smolder were lazing about, while Yona had her head bowed regretfully, still dwelling on her failure.

"Silverstream and Ocellus are in trouble!" Sandbar yelled, taking off his visor as he got back on shore.

"Say what?" Gallus frowned.

"What happened?" Smolder asked.

"We were further down the lake, exploring this neat little cave, when there was a rockslide." Sandbar summarised. "Now Silverstream and Ocellus are stuck in the cave, and need help getting out."

"Say no more." Smolder said boldly. "This situation calls for a little dragon strength. Lead the way."

"We're coming too." Gallus declared.

"We are?" Yona cringed.

"For emotional support, right?" Gallus urged.

"Right." Yona nodded.

Sandbar led them over the lake shore, to just above the point of the cave in.

"They're right below us." Sandbar stated.

"I got this." Smolder flexed her dragon muscles.

After taking a moment to stretch, Smolder dived into the water. Moving straight down, she spotted the pile of rocks, and swam toward it. She grabbed one of the larger rocks, knowing that removing it would cause some of the other rocks to tumble, possibly giving Silverstream and Ocellus a chance to escape. She tried to lift it, but found it was heavier than it appeared. Redoubling her efforts, she pushed herself to her limit.

Just as the rock started to budge, Smolder felt a burning pain in her chest; she was running out of air. She had no choice but to return to the surface while she still could.

On the lake shore, the others had a brief moment of hope when Smolder surfaced, one that was snuffed when they realized she was alone.

"I- kaff! Couldn't budge it!" Smolder wheezed. "Not before I needed to catch my breath!"

"Not good." Gallus frowned.

"What are we gonna do?" Sandbar frowned.

"Maybe we should get help?" Smolder suggested.

"We can't just leave them down there!" Gallus protested.

"Then what do you suggest?" Smolder scowled.

"Maybe we could try using some tree branches as levers to move the rocks." Gallus offered.

"Right, because flimsy wood can do what dragon muscle can't." Smolder said dismissively.

"At least I'm thinking!" Gallus snarled.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Smolder growled.

"Quit it, guys!" Sandbar scolded them. "This isn't helping! We need to get our friends out of there, now!"

"But how?" Smolder pressed.

Yona gazed at the water she feared so much. Knowing her friends were trapped down there, that they needed help, spurred something inside her. She came to a decision.

"Yona go." She said solemnly.

"Say what?" Gallus frowned.

"Yona go down there." Yona declared. "Use yak strength to move rocks."

"Did I miss something?" Smolder gaped. "Aren't you still afraid of the water?"

"Yes." Yona nodded. "But Yona afraid of losing friends more. Besides, Yona know from experience that she sinks fast, means Yona can get down there quick So Yona..." She gulped. "...Go in water."

"You won't be going alone." Sandbar pledged.

"Not without us." Gallus nodded.

"No way I'm letting you guys have all the fun." Smolder grinned.

"Yona thank you all." Yona smiled. "Now we save friends."

"Here." Sandbar passed her his visor. "I think you'll need this more than me."

Yona accepted the gift, and put the visor on. It was a tight fit, but she knew comfort was a secondary concern at the moment.

The friends stood on the edge of the lake bed. Sharing a nod, they dived into the waters together.

Even with the visor, Yona struggled to keep her eyes open and her fear under control, as the suffocating water was all around her. Fortunately, her friends stayed close, guiding her to the rockslide.

After Smolder pointed out the rock that needed to be moved, she, Gallus and Sandbar grabbed hold of the rock. At the same time, Yona thrust her horns under the rock, and together, she and her friends lifted the rock. With the largest of their fellows out of the way, enough of the other rocks tumbled down that a gap was formed, big enough for Ocellus and Silverstream to escape.

After a moment of surprise at seeing Yona in the water, Ocellus and Silverstream grabbed hold of her, and aided the others in carrying her up to the surface.

"Huahhh!" Yona gasped for air as they finally reached the shore.

"Great... work... Yona." Gallus wheezed, his lungs similarly taxed by the experience.

"You did it!" Sandbar cheered.

"You went in the water!" Ocellus beamed.

"More importantly, you saved us!" Silverstream added.

"Yona no do it alone." Yona said humbly. "Friends all work together."

"I'd say you made the biggest contribution, though." Smolder pointed out.

The six friends returned to the shore, Ocellus and Silverstream reverting back to their Changeling and Hippogriff forms.

"You faced your fear." Sandbar told Yona. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Yona nodded proudly.

"Hey, the day's not over yet." Silverstream declared. "We could go for another swim, if you're up for it."

"No thanks." Yona shook her head. "Yona had enough of water for one day."

"That makes two of us." Ocellus agreed.

"Water still not Yona's favorite thing." Yona admitted. "But if friends in trouble, Yona no let fear stop her."

"That's the spirit, Yona." Sandbar smiled proudly.

"How about we give the lake a break, and get us some lunch?" Gallus suggested.

"I can get behind that." Smolder nodded. "Heroics always make me hungry."

As the Young Six departed from the lake, Yona looked back at its waters. The uneasy, nervous feeling she had around water, while not gone completely, had diminished significantly.

 _'Maybe one day, feeling will be gone for good.'_ Yona thought. _'With friends' help, anything possible...'_

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	26. Substitute Shenanigans

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Substitute Shenanigans**

 _(Note: This chapter takes place before "A Horse Shoe In".)_

In the pocket dimension of Chaosville, Discord was going about his morning routine with gusto. He was dusting his living room (applying copious amounts of dust to every surface), whistling a jaunty tune as he did so. Once the room was to his liking, he popped into the kitchen for his usual morning pick-me-up; a cup of lava, extra sugar.

"Ahhh." He sighed after taking a long sip. "That really hits the spot." As he said that, steam plumed from his nostrils. "I can already tell this is going to be a great day."

After finishing his drink, Discord transported himself to the bathroom. Producing an oversized comb, he started brushing his mane... And his horns.

"Lookin' good, pal." He told his reflection.

"Right back at ya, handsome." The reflection answered. "And look at the time." He produced a pocket watch. "If you're quick, you can get some facetime with Fluttershy before she heads off to teach at Twilight's school."

"Good point, me." Discord nodded. "I'll head right over."

"Tell Fluttershy I said 'hi'!" The reflection waved.

Discord vanished from bathroom, and reappeared outside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Knock, knock!" He crooned as he tapped on the door.

"Come in..." Fluttershy's voice, notably croakier than usual, answered.

"That's odd." Discord frowned. "And not the kind of odd I like, either..."

Opening the door, Discord entered the cottage. Fluttershy was lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and looking quite feverish. Angel was tending to her, feeding her some soup.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Discord asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing too serious." Fluttershy put on a brave face. "Just a touch of the Feather Flu. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Discord frowned. "I'm sure I could whip up a miracle cure for you."

"That's okay." Fluttershy turned him down. "I just need to rest for a while."

"Well, if that's what you want..." Discord said reluctantly. "But what about your teaching position at Twilight's school? What are all those poor students going to do without your expert tutelage?"

"I'm sure Twilight and the others will think of something." Fluttershy declared. "I'll just write a note for Carrie the carrier pigeon to deliver to them..."

"No need to trouble yourself." Discord stopped her, an idea coming to him. "I'll tell our friends about your unfortunate ailment."

"Thank you, Discord." Fluttershy smiled. "It's so good to know you're covering for me."

"Oh, yes." Discord grinned. "Covering for you. Well, off I go! Feel better!"

Discord vanished, leaving Fluttershy to lie back on the couch. Angel readjusted her cold compress.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy's friends were gathered in the teacher's lounge of the School of Friendship.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Applejack frowned. "It ain't like her tah be late."

"Probably some last-minute animal trouble." Rainbow shrugged. "You know how that Angel can be."

Discord appeared between the two on the two-seater, squishing them against the sides.

"Close, but way off." He said nonchalantly.

"You do know the teacher's lounge is for staff only, darling?" Rarity frowned.

"Yes, yes." Discord waved a paw dismissively. "But I come bearing unfortunate news. I'm afraid Fluttershy has fallen ill, and will not be able to teach today."

"Oh, no!" Pinkie gasped. "I'll have to remember to throw her a 'get well' party..."

"And I've got to get somepony to cover Fluttershy's class." Twilight frowned.

"Don't look at me." Rainbow shook her head. "My schedule's packed."

"Mine too." Applejack added.

"Sorry, darling, but I'm sorely lacking in free time also." Rarity apologised.

"I'd cover for Fluttershy, but I've got to teach my own class party cannon maintenance." Pinkie declared.

"So maybe this will be a little trickier than I thought." Twilight frowned.

"No need to worry about that." Discord appeared in front of Twilight. "For I have graciously decided to teach Fluttershy's kindness class while she's indisposed."

There was a moment of silence, as all eyes were on Discord, the ponies and dragon gaping in surprise.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. "You? Teach a kindness class?" BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"I'm getting a distinct sense that you doubt my abilities in this field." Discord frowned.

"And with good reason." Spike stated.

"None of us have forgotten what happened the last time ya got involved in the school." Applejack scowled.

"Oh sure, let that live forever." Discord pouted. "Whatever happened to letting bygones be bygones?"

"Whatever happened to atoning for your mistakes?" Rarity countered.

"Ooh. Low blow." Discord winced.

"Surely you understand how we're not so eager to let history repeat itself?" Twilight pointed out.

"Do you really think I would purposely ruin the class of my dearest friend in all of Equestria?" Discord asked. "I'm hurt. Really I am."

"Guilt trip?" Pinkie frowned. "Seriously?"

"I didn't start this, you know." Discord shot back. "Besides, you said yourselves that none of you can cover Fluttershy's class."

"But you don't know the curriculum." Twilight noted.

"I think I know Fluttershy well enough to hazard a guess as to how she teaches." Discord insisted. "Besides, how am I to atone for my mistakes if I never have a chance to do so?"

"He kind of has a point." Pinkie pointed out.

"And we are pressed for time." Spike looked at the wall clock. "There's barely ten minutes before Fluttershy's class starts."

"Ugh, okay." Twilight glanced. "Since we don't seem to have much of a choice, I accept your offer, Discord."

"We do?" Rainbow frowned.

"Wonderful!" Discord grinned.

"On one condition." Twilight said firmly.

"Name it." Discord smiled.

Moments later, Twilight was walking down the school's corridors, joined by a disgruntled Discord and Starlight Glimmer.

"I hardly think this is necessary." Discord pouted.

"This would be your first time teaching a class." Twilight pointed out. "It wouldn't hurt to have Starlight provide you with a little guidance."

"Keep an eye on me, you mean." Discord sneered.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." Starlight chipped in. "Think of me as your very own teacher's aid."

"That does sound a little better." Discord admitted.

"And this is for Fluttershy, isn't it?" Twilight pointed out. "Because you want to help her out?"

"Of course." Discord nodded.

"Then you'll want to make sure you do as good a job as possible, right?" Twilight pressed.

"Obviously." Discord glared, hurt at the implication he would want anything less.

"Then you wouldn't mind getting a little help from a friend, would you?" Twilight smiled.

"...No." Discord grumbled.

"Great." Twilight nodded. "Then we're all set. Starlight will help you out, and hopefully, provide me with a glowing report at the end of the day."

"I'll do my best." Starlight nodded. "We both will. Right?"

"Right." Discord said grudgingly.

"Okay then." Twilight smiled. "Then I'll leave you to it. Good luck." She added, saying it more to Starlight than Discord.

Inside Fluttershy's classroom, the students were waiting for class to start.

"It's not like professor Fluttershy to be late." Ocellus frowned.

"Yeah." Sandbar agreed. "Hope she's okay."

To the students' collective surprise, Discord appeared, flanked by Starlight, and wearing a tweed jacket over a cardigan and corduroy trousers.

"Hello, students!" He announced. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Ah, jeez." Gallus groaned. "Not this guy again."

"Well, that's a fine way to greet your substitute teacher." Discord frowned.

"Draconequus is substitute?" Yona cringed. "Really?"

"I'm afraid professor Fluttershy is at home with the feather flu." Starlight announced. "And Discord has... graciously offered to teach in her stead."

"He's not gonna sic another Bugbear on us, is he?" Smolder asked cautiously.

"Let that live forever, why don't you?" Discord scowled.

"Don't worry, everycreature." Starlight stepped forward. "Discord is going to be on his best behavior today. Aren't you, Discord?"

"Oh, yes." Discord nodded. "I'll be the second-best kindness teacher you've ever had."

"That isn't really saying much, since professor Fluttershy's the only other kindness teacher we've ever had." Silverstream pointed out.

"And since when are you any good at teaching?" Gallus said dismissively.

"I taught you to appreciate your teachers more, didn't I?" Discord smirked.

"Yeah, like that was your plan all along." Smolder sneered. "The only thing I learned was that I should aim my sneezes in your direction the first chance I get."

"I'm tempted to use one of my feathers to help with that." Gallus smirked.

"Okay." Starlight laughed nervously as she recognised the annoyed gleam in Discord's eye. "Let's get this class started. Professor Discord, what do you have in mind?"

Discord reigned in his anger, and smiled.

"I'm so glad you asked." He declared. "I have something special in mind, just in case there are those who still doubt my teaching abilities. Since Fluttershy makes a habit of bringing animals to class for students to take care of, I thought I'd follow suit."

"That is good thinking." Starlight admitted. "As long as the animal in question isn't too..."

"Dangerous?" Discord finished. "Perish the thought. But I think you're going to find it most... Exotic."

Discord snapped his class, and rabbit-shaped clumps of dust appeared in front of each student.

"Are those...?" Starlight frowned.

"Dust bunnies!" Discord said proudly.

"I'm not sure these technically count as animals." Ocellus spoke up, as she leaned in close to examine her charge.

"Ooh, careful!" Discord snapped his class again.

In a flash of light, the students found themselves wrapped up in safety padding, with helmets on their heads, and sitting on piles of pillows.

"Uh... What's all this?" Sandbar frowned.

"Safety first." Discord announced. "It wouldn't be very 'kind' of me to risk you getting hurt."

"While looking after dust bunnies?" Starlight said incredulously.

"You never know." Discord insisted. He snapped his claws again, and seatbelts emerged from under the pillows, wrapping the students tightly. "There, one final touch. Now you'll all be perfectly safe, no matter what. How very _kind_ of me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, sure." Smolder deadpanned.

"Wonderful." Discord grinned. "Now, let's get into taking care of these little darlings."

"Taking care of them?" Gallus frowned. "They're little piles of dust!"

"Now, now, you'll hurt their feelings." Discord chided him. "You must not pay attention in this class, young Griffon."

Gallus scowled irritably.

"Now then, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" Discord mused. "Ah, yes!" He snapped his claws, and a tiny comb appeared in each student's hoof/claw/etc, with plastic bags filled with what seemed to be dirt also appearing by their sides. "They need to be fed and groomed."

"Seriously?" Smolder frowned.

"Yes." Discord nodded. "Brush them with the combs, and feed them little bits of dirt. That'll keep them happy."

The students reluctantly followed Discord's direction.

"So this is your idea of a kindness lesson?" Starlight asked Discord. "Wrapping the students up in safety gears, and getting them to look after piles of dust?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but... yes." Discord shrugged.

Starlight raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what are you gonna do?" Discord scoffed. "Tell Twilight I made the lesson too tame? Somehow, I doubt she'd be too upset."

Starlight rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the students weren't exactly enjoying the lesson.

"Yona bored." Yona sighed, half-heartedly brushing her dust bunny.

"And I thought Headmare Twilight's history lectures were dull..." Gallus yawned.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss the Bugbear." Smolder deadpanned.

"Yeah, that would definitely be a step up from this." Sandbar joked.

"Come on, little bunny, eat up." Silverstream tried to "feed" her bunny some dirt. The dust formation simply tied over at the attempt. "Ugghhh! This is so pointless!"

"Is there a problem, miss Silverstream?" Discord asked.

"Yeah!" Silverstream nodded. "The problem is that you're having us tend to balls of fluff!"

"She's right!" Another student agreed. "This is totally boring!"

The students made it clear they shared the same opinion.

"Boring!"

"Yawn-fest!"

"Totally dullsville!"

"Looks like the majority have spoken." Starlight smirked, trying and failing not to take pleasure in the situation.

"So, dust bunnies are too dull for you, eh?" Discord frowned. "Well, lucky for you, I have a backup..."

Discord snapped his claws, and the dust bunnies disappeared, replaced by large, brightly colored insects, with big, cute eyes (not unlike a Parasprite) large antennae, and shiny shells.

"Whoa, cool!" Sandbar grinned.

"Awww!" Silverstream cooed. "They're so cute!"

"And friendly." Smolder added, as her's nuzzled against her leg.

"Big-eyed bugs are cutest!" Yona smiled.

"They sure are." Ocellus added.

"What are they?" Starlight asked.

"These are Scuttlebugs." Discord announced.

"Okay, these are slightly less boring than the dust rodents." Gallus nodded, as his Scuttlebug jumped up and down on his outstretched talon.

"Taking care of them is easy." Discord smiled. "Give them lots of cuddles, they're drawn by bright lights, don't overfeed them, their shells are sometimes mistaken for flower petals, you can calm them down by stroking their antennae, and above all, be gentle with them!"

"Can you repeat some of that?" Ocellus asked, readying a pencil.

"Yes, yes, in a moment." Discord shrugged. "But right now, it's feeding time!"

Small bags of berries appeared next to each student.

"These little guys love berries." Discord revealed. "Go ahead and give them some."

The students eagerly followed Discord's instruction.

"Scuttlebug like berries, huh?" Yona beamed as she fed her Scuttlebug.

"Eat up, little guy." Sandbar smiled.

Silverstream's Scuttlebug devoured an entire blueberry in seconds.

"Somecreature's hungry!" Silverstream gasped. "You want more?"

The Scuttlebug nodded, using its big eyes to give Silverstream a puppy dog look.

"Aww!" Silverstream squealed. "Who could resist that?"

"These little guys eat berries like I eat gems." Smolder chuckled.

"But not as messy." Gallus joked.

"Or as loud." Ocellus added.

Discord and Starlight watched as the students happily fed their Scuttlebugs.

"Nice recovery." Starlight declared grudgingly. "Maybe you should have started with the Scuttlebugs."

"I prefer to save the best 'til last." Discord shrugged. "Just wait until everypony hears about this..."

As Silverstream fed her Scuttlebug another berry, something happened. The little creature started shaking and chattering.

"Klk-klk-klk-klk..." It buzzed.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Silverstream frowned.

The other Scuttlebugs started acting the same way. They leapt out of their student's hooves/claws/etc, and started shuddered on the floor.

"Um... what's going on?" Starlight asked Discord.

"This shouldn't be happening." Discord frowned. "Not unless..." he noticed all the empty berry bags on the floor. "Wait, did you give them _all_ the berries?"

"I thought we were supposed to." Sandbar pointed out.

"Not all at once!" Discord groaned. "But now you've overfed them! And I specially said _not_ to overfeed them!"

"You did?" Gallus asked.

"Yes!" Discord yelled. "Didn't you hear my instructions?"

"No." Ocellus declared. "That's why I asked you to repeat them."

"Oh." Discord cringed.

"What's going to happen?" Starlight asked.

"Well, all that berry juice in their systems is going to send them on the insect equivalent of a sugar rush." Discord revealed.

As if on cue, the Scuttlebugs rushed under the doors, and out into the school corridors.

"We've gotta catch 'em!" Smolder yelled. "Before they get all over the school."

The students rushed out of the room, after the Scuttlebugs, Discord and Starlight after them.

"You know, you could just round up all the Scuttlebugs in an instant." Starlight pointed out.

"I could." Discord admitted. "But what kind of teacher solves the problem for their students?"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me..." Starlight groaned.

The students tried to catch the Scuttlebugs. While their bright colors made them easy to spot, their berry-boosted movements meant they weren't so keen to be contained, leaping out of the students' hooves/claws/etc.

"Hold still!" Gallus yelled. He grabbed one Scuttlebug, but it wriggled out of his grip and leapt away. "Aw, come on!"

"Chill out, little guys!" Sandbar begged.

"Scuttlebugs stop!" Yona urged. As the brightly-colored insects crawled around, she found herself trying not step on them. She moved as quickly as she could, sidestepping and hopping over them, until she lost her balance and fell on her side. "Whoa!"

Ocellus transformed herself into a Scuttlebug.

"This way, fellow Scuttlebugs!" She tried to lead them.

The Scuttlebugs weren't fooled, and Ocellus was almost trampled as they charged past.

"How the heck are we gonna stop these things?" Smolder snarled in frustration.

"Wait..." Silverstream wracked her brains, trying to recall what Discord said. "...I got it!"

She flew over to one of the walls, where a Scuttlebug was scuttling around in circles. She reached out and stroked one of the Scuttlebug's antennae. The colorful little insect immediately calmed down.

"Crrrr..." It chattered happily.

The Scuttlebug dropped off the wall, landing in Silverstream's outstretched claw.

"Whoa." Smolder gaped.

"How'd you do that?" Sandbar asked.

"I remembered what Discord said about the Scuttlebugs." Silverstream declared. "Stroking their antennae calms them down!"

"Nice memory." Ocellus smiled. "I knew I should've taken notes..."

"You heard the Hippogriff!" Gallus told the rest of the class. "Let's get to calming!"

The rest of the class set to work, finding every Scuttlebug and calming it down. Before long, they were all gathered together, carrying the docile Scuttlebugs in their hooves, claws, etc., and cuddling them.

"We did it!" A Unicorn student cheered.

"You certainly did!" Discord smirked as he and Starlight arrived on the scene. "Well done, students. Top marks all around!"

Medallions with A plusses appeared around the students' necks.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Starlight said grudgingly. "You all did great."

"What about all the poor little Scuttlebugs?" Silverstream asked.

"Oh, leave that to me." Discord snapped his claws, and the Scuttlebugs vanished. "There we go. Right back to where I found them."

"What's going on here?"

Twilight and her friends rushed into the corridor.

"What was all that noise?" Rarity asked. "And what is this mess?" She pointed the ruffled carpets, and walls covered in Scuttlebug prints.

"And why are the students outta class?" Applejack asked.

"Corridor lessons?" Pinkie suggested. "Maybe I should try that sometime..."

"Let me guess: this has something to do with Discord's 'kindness class', right?" Rainbow glared.

"I'll admit my lesson got a little out of hoof." Discord admitted. "But these bright and attentive students of yours remembered what I told them, and handled the problem with ease."

"Is that true?" Twilight asked Starlight.

"More or less." Starlight shrugged.

"So... how did you like Discord's lesson?" Spike asked the students.

"It was a little dull at first, but then it was actually kinda... fun." Smolder admitted.

"We learned a lot about the Scuttlebugs." Ocellus acknowledged. "It was really quite fascinating."

"Scuttlebugs cute!" Yona added. "And maybe Draconequus not so bad after all..."

"And really sweet." Silverstream smiled. "Once you know how to handle them..."

"It was definitely memorable." Sandbar declared.

"I've been in worse classes." Gallus shrugged.

"Speaking of which, you should get to your next lesson." Twilight instructed.

"Indeed." Rarity agreed. "I have quite the Generosity class planned."

The students followed Rarity down the corridor, some waving to Discord as they departed.

"Well, how about that?" Discord smirked. "Looks like I taught a pretty good kindness class after all. Even if things didn't go quite according to the lesson plan."

"Oh, please." Starlight scoffed. "You had this all planned out from the start, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Discord grinned mischievously.

"...This is all because I laughed at you, isn't it?" Rainbow groaned.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, do I really seem that petty?" Discord gasped theatrically.

"Ya don't really want us tah answer that, do ya?" Applejack deadpanned.

"Point taken." Discord shrugged. "I can't wait to tell Fluttershy all about my success as a substitute teacher. Ooh, she'll be so proud of me!"

"You did okay, Discord." Twilight admitted. "Maybe we could put your name on the substitute teacher list after all..."

Really?" Discord grinned.

"She said 'maybe', not 'definitely'." Spike pointed out.

"Today was a good start." Starlight declared. "And the students seem to be taking a shine to you. But let's not walk before we can crawl."

"Whatever that means!" Pinkie added.

"Eh, better than nothing." Discord shrugged. "Just try to think of me the next time you need a sub."

"I think we can promise you that much." Twilight nodded.

"Fantastic." Discord grinned. "I'll get to work on my next lesson plan as soon as possible."

With that, Discord vanished.

"So I guess this is gonna be a thing now..." Rainbow sighed.

"Maybe." Applejack groaned. "Let's just hope Fluttershy gets better soon..."

"I heard that!" Discord suddenly popped out from under Applejack's hat.

"Of course ya did." Applejack rolled.

"Seriously though, you know how to reach me?" Discord asked Twilight.

"Yes, Discord." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Great!" Discord smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll assist with Fluttershy's recovery. Since we all seem to want that so much..."

Discord vanished once more.

"Well, that... Happened." Pinkie said awkwardly.

"To be fair, it could have gone a lot worse." Starlight admitted. "A little more work, and who knows? Maybe Discord will make a decent substitute after all."

"Maybe." Twilight agreed.

"I wouldn't award him teacher of the month just yet." Rainbow scowled.

"When that day comes, Ah'll eat mah hat." Applejack remarked.

"And I'll add some whipped cream." Pinkie added. "Should go great with straw hat."

Twilight and her friends all laughed. It had been quite a day, and a little humor was always welcome. And with Discord around, there was bound to be more...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	27. Six Plus Two

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Six Plus Two**

 _(Note: Chapter idea suggested by CalvinFujii)_

The Young Six were making their way through Ponyville. It was Saturday, and since they'd finished their lessons for the week, they were eager to spend the day having fun together. For starters, they were on their way to Sugarcube Corner for fruit smoothies.

"Gotta love the weekend." Gallus smirked.

"Aw, yeah." Smolder agreed. "Never really appreciated these days before I went to school."

"Lots of things Yona never appreciate before school." Yona admitted. "Like sweet pony fruit drinks!"

"Sure beats studying, huh, Ocellus?" Silverstream nudged her Changeling friend.

"I guess." Ocellus shrugged.

"Considering we practically had to drag her away from her homework, I wouldn't bet on that." Smolder teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Ocellus pouted, as Smolder and Gallus sniggered.

"Come on, guys." Sandbar rolled his eyes. "Those smoothies won't drink themselves."

"'Course not." Silverstream shrugged. "That would be weird!"

"Yeah, _that_ would be weird." Gallus smirked.

As they walked down the streets, Smolder spotted a familiar creature standing outside the Ponyville post office. A short, scaly, winged creature...

"Is that Spike?" Smolder narrowed her eyes.

"You know any other dragons who live in Ponyville?" Gallus pointed out.

"Wonder what he's doing there?" Silverstream mused.

"We could always go up and ask him." Ocellus suggested.

"What about smoothies?" Yona frowned.

"It'll only take a minute." Sandbar assured her.

"And it's not like the smoothies are going anywhere." Smolder added.

"Again, weird." Silverstream grinned.

"Guess we're doing this then." Gallus shrugged nonchalantly. "Like the good friends we are..."

The Young Six marched over to Spike, who had begun to pace.

"Hey, Spike." Smolder smiled.

"Hey, guys." Spike turned.

"Why dragon standing outside post office?" Yona asked.

"Yeah, can't you like, send letters by fire breath?" Sandbar added.

"Oh, I'm not here for mail." Spike confessed. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"A friend?" Silverstream mused. "At the post office? Weird place for a meet-up..."

"Not when the friend you're waiting for is a mail carrier." Spike countered.

"... You're gonna have to talk me through this one." Smolder frowned.

"He's talking about Gabby." Gallus revealed. "She's the mailgriffon from Griffonstone."

"Yona remember." Yona nodded. "Yona and Silverstream there when she ask Gallus to take picture of her and Spike."

"Mm-hmm." Silverstream agreed. "She seemed nice."

"A dragon and a Griffon, friends?" Smolder said sarcastically. "What a crazy world we live in..."

"So what else is new?" Gallus deadpanned.

"She's a great friend." Spike smiled. "She's fun, she's nice, she's understanding, she's really sweet..."

"So, when's the wedding?" Smolder teased.

"Ha, ha." Spike grumbled. "Real funny."

"She sure sounds like a lot of fun to be around." Sandbar noted.

"She is." Spike nodded. "We hang out all the time. Lucky for me, Grandpa Gruff has a _lot_ of correspondence with Gallus."

"My writing claw can back that up." Gallus joked.

"We usually meet up around this time." Spike explained. "But she seems to be running a little late today."

"That's too bad." Silverstream pouted.

"And not like her." Gallus added. "Most days, she drops by with a letter from Grampa Gruff like clockwork."

"Maybe she just has a lot of mail to deliver over in Griffonstone today." Ocellus surmised.

"Or maybe there's some bad weather between Griffonstone and Ponyville, and it's keeping her from getting here on time." Sandbar offered.

"Maybe." Spike shrugged. "But she'll make it here eventually. She always does..."

"So you're just gonna stand out here all day?" Smolder asked.

"Probably not all day." Spike shrugged. "Like I said, she'll show sooner or later."

Smolder's brow furrowed with concern. She looked at her friends, and a silent conversation ensued, ending with the Young Six nodding in agreement.

"Instead of doing something boring like that, why don't you hang out with us?" Silverstream asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good." Spike said awkwardly. "I don't want to miss Gabby showing up. I'd hate for her to think I ditched her, or something..."

"I don't think Gabby would mind that much." Sandbar declared. "You said yourself she's a really nice Griffon."

"She probably wouldn't want you to be bored out of your mind, either." Gallus added.

"Come on." Smolder urged. "We were just about to head over to Sugarcube Corner for smoothies."

"All this pacing _has_ made me kinda thirsty..." Spike admitted.

"And you don't wanna be so worn out from pacing that you can't have any actual fun with Gabby, right?" Smolder prompted.

"Nope." Spike shook his head, grimly remembering the last time he was too tired to hang out with Gabby.

"So join Yona and friends for refreshing smoothie break." Yona smiled.

"It would be the logical thing to do." Ocellus added.

"...Okay, sure." Spike finally gave in. "A quick break probably wouldn't hurt. And I can be back in a flash..."

"Exactly." Smolder grinned. "And you'll have us to hang out with in the meantime. It's win-win!"

"Let's just keep it quick, okay?" Spike urged.

"Yeah, sure." Gallus rolled his eyes.

"Not so quick Yona can't enjoy smoothie!" Yona added.

In keeping with Spike's wishes, the group rushed over to Sugarcube Corner, ordered their smoothies, and sat at a table (one which Spike insisted be closest to the exit) to enjoy said smoothies.

"Mmm, Yona love smoothies!" Yona said between sips.

"Almost as good as studying, right, Ocellus?" Gallus smirked.

Ocellus simply glared at Gallus as she dipped her smoothie.

"Is it just me, or was that line really long?" Spike frowned. "And those ponies took so long to make up their minds."

"Dude, relax." Sandbar told him. "It didn't take that long."

"It wasn't exactly quick, either." Spike retorted, before returning to the task of drinking his smoothie with gusto.

"You don't have to drink it that fast." Smolder chided him. "What happened to savouring the flavor?"

"Besides, if you drink it like that, you might end up getting-" Silverstream started.

"Hic!" Spike practically leapt out of his seat. "Hic! Hic!"

"Hiccups..." Silverstream finished.

"Oh- Hic! -great." Spike groaned. "Why did I- Hic! -let you guys talk me into- Hic! -this?"

"Hey, we didn't tell you to inhale your smoothie." Gallus pointed.

"Now I'm gonna have to- Hic! -hang out with Gabby while I've- Hic! -got these- Hic!" Spike sighed.

"Not necessarily." Sandbar pointed out. "We can try to help you get rid of those hiccups."

"H- Hic! -ow?" Spike asked.

"Well, a good scare usually does the trick for me." Silverstream offered.

"Oh, y- Hic! -eah?" Spike frowned skeptically. "And how- Hic! - are you going to- Hic! - scare me?"

Spike felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and found himself staring into the face of a Timberwolf.

"Yahhh!" He yelled, jumping right out of his seat.

The Timberwolf's body was suddenly engulfed in blue flame, with Ocellus appearing in its stead.

"What was that for?" Spike gasped, short of breath from the terror. "You nearly scared the scales right off of- wait. ...I'm cured!"

"You were right, Silverstream." Ocellus smiled. "A good scare really did do the trick."

"Always does." Silverstream grinned.

"Good thinking, guys." Sandbar nodded.

"You should've seen your face." Gallus teased Spike, sniggering.

"Dragon jump right out of chair!" Yona chuckled.

"You could've warned me, you know." Spike pouted in Ocellus's direction.

"Then it wouldn't have been scary." Ocellus pointed out.

"She's got a point there." Smolder acknowledged.

"Yeah, whatever." Spike scowled. "Now that we've all finished our smoothies, I think I'll head back to the post office. Gabby'll probably be there by now."

"But friends just starting to have fun!" Yona protested.

"I know, but I don't want to miss having fun with Gabby." Spike replied.

"Tell ya what: I'll go take a quick fly-by over the post office." Smolder offered. "If she's there, I'll let you know. If not, then you can hang out with us a little longer. Deal?"

"Deal." Spike nodded.

Taking flight, Smolder zipped out of the bakery. Spike followed her outside.

"Where are you going?" Gallus frowned. "Smolder just said she's gonna check."

"I know." Spike retorted. "I just want to be ready to move if Gabby _is_ there."

"Makes sense..." Sandbar shrugged.

For a few moments, Spike stood outside, impatiently awaiting Smolder's return. The time elapsed was barely a couple of minutes, but it seemed to Spike like an eternity before Smolder came back.

"Finally." Spike said under his breath as she landed. "Well?"

"No sign." Smolder replied. "Sorry."

Spike bowed his head with disappointment.

"Hey, don't look so down." Smolder placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"And in the meantime, you can still hang out with us!" Silverstream hugged Spike suddenly, as the others emerged from Sugarcube Corner. "Won't that be fun?'

"I guess..." Spike smiled weakly.

"That's the spirit." Sandbar grinned.

"So, what's next on the fun itinerary?" Spike asked.

"Maybe we could go down to the lake?" Ocellus suggested. "It's always nice and peaceful there."

"Yona like lake." Yona grinned. "Lots of places to have fun there."

"I guess the lake isn't that far..." Spike mused. "Sure, let's go."

"Race ya there!" Smolder opened her wings and took off in the direction of the lake.

"You're on!" Spike followed after her.

"Yaks best at racing!" Yona raced along on hoof.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Silverstream followed suit.

"Wait up!" Ocellus yelled.

"So much for peaceful..." Gallus rolled his eyes.

"First the thrill, then the chill." Sandbar chuckled. "That's what my dad always says."

Soon after, they were all gathered at the lake. Silverstream had won the race (to Smolder's annoyance), and they were all laying on the lake shore.

"This is the life." Sandbar sighed, dipping his front hooves into the water.

"Yeah." Ocellus agreed, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face.

"Lots of great memories here." Silverstream smiled.

"Mm-hmm." Yona nodded. "This where friends first start to become friends."

"Good times." Gallus agreed.

"And plenty more to come." Smolder acknowledged. "How ya doin', Spike?"

Spike didn't look nearly as relaxed as the others. His eyes kept darting back in the direction of Ponyville.

"Maybe I should check back." He said worriedly. "Just a quick look. Gabby might be there by now."

"Or she might not, and you'll gone all the way back there for nothing." Smolder pointed out.

"Okay, there's that." Spike said sheepishly.

"For all we know, Gabby won't be here for hours." Gallus noted. "Isn't it better to pass the time until she shows up with some fun, instead of pacing outside the post office?"

"It is." Spike sighed. "i know it is. But I can't stop thinking about the chance that I might miss Gabby."

"Then maybe you just need something to take your mind off it." Ocellus declared.

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"I got an idea." Smolder smirked.

"What Smolder have in mind?" Yona inquired.

"Two words: Firebreathing contest." Smolder grinned.

That got Spike's attention.

"Right here?" He asked. "Right now?"

"You know it." Smolder nodded.

"You're on!" Spike smirked.

The two dragon stepped ahead of the others, and took deep breaths, readying themselves.

Smolder went first, expelling a plume of flame seven feet in front of her.

"Top that, if you can." She bragged.

"Be careful what you wish for." Spike grinned.

Spike unleased a gout of flame of his own, which just barely surpassed Smolder's.

"Not bad, not bad." Smolder waved her hand dismissively. "But I'm still getting warmed up."

Smolder unleashed an even bigger burst of flame.

"So we're getting serious, are we?" Spike said airily. "'Bout time..."

The two dragons fired off blast after blast of flame. The rest of the Young Six watched the contest with awe.

"Amazing." Ocellus gazed.

"It's almost like fireworks!" Silverstream cheered.

"Anycreature taking bets?" Gallus grinned. "My Bits are on Smolder."

"Yona say Spike will win." Yona declared. "Little dragon got heart!"

"Let's just wait and see..." Sandbar observed.

Before long, the two dragons began to run our of steam. After Smolder unleashed a four foot blast of flame, Spike put his all into one last burst... only to just barely clear three feet.

"...Okay, you win this round..." He admitted. "I've got nothing left in the tank."

"You put up a really good fight, though." Smolder complimented him. "Little more practice, and you might just leave this dragon in the dust."

"Thanks, Smolder." Spike said.

"That was amazing!" Silverstream cheered.

"You two put on quite a show." Gallus agreed.

"Dragons best at firebreathing!" Yona bellowed.

"You were both great." Ocellus added.

"Thanks, Ocellus." Smolder beamed.

"Hey, maybe next time, you could change into a dragon and join in!" Spike offered.

"I never considered that before..." Ocellus admitted.

"It would definitely make things more interesting." Smolder noted.

"Speaking of interesting, are you up for more fun, Spike?" Sandbar asked. "Because I have a couple of activity ideas of my own."

"So does Yona!" Yona admitted.

"And me!" Silverstream grinned.

"Why let the fun stop now?" Gallus urged.

"Why indeed?" Spike smiled. "Okay, guys, let's see what you have in mind..."

Over the next couple of hours, Spike had more fun with the Young Six. He played in the water with Silverstream and Sandbar, flew with Gallus, discussed matters at the Changeling hive with Ocellus, and enjoyed a live demonstration of yak-style smashing, courtesy of Yona.

"Now isn't this way better than standing around, waiting for somecreature to show up?" Silverstream asked.

"Oh, jeez!" Spike gasped, suddenly realizing just how much time must have passed during all of their fun. "Gabby! I forgot to check back at the post office! She could have arrived before we even got here! She could've been waiting all this time..."

"Calm down." Smolder urged. "It won't take that long to get back."

"Especially if we move right now." Sandbar added.

"'We'?" Spike asked.

"We've stuck with you this long, haven't we?" Gallus asked. "Besides, Gabby'll probably have a letter for me. So..."

"So let's get moving!" Silverstream whooped.

"There's no time to lose!" Ocellus opened her carapace, releasing her wings.

"Yona and friends go now!" Yona added.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Spike nodded. Spreading his wings, he took flight leading the group as they departed from the lake.

The group rushed back to the post office. Gabby was indeed there, though she didn't seem too upset to be kept waiting.

"Hey, Gabby!" Spike called, coming to a landing in front of her.

"There you are!" Gabby leapt over and gave her dragon friend a hug. "Great to finally see ya, Spike."

"Great to see you too, Gabby." Spike gladly returned the hug. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?"

"Nah." Gabby shrugged. "I only just got here. I said 'finally' because it took so long getting here. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for keeping you waiting. You weren't too bored, were you?"

"Not so much." Spike admitted. "Not when I had some other friends to help pass the time until you got here." He indicated the Young Six, who were just joining them.

"Hi, Gallus!" Gabby smiled, waving to the one she most recognised.

"Hey, Gabby." Gallus nodded. "How are things back in Griffonstone?"

"Eh, about the same as usual." Gabby shrugged.

"That bad, huh?" Gallus joked.

"So, you guys know each other?" Smolder asked.

"'Know' is kinda stretching it." Gallus shrugged.

"Yeah." Gabby admitted. "Every time I tried to talk to him way back when, he'd pretend he hadn't heard me, and walk the other way."

"Dude, seriously?" Sandbar stared at Gallus, appalled.

"In my defense, that was before I came to school." Gallus said regretfully. "Sorry about that, by the way." He told Gabby.

"That's okay." Gabby smiled. "it wasn't any worse than how any of the other Griffons treated me." She glanced around at the others. "So, how about some introductions? I at least recognise the Hippogriff and the yak..."

"Yona!" Yona announced.

"I'm Silverstream." Silverstream added. "And these are Ocellus, Sandbar and Smolder."

"Hello." Ocellus declared.

"Hi." Sandbar grinned.

Nice to meet you at last." Smolder nodded.

"Great to meet you all." Gabby said warmly.

"So, ready to hang out?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Wait... Aren't you hanging out with these guys?" Gabby pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Spike admitted. "But I think we've both been kept waiting long enough."

"Aww, but we've all been having so much fun!" Silverstream protested.

"It doesn't have to end." Gabby smiled. "We can all hang out together!" She turned to the others. "If that's okay with you guys?"

"Eh, why not?" Smolder shrugged.

"I think I owe you that much." Gallus said fairly.

"The more the merrier." Sandbar smiled.

"Eight's more fun than seven, I always say!" Silverstream grinned.

"Yona always glad to make new friends." Yona added.

"Me too." Ocellus walked up to Gabby. "And if you have the time, I'd love to talk with you about the ins and outs of the Griffonstone mail system."

"Be glad to." Gabby nodded. "Whattaya say, Spike? Is there room for six more in our day of fun?"

Spike glanced at the Young Six, fondly remembering the fun they'd already had.

"...There sure is." He smiled.

"Great!" Gabby beamed. "What do you say we grab some smoothies first? That long flight made me thirsty!"

"Yona always up for smoothies!" Yona grinned.

"Just try not to drink them too fast." Gallus smirked. "You don't wanna get hiccups, right, Spike?"

"Right." Spike pouted.

"But if you do, Ocellus can scare them out of you." Smolder chuckled.

"Oookay..." Gabby said, mildly. "Well, let's get going! Those smoothies aren't gonna drink themselves. Y'know, because that would be weird..."

"I like the way you think, Gabby." Silverstream smiled approvingly.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Gallus joked.

"Guess what, Gabby?" Spike asked. "Sugarcube Corner's got a new smoothie flavor."

"Ooh, what is it?" Gabby smiled.

"Banana-guava twist." Spike revealed.

"Sounds delicious!" Gabby grinned.

"It is." Spike chuckled. He was glad to finally spend time with Gabby, but sharing the experience with the Young Six seemed to make it all the more special. "Let's go, gang."

The now-eight young creatures made their way back to Sugarcube Corner. Their day of fun was just beginning...

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	28. Friends And Faculty

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Friends And Faculty**

A new day had dawned over the School of Friendship. While it seemed the same as ever on the outside, on the inside, some big changes were in the process of being implemented.

Starlight Glimmer, the school's newly appointed Headmare, was escorting her almost-as-newly appointed Vice-headmare, Sunburst, around his new place of work.

"First on the agenda: we need to get you an office of your own." Starlight noted. "We have a few spare rooms, and I'm sure one of those can fit the bill. Ideally, it'll be one not too far from my office..."

"I'm sure whichever room you choose will be fine." Sunburst smiled. "Meanwhile, I have some arrangements of my own to attend to. Once I find a place to stay in Ponyville, I'll have all my belongings sent down from the Crystal Empire."

"You don't need to find a place." Starlight told him. "There's plenty of room in Twilight's castle."

"And you're sure she won't mind?" Sunburst frowned.

"Of course she won't mind." Starlight assured him. "You know Twilight, always ready to help a friend in need. Besides, once she becomes ruler of Equestria, Twilight will be leaving the castle to me. And it'll be pretty lonely, living there all by myself, so I'd definitely appreciate the company."

"Well, in that case, I accept your generous offer." Sunburst smiled.

"Terrific." Starlight grinned. "Now, the main lecture hall is just over there, the Honesty classroom is this way... So there should be a spare room down the hall to the left. It's practically just around the corner from the Headmare's office... Give or take a turn or two." She added a shrug.

"Sounds good to me." Sunburst nodded. "Though I should take a look, just to make sure."

"Be my guest." Starlight declared. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks, Starlight." Sunburst smiled. "It's kind of funny, when you think about it."

"What is?" Starlight asked.

"You know, the two of us, working side-by-side." Sunburst clarified. "As foals, we were practically inseparable."

"Yeah, good times." Starlight smiled nostalgically.

"And now we're going to be running this school together." Sunburst noted. "it's almost like things have gone full circle for us."

"Life's funny like that, sometimes." Starlight shrugged. "I never saw myself becoming Headmare of the School of Friendship, that's for sure."

"I always imagined I'd wind up in a teaching position." Sunburst admitted. "But not in a school like this."

"I'm sure your mother will be glad to hear about your new job." Starlight noted.

"I... haven't told her just yet." Sunburst said awkwardly. "Knowing her, she'd probably arrange a visit as soon as possible, and spend most of it giving me lots of 'advice' and trying to trim my beard."

"I know how you feel." Starlight sympathized. "I can imagine how my dad reacted to me becoming Headmare. I just sent him a letter yesterday. I'm expecting a letter with lots of cutesy nicknames included in the near future."

"I'm sure you are, 'Pumpky-wumpkin'." Sunburst teased.

"Ha, ha." Starlight retorted. "Real funny. I just hope you can put that quick wit to work for any future problems this school might face."

"You can count on me." Sunburst placed a hoof on his oldest friend's shoulder. "Always."

"That's all I need to hear." Starlight gave him a hug.

At that moment, Trixie approached, in the middle of moving some of her belongings to her new guidance counselor office. She was dragging along a small cart full of various magic paraphernalia, and mementos from her travels.

"Don't mind me, folks." She announced. "Just passing through."

"That's a lot of stuff." Sunburst noted. "Was all that in your wagon?"

"And then some." Trixie smirked. "This isn't even half of what's in there."

"Seriously, you'd be surprised how much stuff can fit in there." Starlight deadpanned.

"Oh, and I, er... Repotted Phyllis." Trixie said awkwardly. "She's sitting pretty in your new office. Sorry again about the whole 'putting her in the trash' thing."

"It's okay." Starlight replied, somewhat testily. "No real harm done."

"And when I said 'potted plants scream "desperation"', I was just saying, like... in general." Trixie added nervously. "Not for you, in particular."

"I know." Starlight rolled her eyes. "Let's just put the whole mess behind us."

"Gladly." Trixie sighed with relief. "I'd hate to have my new boss mad at me before I even start my new job."

"Don't think of me as your boss." Starlight told her. "I'm still your best friend. That's what this school is all about: friends working together."

"You can count on me, Headmare Starlight." Trixie nodded. "You too, Vice-headmare Sunburst."

"Glad to hear it." Sunburst smiled. "But are you really okay putting aside your career as a travelling stage magician?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will certainly miss traveling from town to town, astounding ponies with her peerless skills." Trixie admitted. "But as I'm sure you know full well, one cannot simply refuse a higher calling, especially not one as noble as this... and besides, I can still put on my shows during holidays and between semesters, so it's win-win!"

"Never change, Trixie..." Starlight rolled her eyes.

"I don't plan on it." Trixie grinned back. "But what I am planning on is having fun working together with two of my best friends." She hugged Starlight and Sunburst.

"I think we can all get behind that." Sunburst nodded, returning the hug.

"Me too." Starlight agreed. "We're gonna make a great team. And it's not like we'll be alone in this, even after Twilight's coronation. We'll still have Twilight's friends working with us, and Twilight herself said she's ready to help in an emergency."

"So basically, all the bases are covered." Trixie grinned. "Fantastic. Though I daresay the three of us will be more than capable of handling whatever troubles come our way."

"I just said that myself, before you came by." Sunburst remarked.

"See what I mean?" Trixie declared. "Barely a day on the job, and we're already totally in synch!"

"Ooh, now this is what I like to see." An echoey, yet familiar voice crooned. "Friends all working together, ready to make the world a better place."

"Uh... Thanks?" Sunburst said, confused.

"Please don't scare my Vice-headmare, Discord." Starlight frowned. "Come out where we can see you."

"If you insist." Discord's voice sighed.

The nearby bust of Star Swirl the Bearded suddenly turned its head, Discord's face having taken the place of Star Swirl's.

"Greetings, new faculty members." The stone face grinned.

"Hello, Discord." Trixie groaned.

"Don't sound too glad to see me." Discord's face vanished off the bust, and he appeared beside Trixie, wrapping an arm around her. "Otherwise, ponies are going to start talking."

"About how annoying you are?" Trixie scowled, throwing off his arm.

Discord brushed off Trixie's hostility, and slunk over to Sunburst.

"So this is the new Vice-headmare?" He mused, attaching a pair of pince-nez spectacles to the bridge of his nose. "Interesting choice. Not who I would have gone with, but Ms. Glimmer always did have a knack for thinking outside the box..."

"Actually, I was the one who asked Sunburst." Trixie countered. "He seemed like the perfect choice to me."

"Adequate thinking." Discord shrugged. "Although that could be seen as bending the rules somewhat. What about other possible candidates who could have made the position their own? Like, say, a certain extremely handsome Draconequus?"

"You were interested in the position?" Sunburst frowned.

"Once." Discord admitted.

"I didn't hear anything about you being part of the trials." Sunburst mused.

"Because he didn't." Trixie pointed out. "Fortunately."

"Yes." Discord nodded. "Funny that, considering Starlight once offered me the position."

"She did?" Sunburst gaped.

"It's a long story." Trixie deadpanned.

"You do know the Vice-headmare trials were open to everycreature?" Starlight pointed out. "I was surprised you _didn't_ sign up."

"I did think about applying for the position." Discord shrugged. "But while being a temporary Vice-headmare would have been fun, doing the job full-time just sounded like a hassle. I mean, me? Sitting behind a desk all day, doing paperwork? No, thanks! Besides, my schedule is simply packed these days. I just don't have the time to get involved with this little establishment full time."

"Thank Celestia for that..." Trixie muttered.

"But I do hope nopony minds me dropping by for a visit every so often." Discord continued. "I would be happy to provide my own unique viewpoint on friendship. And if you need ideas for field trips, I could always give your students a tour of my realm."

"As long you give us a heads-up before you drop by, that'd be okay." Starlight nodded.

"I also hope the new guidance counselor will have the time to fit me in whenever I need some guidance of my own." Discord remarked, fluttering a sudden set of eyelashes in Trixie's direction. "I have so many issues, which will no doubt require multiple sessions to work through them all."

"Don't push your luck, Discord." Trixie growled.

"Such warmth and compassion." Discord smirked. "It's so obvious why Starlight decided to pass her old position on to you." He patted Trixie on the head. "And while I'd love to stay and discuss the new status quo more, I have business elsewhere to attend to. Packed schedule, remember?"

"What a pity." Trixie said sarcastically.

"But don't worry." Discord grinned. "I'll be sure to drop in whenever I can. And if a situation arises where Sunburst won't be able to attend to his duties for some reason or another... Well, Starlight _does_ still owe me that substitute Vice-headmare position."

"I'll be sure to let you know." Starlight nodded.

"That's all I ask." Discord smiled.

"Remind me to call in sick that day." Trixie whispered to Sunburst.

"Until next time, molders of young minds." Discord doffed a hat with a large feather in it. " _Adieu_!"

The draconequus vanished in his customary flash of light.

"Maybe I should have considered the... occupational hazards of working at this school before I agreed to join the staff." Trixie sighed.

"It won't be so bad." Starlight shrugged.

"Besides, what better way to prove your mettle as a guidance counselor than by counseling the Lord of Chaos?" Sunburst added.

"You make a good point..." Trixie briefly mused, picturing in her mind's eye a grateful Discord bowing before her in thanks.

"Um... Counselor Trixie?" Another familiar voice filled the air.

The trio turned to see Gallus standing before Trixie, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Yes, Gallus?" Trixie asked, putting on her best "professional" face.

"I, er... was just wondering." Gallus put a talon behind his head. "That is, if you wouldn't mind if I dropped by after lunch? I've got some stuff I'd like to talk about. Stuff about how things are for me... back home. With Grampa Gruff"

"Oh, right." Trixie nodded in recognition, more aware than most of the strained relationship between the young Griffon and his guardian. "I'd be happy to listen, Gallus. You just drop by whenever you want. The Guiding and Counselling Trixie's doors are always open."

"Thanks." Gallus smiled. "I'll see you then."

A weight lifted from his shoulders, Gallus moved on to his first class of the day.

"Nice to see you're really hitting the ground running on your new position." Starlight told Trixie. "And I'm sure Gallus appreciates your dedication."

"That is what a guidance counselor does, is it not?" Trixie said regally. "Anyway, a lunchtime session gives me just enough time to move all of this..." She indicated her car full of miscellaneous objects "...Into my new office. And with that, off I go." She made her way back down the corridors, pulling her cart behind her.

"See you later!" Starlight waved.

"Good luck with your first counseling session!" Sunburst added. "...Now, where were we?"

"We were finding you an office." Starlight recalled. "Just this way..."

Starlight led Sunburst to the room she had in mind. It wasn't quite as big as her own office, but there was more than enough space to be getting on with.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's perfect." Sunburst smiled. "I can just picture putting in bookcases and stacking them with books."

"I'll bet you can." Starlight nudged him playfully. "Now... ready to start moulding young minds, Vice-headmare Sunburst?"

"Ready whenever you are, Headmare Starlight." Sunburst nodded.

A new day had dawned, not just for the School of Friendship, but in the lives of the three Unicorns. They truly were going to make a great team, running the school in a way that lived up to Twilight's original plans, but also in a way unique to them. And the school would continue to spread friendship to all who passed through its doors.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	29. A Real Gem

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Real Gem**

Out in the Dragon Lands, two small blurs dashed through the sky. Spike and Smolder were headed over to attend to some business. Spike had been sent by Twilight to update Ember on matters over in Equestria, while Smolder had taken advantage of the fact that Spike had been sent during the weekend to join him, so she could visit her brother without disrupting her school work.

"Thanks for letting me come with, Spike." Smolder declared.

"No problem." Spike smiled. "Always nice to have some company on these long trips..."

"I can't wait to see Garble again." Smolder grinned. "It's so great that he can finally be himself around other dragons."

"Being yourself is always best." Spike nodded. "Maybe after I've talked with Ember, I'll join you. Business before pleasure, you know?"

"Sure." Smolder nodded. "Wouldn't wanna keep the Friendship Ambassador to the Dragon Lands from doing his job." She spotted a familiar shape below, surrounded by several others. "Hey, there's Garble!"

"Guess this is where we split up." Spike acknowledged, as the two young dragons' flight paths diverged. "See ya later!"

"See ya!" Smolder waved. She descended downwards, landing near the crowd of dragons that were gathered another.

Garble was in his element, reciting one of his poems for the pleasure of the listening crowd.

"Come out into the sunlight, let your heart stay bright." He said in time with the tune he was beating on his stone bongos. "And everything will be alright."

The dragons snapped their claws in response.

"Garble!" Smolder called out.

"Hey, li'l sis!" Garble grinned. "Sorry, guys, gotta take five. Family matters."

The crowd reluctantly dispersed, as brother and sister reunited.

"Looks like somedragon's popular." Smolder smirked.

"What can I say? Being the hero of the Dragon Lands has its perks." Garble chuckled. "One of which happens to be plenty of listeners for my beat poetry. Some of them have even given my gems in exchange for private recitals."

"Really?" Smolder asked.

"Oh, yeah." Garble nodded. "You should see the size of my gem hoard now. All because dragons love my poetry."

"Must be nice." Smolder mused.

"But you'll always be my favourite audience." Garble smiled warmly. "And you sure don't need to give me any gems for a private recital."

"Thanks, bro." Smolder grinned.

"So how's pony school been treatin' ya?" Garble asked.

"Not too bad." Smolder answered. "Lots of big changes lately, keeps us on our toes. But they still don't like it when you breathe fire indoors."

"Seriously?" Garble frowned. "That's the best part of being a dragon!"

"I know!" Smolder nodded.

The two dragons chuckled.

Meanwhile, Spike had taken a brief stop to rest his wings, near the mountain Dragon Lords traditionally perched upon.

"When Twilight gets to rule Equestria, she really needs to think about setting up a train route out here..." He mused. "Maybe I could suggest that to Ember..."

"Well, look who it is." A familiar interrupted Spike's musings.

"Oh, no..." Spike groaned.

Spike turned to see Garble's old gang in front of him.

"The little pony dragon's back again." Clump sneered.

"Look, I really don't have time for this." Spike sighed. "I have important Friendship Ambassador business to get to."

"Ooh, so impressive." Fume sneered. "Just more ways to make the dragons even weaker. Every time you show up, ya bring things down, make the place just that little bit lamer."

"Thanks to you and that pony friend of yours, Garble and his dumb poetry are everywhere." Billy spat.

"I thought you guys wanted to learn poetry?" Spike pointed out.

"We only said that cuz all the other dragons were gettin' behind it." Clump scoffed. "We figured it'd just be a fad. But it's here to stay. All because of you and your pony pals."

"You won't be happy until you've totally ruined the Dragon Lands, will you?" Billy snarled.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything." Spike retorted. "I'm just trying to help."

"Who said we wanted your help, pony boy?" Fume snarled.

"Maybe we should help beat the pony out of ya." Clump snarled threateningly.

"Is there a problem here?"

To the delinquent dragons' horror, Ember had arrived on the scene.

"Uh... no, Dragon Lord Ember!" Billy cringed.

"We were just... saying 'hello'!" Fume claimed.

"Good." Ember glared at them. "Because anything other than a warm welcome to an ambassador from our friends in Equestria, especially an ambassador who happens to be a good friend of mine, would make your Dragon Lord _very_ upset. Is that clear?" She jabbed her Bloodstone Scepter in the bullies' direction.

"Yes, Dragon Lord." Clump gulped.

"We were just leaving anyway!" Fume trembled.

"Yeah!" Billy added. "Places to go, stuff to do!"

The three troublemakers beat a hasty retreat.

"Guess some dragons never change." Spike sighed. "Good to see you, Ember."

"You too, Spike." Ember smiled.

"How are things going here?" Spike asked.

"Pretty good, actually." Ember declared. "The baby dragons are thriving, things are nice and peaceful, and dragons are spending more time with each other. ...Which has actually brought about a new problem."

"What kind of problem?" Spike frowned.

"There have dragons getting their gem boards stolen while their backs are turned." Ember revealed.

"Seriously?" Spike gaped.

"Yeah." Ember nodded. "It's been going on for the last couple of weeks. The culprits just swoop in and snatch as many gems as they can. Most dragon put a lot of effort into building up their hoards, and they're really ticked about all this."

"I don't blame 'em." Spike said fairly. "Nothing I like more than a pile of tasty gems..."

"I've instructed everydragon to keep their eyes out." Ember continued. "But so far, nodragon's seen anything."

"Sounds like a real pickle." Spike mused.

"Yep..." Ember sighed. "But enough about my problems. How are things with our pony friends?"

"Well, a lot's been happening." Spike declared. "For starters, Twilight's been tapped to be the next ruler of Equestria."

"No kidding?" Ember mused.

"That's right." Spike nodded. "And that's just the beginning..."

Meanwhile, Smolder and Garble was doing some catching up of their own.

"So, where are those old pals of yours?" Smolder asked.

"Eh, I don't see 'em much anymore." Garble shrugged. "And not just because dragons are lining up to hear my rhymes. They've been off doin' their own thing more and more lately. Guess they don't wanna hang around with me now that I'm a poet..."

"That's too bad." Smolder frowned. "You guys were always so close. My teachers say that you shouldn't let friendships drift apart."

"If they can't stand to be around the real me, that's their problem." Garble scowled. "There are plenty of other dragons who support me. ...Especially Sid."

"Sid?" Smolder raised an eyebrow. "New friend, I'm guessing?"

"You could say that." Garble smiled furtively. "Sid and I have been hangin' around a lot lately."

"Sounds like this Sid is a great dragon." Smolder mused, noting a strange look in her brother's eyes.

"And then some." Garble nodded. "Sid's the best. Just the most awesome dragon I've ever met."

"With a glowing review like that, I can't wait to meet him." Smolder declared.

"Well, actually..." Garble glanced to the side, rubbing his head awkwardly. He saw something in the distance. "Hey, there's Sid now!"

Smolder looked in the direction Garble was looking, smiling expectedly. To her surprise, she saw, not a male dragon as she expected, but a female approaching rapidly. The new dragon was tall and slender, had greenish-gray scales, orange eyes, and small, pointed horns that curved over the back of her head. By dragon standards, she was quite pretty.

"Sid!" Garble smiled widely, as Sid landed beside them. "Great timing. I want you to meet my little sister, Smolder."

"So you're Smolder." Sid appraised the smaller dragon.

"And you're Sid?" Smolder asked.

"Short for Obsidian." Sid smiled. "Glad to finally meet you. Garby's told me so much about you."

"'Garby'?" Smolder frowned.

"It's what she calls me." Garble blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Sid cooed.

"Not as cute as you." Garble teased.

"Wait." Smolder tensed up. "Are you two... A thing?"

"Well, it's early days, but... Yeah, we kinda are." Garble said bashfully, as he and Sid held claws.

"Oh, that's... Great." Smolder put on a forced smile.

"I heard him reciting his poetry one day, and it really spoke to the depths of my soul." Sid said dramatically. "So deep, so heartfelt, so... Real. I just had to go up and talk to him about it."

"So we talked." Garble smiled. "And talked, and talked, and talked. Not just about my poems, but about ourselves, what we liked, what we wanted out of life..."

"Before we knew it, we'd spent the whole day together." Sid sighed happily. "And the rest is history."

"Oh, wow..." Smolder said through gritted teeth. "That's so sweet..."

"The sweetest." Sid nuzzled against Garble.

Smolder struggled to keep her smile from turning into a frown.

"I wrote you a new poem yesterday." Garble announced. "Wanna hear it?"

"Does a Slingtail like to throw stuff?" Sid smirked.

"You want in on this, Smolder?" Garble asked, knowing she always liked to hear his work.

"Um.. I'd like to, but I really should go and find Spike." Smolder said awkwardly. "The Dragon Lord wanted to talk to him about something important, and I'd like to know what it is."

"Oh... Okay. Suit yourself." Garble frowned, both confused and disappointed. "Tell the little guy I said 'hey'."

"Will do." Smolder nodded. Spreading her wings, she took off into the sky.

"Nice meeting you, Smolder!" Sid called.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you..." Smolder muttered under her breath.

As she flew across the sky, Smolder's head was filled with dark thoughts, all revolving around Sid. She was so lost in these thoughts that she almost collided with Spike, who had finished updating Ember, and was enroute to reunite with Smolder.

"Hey, look out!" Spike yelped.

"Oh, sorry!" Smolder apologized. "I was just... Thinking."

"What about?" Spike asked.

"Well..." Smolder needed to vent to someone, and Spike seemed like a good candidate. "Okay, it's like this."

One quick explanation later...

"Garble has a girlfriend?" Spike mused. "Huh. Will wonders never cease?"

"I wouldn't call her a 'wonder'." Smolder scowled. "You should see the way she clings to him. Like a bad case of scale rot. And the way she talks? Babbling about things being 'deep' and 'speaking to her soul'... I don't know what Garble sees in her..."

"Oh, I see what this is." Spike said knowingly.

"What?" Smolder grimaced.

"You're jealous." Spike deducted.

"No way!" Smolder spluttered indignantly.

"Yes way." Spike retorted. "Garble's got a new special girl in his life, and you feel threatened by that."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Smolder insisted.

"I've been there, trust me." Spike assured her. "When Twilight took in Owlowicious, I was so jealous,I became convinced he was going to steal my job. The less said about that mess, the better."

"This is different." Smolder said stubbornly. "That Sid is trouble, I just know it!"

"You want to talk trouble?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "Ember told me there's somedragon going around stealing other dragons' gem hoards."

"Whoa, really?" Smolder frowned.

"Really." Spike nodded. "Whoever it is is taking advantage of how much more sociable dragons are getting these days, stealing their gems when they're not looking."

"What kind of lowlife would do that?" Smolder snarled, outraged. "When a dragon wants another dragon's gems, they fight for them. They don't go behind their backs and steal what they haven't earned."

"It sure doesn't sound like most dragons." Spike admitted. "Whoever's doing this definitely isn't the norm. Too bad we don't know many dragons who fit that description..."

Smolder realized that there was one such dragon who fit the profile.

"That's it!" She suddenly reached a conclusion. "Sid is just pretending to like Garble so she can get him to let his guard down and steal his hoard! It all makes sense!"

"It does?" Spike frowned.

"Of course it does!" Smolder insisted. "I told you that Sid was trouble. Now let's go tell Dragon Lord Ember, so that thief can get what she deserves!"

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Spike pointed out. "We're going to need more than that before going to Ember about this."

"Like what?" Smolder scoffed.

"Like some evidence, for starters." Spike retorted.

"Evidence, schmevidence." Smolder spat. "I know a bad dragon when I see one. And I'm going to prove it!"

Smolder flew off as fast as she could.

"Wait up?" Spike took off after her. "Something tells me this isn't gonna end well..."

Spike followed after Smolder, barely keeping up as she flew at top speed, a look of grim determination on her face.

"So... You gonna tell me where we're going?" Spike asked.

"We're just going to pay a little visit to the cave where Garble keeps his gems." Smolder replied. "Garble told me that dragons were giving him gems in return for him reciting his poems. All those gems have boosted his hoard nicely. And that's got to be one tempting target. A target that sneaky Sid can't resist..."

"Okay..." Spike said, skepticism in his voice.

They soon landed near a cave in an out-of-the-way area. At Smolder's urging, they hid behind a nearby boulder.

"And now, we play the stakeout game." Smolder narrowed her eyes. "Then we'll see who's right..."

"I'm sure we will." Spike rolled his eyes.

They stood in wait for some time, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Then something did happen. Sid emerged from the cave, carrying a small pile of gems in her arms.

"A-ha!" Smolder yelled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Now hold on." Spike said fairly. "Let's not jump to conclusions-" He realised Smolder had already rushed out to confront Sid. "Seriously?" He groaned.

"Caught ya red-clawed!" Smolder yelled.

"Smolder?" Sid frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is: what are you doing here?" Smolder shot back. "And the answer is: stealing from Garble's gem hoard!"

"What?!" Sid gasped.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you I didn't like." Smolder jeered triumphantly. "And I was right!"

"Who was right?" Garble asked, as he emerged from the cave.

"That is some timing there." Spike noted, as he joined the group.

"Oh. Hey, Spikey." Garble briefly acknowledged Spike. "Smolder, what's going on?"

"What's going on is I just caught Sid stealing some of your hoard!" Smolder declared.

"Steal?" Garble frowned. "I let her have some of it."

"That's right." Smolder nodded. "And- wait, what?"

"Yeah." Sid nodded. "I had most of my hoard stolen a couple of days ago, and Garby was sweet enough to lend me some of his."

"The thief got your hoard too?" Spike asked, concern in his voice.

"Sure they did." Smolder sneered. "You'd like us to think that, wouldn't you?"

"What?" Sid frowned.

"You just made up a sob story to get more gems." Smolder said coldly. "You're nothing but a gem-grubbing thief!"

"Hey!" Garble stepped. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"It's true." Sid nodded. "Garby was sweet enough to lend me some of his gems after my own hoard was stolen."

"You're taking her side?" Smolder snarled. "Can't you see she's just stringing you along so she can steal your hoard?"

"Sid would never do that!" Garble retorted. "What's gotten into you, Smolder?"

"Me?" Smolder spluttered. " You're the one who can't see through those goo-goo eyes of your's. She's really got you fooled, hasn't she?"

"Easy, Smolder." Spike tried to intervene.

"Easy, nothin'!" Smolder growled. "I'm not letting this lying thief trick my brother into losing his hoard!"

"I-I would never-" Sid said weakly.

"Of course you wouldn't." Garble consoled her.

"But Gar-Gar..." Smolder started.

"I don't wanna hear it." Garble cut her off. "And I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my girlfriend."

In spite of the tense situation, Sid allowed herself a little smile.

"I'm telling you, she's not what you think!" Smolder insisted.

"You think you know her better than I do? You just met her!" Garble pointed out. "What, do ya think I'm too stupid to see a con right in front of my face? Or is it that you think nodragon could be interested in me for me?"

"That's... That's not what I meant..." Smolder said weakly. She had never seen her brother this angry at her before.

"Come on, Sid." Garble declared. "Let's go."

"But Garble..." Smolder pleaded.

"When you're ready to apologize, come find us." Garble said coldly.

With that, both Garble and Sid flew away, leaving a crestfallen Smolder behind.

"Sooo... That could have gone better." Spike said awkwardly.

"Whatever." Smolder croaked, fighting back some tears. "If Garble can't see Sid for who she is , then he'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Or maybe the problem here is that you're seeing Sid for who you _think_ she is." Spike retorted.

"Not this again." Smolder scowled. "I am not jealous! Just because Garble's giving Sid all this attention, writing poems for her, when I was the only dragon he'd ever write poems for before, taking all my brothers' time that should be for me, and..." She trailed off, realizing what it sounded like when she spoke her feelings out loud. "Oh."

"Uh-huh." Spike nodded.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a _tiny_ bit jealous." Smolder admitted grudgingly.

"Look, you want Garble to be happy, don't you?" Spike asked.

"Of course I do." Smolder replied.

"And if being with Sid makes him happy, then you should respect that, right?" Spike urged.

"Yes." Smolder said grudgingly.

"Then you need to make up for everything." Spike instructed. "Find Garble and Sid, and apologize to her."

"Aw, do I have to?" Smolder groaned.

"Yes." Spike nodded. "You don't want to lose your brother over this, do you?"

"No..." Smolder grumbled.

"Then let's go." Spike smirked. "Any idea where they could be?"

"I know Garble's hangouts pretty well." Smolder pointed out. "He's bound to be at one of them."

The two young dragons began their search. Fortunately, they didn't have to look for too long; they spotted Garble near his favorite lava-surfing spot. He was standing side-by-side with Sid, who was holding him tightly.

Smolder once again grit her teeth in response to Sid's affections toward her brother. Then she took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay, here goes..." She sighed.

"Good luck." Spike encouraged her.

Smolder landed near Sid, just as Garble returned to land.

"Oh, it's you." Garble said flatly. "I hope you've come to apologize, because I don't wanna hear anything else outta you."

"Lucky for both of us, that's exactly why I'm here." Smolder nodded.

"Oh." Garble paused, surprised. "Go ahead."

Taking another deep breath, Smolder approached Sid.

"I'm sorry about everything I said before." She announced. "I was really out of line. Guess I was just..."

"Jealous?" Spike leaned in, wearing his best "I told you so" face.

"Yes." Smolder pushed Spike aside. "I was jealous that Garble had a new girl in his life. I was worried you might... Steal him away from me, and I'd never get to hang out my big bro ever again."

"Aw, sis." Garble placed a claw on Smolder's shoulder. "That's something you never have to worry about."

"I know... Now." Smolder smiled.

"I suppose I can't blame you for being a little possessive." Sid admitted. "Garby is really great."

"Yeah, he is." Smolder chuckled. "So, what do you say we just start over?"

"Works for me." Sid smiled.

"Great." Smolder beamed.

"That's what I like to see: my two favorite girls, getting along." Garble grinned, hugging them both.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Spike noted. "Now if only we knew who the gem thief is, this would be a win-win situation."

"Funny you should mention that, kid." Garble grinned. "Sid came up with a genius idea to do just that."

"I wouldn't call it 'genius' exactly." Sid said modestly. "Remember those gems Garby let me have?"

"Yeah?" Smolder tilted her quizzically.

"I made certain a _lot_ of dragons saw me with them." Sid declared. "I flew as slowly as I could over the biggest gatherings I could find, with the gems _very_ visible. Whoever the thief is, they wouldn't be able to ignore a display like that. I put them in that cave over there." She pointed to a recess in the cliff face.

"So that's why you're just standing here." Spike noted. "Waiting for somedragon to take the bait."

"That's right." Garble nodded. "Now we wait."

The dragons hid behind a large boulder, and patiently awaited any arrivals. For a while, there was nothing. Then came a trio of familiar-looking dragons; Garble's former friends descended on the cave.

"Them? Spike frowned.

The quartet watched as the trio entered the cave, then exited shortly after with the gems.

"Look at that, Sid's plan worked." Smolder smiled. "Then let's go tell Dragon Lord Ember."

"Hold up." Garble held out his arm. "I've known those guys for years. No way they're smart enough to think of something like this on their own. They've always preferred force, not stealth."

"So you think somedragon else is behind this?" Sid asked.

"Oh, yeah." Garble nodded. "If we follow them, they could lead us to the real mastermind."

"Let's do it." Spike noted.

The quartet took off after the thieves, making sure they stayed far enough (and low enough) behind to avoid being spotted. The pursuit led them to the outskirts of the Dragon Lands, and down to a ring of craggy ridges. Inside was a veritable mountain of stolen gems.

"So this is their hideout..." Smolder mused, as she and the others hid behind one ridge.

"Quite a hiding place, huh?" Spike noted.

"Definitely not a place I'd expect those three to think of using." Garble declared.

"So... where's this mastermind?" Sid mused.

Almost in answer to Sid's question, a new voice filled the air.

"Another successful haul". A portly green dragon emerged from behind a ridge, one whom Spike and Smolder instantly recognised.

"Sludge!" Spike gasped.

"You know him?" Garble frowned.

"We both do." Smolder revealed. "He showed up in Ponyville a while back. Pretended to be Spike's dad so he could stay in Headmare Twilight's castle and mooch off 'em."

"That is just vile." Sid screwed up her face in disgust.

"Looks like he's found himself a new racket." Spike acknowledged.

"Nice job, boys." Sludge told the others. "We keep this up, soon we'll even gems to last us for weeks."

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before." Billy grinned.

"I know." Clump nodded. "This is so much easier than fighting for gems."

"And more satisfying." Fume added.

"I told you, didn't I?" Sludge bragged. "Why work for what you can take?" He picked up a gem, and took a bite out of it. "So much sweeter..."

"So now we know who's behind this." Garble noted from the good dragons' hiding spot. "Now what?"

"We get Ember." Spike declared. "Now that we know where they're keeping all the stolen gems, we just have to get Ember over here, and she can use her Dragon Lord authority to order them to return all the gems."

"Won't we need proof?" Smolder asked. "Knowing Sludge, he'll probably spin a lie about how they 'found' the missing gems."

"Good thinking." Garble noted. "Any ideas?"

"I have one." Sid spoke up. "While you guys get the Dragon Lord, I'll go over there and pretend like I want in on their little scheme. Then I'll keep them busy by 'negotiating' my cut."

"That... Might actually work." Smolder admitted.

"I kinda got the idea from you." Sid smiled wryly. "If these guys are as dim as you say, they'll buy it easy."

"You _are_ the only one of us they don't already know." Spike mused. "That definitely helps..."

"You sure you can handle those clowns?" Garble asked, worry in his voice.

"They won't stand a chance." Sid smirked, giving Garble a quick hug.

"We'll be back with Ember as soon as we can." Spike declared.

"Good luck." Smolder added.

The other dragons flew off to get Ember, leaving Sid with the most important role.

"Showtime." She whispered. She stepped out from behind the rock, and approached the thieves.

"Hey, guys." She crooned. "Nice haul."

Sludge and Garble's former friends froze up with shock. Sludge was the first to recover.

"S-so? What of it?" He said awkwardly. "Are you saying these gems aren't ours?"

"I know they aren't." Sid retorted. "I know you're the one who's been stealing other dragons' hoards, including mine."

"And what if we are?" Fume challenged.

"Yeah." Clump added. "What are you gonna do about?"

"Simple." Sid grinned. "I want in."

"You do?" Sludge frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Sid lied. "All those gems? What dragon could resist?"

"Why should we let you be part of this?" Clump asked.

"Because the gems in my hoard were nothing compared to this mountain of deliciousness. And one more dragon means another pair of claws to carry gems." Sid pointed out.

"She's got a point there." Billy noted.

"And I can be pretty sneaky when I want to be." Sid added. "Not to mention I know some more out-of-the-way hoard locations, with lots of hidden gems."

"I'm starting to like this girl." Fume smirked.

"Maybe we can afford one more member in this gang." Sludge said greedily.

"Great." Sid grinned. "Because with everything I'm bringing to the table, I'd say I deserve a bigger cut of the profits than these rockheads."

"Say what?!" Clump gaped.

"No way!" Fume yelped.

"Are you crazy?" Billy growled.

"Fine, be that way." Sid shrugged. "Guess I'll just grab all those juicy gem hoards for myself..."

"Now hold on just a second." Sludge said hastily. "I'm sure we can up with some kind of mutually beneficial agreement."

"You don't say..." Sid grinned. "Tell me more. I've got all the time in the world."

"How about I cut you in for... thirty percent?" Sludge offered.

"How about forty?" Sid shot back.

"Thirty-one?" Sludge suggested.

"Forty." Sid returned.

"Thirty-three?" Sludge asked.

"Forty." Sid repeated.

"Thirty-five?" Sludge said desperately.

"Okay, deal." Sid nodded. "So, tell me... what's the next target?"

"Ooh, it's a doozy." Sludge smirked. "I know an old dragon over on the north side who does nothing but sleep most of the time. How I envy him... But the point is, he's got a big hoard, and an extra pair of claws is just what we need to get it all!"

"Sounds like a plan." Sid nodded.

"And we'll be goin' and gettin' it first thing tomorrow." Sludge declared.

"I don't think so!" A voice called out.

As Sludge and his cronies followed the sound of the voice, the saw the sky darken, as a crowd of irate-looking dragons, led by Ember, Spike, Garble and Smolder, hovered above them.

"Uh-oh." Sludge cringed.

"Gotcha." Sid smirked, as Ember and the others touched down beside her.

"D-dragon Lord Ember!" Sludge cringed. "This isn't what it looks like-"

"Save it." Ember growled. "I know exactly what you've all been doing. Do any of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"...It was his idea!" Fume pointed at Sludge.

"Yeah, all him!" Billy added.

"He said taking what we want is what real dragons do!" Clump added.

"Some dragons really _don't_ change..." Spike glared at Sludge.

"It's not like we're breaking any rules here!" Sludge claimed.

"You are now." Ember said coldly. "As Dragon Lord, I hereby forbid the stealing of gems from other dragons. And I order the four of you to return all the gems you stole."

"Um... What about the gems we already ate?" Billy asked nervously.

"Those you will replace with gems from your own hoards." Ember declared. "Now get to work!"

"Great plan, Sludge." Clump snarled as the thieves grudgingly went about their task.

"Yeah, real smart." Fume scoffed.

"Hey, it's not my fault we were caught!" Sludge growled. "One of you must've led them to us!"

"Whatever." Billy spat, handing some gems to a waiting dragon.

"Way to go, Sid!" Garble hugged his girlfriend.

"You're really something." Smolder admitted. "I'm starting to see why Garble likes you so much..."

"Right back at ya." Sid chuckled, ruffling Smolder's spines. "Garby's lucky to have a sister like you."

"And he's lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Smolder replied.

"Aw, c'mere!" Garble hugged his girlfriend and his sister, who gleefully returned the hug.

Spike smiled at the heartwarming moment.

"Looks like I've got quite the report to bring back to Twilight." He admitted. "A real _gem_ , that's for sure..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	30. The Sweetest Apple

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Thirty: The Sweetest Apple**

The sun was setting over Sweet Apple Acres, just like any other day. But this was a special day. Mere hours ago, Big Mac had married his longtime girlfriend Sugar Belle, making her his wife, and now they were settling in to their new life together. Of course, that new life included Sugar Belle moving in to the Apple family homestead, and her new in-laws were all too happy to help.

"That's the last of it." Applejack announced, her and her siblings having helped bring in all of Sugar Belle's possessions.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded dipping down and allowing the biggest of the luggage to slide off his back.

"Thanks for the help, everypony." Sugar Belle smiled, setting down her saddlebags using her magic. "Funny how you never realise how much stuff you have until you need to move it all..."

"Y'all are jest in time." Granny Smith emerged from the kitchen. "I was jest about to make a start on supper."

"First supper with our new family member!" Apple Bloom noted. "That's what Ah call a special occasion."

"No argument here." Applejack nodded. "Ain't every day we get a new Apple. Closest we got after you was when we thought Pinkie could be our cousin."

"You and Pinkie are related?" Sugar Belle asked.

"We ain't entirely sure, tah be honest." Granny Smith shrugged. "The family records are a little hazy on the matter."

"Literally." Apple Bloom deadpanned.

"At least we can be sure yer a part a' the family." Applejack chuckled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nuzzled his new wife.

"And I couldn't be happier." Sugar Belle grinned.

"This is nice, an' all, but Ah gotta get back tah the kitchen." Granny Smith declared. "Supper ain't gonna cook itself, ya know..."

Granny made her way back to the kitchen.

"Meanwhile, we gotta get all this stuff squared away." Applejack brought the group's attention back to Sugar Belle's belongings.

"Shouldn't take too long." Apple Bloom noted.

"Especially if we all work together." Sugar Belle added.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

The four of them picked up what they had brought in, and moved to deposit them in the required places. As they did, Sugar Belle took in her surroundings. This was by no means her first time at the Apple homestead (the time she had stayed over for Hearth's Warming was still fresh in her mind), but now that it was to be her new home, it was like she was looking upon on it in a brand new light.

 _'This is it, Sugar Belle.'_ She told herself. _'Your new life begins now. Feels like the wedding was only seconds ago...'_

Between a lack of funds and the workload around the farm, Big Mac wasn't able to provide much regarding a honeymoon (for the time being, at least), but Sugar Belle didn't mind; just being with her new husband was enough for her.

 _'Right here is exactly where I want to be.'_ She thought. _'As long as I'm with my new husband, I couldn't be happier.'_

"So tell us, Sugar Belle: what's it like, bein' Mrs. Big McIntosh?" Applejack interrupted her musings, a big grin on her face.

"It's wonderful." Sugar Belle sighed happily. "It's something I've been dreaming about for so long now. I almost can't believe it's really happening."

Big Mac threw his new wife a wide smile from across the room, which she gladly returned.

"And Ah can't believe Ah got a new sister!" Apple Bloom cheered. "It's gonna be so great, havin' you as part a' the family! We're gonna have all kinds a' fun together!"

"Whoa there, sugar cube." Applejack chuckled. "Ah know yer excited tah have Sugar Belle in the family, but reign in the enthusiasm a li'l. It ain't like she's goin' anywhere."

After putting away Sugar Belle's things, the Apple family, joined by their newest member, made their way into the kitchen, and took their seats around the table. Sugar Belle of course sat next to Big Mac.

"Supper's ready!" Granny Smith announced moments later, bringing the plates over one by one.

Tonight's supper involved apple fritters, wheat crumpets, milk, and several rounds of toast topped with zap apple jam.

"This all looks so good." Sugar Belle stared with wonder at the food sitting before her.

"Thanks, Sugarcube." Granny Smith smiled.

"Ya really pulled out all the stops tonight, Granny." Applejack said appreciatively.

"Well, like Apple Bloom said, tonight's a special occasion." Granny Smith noted. "Figured we could show our newest Apple the best items on the ol' menu."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble just for me." Sugar Belle blushed.

"Ain't no trouble at all." Granny Smither shrugged the statement off.

"You're sure I'm not imposing?" Sugar Belle asked.

"What impose?" Granny Smith chuckled. "Yer family now, sugarcube. And family looks out fer one another."

"Granny's right." Applejack agreed. "From this day forward, yer an Apple."

An' this is yer home." Apple Bloom added.

"Eeyup." Big Mac grinned, embracing his new wife.

"Thanks, everypony." Sugar Belle gushed. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Yer welcome." Granny Smith grinned. "But right now, what Ah'd like tah hear the most is the sound of mah family enjoying the supper Ah put so much work inta makin'."

"Okay, Granny." Applejack chuckled. "We get the hint."

"We're eatin', already." Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

The family started digging into their food. Sugar took a bite of the zap apple jam toast, and was not surprised to find that it tasted just as good as it looked.

"Mmm, this really is amazing." She said between bites.

"Mah own recipe." Granny Smith said proudly. "Ain't needed to improve it once since Ah first came up with it as a filly. That's how good it is!"

"I came up with my first recipe when I was a filly, too." Sugar Belle admitted. "Banana cupcakes with chocolate frosting."

"Sounds good." Apple Bloom grinned. "Don't suppose ya still remember the recipe?"

"I sure do," Sugar Belle nodded. "I might just whip some up tomorrow, in fact."

"Awesome!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Jest try an' focus on the food in front of you, sugarcube." Applejack teased.

"Okay..." Apple Bloom returned to her half-finished apple fritters.

It didn't take long for the diners to empty their plates (even with Big Mac and Sugar Belle sharing loving glances between bites). Soon, they had full bellies to contrast their empty plates.

"Another great supper, Granny." Apple Bloom rubbed her stomach.

"Boy howdy." Applejack agreed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"No arguments here." Sugar Belle added.

"Thank ya kindly, young 'uns." Granny Smith smiled as she gathered up the plates for washing.

"Need any help with those?" Sugar Belle offered. "I'd be happy to clean them for you."

"That's sweet a' ya, but it's fine." Granny Smith replied, turning on the kitchen sink's faucet. "Ya shouldn't be worrying about cleanin' dishes on yer weddin' night, anyone."

"I'm family now, remember?" Sugar Belle pointed out. "Only fair I chip in on the chores. And not to brag, but I think I could wash the dishes a little faster." Her horn lit up, and a plate and washcloth rose up into the air. The plate went under the stream of water, and the cloth started to wipe it.

"Well, if you insist." Granny Smith rolled her eyes. "Got a li'l stubbornness in ya, sugar cube. Jest like all the best Apples."

"Eeyup." Big Mac chuckled.

"So that's what Big Mac saw in ya." Applejack joked.

All the Apples had a good laugh at Applejack's joke, including Sugar Belle.

"Real funny, Applejack." Apple Bloom snickered.

"What can Ah say?" Applejack smirked. "A good sense a' humor is sumthin' else we Apples are known for..."

Not long after, the Apples retired for the night, with Sugar Belle joining Big Mac in their shared bedroom. It had been a big day. Big, and tiring. The second Sugar Belle's head hit the pillow, she fell into a contented sleep. At first, it seemed like Big Mac was going to join her, but instead, he quietly sidled out of the room, and made his way to the barn. His night was only just beginning.

 _The next morning..._

Sugar Belle awoke from her long, pleasant sleep with a yawn.

"Good morning, Big Ma-" She started, before realising her new husband wasn't there. "Oh. He must've already gone to work. Gotta admire Apples and their work ethic..."

Sugar Belle got out of bed, washed and groomed herself, then headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. As she'd expect, the rest of the family were already sat around the table, enjoying some breakfast pancakes.

"Mornin'... Sis." Apple Bloom said brightly between bites.

"Morning... Family." Sugar Belle chuckled, tousling Apple Bloom's mane.

"Hope ya like pancakes." Applejack announced, as Sugar Belle took her place at the table.

"Love 'em." Sugar Belle nodded. After taking a moment to add syrup, she eagerly dug into her breakfast. "I guess Big Mac is put working the orchards?"

"That's right." Granny Smith nodded, an odd look in her eyes. "Apple buckin' is a full-time job, ya know."

"An' we all know what ah hard worker Big Mac is." Applejack added, a light smirk on her lips.

Apple Bloom suddenly snorted, as if she was trying to hold in a giggle.

"What was that?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Oh, nuthin'..." Apple Bloom replied, trying and failing to keep a big grin off her face.

"... Okay, what's going on?" Sugar Belle frowned.

"A lot's goin' on." Applejack said vaguely. "That's the way it goes on a farm. Always workin', growin', harvestin' tah do..."

"Right..." Sugar Belle narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

At that moment, Big Mac walked into the kitchen. He was clearly exhausted, but bore a contented smile on his face.

"Mornin'." He kissed Sugar Belle on the cheek.

"Morning." Sugar Belle grinned. "Looks like you had an early start today."

"Not exactly." Big Mac smirked.

Apple Bloom suppressed another snort.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Sugar Belle asked, recognising the same air of knowingness in her husband as the rest of the Apples.

"Ah'll tell ya after breakfast." Big Mac told her.

"Speakin' a' breakfast, y'all better quit yer jawin', and finish yer pancakes before they get cold." Granny Smith instructed.

"Yes, Granny." Apple Bloom shovelled more food in her mouth (in hopes of avoiding another telling noise).

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Applejack nodded. "Ain't nuthin' worse'n cold, mushy pancakes."

The family finished their pancakes in due course. Granny Smith washed the dishes (insisting upon doing it herself this time), while Applejack made her way to the barn, and Apple Bloom headed out to join her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders in their usual work guiding ponies with Cute Mark-related problems.

Big Mac, on the other hoof, gave Sugar Belle another knowing smile.

"So, now are you going to let me in on the big secret?" Sugar Belle gave a knowing smile of her own.

"This way." Big Mac indicated, leading his wife out of the kitchen.

As Sugar Belle followed, Big Mac suddenly covered her eyes with his hoof.

"Ooh, somepony's gotta a secret." Sugar Belle giggled.

"Not fer long..." Big Mac chuckled.

Big Mac led Sugar Belle through the front door, turning her to the side. He then removed his hoof.

"So what's the big- oh..." Sugar Belle gasped. finally laying eyes on the big surprise.

Big Mac had constructed a porch swing, big enough for two. An image of a heart within an apple had had been carved into the back rest.

"...Did you...?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Uh-huh." Big Mac nodded.

"This is what you were up to, isn't it?" Sugar Belle smirked. "There were no chores. You were working on this all morning."

"All mornin', an' most a' last night." Big Mac admitted. "Needed a li'l extra work tah get it next right."

"Oh, Big Mac." Sugar Belle beamed. "This is so sweet of you."

"Awww..." Big Mac said bashfully. "It wuz the least Ah could do. 'Specially with the whole 'no honeymoon' thing..."

"That's okay." Sugar Belle smiled. "I didn't marry you for the promise of a honeymoon, you know."

"Ah know." Big Mac sighed. "But you deserve the best."

"Silly, I have everything I could possibly want right here." Sugar Belle assured him.

"Really?" Big Mac smiled hopefully.

"Really." Sugar Belle kissed him. "But the porch swing is a nice gesture. Shall we test it out?"

"Ah wuz jest about tah ask you that." Big Mac chuckled.

The two sat together on the porch swing, snuggling closely as they gently swayed.

"Let's hope you don't any chores lined up for a little while." Sugar Belle pointed out.

"No worries there." Big Mac assured her. "AJ said she'd cover for me this mornin'."

"That was nice of her." Sugar Belle noted. "Not that I'd expect anything less from a pony like her."

"Ya shouldn't expect anythin' less from any Apple." Big Mac clarified. "Like Granny Smith said yesterday, family looks out fer one another."

"You know, I think I'm really going to like being an Apple." Sugar Belle smiled. "It's a very nice fringe benefit to our new partnership."

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded. "Ain't much better than bein' an Apple."

"Except for being a wife to the sweetest Apple of all." Sugar Belle grinned.

"Pretty tough tah argue with logic like that." Big Mac grinned.

The newlywed couple shared a slow, sweet kiss. As any apple farmer would know, there was always room for another apple in the orchard. And as Big Mac would happily attest, Sugar Belle was now the sweetest Apple around.

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	31. The Roots Of Friendship

**Tales Of Friendship**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: The Roots Of Friendship**

Over in his home dimension of Chaosville, Discord was greeting another morning.

"Another day, another chance for some chaotic fun." He said to himself airily, as he sat on his couch, drinking a cup of ice-cold lava. "But to whom shall I grant the honor of sharing that fun?"

With a snap of his claws, Discord made a television appear in front of him. Conjuring a remote into existence, he switched the device on. The screen bloomed into life, showing an image of his closest friend, Fluttershy. She was at her animal sanctuary, Angel Bunny at her side.

"Ah, here we go." He smiled gleefully. "Fluttershy. Always a sure bet."

Before he could teleport himself to her side, Discord noticed some kind of commotion unfolding: Doctor Fauna had arrived on the scene, bringing with her a group of sickly-looking sheep.

"This doesn't bode well..." Discord frowned, as Fluttershy rushed to examine one of the sheep.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped. "These sheep have the worse case of wool-woe I've ever seen!"

"An entire herd came down with it." Doctor Fauna revealed. "I treated as many as I could, but there's only so much room in my clinic. You don't mind taking care of these, do you?"

"Of course not." Fluttershy smiled. "We'll do everything we can to help these poor dears. Right, Angel?"

Angel squeaked a positive response.

"Looks like Fluttershy's going to be busy." Discord sighed. "One of the downfalls of having such a compassionate bestie... Still, I have other options."

With the push of the remote's big red button, the TV screen flickered, and the image switched to that of Spike, who was walking down the hallways of Twilight's castle.

"Let's see if the little guy's got some free time today." Discord said to himself.

As Discord watched, Spike entered the map room, where Twilight was seeing to a lot of paperwork.

"There you are, Spike." She took notice of her assistant's appearance.

"What's up, Twi?" Spike asked.

"Just some last-minute preparations." Twilight announced, directing a quill to write across one scroll. "My coronation is right around the corner, and we still have so much to take care of. I could really use my number one assistant's help on this."

"Ask, and ye shall receive." Spike smiled.

"Great." Twilight smiled. "First, I need you to send this official notice of address change to the Equestrian Postal Service, and then-"

"Boring." Discord switched off the scene. "Who else?"

The television switched to that of Big McIntosh, who was snuggling with Sugar Belle on the couch.

"Gross." Discord gagged. "Next..."

Discord flipped through more "channels", but found that everypony he knew was busy; Starlight Glimmer was talking with Sunburst regarding their plans for the next semester of the School of Friendship, Rainbow Dash was practicing with the Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie was hanging out with Maud, Rarity was in Manehattan for a fashion show, and Applejack was chaperoning the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Filly Guides hike.

"So everypony's got something to do." Discord switched off the TV. "But did they ever stop to think about _my_ needs? Nooo!"

He threw the remote out a window, where one of the bizarre creatures inhabiting Chaosville caught it in its mouth, swallowing it.

"What I need is some new friends... if only for the day." Discord mused. "But where can I locate somepony who can appreciate my whacky hijinx and fun capers? Somepony who's up for some lighthearted revelry? Some fresh new face, open to a day of wild abandon?" He pondered the question for a moment. Then, he was struck by inspiration. "I think I know just the candidates..."

Meanwhile, at the Treehouse of Harmony, the Young Six were attending to their homework, seated around the study room.

"Was it Clover the Clever who came up with the time travel spell?" Gallus asked.

"Actually, it was Star Swirl the Bearded." Ocellus corrected him.

"Of course it was." Gallus groaned, crossing out his original answer.

"You're doing better than I am." Smolder sighed. "I actually thought it was the Crystal Heart that defeated Chrysalis the first time..."

"Don't be so hard on yourselves." Sandbar encouraged his friends. "Professor Applejack once said that we learn from our mistakes."

"I don't really think I'm learning much here." Silverstream admitted.

"Yaks no make that many mistakes." Yona said proudly. "Does that mean yaks not learn?"

Suddenly, Discord appeared in the room, wearing the attire of an extreme sports enthusiast.

"Wassup, dudes and dudettes?" He drawled.

"Uh... Hi?" Sandbar said awkwardly.

"What Draconequus doing here?" Yona frowned.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd drop by." Discord shrugged. "Hmm. I'd heard about the Tree of Harmony's new look. And it was all thanks to you kids?" He looked around. "Not bad, not bad at all. Remind me to call you if I ever feel like my place needs some renovating..."

"Yeah, well, it's been nice catching up." Gallus said bluntly. "You know the way out, don't you?"

"How rude." Discord pouted. "And here I was, ready to grant you the pleasure of hanging out with me for the day."

"...Come again?" Ocellus frowned.

"Sure, why not?" Discord grinned.

"Yona can think of a few reasons..." Yona muttered under her breath.

A tiny Discord appeared on one of Yona's hair loops.

"Didn't those teachers of yours tell you it's not polite to mumble?" He chided, using the loop as a swing. "Speaking of which, I was hoping you'd be happier to see after my star turn as your substitute teacher."

"I wouldn't call nearly wrecking the school with upset Cuddlebugs a 'star turn'." Ocellus chimed in.

"You reigned them in, didn't you?" Discord pointed out, appearing beside Ocellus, his full height restored. "Thanks to my expert tutelage, I might add..."

"One sorta-good experience on top of a bunch of not-so-good ones doesn't really make us eager to hang out with you." Silverstream pointed out.

"So we got off on the wrong hoof." Discord said flippantly, briefly holding up his goat leg. "That's par for the course with me. When I first met your professors, I trapped them in a hedge maze, and tricked them into becoming the opposite of their true selves. And now we're all such good friends." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, first impressions may not be my absolute strongest suit... But I digress. Let's get to the fun, already!"

"Even if we wanted to, we can't." Smolder retorted. "We have studying to do."

"Studying? Seriously?" Discord grimaced. "What kind of teenagers are you? Where's all the rowdy rebelliousness? The playing hooky? I mean, I'd expect something like this from the bookbug-"

"Hey!" Ocellus yelped indignantly.

"But the rest of you?" Discord continued, oblivious to Ocellus' outburst. "I thought you'd be all too eager to run wild. But it turns put Twilight's already gotten you following in her nerdy hoofsteps. So disappointing..."

"So sorry about that." Gallus said sarcastically. "But if we don't finish this, we're gonna totally flunk."

"So if you don't mind, we should get back to work." Ocellus said firmly.

"If you insist." Discord sighed. "Far be it for me to ruin your academic efforts. I shall bid you adieu."

Discord vanished in his usual flash of light.

"Huh." Sandbar mused. "That was easy."

"A little _too_ easy, if you ask me." Smolder said skeptically.

"Let's not look a gift creature in the mouth." Gallus suggested. "Time to get back to studying."

"My thoughts exactly." Silverstream picked up the textbook she had been perusing earlier.

For the next few seconds, the students kept up their studies. Then Discord returned.

"Me again!" He announced.

"Called it." Smolder groaned.

"Wow, you are all working so hard." Discord declared. "You know what you need?"

"A little peace and quiet?" Gallus deadpanned.

"A study break!" Discord grinned.

"Thanks, but I think we're good." Ocellus declined on behalf of the group.

"Oh, come on!" Discord urged. "You don't want to study so hard, you'll burn yourselves out, now do you?"

"I doubt that'll happen." Sandbar declared.

"Especially not for Ocellus." Smolder smiled wryly, earning herself a glare from her changeling friend.

"You honestly can't say you could spare five measley minutes to decompress?" Discord prompted.

"Five minutes doesn't sound so bad." Silverstream mused.

"Especially if it gets him to leave us alone." Gallus muttered.

"Good point." Smolder nodded.

"And it might actually be fun." Sandbar added.

"Maybe..." Ocellus acknowledged.

"Yona not sure." Yona frowned. "Studying tough, but,-"

"Then we're agreed!" Discord snapped his claws.

Before they could react, the Young Six found themselves transported to a beach somewhere.

"That wasn't actually a 'yes', you know." Gallus glared.

"But it wasn't exactly a 'no'." Discord smirked. "Still, we're here now, so we may as well..."

"Okay." Sandbar sighed. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"So glad you asked." Discord grinned.

The Draconequus snapped his claws, and the Young Six found themselves holding a brightly-colored fish in their front limbs.

"What are these for?" Smolder asked.

As she examined her fish, Discord squeezed his like a tube of toothpaste, causing it to spit out a stream of water, which splashed Smolder in the face.

"Aahh!" Smolder yelped.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Gallus chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?" Smolder glared. She squeezed her fish in response.

"Whoa!" Gallus dodged the spray, which hit Yona instead.

"Yona's turn!" Yona squeezed her fish, landing a glancing hit on both Smolder and Ocellus.

"Hey!" Ocellus yelped. After shaking herself dry, she returned fire.

"Come on, Sandbar." Silverstream readied her own fish. "Let's get in this!"

"Right behind ya!" Sandbar grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Discord cheered.

For the next few minutes, the Young Six and Discord engaged in the weirdest water fight ever. Before long, they were all soaked, but jubilant.

"Okay, now that was fun." Gallus admitted.

"Oh, yeah." Sandbar agreed.

"Yona best at squirty-fish game!" Yona cheered.

"Keep thinking that." Smolder teased.

"I've seen a lot of fish in my time, but none as fun as these." Silverstream admitted.

"Well, we've had our fun." Ocellus noted. "But we really should get back to studying."

"And get to some towels, too." Sandbar added, shaking his wet mane.

"We can't stop the fun just yet!" Discord protested.

"You said 'five minutes', didn't you?" Smolder recalled. "Feels like five minutes to me."

"Not according to my watch." Discord conjured up a giant pocket watch (with pictures of his face in place of the numbers). "We still have time for one more game, I'd say."

"Okay, fine." Gallus sighed.

"Just make it quick, okay?" Ocellus urged.

"Quick, you say?" Discord mused. "That gives me an idea..."

Discord snapped his claws once more. When the flash of light faded, the Young Six found themselves and Discord riding a set of Pigasi, high up in the sky.

"Yona not like the look of this game..." Yona clung tightly to her porcine steed, her fear of heights as overwhelming as ever.

"And what's this game supposed to be?" Smolder asked.

"A simple little race." Discord pointed out a strange formation of clouds, which weaved across the sky in twin curved patterns, leading to a line of checkered clouds. "First one over the finish line wins. And no magic. Just skill."

"Sounds simple enough." Silverstream nodded.

"Great." Discord grinned, holding up a starting gun. "And... Go!"

Discord pulled the gun's trigger. A firework emerged, exploding above them. The Pigasi squealed in shock, and flew forwards.

"Whoa!" Ocellus yelped, hanging on for dear life.

The Young Six struggled to control their steeds, but none more so than Yona.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"You really shouldn't scream like that." Discord called. "Loud noises really spook them."

Sandbar guided his Pigasus over to Yona's, and placed his hoof on hers.

"I'm with you, Yona." He smiled assuringly. "No matter what."

Yona gratefully returned Sandbar's smile, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Discord chided. "At least give me a little competition!"

"Dragons are all about competition, mister." Smolder rose to the challenge.

"Then bring it on!" Discord sneered.

As the race went on, the Young Six started to get the hang of guiding their steeds. Even Yona, thanks to Sandbar's reassurance. As the finish line neared, Discord was in the lead, followed closely by Smolder.

"You've run a good race, little dragoness." Discord smirked. "But you can't beat the master!"

"Wanna bet?" Smolder jeered.

She knew magic wasn't allowed, but she had something else in mind: angling, her body, she started flapping her wings as hard as she could, providing enough of a boost to push her Pigasus forward, just enough to cross the finish line a bare about ahead of Discord's steed.

"Oh, yeah!" She cheered. "Winner, winner, gems for dinner!"

"Alright!" Gallus whooped.

"Go, Smolder!" Silverstream applauded.

"Nice strategy!" Ocellus grinned.

"You rule!" Sandbar smiled.

"Dragon best at Pigasus-flying!" Yona declared.

"Not bad." Discord admitted. "Not exactly down to simple riding skills, so I may have to amend the rules..."

"Okay, now we really need to get back to studying." Ocellus spoke up.

"Yes." Yona added. "Yona would like to return to solid ground now."

"Does it have to be... Solid?" Discord grinned.

With a snap of Discord's claws, they were teleported elsewhere. In their new location, they were still a few feet in the air. They dropped, but instead of solid ground, they landed on a rubbery surface, and started bouncing up and down, like they were on the biggest trampoline ever.

"Isn't this fun?" Discord smiled, as they all kept bouncing.

"Discoooord!" Sandbar yelped, hooves flailing as he was once again catapulted into the air.

"Draconequus not getting 'solid' part of Yona's words!" Yona pointed out as she was catapulted in all directions.

The winged members of the Young Six took flight, and caught Sandbar and Yona in midair.

"Spoilsports." Discord pouted, stopping himself in the middle of a somersault.

"Look, we really need to-" Gallus started.

"Try something else?" Discord interrupted. "Of course!"

Another snap of Discord's claws, and they found themselves in a field.

"We could try digging for treasure... On Maulwurfs." Discord suggested.

"Discord..." Smolder growled.

"Or a good, old-fashioned fruit war..." Discord continued. "With creature-seeking ammo..."

"Discord..." Yona tried to get his attention.

"Or maybe even a dance contest... On soap!" Discord grinned jubilantly. "So much fun, just waiting to be had-"

"DISCORD!" The Young Six yelled as one.

"What?!" Discord snarled, his demeanor changing from jubilance to annoyance.

"We've had enough 'fun' for one day." Gallus announced.

"We really need to get back and finish studying." Ocellus added.

"You can't be serious." Discord scoffed. "You'd rather read some boring books than enjoy more merriment with me?"

"Shockingly, yes." Smolder snarled.

"Fun is fun." Sandbar admitted. "But it's good to know when enough's enough."

"So if you'll just send us back to the Treehouse, that'd be great." Silverstream stepped in.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Discord glared. "I take you on a day of fun, and this is how you repay me?"

"'Take' being the operative word." Gallus glared.

"Sandbar right." Yona agreed. "Yona and friends no ask for any of this."

"Somehow, I expected you to be more grateful." Discord grumbled. "After all, if my regular pals hadn't all been busy, I would never have selected you lucky creatures and creaturettes to be my companions in fun for the day."

"...Wait, what?" Silverstream frowned.

"Well, of course." Discord said flippantly. "I wanted to hang out with all of my tried and true friends, but they were all occupied. I needed some companions to spend the day with, so I decide to branch out a little."

"So we were your last resort?" Smolder scowled. "Don't know about you guys, but that makes me feel _real_ special..."

"Well, it should." Discord pouted. "I was willing to give you the honor of my company for the day."

"Doesn't feel like much of a an honor to me." Gallus scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't make new friends as a last resort." Silverstream pointed out.

"And definitely not drag friends away from important work just to do what you want to do." Yona added.

"We still have so much homework to finish." Ocellus declared. "And thanks to you, we have even less time to do it in."

"Homework, homework, homework!" Discord mocked Ocellus by changing his face into a parody of her own. "Talk about a one-track mind..."

"It's important to us." Silverstream pointed out. "If you really wanted to be our friend, you'd understand that."

"So send us back already." Gallus demanded.

"...You know what? Fine!" Discord, scowled. "You want to study so bad? Then have at it!"

Discord snapped his class, and they returned to the Treehouse's study.

"In fact, I think I'll help!" He added petulantly. He snapped his claws again, and entire piles of books appeared on top of the books the Young Six had been studying earlier. "There. Plenty of books, with which to study to your little hearts' content! Have fun!"

Discord vanished, leaving the Young Six in the considerably more cramped study.

"So much for our study break..." Sandbar sighed.

"It's gonna take forever to move all these books!" Smolder groaned.

"Where did he even get all these books from?" Silverstream asked.

"I really don't wanna know." Gallus scowled.

As Ocellus tried to maneuver over to the pile her book was hidden under, she bumped into another pile, which promptly collapsed on top of her.

"Ahh!" She yelped.

"Yona help Ocellus!" Yona made to assist her friend, but tripped on a fallen book. "Whoop!"

Yona, as yaks are prone to do, fell hard, causing more books to topple. The result looked as if the Young Six had been caught in a book avalanche.

"Great." Gallus snarled. "Just great."

"So much for our nice, quiet study session." Ocellus sighed as Yona helped her up.

"Really not our best day, huh?" Silverstream noted.

"At least it can't get any worse." Sandbar claimed.

Suddenly, a strange wind picked up, flickering the pages of books which had fallen the right way.

"You were saying?" Gallus glared at Sandbar.

A flash of light erupted in the middle of the room. For a moment, the Young Six thought Discord had returned. But instead of the Draconequus, what appeared following the flash was what appeared to be a translucent version of Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello, my young friends." The apparition smiled.

"The Tree of Harmony?" Ocellus frowned.

"Oh, hi!" Silverstream grinned.

"Long time, no see." Sandbar added. "Apart from, y'know, seeing the Treehouse all the time..."

"What's the occasion?" Gallus asked.

"I sensed some form of discontent amongst you." The Tree answered. "What has transpired?"

"We just got dragged on a crazy detour by Discord." Smolder answered.

"Who only come to Yona and friends in first place because Draconequus have no other option!" Yona added indignantly.

"And left us with this mess when we told him we weren't cool with that!" Sandbar grumbled.

"I see." The Tree mused.

"And now we're behind on our homework." Ocellus scowled.

"All because of that lousy Discord!" Silverstream pouted.

"I can see how that would feel very frustrating." The Tree noted. "And it was hardly proper of Discord to draw into his mischief."

"No, it wasn't." Sandbar snarled.

"But consider this: out of all the creatures in Equestria, Discord chose to approach you to have fun with." The Tree pointed out.

"So?" Gallus scoffed. "He still never bothered to ask us what we wanted. He just threw us into his craziness, like our opinions didn't matter."

"I do not dispute that." The Tree declared. "But was it really all so terrible? Can you honestly say you didn't have any fun?"

The Young Six paused for a moment, reflecting on the events of the day.

"...I guess the squirty-fish were kinda fun..." Silverstream admitted.

"And the Pigasus flying was exciting..." Smolder added.

"But still, Draconequus should have been truthful with friends!" Yona said stubbornly.

"Discord is a scheming, conniving creature by nature." The Tree admitted. "But he would not have come to you at all if he did not wish to connect with you on some level."

"I guess you have a point there." Ocellus noted.

"And loneliness is a painful sensation." The Tree continued. "The lengths one can go to in order to alleviate that feeling can be... Extreme."

"That's true." Gallus nodded, remembering the act of sabotage he'd committed last Hearth's Warming, all to keep his friends around a little longer.

"Sometimes, in order to understand the motives of another, you must try to see things through their eyes." The Tree summarised. "If one of you were left without your friends for a day, would you not want to fill that void?"

"I guess so." Sandbar sighed.

"Maybe we were a little insensitive back there..." Silverstream admitted.

"Then perhaps you should strive to make peace with Discord." The Tree suggested. "True friends always try to work things out with each other."

"Yeesh." Gallus rolled his eyes. "Now you look _and_ sound just like Princess Twilight."

"And like Princess Twilight, she knows what she's talking about." Ocellus pointed out.

"Even if we wanted to talk this out, it's not like we can just stroll on over to Discord's home." Smolder pointed out.

"I think I may be able to help with that." The Tree smiled, as its avatar glowed more brightly.

"Here we go..." Gallus frowned, knowing that such a light show usually preceded something serious and dramatic.

Before the Young Six's eyes, a portal opened up in front of them. On the other side was Discord's living room. Discord was sitting on his couch, wearing a bathrobe, and glumly eating from a tub of ice cream that was almost as tall as he was. As he lifted the spoon up to his mouth, he realized he was being watched. He hastily transported the bathrobe and ice cream away, and adopted an annoyed look to cover his embarassment.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said dramatically. "You think you can just barge in on somecreature unannounced?"

"Yona can't imagine how annoying that must be." Yona deadpanned.

"And how did you even-?" Discord started to ask. He stopped when he saw the Tree's avatar. "Wait. You're not Twilight..." He frowned. Producing a gigantic magnifying glass, he scrutinized the translucent figure. A second later, comprehension lit up his features. "Oh. Hello, Tree. I must say, you're looking a lot more... Animated than I remember."

"Hello, chaos lord." The Tree replied. "Please pardon my intrusion, but I believe there is a problem that needs resolving."

"So you've come crawling back, eh?" Discord sneered at the Young Six. "Okay, I'm willing to hear your apologies."

"Perhaps they're not the only ones who need to apologize?" The Tree smirked.

"What?" Discord pouted. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Dragged us off against our will?" Ocellus pointed out.

"Forced us to play a bunch of crazy games?" Silverstream added.

"No listen to Yona and friends when they say 'no'?" Yona frowned.

"Oh, sure." Discord scowled. "Focus on the negative..."

"Seeking friendship is an admirable goal." The Tree intervened. "But if it is not sought out for the right reasons, then it is not truly friendship."

"You had me, and you lost me." Discord sneered.

"I think the Tree means that you shouldn't have wanted to hang out with us just to kill time." Sandbar clarified.

"And that friendship isn't just something that lasts a day." Smolder added.

"Oh." Discord glared at the Tree's projection. "So not only do you look like Twilight, you lecture like her, too."

Gallus let out an involuntary snicker, causing both Discord and the Tree to look at him.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "It's just that _I_ said that a little earlier."

"I like the way you think, kid." Discord smirked.

"Honestly, we did have a little fun back there." Ocellus admitted. "Before things went too far..."

"But we'd have had a lot more fun if you'd just waited until we were done studying before throwing us into those crazy games of yours." Silverstream pointed out.

"And maybe if you just told us from the start you were feeling lonely, we'd have been more open to hanging out with you." Sandbar added.

"I wouldn't say 'lonely', exactly..." Discord muttered stubbornly. "But maybe, just maybe, you have a point there..."

"And maybe, just maybe, we could have been a little more empathetic about your situation." Ocellus declared.

An awkward silence fell across the room.

"Tell you what, how about we try this again sometime?" Gallus broke the silence.

"We're due to hand in this assignment tomorrow." Ocellus revealed.

"Maybe you can meet us here after school." Silverstream offered.

"Then we can decide what to do, together." Sandbar added.

"That sound good?" Yona asked.

"...Well, my schedule after today is quite packed..." Discord said flippantly, only to change his tune when the Young Six (and even the Tree's avatar) were giving him flouncing looks. "...But I'm confident I can move some things around. You got yourselves a deal!"

"Great." Smolder smiled. "And you know what would really seal the deal? If you cleaned up..." She indicated all the extra books. "All of this."

"Consider it done." Discord snapped his claws, and the extra books vanished. "Now then, guess I should leave you to your studying. That is what friends do, isn't it?"

"That's what our teachers keep telling us." Silverstream joked.

"Until next time, new friends." Discord pulled all the Young Six into an overly-affectionate hug, then vanished once more.

"Okay." Gallus brushed off his feathers. "Guess us hanging out with Discord is a thing now."

"But is it a good thing, or a bad thing?" Smolder asked.

"Yona really not sure." Yona shrugged.

"At least everything's been straightened out." Sandbar noted. "I think our professors would be proud of us for that."

"Well, we didn't do it all by ourselves." Ocellus pointed out.

"True." Silverstream nodded, turning to the Tree of Harmony's projection. "Thanks for helping us out... Again."

"As I told you before, all friendships will be safe inside these walls." The Tree smiled. "And if need be, new friendships will be given the assistance needed to grow into something more. Whenever you need guidance, I will be there to provide it."

"Just one more thing you have in common with Princess Twilight." Sandbar grinned.

"Lucky for us, right?" Silverstream beamed.

The Tree's projection gave them one last smile, before vanishing.

"And now we can finally get back to our homework." Smolder declared.

"Never thought that idea would make me so glad..." Gallus joked.

The Young Six returned to their studies. After the unusual day they'd had, it felt good for them to deal with some more down-to-earth matters. But at the same time, they felt satisfaction at having forged a new (if unconventional) friendship, and they were actually looking forward to their next encounter with the spirit of chaos, with all the craziness that encounter would entail.

Meanwhile, back in Chaosville, Discord was observing the Young Six studying via his TV. With a smile, he pushed the button on his remote marked "Favorites".

"I think this is the beginning of something special." He grinned at the image on the screen. "Like teachers, like students..."

 **To Be Continued...  
**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
